A Reveal?
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: When Mme. Bustier's class are trapped in a mysterious theater with a mysterious girl from another dimension, they are forced to watch their own lives from behind the screen. What will happen when all secrets are revealed? *CREDIT TO LIV MADDICS/XYCOPATHIC* (Rated T to be safe)
1. Where Are We?

Chapter 1: Where Are We?

 **A/N: LET ME MAKE THIS CRYSTAL CLEAR. The following content is 100% credited towards my friend and "Beta Reader", Liv Maddics! (WOOOOO). I am only a messenger and are doing this as a favor. If she has the ability to publish this on her own terms, I will delete this content. Once again, this is Liv Maddic's work and the following is her own little Author's Note.**

 ***I know this idea is overused, but whatever***

 **Bug Out!**

Marinette yawned and stretched. She had just woken up, and she actually felt… well rested for once! She sat up in bed, to find that she was already sitting up. _Did I fall asleep doing my homework again?_ She wondered. Opening her eyes, she noticed several strange facts: First, she was sitting in a huge room. There was a big screen on the wall she was facing. Second, she was in a beanbag. Third, she wasn't alone.

"Marinette?" She heard someone say. Recognizing the voice, she gasped and looked for its owner, who was sitting right next to her, on the beanbag to her left.

"A-A-Adrien?" She asked incredulously. He nodded. "Wh-Wh-Where are w-w-we? Not that I… don't want to be h-here with you, b-but I had some things to do in the parents today to help my b-bakery, so…"

Adrien chuckled. "I don't really know,but our whole class is here! And everyone but us is sleeping…"

"Marinette," another voice on her right called.

"-except Alya, apparently." Adrien finished.

Marinette looked around, confused. Slowly everyone in their class started to stir. Nobody had any idea what was going on.

"Were we… kidnapped?" Mylene asked fearfully, hugging Ivan closer.

"I don't-" Marinette started.

"Hello." A voice, seeming to come from every direction, started to speak. A girl - probably in her early teens - appeared on screen. She had long, french-braided brown hair and pink glasses. She wore a t-shirt and a pink jacket.

"I'm Lucy," the girl announced.

"Lucy?" whispers were heard all around the room.

"Yes. Now, listen up! In my dimension, you all are part of a TV show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Today, you are here to watch that show. You will be watching every episode that is out - so far. There are kitchens back there and bathrooms over there. Only by watching the show will you be able to leave. Oh, and yes, you will discover Ladybug and Cat Noir's identity, then later in season 2, Hawkmoth and Rena Rouge. Are you up for it?"

Everyone nodded their heads warily.

"Good. You may watch season one in any order. Your class rep has the remote."

Marinette looked down to see that, indeed, she had the remote. When she looked up again, the girl was gone.

"Um… okay… I guess we should… start?" Marinette suggested. To her surprise, Adrien and Alya seemed just as tentative as she.

"I… suppose," Adrien answered as Alya nodded.

"Which episode should I start with?" Marinette asked.

"Uh-"

"I don't-"

"The Bubbler." A voice said firmly. Everyone whipped their heads to look at Nino, who shrank back in his seat.

"Bro, are you sure?" Adrien asked, concerned.

"I-" Nino closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes. I'd rather get it over with. Plus, it is the first episode, and why not watch in order?"

"True," Adrien mused. "I say go for it," he continued, turning to Marinette. She nodded nervously.

"Everyone ready?" she asked. There was a murmur of consent. "Then let's do this." They all sat back as the Bubbler began to play.


	2. The Bubbler

Chapter 2: The Bubbler

 **A/N: Disclaimer: All credit goes to Liv Maddics. I am just a messenger.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sleeping and then is woken up by her cellphone.**_

"Uh, this is a story about LADYBUG. What is MARITRASH doing in this?"

"SHUT UP, CHLOE!" everyone yelled

 **Marinette:** _ **(wakes up)**_ **Huh? Happy birthday- ow!** _ **(She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise.)**_ **Happy birthday!** _ **(She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien Agreste.)**_ **Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien.** _ **(She makes kissing noises towards the screen.)**_

"I… can explain?" Marinette said looking at Adrien, then groaning. "Never mind. I can't."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**_

* * *

 **Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien!** _ **(Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)**_

"What is that black thing? And why does it talk and fly?" Kim asked.

Meanwhile, Marinette was staring at Plagg. _Adrien can't be Cat. He can't. Is he? OH MY GOODNESS! He can't._ She repeated in her head.

 **Adrien:** _ **(disgusted)**_ **Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face!** _ **(He plugs his nose)**_

 **Plagg: Huh?** _ **(He eats the cheese.)**_ **Mmm.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea.**_

* * *

 **Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.**

 **Marinette: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.**

 **Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-**

"Smart," Alix chuckled. "Nice way to discipline your kids!"

 **Marinette:** _ **(makes a nervous face)**_ **Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it.** _ **(She goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**_

 **Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(as she closes the door)**_ **Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!**

 **Sabine:** _ **(surprised face)**_ **Hm?** _ **(shrugs)**_ **Hm.** _ **(drinks)**_

Alya facepalmed. "Seriously girl, you have got it SO BAD." Marinette just smiled nervously.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad.**_

* * *

 **Nathalie:** _ **(walks in)**_ **Your schedule, Adrien.** _ **(She hands Adrien a tablet.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(takes it)**_ **Thanks, Nathalie.** _ **(Nathalie starts to leave.)**_ **Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party?** _ **(His face lights up.)**_

 **Nathalie: Well, um- He doesn't think would be a good idea.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(turns sad again and speaks softly)**_ **'Course not.**

 **Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien.** _ **(She leaves.)**_

"I'm sorry, dude," Nino said, patting Adrien's shoulder.

"It's okay, I am used to it."

"You shouldn't be!" Marinette firmly said. "Nobody should!"

"Can we just move on?"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.**_

"Finally, this show will be interesting!" Chloe yelled with a smirk.

"Just shut up, Chloe," Alya rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Nino:** _ **(as he blows bubbles)**_ **Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

 **Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

 **Nino:** _ **(wraps one arm around Adrien)**_ **It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

 **Alya:** _ **(encouraging Marinette)**_ **You can do it, you can do it!**

 **Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

 **Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

 **Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking)**_ **I can't do it, I can't do it!**

 **Alya:** _ **(facepalms)**_ **Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time.** _ **(She pushes Marinette over to Adrien.)**_

 **Marinette: Ah!** _ **(She stops right in front of Adrien.)**_ **Um, he- Hey!** _ **(She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(surprised)**_ **Hey.**

"Oh, so THAT's what you were doing that day," Adrien chuckled. "I understand now!"

 **Chloé:** _ **(as she watches what's happening outside)**_ **Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly.)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(facepalms)**_ **Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for?** _ **(She stomps toward Adrien.)**_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, CHLOE?" Marinette shrieked. "Not only did you do NOTHING for you CHILDHOOD FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY, YOU THEN GOT MAD AT A DIFFERENT PERSON FOR NOT BUYING THEM A PRESENT?! WHY COULDN'T YOU BUY ADRIEN A PRESENT YOURSELF?!"

Chloe frowned. "I am no peasant. I do not have to do stuff like that."

Marinette made a sudden pouncing movement and Adrien, Alya, and Nino all had to restrain her. "Marinette, calm down!" Adrien yelled. She suddenly stopped struggling, going limp in his arms. "Of course. Sorry Chloe."

"You should be!"

 **Marinette:** _ **(nervously)**_ **I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...**

 **Chloé:** _ **(yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away)**_ **Out of the way.** _ **(She acts sweet.)**_ **Happy birthday, Adrien!** _ **(She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.)**_ **Mwah!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(surprised)**_ **Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(on the ground, to herself)**_ **Dummy.**

"See? Even SHE admits it!" Chloe yelled.

"SHUT UP, CHLOE!"

 _ **(Alya facepalms again.)**_

 **Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?**

 **Adrien: Uh, no.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(pretending to be annoyed)**_ **What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers.** _ **(She wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again.)**_ **I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight.** _ **(She gives him another kiss on the cheek)**_ **Mwah!** _ **(She leaves, humming a happy tune to herself.)**_

"Liar," Alya muttered.

 **Nino:** _ **(chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(to Marinette, still hidden)**_ **Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(sounding defeated)**_ **Mmm.** _ **(Alya looks frustrated.)**_

 **Sabrina:** _ **(to Chloé)**_ **What did you get him?**

 **Chloé:** _ **(mad)**_ **I didn't,** _ **you**_ **did.** _ **(She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry.)**_ **And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(cowardly)**_ **Mhm.** _ **(She nods.)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(furiously)**_ **Ugh!** _ **(She leaves.)**_

 _ **(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)**_

 **Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looking determined)**_ **Hm!**

 _ **(A limousine arrives.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(to Nino)**_ **Gotta go. Photoshoot.** _ **(He gets into the limo and leaves.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(to herself, next to Alya)**_ **Why can't I just mean what I say?**

"Isn't it-" Max started.

 **Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

 **Marinette: Exactly.**

 **Nino:** _ **(to himself)**_ **Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

"Oh, I wish I'd just given up…" Nino muttered.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

 **Alya: Ring the doorbell.** _ **(She points to the doorbell.)**_

 **Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-**

"Don't worry, Marinette, I never answer it."

"Good to know."

 _ **(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**_

 **Nathalie: Yes?**

 **Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-** _ **(She shows the gift to the camera.)**_ **Heh, did I already say that? Umm...** _ **(She looks more nervous.)**_ **Heh...** _ **(She smiles awkwardly.)**_

 **Nathalie: Put it in the box.**

 _ **(The mailbox opens.)**_

 **Marinette: Uh.** _ **(She puts the gift in the mailbox.)**_ **Thank you!** _ **(The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.)**_ **Oh! I hope he likes it!**

 **Alya: You signed the note, right?** _ **(Marinette makes a surprised face.)**_ **Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(groans)**_

"You didn't even sign it?" Adrien asked, surprised. "Did I get it?"

"You'll see," Marinette sighed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**_

* * *

 **Gabriel:** _ **(from intercom)**_ **Who was that, Nathalie?**

 **Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

 **Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

 **Nathalie:** _ **(surprised)**_ **Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

 **Gabriel:** _ **(angrily)**_ **Of course I did!**

 **Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it.**

 **Gabriel: Good.** _ **(disconnects)**_

"WHAT? He is just as bad as Chloe," Marinette said, shaking her head

 **Nathalie:** _ **(covers her mouth, in fear)**_ **Uh.** _ **(She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.)**_ **Ah.** _ **(The doorbell rings and she composes herself.)**_ **Yes?**

"She didn't…" Adrien gasped.

 **Nino:** _ **(from the camera outside)**_ **Uh, hi.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.**_

* * *

 **Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

 **Gabriel:** _ **(as he enters)**_ **Adrien's not home yet.**

 **Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir.**

"Nice save," Kim snickered.

"I was under pressure!

 **Gabriel: Me?**

 **Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants.**

 **Gabriel: No.** _ **(He raises his palm.)**_ **That's final.**

 **Nino: That's messed up.** _ **(Adrien enters without anyone noticing.)**_ **He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-**

 **Adrien: Nino? You're here.**

 **Nino:** _ **(to Adrien)**_ **Anything for my best bud.** _ **(To Mr. Agreste.)**_ **Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please.** _ **(Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily.)**_

 **Adrien: Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine.**

 **Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

"Okay that's just rude," Alya shook her head.

 **Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me.** _ **(Mr. Agreste leaves.)**_

 **Nathalie:** _ **(steps in front of them)**_ **Goodbye.**

 _ **(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside the front doors.)**_

 **Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father-he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way.** _ **(Nino looks angry.)**_

 **Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool.** _ **(Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**_

 **Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**_

* * *

 **Kid: But, Daddy, please!** _ **(A father takes his son by the hand.)**_

 **Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do.** _ **(Kid complains.)**_

 **Nino:** _ **(angrily)**_ **Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!** _ **(He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him.** _ **(The akuma flies out into Paris.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is blowing bubbles.**_

* * *

 _ **(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**_

"So THAT'S how it happens! I've always wondered!" Marinette said.

"Me too!" Adrien squealed.

The class looked at them. "You didn't know?" Ivan asked.

"We've never been akumatized…" Marinette explained.

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(speaks from his lair. He, too, has the same pink symbol in front of his face.)**_ **Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth.** _ **(Nino stands up and purple-black smoke is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)**_

 _ **(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches.)**_

 **Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!** _ **(He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)**_

"What the heck? What kind of supervillain outfit is THAT?!" Nino yelled. "I want my money back!"

 _ **(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**_

 **Woman: Help!**

 **Man: Look out!**

 **Children:** _ **(crying)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Perfect.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.**_

* * *

 **Marinette:** _ **(to herself)**_ **Adrien must have gotten his gift by now.** _ **(Her mom opens the window.)**_

 **Sabine: What's that you said?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks surprised)**_ **Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**

 _ **(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**_

 **Marinette: Mom! MOM!** _ **(She sees her father also in a bubble.)**_ **Dad? Dad!**

 **Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**

Adrien froze. _Is that..._

 **Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** _**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

"MARINETTE, YOU'RE LADYBUG?!" The whole class screamed in unison. "WHAT?!"

 _ **(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**_

 **Bubbler: And now, party time!**

 _ **(Kids cry.)**_

 _ **(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**_

 **Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(to the kids)**_ **Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it.** _ **(to the teenager)**_ **You take care of them in the meantime.** _ **(runs off)**_

 **Kids and Teen:** _ **(cheering)**_ **Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

"WOOHOO!" Alya yelled with them. Marinette shook her head good-naturedly.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**_

* * *

 _ **(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(sarcastic)**_ **Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!** _ **(He walks into the foyer and stops.)**_ **Nathalie? Father?** _ **(He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**_

 **Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

 **Bubbler:** _ **(standing on top of a bubble)**_ **Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play.** _ **(Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**_

 **Adrien: Nino?!**

 **Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

 **Teenagers: YEAH!** _ **(The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**_

 **Bubbler: Let's get this party started!** _ **(Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**_

 **Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!** _ **(Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.)**_ **So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 _ **(Fireworks are shot.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

"That guy is so creepy," Rose remarked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**_

* * *

 **Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

 **Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

 **Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good.** _ **(Adrien turns and looks sad.)**_

 **Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

"I really am sorry, Adrien," Nino started. The blond shrugged.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug:** _ **(to herself)**_ **It's you and me, Bubbler.** _ **(Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**_

 **Adrien: Yeah!** _ **(walks over to a sad-looking Rose)**_ **Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one.** _ **(Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**_

"This is the worst party ever," Nino shook his head.

 _ **(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**_

 **Sabrina:** _ **(frightened)**_ **I'm requesting a slow dance.**

 **Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

 **Chloé: Ugh.** _ **(She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.)**_ **It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?** _ **(makes a sweet face)**_

 **Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl.** _ **(He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**_

"Nino!" Adrien shouted jokingly to his horrified looking friend. "I thought you were my best bud!"

"I-" Nino spluttered. "Sorry?"

 **Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

 **Chloé: Forget about** _ **them**_ **, let's go dance! C'mon!** _ **(Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**_

 **Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. Lucky Charm!** _ **(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.)**_ **A record?**

"Somebody's jealous," Alya laughed.

"Oh, be quiet!" Marinette rolled her eyes embarrassedly.

 _ **(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**_

"So that's how your power works!" Adrien exclaimed. So cool, M'la-Marinette!"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome," Marinette shrugged.

 **Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

 **Ladybug: Yours truly.** _ **(Ladybug's alarm sounds.)**_ **Better bug out quick before I change back to normal.** _ **(She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.)**_ **Spots off.** _ **(She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**_

 **Tikki: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: It was an emergency.**

"Emergency? Or jealousy?" Alya teased.

 **Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–**

Alya laughed. Apparently this red bug was in agreement.

 **Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise.** _ **(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)**_ **I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

 **Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

"How did I not notice that?" Alya facepalmed. Marinette giggled.

 **Marinette: Me too!** _ **(they hug)**_

 **Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**

 **Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

 **Alya: It's about Adrien.**

 **Marinette: Okay.**

 **Tikki:** _ **(urgent)**_ **Marinette, the Bubbler.**

 **Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec.** _ **(she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.**_

 **Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift.** _ **(Marinette gasps)**_

 **Marinette: Ah, yes!**

"How did you know that was there," Adrien asked curiously.

"Um…" Alya hastily pushed unpause on Marinette's remote.

 _ **(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**_

 **Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

 **Ivan: None of your business.**

 **Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business.** _ **(He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)**_

 _ **(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**_

 **Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There.** _ **(She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**_

 **Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

 **Alya: What'd you say?**

 **Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard.** _ **(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)**_ **NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HOW DID I BUY THAT?!" Alya yelled. Marinette giggled.

 _ **(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**_

 **Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**

 _ **(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**_

 **Adrien: Ladybug?**

 _ **(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**_

 **Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**

 **Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

 **Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun.** _ **(Adrien runs into his house.)**_

 **Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party!** _ **(He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**_

 **Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

"What are you talking about Adrien?" Nino asked.

"You'll see," Adrien sighed.

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

"KITTY?!" Marinette screamed.

"M'lady," Adrien said with a nod of the head, confirming.

 _ **(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**_

 **Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**

 **Ladybug: I had it under control,** _ **(the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir's head),**_ **but thanks.**

"That did hurt you know," Adrien complained. Marinette giggled.

"Sorry…"

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair; to The Bubbler)**_ **Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**

 _ **(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**_

 **Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

 **Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**

 **Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**

 **Ladybug: Kids need adults.**

 **Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

 **Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(to himself)**_ **Most adults do anyhow.** _ **(to Bubbler)**_ **You must bring the adults back!**

"I didn't eve hear you say that! Oh, kitty," Marinette sighed as she hugged Adrien.

"Thanks, M'lady."

 **Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?** _ **(He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair; to The Bubbler)**_ **What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

 **Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

 **Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever.** _ **(Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**_

The whole class laughed at the exchange.

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** _ **(He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**_

 **Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

 **Cat Noir: No, thanks!**

"Oh, sure, so YOU can make puns," Alya teased.

"His timing is terrible!"

"And that was good timing, Bugaboo?"

"Touche…"

 **Ladybug: Your stick, there!** _ **(She points to the Eiffel Tower)**_

 **Cat Noir: Got it!** _ **(He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)**_

 **Ladybug: Hang on!** _ **(She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**_

"That should not have even been possible," Max yelled. "How did your stick lodge into the Eiffel Tower?!"

"Uh… magic?"

 **Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

 **Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is.** _ **(Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**_

* * *

 **Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**

"See?" Alya cried. "You're almost as bad as Cat Noir! Case closed." She sat back in her seat, triumphant. Marinette shook her head exasperatedly.

"I didn't even do that one on purpose!"

 **Alya:** _ **(from the crowd)**_ **Ladybug!** _ **(All the teens start to cheer her on.)**_

 **Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

 **Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?** _ **(He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

 **Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

 _ **(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**_

 **Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?** _ **(Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got?** _ **(Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**_

"Seriously, I have no idea where you're going with this," Kim remarked. Everyone, even Max nodded.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see,

 **Ladybug: Got it!** _ **(She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.)**_ **Cat Noir, cover me!** _ **(Cat Noir takes the pipe)**_

 **Cat Noir: Go on!** _ **(The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**_

 **Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.** _ **(She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.)**_ **Time to de-evilize!** _ **(She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.)**_ **Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**_

 **Nino: Who? Dude.** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH!** _ **(His window screen closes)**_

"That's REALLY creepy," Rose said, hugging Juleka in fear. Juleka nodded.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**_

* * *

 **Gabriel:** _ **(on the intercom)**_ **Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

 **Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

 **Gabriel: Good.** _ **(He disconnects)**_

 **Nathalie:** _ **(She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.)**_ **A birthday present, from your father.**

 **Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me.** _ **(Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**_

"I can't believe she did that," Adrien muttered.

 _ **Scene: Outside school.**_

* * *

 **Chloé:** _ **(Screaming at Sabrina)**_ **What do you mean not for a week?!**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(scared)**_ **There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

 **Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!** _ **(She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(to Marinette)**_ **Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**

 **Adrien: Hey girls!** _ **(He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(to Alya)**_ **Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(to Nino)**_ **Hey, dude.**

"Wait, Marinette, why didn't you tell me about the scarf, anyways?" Adrien asked.

"You'll see," was her cryptic response.

 **Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

 **Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?** _ **(Marinette looks surprised)**_ **He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

 **Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

 **Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-**

 **Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

 **Alya:** _ **(to Marinette)**_ **You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

 **Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

 **Alya: Aw, Marinette.** _ **(They hug.)**_ **You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise.** _ **(the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**_

Marinette blushed as Adrien leaned in. "M'lady, I already knew. I was just denying my feelings for Marinette because of my love for Ladybug."

Marinette giggled as she hugged him.

Suddenly Lucy appeared on screen.

"I hope you all enjoyed that episode! Take a break! I think some of you need to talk! And also, are you all hungry? There's food in the kitchen."

"FOOOOOOOD!" Plagg yelled, zipping out of Adrien's jacket. Tikki zipped after him, scolding him for passing all the students. Marinette chuckled, then realized she was all alone in the room with Adrien.

"M'lady, Bugaboo, Marinette, I'm so glad it was you."

"Chaton, Kitty, Adrien, I couldn't have wished for a better partner.

They got up and walked into the kitchen, hand-in-hand.

 **A/N: Another thing, I did not edit or tamper with the following stories. Once again, I am just a messenger.**

 **Bug Out!**


	3. Mr Pigeon

Chapter 3: Mr. Pigeon

 **A/N: Hey guys! Liv is back with a new chapter! (So quickly, IKR) Before we get on with the story, I have a quick announcement: Smoke & Mirrors will be posted sometime BEFORE Queen's Battle. Yes, I know what I said, but after the supposed delay of Anansi & Frrozer, I just gave up on waiting till 2053. **

**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS PROPERTY OF LIV MADDICS. I AM JUST A MESSENGER.**

 **Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Okay, everyone," Lucy called from the kitchen loudspeaker. "Next episode! If you really are watching in order, this one will be a good laugh!"

They all filed into the room to see Mr. Pigeon up on the screen.

"Oh, yeah," Adrien said. "Let's watch."

 _ **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class.**_

* * *

 **Mr. Damocles** **: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.**

 **Marinette: Derby hats?** _ **(Chloé looks at them and makes a thumbs-down gesture.)**_

"Was that supposed to be scary, Chloe?" Alix sniggered. Everyone started laughing, and even Sabrina couldn't hold back a smile.

"I… whatever, let's move on," Chloe demanded.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'm probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

"Girl, so THAT's what goes on in your head while you're making those rants? I always wondered!" Alya exclaimed. The class chuckled.

"You're very interesting, Marinette," Juleka mumbled.

 **Alya: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.**

 **Marinette: Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end.** _ **(Adrien walks over.)**_

 **Adrien: Wow, Alya,** _ **(Marinette panics and hides behind the bench)**_ **those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills.**

"How was that fall even possible? Did you just do a flip?!" Ivan wondered. Marinette shrugged.

 **Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette.** _ **(Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.)**_ **Off the chain, right?**

 **Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.**

 **Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like- um, designs that- um,** _ **(Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them)**_ **go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh- thanks?**

 **Adrien: Sure, and uh- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot.** _ **(Adrien leaves.)**_

 **Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win!** _ **(They cheer.)**_

 **Sabrina: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi-**

 **Chloé: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award** _ **me**_ **the winner.**

"When would I ever do something like that, Chloe?" Adrien rolled his eyes.

 **Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé. You're a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water.**

 **Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad.**

Alix gasped. "Chloe, did you just admit… that Marinette's designs are good? Good enough to win?"

"No, I… was just going to STEAL the sketchbook!" Chloe said nervously as Sabrina nodded reluctantly.

"Liar," Alya murmured

 **Alya:** _ **(back at the bench; checking her phone)**_ **Only have nine hours until show time.**

 **Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later.** _ **(She runs into a wall.)**_ **AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay.** _ **(Alya chuckles.)**_

"That looked painful," Adrien whispered, squeezing Marinette's hand.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine!**

"Never," Marinette yelled at the screen. The class cheered.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Trocadéro. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out.**_

"Why did you rip that out?" Adrien asked. "That was amazing!"

"I just wasn't feeling the design. It needed improvement."

* * *

 **Marinette: Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure.**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake.**

 **Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish** _ **and**_ **tasty.** _ **(They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches.)**_

"Lemme guess, this is the victim," Alix drawled.

"Well what do you know? We have a winner!" Marinette laughed.

 **Xavier:** _ **(throwing food for the pigeons)**_ **Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance.** _ **(A police officer approaches him.)**_

 **Roger: Scram, you winged brats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!**

 **Xavier: But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?**

 **Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You've been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT!** _ **(Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)**_

"Man, Roger is really mean sometimes." They all turned to look at Sabrina.

"What? I know he can be a bit mean at times, but sometimes he just doesn't know how to handle the situation," Sabrina defended.

 **Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**

 **Tikki: What a unique character! He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.**

 **Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki.** _ **(She starts drawing again.)**_

Adrien gasped. "It was your idea to use feathers," he pointed accusingly at Tikki. The kwami giggled.

"Sorry?"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Seine. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier,** _ **(scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening)**_ **the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma.** _ **(He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!** _ **(The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.)**_ **Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?**

 _ **(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)**_

The whole class burst out laughing.

"What was that?" Marinette cried, tears streaming out of her eyes in laughter. 'We didn't get to see that!"

 _ **(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, and Sabrina goes behind Marinette and takes a picture of Marinette's design from her sketchpad.)**_

 **Marinette: Yes!** _ **(She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)**_

"You were saying," Alix sarcastically turned to Chloe, who slouched in her seat.

"No comment."

 **Tikki: Now that's a derby.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(showing the picture on her phone to Chloé)**_ **We're so awesome.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(coldly)**_ **We?** _ **(snatches the phone)**_

 **Sabrina:** _ **(With a small hurt look)**_ **Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we- um, you, going to make the hat?**

 **Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it.** _ **(She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)**_

"Seriously? You didn't even make it yourself?" Marinette rolled her eyes at Chloe.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bakery. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat.**_

* * *

 _ **(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)**_

 **Tikki: What are you looking for?**

 **Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**

"No, no, it doesn't, it's fine, leave it," Adrien muttered. Marinette laughed.

"You know this already happened, right?"

 _ **(Marinette runs back to the place where she was drawing before.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(picking up a feather)**_ **Yes!**

 _ **(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.)**_

 **Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir.** _ **(She leaves.)**_

 _ **(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving.**_

* * *

 **Marinette:** _ **(Impatiently)**_ **Ugh, Come on! Can't we go any faster?**

 **Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here.** _ **(Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.)**_ **You'll need to get off the bus now.**

 **Marinette: Ah, this is weird.** _ **(As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)**_

 **Nadja:** _ **(from screen)**_ **Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I've just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement.**

"Rooo Rolooo? What kind of headline is that," Alya challenged. Nobody spoke up."That's what I thought."

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **(from screen)**_ **Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians.** _ **(pigeon noises)**_ **Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap!** _ **(pigeon noises)**_

 _ **(Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)**_

 **Marinette: Paris needs us!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** _**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon.**_

* * *

 _ **(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)**_

 **Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(from a ledge above her)**_ **Birds of a feather, flock together.** _ **(sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is)**_ **I'm allergic to feathers.** _ **(sneezes again)**_

 **Ladybug: That's helpful.**

 **Cat Noir: Tell me about it.** _ **(almost sneezes, but stops himself)**_ **These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.**

 **Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.**

 **Cat Noir: Where are we going to find him?**

 **Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.**

"Oh, no…" Adrien whispered, realizing what was next. Marinette sniggered as the rest of the class looked on in confusion.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Park. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(starts to whistle and then starts to dance)**_

 **Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up!**

 **Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural.** _ **(a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is)**_

"Adrien?!" Nino cried. "What the heck was that?" The blond shrank into his seat.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. We'd best move on, right?" They unpaused.

 **Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons!** _ **(He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off. Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)**_

 **Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.**

 _ **(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)**_

"That shouldn't have even been possible! The pigeons can only hold 20 grams on their backs, so…" Max started.

"Max, it's magic. Don't question it."

 **Ladybug: What the-** _ **(Ladybug runs after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?**

 **Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere...** _ **(Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests.** _ **(Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**_

 **Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden.** _ **(The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?**

 **Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?** _ **(A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.)**_ **Look!**

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **(bird noises)**_ **Turpy day, I'm so ruthless.** _ **(chuckles)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!**

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **(bird noises)**_ **Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends.** _ **(He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**_ **Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two…**

"Okay, that is gross," Rose shuddered.

"I know right?" Marinette complained. "That was the worst part of that akuma." She shuddered at the memory.

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, the bars!**

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** _ **(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him)**_ **Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.**

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **(bird noises)**_ **Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone.** _ **(He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: Merry Christmas!** _ **(a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah!**

 **Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet!** _ **(He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.**

 **Cat Noir: Ha ha, very funny.** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)**_

 **André: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you?** _ **(Cat Noir's alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)**_

"Seriously? Akuma, and all the mayor does is say 'Oh, the money I'll lose!'?" Alya asked. "Why is this man our mayor again?" Everyone shrugged.

 **Cat Noir: Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.**

 **André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?**

 **Cat Noir: Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by Butler Jean.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry.** _ **(He slams the door.)**_ **Emergency.** _ **(There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)**_

 **Butler Jean: How do you like your Camembert?**

 **Cat Noir: Runny!** _ **(He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. Jean is holding a tray.)**_

 **Butler Jean: Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years.** _ **(He hands Cat Noir a silver tray)**_

 **Cat Noir: Thanks!** _ **(He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg gets out of the ring and lands on a bed)**_

 **Plagg: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle.**

 **Adrien: You wanna bet?** _ **(Adrien walks over to Plagg and opens the tray to reveal the Camembert.)**_

 **Plagg: Ah, my gooiness.** _ **(Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)**_

 **Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.**

"True," Marinette admitted with a fond smile. "I AM only 50% of the team, after all."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel. Ladybug is in a dining hall with large glass windows.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from here.** _ **(She walks up to a window.)**_ **Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them.** _ **(The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB.**

"Nice timing," Nino remarked.

 **Ladybug: Let's go!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Building. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted.**

 **Cat Noir: The Grand Palais.** _ **(He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.)**_ **My pigeon radar is on high alert.**

 **Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.**

 **Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.**

 **Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan.** _ **(They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.**

Alya paused. "I almost… ship them."

Adrien and Marinette jumped back, horrified. "HOW CAN YOU SHIP A SUPERVILLAIN AND A… WHAT THE HECK ALYA?!" The Brunette only shrugged.

 _ **(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)**_

 **Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.**

 **Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm!** _ **(Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon.)**_

"That was the fail of the century," Nino chuckled

 **Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise.** _ **(They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.**

"THAT'S NOT-"

"WE KNOW, MAX"

 **Cat Noir: I'd be honored.** _ **(Mr. Pigeon hits Cat Noir and Ladybug back towards the cage.)**_

 **Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin)**_ **A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?** _ **(Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here!** _ **(Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah!** _ **(Cat Noir throws his staff, which opens the bag.)**_

 **Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons!** _ **(Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, grab it!** _ **(He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward. Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it.)**_

"Why didn't you just wait for Cat to get it," Mylene asked curiously.

"I don't know," Marinette answered sheepishly. "I panicked!"

 _ **(When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug hits Cat Noir's hand, breaking the bird call.)**_

 **Ladybug: Yes!** _ **(The akuma flies out of the broken bird call)**_ **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)**_ **Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)**_

 **Xavier: What happened? Where am I?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 _ **(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you!** _ **(his window closes)**_

Marinette shuddered, and Adrien pulled her closer. "Don't worry, M'lady, I'll keep you safe."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette gets back to work on her hat.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour.** _ **(Marinette keeps working on her hat)''**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Where is that girl?**

 **Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste?** _ **(She holds up a tablet)**_

 **Gabriel:** _ **(from tablet)**_ **I'm here.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.**

 **Gabriel: Adrien, take Nathalie around.**

 **Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way.** _ **(Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)**_

"That was a really good hat, by the way, girls," Marinette turned to them. They nodded appreciatively.

 **Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects.** _ **(Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya.)**_

 **Alya: Where have you been? You got your hat?**

 **Marinette: Yep, here.**

 _ **(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)**_

 **Marinette: What?**

 **Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's.**

 **Marinette: What?!** _ **(The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)**_

 **Chloé: Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**

"Seriously, Chloe? Who cares about you being the daughter of the mayor in a HAT contest?" Alya asked.

"And you know what, Chloe?" Nino said, standing. "Before I just shook my head at this, thinking it was mean of you as always, but now… you could have really messed up Marinette's future! That is a really inappropriate thing to do." Chloe rolled her eyes. Nino sat down furiously.

 **Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!**

 **Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?**

 **Marinette: I think I can handle this.** _ **(The judges reach Marinette's hat.)**_

 **Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat.** _ **(They do so.)**_ **Is this a joke?**

 **Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that?** _ **(fake cries)**_

 **Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.**

 **Gabriel: Go ahead.**

 **Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine.**

 _ **(Chloé knocks over her hat and it shows Marinette's signature. She runs out crying)**_

 **Chloé: Daddy!**

"You signed your name into my hat too?" Marinette laughed.

 **Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss...**

 **Adrien: Marinette.**

 **Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner.**

 **Marinette: Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.**

 **Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette.** _ **(He starts putting on the hat and sneezes.)**_ **A-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers.** _ **(sneezes again)**_

 **Marinette: Gesundheit!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sneezes)**_ **Thanks.**

They all laughed at the end picture. "Well," Marinette said, "Since we can't escape until we finish, we should probably move quickly. So let's go straight to the next one, um… Stormy Weather."

The class agreed, so she clicked on Stormy Weather and they sat back to watch.

 **A/N: So, before we close out the chapter, Liv asked for me to give you guys a little Author's Note:**

 ***As soon as school starts, I am going to run out of time a lot of days, so I may only get to this once every week or two weeks, but I will try to be faster.***

 **Going off of Liv's announcement, this will also most likely apply to me. I'm planning on being pretty active in school this year so weekends when I'm free may be my only opportunity to write.**

 **As always...**

 **Bug Out!**


	4. Stormy Weather

Chapter 4: Stormy Weather

 **A/N: Before we start, let's just take this time to applaud Liv for writing TWO chapters in one day! (clapsssss) Anyways, once again reviews are always appreciated!**

 **REUPLOAD- Kudos to Rose Tiger for pointing out the mistake! I had trouble publishing this chapter and this was pretty much inevitable! THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU'VE MADE IT EASIER FOR US ALL.**

 **DISCLAIMER: This story belongs to Liv Maddics! I am just a messenger!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**_

* * *

 **Alec** **: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

"Oh, I remember this one!" Rose announced. "Poor Aurore lost by a landslide!"

 _ **(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**_

 **Aurore: Hi!**

 **Mireille:** _ **(giggles)**_

 **Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**_

* * *

 **Marinette** **: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

 **Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

 _ **(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**_

 **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

"It's already terrible," Chloe remarked snidely. "Might as well ruin it." Everyone ignored her.

 **Manon:** _ **(giggles)**_

 **Marinette: Huh?** _ **(crashes with the table)**_ **Ah! Nnnngh...**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah!** _ **(giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)**_

 **Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

 _ **(Marinette grabs her phone.)**_

 **Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

 _ **(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**_

 **Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

 _ **(Tikki appears)**_

 **Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

 **Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"She's right, you know," Marinette complained to Adrien. "Manon is impossible." He just chuckled.

 _ **(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**_

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

 **Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

 **Alya: As we speak!**

 **Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

 **Alya: The same thing as usual:** _ **(imitates Marinette)**_ **"I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

The class laughed. "Alya knows you so well!" Nino laughed. Marinette pouted.

 **Marinette: Stop it.**

 **Manon: Uh, who's she?**

 **Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

 **Alya: And who's she?**

 **Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon.** _ **(Gasps)**_ **Oh no! I can't go out!**

 **Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

 **Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no...**

 **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

 _ **(Manon runs off)**_

 **Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel!** _ **(A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.)**_ **Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

 **Alya:** _ **(Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm)**_ **You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

 **Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

 **Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

"Seriously?" Nino rolled his eyes. Alya smirked.

 **Manon:** _ **(laughs)**_ **No, you're not! ...Are you?**

 _ **(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**_

 **Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

"WHAT?!" Nino exclaimed. "She believed you?"

 **Manon: Yay!**

 **Marinette: Okay!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**_

* * *

 **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

 _ **(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**_

 **Alec: Mireille!**

 **Aurore:** _ **(Gasps)**_

 _ **(Crowd cheers)**_

 **Alec:** _ **(To Aurore)**_ **Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

 **Aurore: Ughh...** _ **(leaves angrily)**_

 **Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"Okay, that's just rude," Kim announced as Max nodded. "You don't say that to someone who just lost a contest very important to them!"

"I know, right?" Marinette said angrily. "He was there during Kung Food! Why does he still have a job? He's so rude!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** _ **(his window opens)**_ **The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.** _ **(He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**_

* * *

 **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-**

 _ **(The power suddenly goes down)**_

 **Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

"That's so scary," Rose whimpered. The class agreed.

 _ **(The akuma enters the elevator)**_

 **Aurore:** _ **(swinging her parasol)**_ **Ngh! Ah!** _ **(opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**_

 _ **(The power is up again)**_

 **Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

 **Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as** _ **my**_ **weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

 **Aurore: Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl** _ **really**_ **is!**

 _ **(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.**

 **Alya: Then what?**

 **Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

Alya paused. Turning to Marinette, she asked incredulously, "You even NAMED your kids?" She rewound to see the names Emma, Louis, and Hugo. Marinette looked nervously at Adrien, who was staring, shocked, at the screen.. He turned to her.

"Those names sound wonderful, M'lady." He whispered. Bursting with happiness, she unpaused.

 **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(giggles)**_

 **Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

 **Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool…**

"You couldn't be if you tried," Chloe announced. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Give it up, Chloe. You're just jealous!" Chloe flounced back to her seat.

 **Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

 **Marinette: Okay, let's start over.** _ **(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**_

 **Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

 **Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class.** _ **(Puts Marinette's hand down)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.**_

* * *

 **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!** _ **(attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**_

 **Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.**_

* * *

 **Vincent:** _ **(photographing Adrien)**_ **Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"What is it with this guy and spaghetti?" Nino asked. Adrien shrugged.

 **Manon:** _ **(looks at balloons)**_ **Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Ah!**

 **Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!**

 **Manon: Come on!**

 **Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

 **Manon:** _ **(grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg)**_ **No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Hmmm...** _ **(Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot)**_ **I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

 **Alya: But what about Adrien?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**_

* * *

 **Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

"Not a good thing to say, dude," Marinette shook her head. "Can't you tell that is an akuma?"

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**

 _ **(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

 **Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

 **Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

 **Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

"She promised you nothing!" Alya said indignantly. Marinette nodded tiredly.

 **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

 _ **(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)**_

 **Marinette: Aw…**

Rose said 'aw' with her. "She is just so cute!"

 _ **(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)**_

 _ **(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**_

 **Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

 **Civilian: Here's another one!**

 **Vincent:** _ **(photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired)**_ **Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!** _ **(runs to Alya)**_ **You! I need an extra!**

 **Alya: Who, me?**

 **Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

 **Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple.** _ **(talks as if her tongue is swollen)**_ **I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought!** _ **(She runs to Marinette.)**_

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

 **Marinette: What? Seriously?**

 **Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

 **Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

"I will be, if you agree, M'lady," Adrien whispered. Marinette gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be my girlfriend?"

"ADRIEN! YES YES YES I WILL!" she shrieked. Everyone looked over at the commotion.

"Did you guys just…"

"ARE YOU-"

"Don't take my Adrikins from me! He's mine!"

"SHUT! UP! CHLOE!"

 **Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

 **Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

 **Alya:** _ **(Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside)**_ **You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

 **Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

 **Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

 **Manon: Yee-haw!**

 **Marinette: Huh?** _ **(Sees Stormy Weather)**_

 _ **(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**_

 **Civilian: Run!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Runs to a bench)**_ **Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

 **Adrien: Uh?** _ **(He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.)**_ **Plagg? Plagg!**

 **Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

 _ **(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)**_

 **Plagg:** _ **(Flies over to the Camembert)**_ **For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

"What a cool kwami!" Adrien said dryly. "Can smell cheese in his sleep!" Marinette giggled.

 **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 **Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her.** _ **(To Alya and Manon)**_ **I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!**

 _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)**_

 **Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

 **Manon: Where is Marinette?**

 **Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

 **Manon: How did you know my name?**

 **Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay?** _ **(Swings away)**_

Alya stared at the screen. Turning slowly, she shrieked, "HOW DID I BUY THAT?!"

Marinette only shrugged. "I don't know, I thought it was pretty obvious. I was certain you were about to figure out my identity." Shaking her head, she unpaused the episode.

* * *

 _ **Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

 **Stormy Weather: My name is** _ **not**_ **Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

 **Cat Noir: Listen. I'm** _ **feline**_ **more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?**

"Bro, your puns are terrible," Nino complained.

"Hey!"

 _ **(Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh!** _ **(He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**_

 _ **(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)**_

 **Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

"PUNS!" Alya shrieked gleefully. "JOKES! WISECRACKS! JUST AS BAD AS CHAT NOIR," she singsonged.

 **Cat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered.** _ **(kisses Ladybug's hand)**_

 **Ladybug: Huh?** _ **(pushes Cat Noir back by his nose)**_ **No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

"You know that's Adrien you just rejected, right?" Alya not-so-subtly whispered. Marinette flushed.

 **Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!** _ **(She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning.)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)**_

 **Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

 **Stormy Weather: Black ice!** _ **(She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(catching Cat Noir)**_ **Gotcha!**

 _ **(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**_

 **Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(grabs Cat Noir by his tail)**_ **Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

 **Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

 **Ladybug: Just follow my lead.** _ **(Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)**_

"WOW!" Alix yelled. "That was so cool!" Marinette and Adrien bowed their heads modestly.

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

 **Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

 **Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

 **Stormy Weather: Not you again!** _ **(Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

 **Ladybug: Huh?** _ **(Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)**_

 _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ow!**

"Again?" Alya asked, staring at the two. "How often does that happen?"

"A lot," they answered together.

 _ **(Ladybug giggles.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

 **Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

 **Manon:** _ **(hears ice cracking)**_ **What's that?**

 **Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha!** _ **(chases Manon)**_

 _ **(The ice cracks again)**_

 **Alya: Wanna hear a story?** _ **(leads Manon under the merry-go-round)**_

"Thank you again for taking care of her," Marinette turned to Alya.

"It was no sweat! Besides, you had other things to do."

* * *

 _ **Scene: City**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(To Stormy Weather)**_ **You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

 **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

 **Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

"Seriously?" Nino rolled his eyes. Adrien smiled sheepishly.

 **Stormy Weather** _ **(from the cracked screen)**_ **Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially** _ **over!**_

 **Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.** _ **(smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**_

 **Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

 **Stormy Weather:** _ **(from the screen)**_ **Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(Sees a poster of Aurore)**_ **Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

 **Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

"Okay…" Alya said. "How can you recognize someone who looks nothing alike as someone you've never met but you don't recognize your GOOD FRIEND who looks EXACTLY THE SAME in a Ladybug costume?"

"I don't know?" Adrien answered, cowering from Alya's wrath.

 **Stormy Weather:** _ **(from the screen)**_ **In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)**_

 **Ladybug: It's a recording!**

 _ **(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

 **Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

 _ **(Ladybug trips and falls.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

 **Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

 **Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

 _ **(Manon laughs.)**_

 **Alya: Then,** _ **gluck!**_ **She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

 _ **(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round.)**_

 **Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug...** _ **(hugs Manon)**_

* * *

 _ **: Darkene**_ ** _Scene_** _ **d KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-**

 **Cat Noir: Duck!**

 _ **(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)**_

 **Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**

"Nice call," Alya laughed.

"Yeah," Marinette responded. "That could've ended badly. And Adrien, those powers are really cool!"

"I know, right?" he gushed.

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**_

 **Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap!** _ **(makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**_

 **Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

 **Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

 **Ladybug: We're just-** _ **(sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**_

 **Cat Noir: Heh-heh...** _ **(lets go of Ladybug)**_

 **Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm!** _ **(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.)**_ **A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

 **Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

 **Stormy Weather: Hail!** _ **(A hailstorm appears)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**_

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Rose gushed with the same romantic expression she had when she say romance movies. They laughed.

"Um… thanks?"

 **Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.)**_ **See that sign over there? Check it out!**

 **Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm!** _ **(to Stormy Weather)**_ **Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

 _ **(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**_

 **Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug.** _ **(Breaks the parasol)**_

 _ **(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**_

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)**_ **Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**_

* * *

 **Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**

 **Firefighters: Yeah!**

"Like they even did anything," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You know, she's not wrong," Marinette spoke up. "They had nothing to do with it!"

 **Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**

 **Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

 **Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**_

* * *

 **Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**

"This guy seriously bugs," Marinette said. "Why doesn't he just give up? He's made, what, 50 akumas? And ALL of them have failed." Adrien nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

 **Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

 **Manon: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Manon: I know what your secret is!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Shocked)**_ **W-w-what secret?**

"NO WAY!" Alya shrieked. "A… a FIVE year old figured out before ME?!" Marinette just smiled coyly.

 **Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

Alya facepalmed. "Never mind," they could hear her muffled voice say.

 **Marinette: Huhhh... Phew!** _ **(She hugs Manon)**_

 **Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

 **Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

 **Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel?** _ **(Looks at Manon)**_

 **Manon: Haha!**

 **Vincent:** _ **(takes photos of Adrien with Manon)**_ **Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

 **Marinette: Ughhh...** _ **(Alya pats her.)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

"What's next?" Alix asked.

"Um…" Marinette responded, looking at the TV. Her face suddenly fell. "Timebreaker."

"Oh… that's me, isn't it?"

"Yeah… one of my least favorite akumas."

"What's so bad about it M'lady?"

"You'll… see when we watch…" she answered sadly.

"Well, let's have a snack break first," Ivan suggested.

"Good idea!" Marinette agreed.

So into the kitchen they went.

 **A/N: Don't expect Liv to always be able to pull a two-chapter haul! We both have lives, (KOFF SCHOOL KOFF) and we may not be able to be as active as we are these past few days. Please be considerate!**

 **As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**


	5. Timebreaker

Chapter 5: Timebreaker

 **A/N: Hey look, Liv wrote another chapter! Unfortunately, school is starting tomorrow so we won't be able to be as dedicated to our works as we are now.**

 **But we will try our best!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY BELONGS TO LIV MADDICS. I AM JUST A MESSENGER.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**

Inside the kitchen was a table full of food. Adrien saw Tikki zip into the cookie jar and Plagg onto a covered plate of cheese (both marked kwamis only). He thought he saw an orange blur zip into a bowl of junk food, and a yellow blur zip into another covered plate.

 _Interesting…_ he thought. _BOTH Rena Rouge and Queen Bee must be in this class. How awesome!_

Marinette noticed the same and smiled to herself.

After they all had their share of food they wandered back into the theater to find that pillows had been added. Each beanbag had two pillows in a different color. Alya's was orange, Chloe had yellow, Marinette had pink, Adrien had bright green, etc. There were even tiny kwami pillows for Tikki and Plagg by Adrien and Marinette's seats, and some for - he would assume - Pollen and Trixx, resting in the center of the room. He figured they wouldn't be able to use them until everyone found the identities of the two.

After they all got settled - even Tikki and Plagg in their red and black pillows - Marinette started the episode.

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette walks down the stairs and sees her mother.**_

* * *

 **Sabine** **: Well? With or without?**

 **Marinette: Uh, with?**

 **Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?**

 **Marinette: Either way, you look perfect, Mom.**

 **Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary.**

"Twenty years?" Kim whistled. "Wow!"

 **Tom:** _ **(off-camera)**_ **Marinette! Could you here a minute please?** _ **(Marinette runs over to him)**_ **Well?**

 **Marinette: Well what?**

 **Tom: My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–**

 **Marinette: You look perfect Dad. Uh, except for one thing.** _ **(points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)**_

 **Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart.** _ **(runs off)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(chuckles)**_ **No problem Dad!** _ **(later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)**_

 **Marinette: You're going to be late!**

 **Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.**

 **Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake.** _ **(they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out)**_ **Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?**

 **Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun.**

 **Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework.** _ **(Tikki chuckles)**_

"That is true," Alix mused. "What is up with that?" Rose giggled in amusement.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette's parents sit down to eat.**_

* * *

 _ **(Tom notices someone and waves. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)**_

 **Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris.** _ **(notices Alix's sneakers)**_ **Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?**

 **Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day.**

 **Alix: Well, it's only a birthday.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday** _ **(reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch)**_ **This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestors many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.**

"Oh, that's the watch that had the akuma!" Rose exclaimed. Alix only nodded.

 **Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things than meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was…** _ **(opens the watch)**_ **Ahead of his time.** _ **(Alix gasps)**_

"Wow, Alix!" Kim turned to her. "That is so amazing!" Alix nodded. "Now I understand why you got akumatized because of it breaking!"

"Too late now…"

 **Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.**

 **Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you!** _ **(The phone rings)**_

 **Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?**

 **Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead.** _ **(Alix stands up and grabs her cap)**_ **Now, take good care of it.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is in her room doing homework.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!**

 **Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!**

 _ **(Tikki giggles)**_ _**(The phone rings)**_

 **Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!**

"I knew you were lying, by the way girl," Alya chuckled. "The only mystery was how you got there so fast."

"Well now you get to find out."

 **Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!**

 **Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!**

 **Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's way too far!**

 **Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug.** _ **(winks)**_ **Tikki, spots on!** _ **(Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)**_

 **Unknown: Oh, that's beautiful!**

 **Adrien: Impressive, Marinette!** _ **(winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)**_

"Why did you wink like that?" Alya asked, pausing on the wink. "I'd almost say you had a crush on her!"

"What?" Adrien spluttered. "No I was completely loyal to my lady!"

"I don't believe you. I am going to prove you wrong!"

Adrien just shook his head.

 **Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.**

 **Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim.** _ **(Everyone cheers her on.)**_ **Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!**

 **Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.**

 **Alya:** _ **(Laughs)**_ **Is that a good thing?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(laughs)**_

"It sounded better in my head," Kim explained sheepishly. Alya giggled.

 **Max:** _ **(pushes Kim and Alix away from each other)**_ **Let's review the official rules. Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year.**

 **Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares!**

 **Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right!**

 **Nathaniel: No more dares!**

"What's wrong with my dares, anyways?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"If you don't know…"

"We don't have to tell you."

 **Max: On your marks, get set...**

 **Alix: Hold up!** _ **(Kim falls and the students laugh)**_

 **Kim: Forfeiting already?**

 **Alix:** _ **(Gives her watch to Alya)**_ **Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.**

 **Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta...**

 **Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!**

"I'm sorry, Alya, if I had just let you talk…"

"Don't sweat it girl, I understand!"

 **Alya: But...** _ **(Gives the watch to Marinette)**_ **Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!**

 **Max: On your marks, get set... GO!**

 _ **(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)**_

 **Marinette: But... she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner!** _ **(Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)**_

 **Adrien: Need any help?**

 **Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you** _ **are**_ **amazing.**

 **Adrien: Uh?**

 **Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands.** _ **(Everyone is cheering)**_

"That was the worst save ever…" Kim facepalmed. Marinette laughed sheepishly.

 **Max: Last lap!**

 **Alya: Amazing at holding things?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(chatters)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **Adrikins**_ **, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?**

 **Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**

 **Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

 **Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.** _ **(Chloé opens the watch and gasps)**_

 _ **(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)**_

The class winced, remembering how upset Alix had been.

 **Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha!** _ **(looks behind her; gasps)**_

 **Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...**

 **Alix:** _ **(Skates to the broken watch)**_ **Did you do this?**

 **Alya: I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it.**

Alya winced. "Sorry, Alix, I was trying to explain the situation… but it just sounds like I am making excuses." Alix nodded, smiling.

 **Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!**

 **Marinette: It was an accident!**

 **Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix.**

 **Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.**

"Liar," Marinette muttered. "It was more your fault than anyone else."

"Ex-CUSE me? My DADDY is the MAYOR! So I would WATCH MY MOU-"

"Chloe," Adrien cut in tiredly. "Nobody cares that your father is the mayor."

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

 **Alix: You're all to blame!** _ **(Skates away angrily)**_

 **Marinette: Alix, wait!**

 **Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?**

 **Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki!** _ **(She runs to Alix)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration.** _ **(Turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ _**(waves his Cane in the air)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. After Nadja Chamack knocked at the bakery's door and no one is there, she calls Tom.**_

* * *

 **Butler Jean** **: Bon appetit.**

 _ **(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)**_

 **Tom:** _ **(to Sabine)**_ **It's Mrs. Chamack.** _ **(picks up the phone)**_ **Hello?**

 **Nadja: Hi, I'm in front of the bakery.**

 **Tom: Yes, I...**

 **Nadja: But it's closed! And I really need that cake now!**

 **Tom: I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately.** _ **(starts calling Marinette)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Trocadéro.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?**

 **Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!**

 **Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.**

 **Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know.** _ **(Skates away)**_

Alix winced. "Mari-"

"I know. It's fine! You were upset!" Alix nodded.

 **Marinette:** _ **(Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.)**_ **Uh-oh, this can't be good.** _ **(accepts call)**_ **Hello, dad...**

 _ **(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)**_

"How did I not see that?" Marinette gaped. "It went RIGHT PAST ME!" Alya laughed.

 **Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right.**

 **Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth.**

 **Tom: Mrs. Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.**

 **Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!**

 **Tom: She was listening to music.**

"Well at least that is actually believable," Alya teased. "Unlike SOME of your excuses..." Marinette groaned.

 _ **(Timebreaker skates towards the students)**_

 **Adrien: Run!**

 _ **(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)**_

 **Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!**

 **Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!**

 **Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?**

 **Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you!** _ **(Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(hiding)**_ **We gotta transform, now!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

"Wait…" Alya said. "I was right by you! I remember! How did I not notice?" Marinette shrugged.

 _ **(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)**_

 **Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!**

 **Timebreaker: Please, help me up, I messed up, please, please!** _ **(Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)**_

 **Rose: Okay.**

Juleka gasped. "Rose!" Rose winced.

"Sorry?"

"You and I are having a SERIOUS talk when we get out of here…"

 **Ladybug: Noooo!**

 **Timebreaker:** _ **(steals Rose's energy)**_ **Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before yourself!** _ **(Looks at her time meter)**_ **One minute.**

 **Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat?** _ **(Swings away)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(Hidden behind a tree)**_ **Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 _ **(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals her's energy)**_

 **Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(touches Timebreaker with his staff)**_ **Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?**

 **Timebreaker: Exactly!**

 **Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!**

"Oh no," Marinette moaned. She buried her head in Adrien's shoulder.

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(dodges Timebreaker)**_ **Missed me! Just a second too late.**

 **Timebreaker:** _ **(sees Alya)**_ **He he he he!** _ **(Skates towards her and steals her energy)**_

 **Ladybug: Nooo!**

 **Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(growls)**_ **And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!**

 _ **(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)**_

 **Ivan: Ahhh!**

 **Ladybug: Keep your hands to yourself!**

 **Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings!**

 _ **(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.)**_

"Oh…" Adrien whispered, realizing why his lady hated the episode.

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! Noooo!**

 **Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting.**

Alya paused. The whole class was staring in shock at the screen. Marinette was crying.

"Why do you always sacrifice yourself?" she demanded to Adrien. "WHY?"

Adrien grimaced. "You are the more important one. I had to let you keep fighting."

"Chat! We are EQUALS!"

"But only you can purify the akuma!"

Marinette sobbed. Alya unpaused.

 **Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!**

 **Ladybug: Go ahead and try!**

 **Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!**

 _ **(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)**_

 **Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?**

 **Chloé: Whatcha got there?**

 **Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**

 **Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

 **Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.**

 **Timebreaker: My watch!**

 **Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down!**

 _ **(Chloé breaks the watch)**_

 **Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!**

 **Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!**

"So THAT's what happened!" Alix exclaimed. I was wondering where you came from!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain?** _ **(Turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Trocadéro. (Past)**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!**

 **Adrien: Time to transform.**

 **Marinette: Who are you?**

"Girl!" Alya scolded. "If that had been an imposter, you would have totally outed yourself!"

"Well SORRY if I was wondering why MY alter ego had just showed up!"

 **Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future.**

 **Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She** _ **is**_ **you from the future!**

 **Marinette:** _ **Crazy!**_

 **Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!**

 **Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...**

 **Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed.** _ **(Marinette runs to the bakery)**_ **How did I get myself into these crazy situations?**

"That WAS really weird." Marinette giggled.

 _ **(The two Timebreakers meet each other)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sees Cat Noir)**_ **Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we've got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!**

 **Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine.**

 **Ladybug: I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!**

Adrien cringed, realizing why she'd been so mad. He opened his mouth, but Marinette beat him to it.

"It's okay, _Chaton,_ you didn't know."

 _ **(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden?**

 **Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain.**

 **Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!**

 **Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!**

 **Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!**

 **Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!**

 _ **(They start to fight.)**_

 **Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.**

 **Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!**

 _ **(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her.**_

* * *

 **Ms. Chamack:** _ **(on the phone)**_ **Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.**

 **Tom: It's all good.**

 **Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait.** _ **(closes the door)**_ **Hahh...**

 **Tikki: Mission accomplished.**

 **Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Trocadéro. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.**_

* * *

 **Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...**

 **Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together.**

 **Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!**

 **Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!**

 _ **(The Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)**_

 **Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!**

"If I hadn't been there, the battle would have been lost," Marinette realized. Adrien nodded grimly.

 **Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand?**

 **Ladybug 2: Thanks!**

 **Cat Noir: Uh... uh?**

 **Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.**

 **Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!**

 **Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?**

 **Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!**

 **Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!**

 **Timebreaker 2: I'm down.**

 **Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!**

 _ **(The Timebreakers skate away)**_

 **Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm!** _ **(A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear)**_ **Any ideas?**

"This is so hilarious to watch," Kim laughed. The superheroes agreed.

"It was scary at the time, but looking back, it WAS pretty funny," Marinette admitted.

 **Cat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy us some time.**

 _ **(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)**_

 **Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

 **Ladybug 2: Of course!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(hides behind a wall)**_ **Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to break the pillar)**_

 **Timebreakers: Huh?** _ **(They skate back, and see Ladybug)**_

 **Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!**

 _ **(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)**_

 **Timebreakers: We're going too fast! We can't stop!**

 _ **(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)**_

 **Timebreakers: Waahhhhh!**

 **Ladybug: Now!**

 _ **(The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)**_

 **Ladybugs:** _ **(break the skates; two akumas emerge)**_ **No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(They catch the akuma.)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(They release them.)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Everything turns back to normal.)**_ **Pound it!** _ **(The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)**_

 **Alix: Huh?**

 **Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours?** _ **(Gives Alix the watch)**_

 **Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.**

"You know, maybe the akumatization of ALIX was a good thing," Mylene commented. "If she hadn't been akumatized, she would have stayed angry and the watch would've stayed broken."

"True," Adrien mused.

 **Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know.**

 **Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug.**

 **Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around.**

 **Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back.** _ **(Swings away)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time.**

"And you did, didn't you?" Adrien smirked. Marinette stuck out her tongue.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!**

 _ **(His window closes)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?**

 **Tom: We sure did. Although, it** _ **was**_ **a close call.**

 **Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.**

 **Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!**

 **Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.**

 **Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her.** _ **(winks)**_

 _ **(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

"Aww, your family is so cute, Marinette!" Rose exclaimed. The class agreed.

"So what's nex- oh." Adrien put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked. This particular akuma wasn't THAT bad… oh wait…

"I'm sorry in advance," they both blurted out.

"What? Why?" they asked at the same time.

"You'll see," they answered. Sighing, Marinette started the next episode…

 **A/N: Ooh, I wonder what's next! (JK, I already know ;))**

 **Anyways, reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**


	6. Copycat

Chapter 6: Copycat

 **A/N: Lol, some of you guys guessed it! Good job! Luckily, my classes aren't giving homework, (just wait until clubs start...) so I'll be pretty free. Liv said she has FIVE chapters as her goal by Friday. (WHAAATTTT) Anyways, reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki.**_

* * *

 **Tikki** **: How about inviting him to a movie then?**

 **Marinette: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?**

 **Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah— wuh, glah."**

The entire class, though confused, broke into hysterics at the kwami's impression of Marinette.

 **Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him,** _ **(She imagines that an image of Adrien appears in the clouds)**_ **I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.**

 **Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded.**

 **Marinette: Pretty much.**

 **Tikki: There is a very simple solution Marinette. It's called a cell phone. You just need his number.**

 **Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number!**

 _ **(Marinette pulls out her phone to call Alya.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. A crowd is gathered for the Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculpture**_

* * *

 _ **(Théo and André Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with the giant statue covered with a sheet behind them)**_

 **André: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo.**

 **Théo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue.**

 **André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room**_

* * *

 **Alya** **: Look, we all know improv's not your bag,** _ **(gives Marinette a notepad)**_ **so just stick to this script.**

 **Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.**

"Actually," Max began, "Nobody sounds natural when reading something for the first time. It's best to read over something 4-5 times to get the hang of it." Marinette nodded thoughtfully.

 **Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks at the Alya's phone and the script)**_ **Forget it! This is never gonna work!**

 **Alya:** _ **(taps the call button on her phone)**_ **Too late. It's dialing.** _ **(She jumps behind Marinette's couch.)**_

"How did you jump like that," Nino laughed. "That was crazy!" Alya just smiled mischievously.

 _ **(Marinette gasps and panics while holding the cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)**_

 **Adrien's voice recorder: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

 **Marinette: It's come to voicemail!**

 **Alya: Leave a message! Don't improv!**

 **Marinette: Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm...** _ **(chuckles)**_ **Call me see you later, bye!** _ **(throws the phone onto the couch)**_

Adrien chuckled a bit at the message.

 _ **(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)**_

 **Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?**

 **Automated voice:** _ **(from phone)**_ **If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps)**_

 **Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2!**

 _ **(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)**_

 **Automated voice:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Message saved. Goodbye.**

The whole class winced at Marinette's misfortune. Adrien just stared confusedly at the screen. He didn't remember ever getting a message like that… he would definitely have remembered it.

 _ **(Marinette screams, before she collapses on the couch)**_

 **Alya: It's not as bad as you think.**

 **Marinette: Hmm?**

 **Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you are gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way, no more secrets!**

 **Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.**

 **Alya: Big deal!**

 **Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!**

 **Alya: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means, you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be...**

 _ **(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)**_

 **Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.**

Marinette paused, turning tentatively to Adrien, who was staring wide-eyed at the screen.

"How…" he started, but his voice trailed off.

"HA! Adrikins, she is a STALKER! You can't date her!"

"Shut up Chloe," Alya demanded angrily. "At least SHE doesn't THROW herself at Adrien every chance she gets when he's OBVIOUSLY NOT INTERESTED!" Chloe gasped.

"How DARE you! I'll have you know-"

"Oh be quiet Chloe," Marinette rolled her eyes as she unpaused.

 **Alya: You are seriously insane. You know that, right?**

 _ **(Marinette giggles)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert.**_

* * *

 **Plagg** **:** _ **(Adrien's phone vibrates.)**_ **Ahhhhh!**

 **Automated voice:** _ **(from phone)**_ **You have 1 new message.** _ **(Plagg shuts it off.)**_

 _ **(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)**_

 **Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back.** _ **(He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.)**_ **Plagg, you pig!**

 **Plagg: You have 1 new message.** _ **(burps)**_

 **Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg!** _ **(His ring flashes.)**_

Marinette gasped, realizing how close of a call that had been. When Adrien turned to her she just smiled sheepishly at him and then continued to watch.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(leaping over a building)**_ **Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha!** _ **(lands in front of the statue)**_ **Hey, everybody!**

 _ **(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)**_

 **Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!**

 **Marinette: Me too.**

 **Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.**

 **Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?**

Alya facepalmed as Marinette giggled.

 **Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cell phone, what if we go right after?**

 **Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.**

 **Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!**

 **Alya: You sure?**

 **Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure.**

 **Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!**

 **Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?**

 **Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.**

 **Tikki: But it** _ **is**_ **a ceremony in your honor.**

 **Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!**

"So THAT's why you didn't come," Adrien remarked. "Instead you snuck into a boy's locker room and erased a message." Marinette giggled nervously, knowing that wasn't the whole story.

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin.**_

* * *

 **Théo: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.**

"WHAT?" Marinette shrieked as Adrien winced. "Adrien, we are EQUALS!" Adrien nodded sheepishly.

"I know, M'lady, I was just… I don't know." _jealous?_ He wondered.

 **Théo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...**

 _ **(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.)**_

 **André: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.**

 **Théo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it...**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Fencing class continues on.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: ...I'm there!** _ **(sees all the lockers)**_

 **Tikki: Oh boy.**

 **Marinette: Which one's his?**

 **Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.**

 **Marinette: Nice, Tikki!** _ **(She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin.**_

* * *

 **Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil.** _ **(unveiling the statues)**_ **Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?**

 _ **(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: College. Marinette is still looking for Adrien's cell phone.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up!**

 **Marinette: There it is!** _ **(She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.)**_ **Gah! It's locked!**

 **Tikki:** _ **(She phases through the locker and opens it.)**_ **Ta-dah!**

"You can phase through objects," Max noticed. "How is the possible?"

Tikki just shrugged. "Magic." Max groaned.

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony has just ended.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though— I'm actually taller than Ladybug.**

 **Théo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.**

 **Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?**

 **Théo: Really?**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this.** _ **(crosses his fingers)**_

 **Théo:** _ **(walks away angrily)**_ **What does Ladybug see in him?**

"Adrien!" Marinette scolded. "Come on, really?" Adrien winced.

"I just…"

"Adrien! Both you AND Chat Noir would have 20 times more of a chance than a 30 year old FAN! Are you seriously jealous of someone TWICE YOUR AGE?!" Adrien just looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Buginette." Marinette softened.

"It's okay, kitty, but never do that again."

"Cat's honor."

* * *

 _ **Scene: College. Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone!**

 **Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!**

 **Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!**

"Wait… did you…" Adrien turned to Marinette. "Steal my phone?" Marinette nodded apologetically.

"Sorry, kitty."

 _ **(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)**_

 **Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha.**

 _ **(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Théo's studio**_

* * *

 **Théo: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I do!**

Adrien winced, noticing the damage Theo had done to his Chat Noir head.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: Disappointed by Ladybug, and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

Mylene shivered, cuddling up to Ivan.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Théo's studio. The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Théo's hands.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever.**

 **Théo: The very thought of it makes me purr.** _ **(Théo turns into Copycat)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking for his phone.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Ugh, where is it?** _ **(looks at Plagg)**_

 **Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!**

Max paused, looking at the size of Plagg relative to the phone.

"COULD he have eaten it?" Adrien shrugged.

"Probably."

"Yes, I COULD have, but phones are gross and metal-ly while cheese is gooey and yummy."

 _ **(Adrien grabs the house phone so he calls his cellphone)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room**_

* * *

 **Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this—** _ **(The phone rings.)**_ **Home?** _ **(Marinette scrambles away from the phone)**_ **It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it?** _ **(Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes)**_ **He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien!** _ **(She collapses on the bed)**_

The class burst out laughing at the images depicting what happened.

"Hey," Marinette grumped. "This is serious!"

"Sorry," Adrien laughed through the tears streaming out of his eyes as he unpaused the episode.

 **Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order.**

 **Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and being Ladybug.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room**_

* * *

 **Adrien:** _ **(recording)**_ **Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

 **Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym.** _ **(He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Louvre. Copycat, identical in every way to Cat Noir, strolls down the museum hall.**_

* * *

 **Copycat:** _ **(humming)**_

 _ **(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)**_

 **Copycat:** _ **(stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa)**_ **Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.**

 **Civilian: Hey!** _ **(A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)**_

 **Civilian: I gotta get this on camera!**

"Seriously? THAT's your priority?" Marinette deadpanned. Adrien shook his head in disbelief. Did Paris really think he would do something like that?

* * *

 _ **Scene: Streets. Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur.**_

* * *

 **Nadja** **:** _ **(from the radio)**_ **And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir.**

 **Copycat:** _ **(on video)**_ **This painting is the cat's meow.** _ **(He runs away with the painting.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(shocked)**_ **Cat's meow?** _ **(gets out of the car)**_ **Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake!**

"Actually, that's pretty accurate," Marinette teased. "But he has even better jokes." Adrien gasped, offended.

"M'lady! Oh how you wound me!"

 _ **(Adrien runs into the school to transform. Cat Noir then jumps off the building to investigate the scene.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip.**_

"Is all of that really necessary?" Adrien asked, confused.

"Oh, yes."

* * *

 **Marinette Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing.**

 **Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took off those silly mittens.**

 **Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way.** _ **(Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)**_

 **Alya: Problem fixed?**

 **Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.**

 **Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?**

 **Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help.**

 **Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deets at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery.**

 **Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?**

 **Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.**

 **Marinette: 'Kay.** _ **(She ends the call.)**_ **Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief.** _ **(takes goggles and mittens off)**_ **Time to transform!**

"Well, I'm glad YOU believed me, anyways, Bugaboo," Adrien sighed. Marinette patted his shoulder in sympathy.

 _ **[Transformation Sequence)**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Louvre. Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an impostor. I'm the real Cat Noir!**

 _ **(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)**_

 **Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.**

 **Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir.**

"So naive," Nino shook his head. "How did you fall for that?" Adrien only shook his head.

 _ **(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than that guy.**

 **Roger:** _ **(speaking into walkie-talkie)**_ **Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.**

 _ **(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)**_

 **Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation.**

 **Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there—**

 **Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.**

 **Ladybug: Hmph!**

 _ **(Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat!** _ **(He knocks his way through the police)**_

 **Officer:** _ **(through walkie-talkie to Roger)**_ **Cat Noir is getting away!**

 _ **(Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.)**_

 **Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?**

 **Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?**

 _ **(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)**_

 **Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on?**

 **Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?**

 **Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!**

 **Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to—**

 _ **(The police helicopter arrives)**_

 **Cat Noir: Wha!**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

 **Police: Give yourself up, Cat Noir!**

 **Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?**

 **Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts.** _ **(She swings away.)**_

"OOOOOH!" Everyone yelled. "BUUUUURN!" Marinette only laughed. When she noticed Sabrina looking at her sadly, she felt the need to explain.

"Look, your father is not a bad cop. On the contrary, he's one of the best! But I don't think he really trusted us until we saved him. Then, we were able to work together. We just started on bad terms." Sabrina nodded, smiling.

 _ **(Cat Noir arrives at a subway, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs.)**_

 **Police: Come on, let's get him!**

 **Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized.** _ **(eats his Camembert)**_

 **Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?**

"Yours? Or his?" Marinette joked.

 **Plagg: Yours or his?**

"HA!"

 **Adrien: Ha ha, so funny.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside Théo's studio.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat.**

 _ **(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)**_

 **Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?**

 **Cat Noir: I found his den.**

 **Ladybug: Who?**

 **Cat Noir: My Copycat.**

 **Ladybug: I'm not getting you.**

 **Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.**

"Sorry," Marinette apologized sheepishly. Adrien just shrugged.

 **Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are.**

 **Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.**

 **Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat!** _ **(She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Théo's studio.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(reading a note)**_ **Cat's in the bag?**

"C'mon, Chat!" Marinette complained to the screen. "That's so obvious!" Next to her, Adrien grinned sheepishly.

 _ **(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 _ **(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)**_

 **Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.**

 _ **(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)**_

 **Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or** _ **my**_ **one?**

 _ **(The staff starts ringing)**_

 **Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop.**

 **Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap!** _ **(Copycat ends the call.)**_

"Even if I had heard that, I would have come anyways, you know," Marinette told Adrien. "We are a team, after all." Adrien blushed.

 **Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.**

 **Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well.**

 **Copycat: I know you well too.** _ **(looking at his akumatized photo)**_ **And from now on, she'll love me, not you!**

 **Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!**

 **Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!**

 _ **(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)**_

 **Copycat: Huh?**

 **Cat Noir: Ha ha!**

 **Copycat: There you are.**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you!**

 **Cat Noir: That's because I am me!**

 **Ladybug: Where is his akuma?**

 **Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it.**

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.**

 _ **(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**_

 **Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.**

 **Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?**

 **Cat Noir: If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other.**

 **Ladybug: Uhh...**

 **Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(To Copycat)**_ **I hope you didn't tell him about us.**

 **Copycat: What?**

 **Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?**

 **Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!**

 **Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat!**

 **Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me.**

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think.**

"I still don't know if that was a good thing or not," Adrien said confusedly. Marinette chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Kitty.

 **Hawk Moth: Do it now, take his Miraculous!**

 **Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!**

 **Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm!** _ **(A spoon appears.)**_ **A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 _ **(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady.**

 **Ladybug: Where's his akuma?**

 **Cat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy.**

 **Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me.**

"What WOULD have happened if he had detransformed?" Adrien wondered. "Would he have turned into me?" Marinette shrugged.

"I'll have to ask Master Fu.

 _ **(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)**_

 **Ladybug: He's pretty good.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't need to rub it in!**

 **Copycat: I told you I was better than him.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(takes Cat Noir's staff)**_ **But I'm better than both of you!** _ **(gives the staff to Cat Noir)**_

"OOOH!" the class yelled. Marinette rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

 _ **(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)**_

 **Cat Noir: Hey, it's me!**

 **Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!**

 **Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads you have left?**

 _ **(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad, while Copycat refuses to show his.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack!**

 **Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight.** _ **(meows)**_

"Did you just meow, Adrien?" Rose asked. Adrien shrugged sheepishly.

"I guess…"

 _ **(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod.)**_

 **Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!**

 _ **(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling, and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it, releasing the akuma.)**_

 **Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(turns akuma into a butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)**_

 **Ladybug: Nice catch!**

 **Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.**

 **Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.**

 _ **(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed.** _ **(under his breath, as he leaves)**_ **That makes two of us.**

"Aww, I'm sorry, Adrien," Marinette scratched the back of your head. "I didn't mean to crush your heart!" Adrien nodded in forgiveness.

 **Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.**

 **Théo: Can you autograph it for me?**

 **Ladybug: Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.**

 **Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay.**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

"That makes a lot more sense now," Marinette murmured.

* * *

 _ **Scene: College. Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Didn't find it.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya.**_

* * *

 **Automated voice:** _ **(from phone)**_ **If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

 _ **(Marinette presses 2.)**_

 **Automated voice: Your message has been erased.**

 **Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.**

"But that never happ-"

"Hush, kitty, you'll find out in good time."

 **Alya: That's my girl.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: College. Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone.**_

* * *

 **Nino** **: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.**

 **Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail during fencing practice.**

 **Alya: Do it now!**

 _ **(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)**_

 **Adrien: Huh? What the... I already looked in here a thousand times!**

 **Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.**

 **Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if new friends tag along?**

 **Nino: Sure thing!**

 _ **(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy)**_

 **Marinette: Yay!**

The whole class laughed at Marinette's jump of joy.

"Hey," she grumped. "Alya, you KNOW that didn't happen. They just took creative liscense." Nobody listened.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

Growling, she clicked on the next episode and the theme song started to play. Instantly, everyone quieted down to watch the episode.


	7. The Pharoah

Chapter 7: Pharaoh

 **A/N: Another chapter? KUDOS! Anyways, Liv & I cannot thank you guys enough for all the positive reception this fanfiction is getting. I mean, seriously. You guys rock.**

 **Anywayzz, reviews are always appreciated!  
Bug Out!**

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. A video of Alya in Paris is being viewed.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog.** _ **(Helicopter noises)**_ **Huh? What is that?** _ **(Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.)**_ **. Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride.** _ **(Alya runs over and picks up the book.)**_ **Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this** _ **very**_ **same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student,** _ **(zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette is watching the video from)**_ **in real life? Whoa!**

"Wait, how were you carrying that book?" Adrien asked. "And why were you out there that day?" Marinette shrugged.

"I have my ways."

 **Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**

 **Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.**

 **Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.**

 **Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from.** _ **(Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.)**_ **This will show you why.**

 **Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?**

 **Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.**

"It was YOUR idea to make me stand there for hours?" Alya asked, narrowing her eyes at the kwami.

Tikki rolled her eyes. "I thought she'd find it faster."

"Hey!" Marinette complained.

 **Marinette: At the museum?**

 **Tikki: You'll see!**

 **Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!**

 **Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise .**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Louvre. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!**

"Why did't you check for a name, by the way?" Marinette questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Alya… I wrote my name in my history book…" Slowly, Alya rotated so she was facing Marinette.

"You WHAT?!" she screamed. "WHY AM I SO STUPID?!"

 **Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?**

 **Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-**

 **Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me.**

"Nice try, Marinette," Alix scoffed. Marinette laughed.

"I had to try!"

 **Alya:** _ **(elbows Marinette)**_ **Hmm, yesterday** _ **somebody**_ **didn't have their textbook in class.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(worried)**_ **Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.**

 **Alya: Hmm...** _ **(chuckles)**_ **Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.**

 _ **(Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)**_

 **Jalil: It's not broken!**

 **Alya:** _ **(annoyed)**_ **Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.**

"Sorry about that," Alix apologized. "He's always like that."

"I wondered!" Alya exclaimed. "Like he's living on a different planet in his mind!"

 **Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too?** _ **(looks up)**_ **Dad!**

 **Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**

 **Marinette: Well, uh...** _ **(She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.)**_ **Yeah, it's over there.** _ **(She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this** _ **very**_ **same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?**

 **Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**

"Ya think?" Juleka, next to Adrien, muttered. Adrien laughed.

 **Plagg: Don't you think you know her then?** _ **(eats his cheese)**_ **Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**

 **Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.**

 **Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss.**

 **Adrien: My only loss is my appetite.**

"Mine, too," Tikki agreed.

"Hey! Cheese is a beautiful food!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!**

 **Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then...** _ **(under her breath)**_ **for you** _ **or**_ **me.**

 **(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)**

 **Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics.** _ **(He pushes Marinette aside.)**_ **Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?**

 **Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**

 **Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!**

"Hey," Alix exclaimed. "That's insulting to my brother!"

"Sorry…"

"Eh, it's okay. He kind of deserved it, to be honest."

 **Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**

 **Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**

 **Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**

 **Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one!** _ **(He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**

"This guy is SOO creepy," Rose whined. Juleka nodded.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh...**

 _ **(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)**_

 **Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**

 **Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.**

 **Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life!** _ **(Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh...**

 **Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt.** _ **(She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)**_

 **Marinette: Look closely! It is in there.** _ **(sees the Pharaoh)**_ **Huh?**

 **Museum employee:** _ **(blows a whistle)**_ **Hey, you!**

 **Pharaoh: Thoth, give me time!** _ **(His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)**_

"Wait," Max yelled. "Thoth isn't even-"

"Shhh, it's okay, Max," Marinette cut across.

 **Marinette: Alya, hide!**

 **Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster!** _ **(The bubbles fly out of the room.)**_

 _ **(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)**_

 **Marinette: Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(whispering, recording a video on her phone)**_ **OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!**

"Well THAT's ironic," Alya muttered. Marinette giggled.

* * *

 _ **The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked.**_

* * *

 **Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!**

"How, exactly?" Tikki asked the black cat. He just shrugged.

"I don't know!"

 **Adrien: Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus.**_

* * *

 _ **(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)**_

 **Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.**

 **Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.**

 **Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!**

"You know, this was the fist akuma that thought he was actually someone else," Max said thoughtfully.

"Actually, you're right!" Marinette exclaimed.

"I wonder why," Adrien joined in.

"Maybe-"

"Oh ENOUGH already!" Chloe cut in, annoyed. "Can we FINISH?"

 **Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up!** _ **(Ladybug shoos her.)**_ **Ladybug waved at me! No way!**

Marinette shook her head as Alya slunk down in her seat sheepishly.

 _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)**_

 **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength!** _ **(His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.)**_

"Sekhmet-"

"We know, Max!"

 **Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me!** _ **(He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)**_

 **Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin!** _ **(laughs)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin)**_ **This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!** _ **(sees the Pharaoh standing over her)**_ **Hiya!**

 **Pharaoh:** _ **(Places his hands on Alya's face)**_ **Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me!** _ **(He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)**_

 **Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sighs)**_ **Seriously?!** _ **(throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh)**_ **Let her go!**

 **Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!**

 **Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are.** _ **(He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(slightly nervous)**_ **And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!**

 **Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.**

 **Ladybug: If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!**

"Hey!" Alya exclaimed. Then, after a moment: "Actually, that's true." The class laughed.

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to break the bars)**_ **How are we gonna find them?**

 **Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog!** _ **(Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(from video)**_ **Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(his Miraculous blinks)**_ **Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.**

 **Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him.** _ **(They run separate ways)**_

 _ **(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)**_

 **Alya: Hey!**

 **Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies!** _ **(His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.)**_ **Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!**

 **Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop!** _ **(She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.)**_ **Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?**

 **Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!**

 **Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?**

 **Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!**

 **Alya: Offering. What offering?**

 **Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!**

 **Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.**

 **Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!**

 **Alya: Say what?!**

 **Pharaoh:** _ **(laughs)**_

 _ **(Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)**_

 **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya!** _ **(Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.)**_ **Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles!** _ **(Outside view; her voice is in slow motion)**_ **I've got to get out of this!**

The class laughed at how her voice sounded outside the bubble. Marinette groaned.

 **Alya:** _ **(from video)**_ **Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out** _ **I'm**_ **the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!**

 **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya.** _ **(Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion)**_ **I'm nearly there!**

 _ **(Cut to Adrien and Plagg.)**_

 **Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?**

 **Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.)**_

 **Ladybug: Whoa!** _ **(Cat Noir catches her)**_

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!**

"Like it was my choice," Marinette snarked.

 **Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!**

 _ **(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)**_

 **Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh.**

 _ **(They reach the roof.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Over there!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin.**_

* * *

 **Alya:** _ **(sees a figure in the papyrus)**_ **Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!**

"Seriously? How did you see that while it was FLYING past you, but I looked for hours and didn't see it?" Marinette complained. Alya shrugged.

"Maybe I'm smarter than you!"

 **Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!**

 **Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)**_

 **Ladybug: Everyone** _ **does**_ **have a past they can learn from.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.**

 **Ladybug: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!**

"And it's not even true," Adrien grumped.

 **Pharaoh:** _ **(starting the ritual)**_ **Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti!** _ **(The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.)**_ **I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!**

 **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...**

 **Alya:** _ **(as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid)**_ **Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!**

 **Cat Noir: What should we do?**

 **Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.**

 **Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?**

 **Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us!** _ **(winks)**_

 **Cat Noir: Sure.**

 _ **(Ladybug swings away.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.**

The class laughed. Adrien just rolled his eyes, remembering the moment.

 **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...**

 **Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!**

 **Alya: Cat Noir!**

 **Pharaoh: Seize him!** _ **(The mummies run after him.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go?** _ **(He jumps between lamps.)**_

 **Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap!**

 _ **(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)**_

 **Ladybug: Gotcha!**

 **Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**

 **Alya:** _ **(recording)**_ **Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!**

 **Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-**

 **Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.**

 **Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!**

"See? I AM helpful."

"Never said you weren't…"

 **Alya:** _ **(sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug)**_ **Ahhh!**

 _ **(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)**_

 **Alya: Way to go, Ladybug!** _ **(The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.)**_ **No!**

 _ **(Ladybug catches the phone.)**_

"You seriously caught her PHONE?" Nino laughed.

"Hey, her phone is her life!" Marinette defended as Alya nodded frantically, remembering how close that had been.

 **Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!**

 **Alya: Help me, Ladybug!**

 **Pharaoh: Crush that insect!**

 _ **(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)**_

 **Cat Noir: What the?** _ **(He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!**

 _ **(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)**_

 **Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!**

 **Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies!** _ **(He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)**_

 **Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!** _ **(He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!**

 _ **(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)**_

 **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength!** _ **(He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)**_

 **Pharaoh:** _ **(grabs the pendant)**_ **It's over.**

 **Alya:** _ **(coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness)**_ **Ladybug, save me!**

 **Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(a Ladybug costume appears.)**_ **A Ladybug outfit?**

"How helpful," Alya snarked. Marinette laughed.

 **Cat Noir: That's our last hope?**

 _ **(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)**_

 **Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!**

 **Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!**

"Seriously?" Nino asked. "It was just to get him to sacrifice her instead!" Alya just folded her arms.

 **Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!**

 **Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice** _ **me**_ **instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!**

 **Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal.** _ **(He takes Ladybug's hand.)**_ **Horus, give me wings!** _ **(He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)**_

 **Alya: Seriously?** _ **(The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.)**_ **Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!**

Nino rolled his eyes.

 **Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!**

 **Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh...** _ **(She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.)**_ **You want my Miraculous? Go get it!** _ **(throws the fake earrings)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Get it!**

 _ **(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)**_

 **Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!**

Marinette heard Adrien chuckling beside her. "What?" she asked.

"He was pretty stupid to fall for that. You detransform as soon as you lose contact with the miraculous!"

"Really? How do you know?"

"Oh, you'll find out. Probably next episode, according to my calculation."

 **Ladybug:** _ **(She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.)**_ **No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(turns the akuma into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)**

 **Jalil: What happened?**

 _ **(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)**_

 **Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?**

 **Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure!** _ **(swings away)**_

 **Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?**

 **Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.**

 _ **(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(laughs)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Where have you been?**

 **Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!**

"You know, excuses like that make me feel better about not realizing," Alya remarked.

 **Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!**

 **Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?**

Slya facepalmed. "And then you say stuff like THAT." Marinette giggled.

 **Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**

 **Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?**

 _ **(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)**_

 **Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?**

 **Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!**

 **Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone!** _ **(Marinette giggles to herself.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!**

* * *

 **'** _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?**

 **Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!**

"That's so cool," Alya and Adrien exclaimed in unison.

 **Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?**

 **Tikki: What do you think?**

 **Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.**

 **Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!**

 **Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?**

 **Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.**

 **Marinette: That's what I thought.**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast.**

 **Marinette: Really?**

 **Tikki: Yes.**

 **(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)**

 **Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!**

 **Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.**

"And I aced it," Marinette announced smugly.

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

"Okay, let's watch the next episode!" Marinette clicked on…

 **A/N: Want more? Well, Liv has already finished the next chapter, so it should be posted in a few hours!  
Bug Out!**


	8. Lady WiFi

Chapter 8: Lady WiFi

 **A/N: Lady WiFi? YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS EP! Anywayzz, Liv has posted a thank you in the review section of this fic, so go check it out!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**

Alya's face fell, noticing the next akuma. At Marinette's concerned look, she shook her head. "It's okay, girl, I've gotta watch it at some point!" So the episode started.

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug. Alya uses the Ladybug cutout and puts it over the student's faces**_

* * *

 **Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment.** _ **(Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.)**_ **Is Marinette still in the girls' room?**

 **Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss.** _ **(The bell rings.)**_

 **Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire.** _ **(gives two to Alya)**_ **See to it that Marinette receives her homework.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead.**_

* * *

 **Marinette** **:** _ **(recording)**_ **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

Adrien smiled. _That is SUCH an adorable voicemail recording._

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Marinette?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere?** _ **(Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)**_

 _ **(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(whispering)**_ **Chloé's Ladybug?**

"WHAT?!" Marinette yelled. "How could you think CHLOE is LADYBUG?!" Alya shrugged.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the school. Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk.** _ **(sees Nino)**_ **Nino, wait!**

 **Nino: Yeah?**

 **Alya: Come with me, I need your help!**

 **Nino: So-** _ **(Alya shushes him)**_

 _ **(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(recording)**_ **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

 **Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!**

 **Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.**

Alya and Nino facepalmed.

"We should have been a little suspicious…" Nino groaned.

"Seriously," Alya said, "I've been trying to set the two of you up for months! Why didn't I think about… ERGH!"

 _ **(Phone rings)**_

 **Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.**

 _ **(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)**_

 **Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!** _ **(whispers to Nino)**_ **Chloé.**

 **Nino:** _ **(laughs)**_ **Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!**

 **Alya: I am** _ **so**_ **not! You'll see!**

"Uh, you _so_ are!" Nino exclaimed. "Who was right, then? Huh?" Alya rolled her eyes, turning away.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Paris. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette.**_

* * *

 **Tikki** **: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!**

 **Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!**

"Well, glad to see I'm so high up in your priorities, M'ladybug," Adrien winked. Marinette giggled.

 **Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(laughs)**_ **You don't have any toes!**

 _ **(Marinette enters the bakery.)**_

 **Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Hey mom...**

 **Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!**

 **Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow.** _ **(Sabine kisses her.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework?** _ **(sees a sticky note)**_ **What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?**

 **Tikki: No way! You think she knows?**

 **Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight.**

"Hey," Alya demanded. "That's not tru-"

"Yes it is," Marinette countered. "YOU thought CHLOE was LADYBUG. I'm NEVER trusting you AGAIN." Alya just rolled her eyes and slumped down in her seat.

 **Tikki: But just in case...**

 **Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered.**

 _ **(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)**_

 **Marinette: Dang. No signal.**

 _ **(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal, but sees a man working on the cell tower.)**_

 **Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!**

 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille.**_

* * *

 **Chloé** **: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?**

"Chloe, seriously?" Adrien sighed.

"She was actually in a pretty cute outfit," Marinette exclaimed. "Much better than yours any day." Chloe scowled.

 **Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz.**

 **Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!**

 **Nino: Can you prove it?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: Uh... what time is it?**

 **Marinette: Uhh, school starts in...** _ **(checks her phone)**_ **An hour ago?!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Now don't mess up your lines.** _ **(She pushes Nino to the lockers.)**_

 **Nino:** _ **(sees Chloé)**_ **Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!**

 **Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?**

 **Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.**

 **Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep.**

 _ **(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)**_

 **Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!**

 **Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!** _ **(Kim steals Alya's phone.)**_

Kim winced. "Sorry, Alya."

"It's fine!" Alya waved him off.

 **Alya: Hey! Give it back!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(sees the photo)**_ **Who's the little liar now?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Mr. Damocles' office.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!**

"Seriously?" Marinette said. "All she did was take a measly photo!"

 **Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!**

Alya and Marinette fistbumped. "Great minds think alike!"

 **Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.**

 **Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!**

 **Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!**

 **Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?**

 **Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force!** _ **(cries)**_

 **Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.**

 **Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!**

 **Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.**

"Chloe, she didn't steal anything!" Adrien exclaimed. Chloe just sniffed, looking away from everyone.

 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.**

 **Chloé: I'm not sure that my** _ **father**_ **would share your point of view.** _ **(prepares to call her father)**_

 **Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...**

 _ **(Chloé starts calling her father.)**_

 **Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.**

 **Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!**

 **Mr. Damocles:** _ **(looks at Chloé who's smugly shaking her phone, sighs)**_ **The school blog is hereby suspended as well.**

"We really need a new, stronger principal," Alya muttered. Marinette nodded.

"At least we should tell him the mayor has no control over him or the school!"

 **Alya:** _ **(looks at Chloé angrily)**_ **She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

"How much you wanna bet Chloe is practically Hawk Moth's best friend?" Alya asked. "Like he just sits and waits for her to be mean, then goes all, ' _Ahh, nothing better than A Bourgeois meltdown. Thank you my dear Chloe, I'll send that card I got you when you hit 50 akumas!'"_ Marinette laughed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!**

 _ **(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(from phone)**_ **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!**

 _ **(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.**

 **Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up!** _ **(turns into Lady Wifi)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino.**_

* * *

 **Marinette:** _ **(taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers)**_ **Where is she?**

 **Nino: She's been suspended...**

 **Marinette: What?!**

 **Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?**

 **Marinette: Sorry...** _ **(whispers to Nino)**_ **What happened to her?**

 **Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...**

 **Marinette: What!?**

 **Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!**

 **Adrien: What are you talking about?**

 **Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!**

 _ **(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks.)**_

 **Marinette: Mr. Damocles?** _ **(opens the door)**_ **Sir?** _ **(She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.)**_ **Huh?!**

 _ **(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?**

"Huh,"Alya said. "I don't look half bad! What a nice costume!"

 **Mr. Damocles:** _ **(ashamed)**_ **Uh... yes, it is.**

 **Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!**

 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was.**

 _ **(Marinette notices the phone Lady Wifi is holding and the ladybug charm on it)**_

 **Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!**

"Seriously? You hae to look at my PHONE?" Alya asked her BFF.

"Says the girl who thought CHLOE was LADYBUG!"

"Touche..."

 **Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!**

 **Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!**

"Awww, Girl!" Alya hugged Marinette.

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 _ **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 **Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!** _ **(puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him)**_ **Stay connected!** _ **(turns the screen off)**_

 **Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five!** _ **(The students run out.)**_

"Did anyone actually read those chapters?" Nino asked. Nobody moved. "That's what I thought."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bathroom.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!**

 **Plagg:** _ **(teasing)**_ **And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé!** _ **(laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)**_

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: What? This can't be!**

 **Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?**

 **Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But-**

 **Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.**

 _ **(Chloé keeps playing with her yo-yo and ends up tying herself up.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not.**

 **Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that** _ **she's**_ **the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?**

 **Cat Noir: Right.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings.**_

* * *

 **Chloé:** _ **(answers the phone)**_ **Hello?** _ **(The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug!** _ **(Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)**_

 **Ladybug: We got Wifi!** _ **(She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)**_

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(puts a camera icon above Chloé)**_ **Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo.** _ **(from screens)**_ **Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!**

 _ **(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Who are you?**

 **Cat Noir: Uhhh…**

Marinette smirked at his flexing. "Seriously?"

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(looks at Chloé)**_ **But I thought** _ **you**_ **were Ladybug!**

 **Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.**

 **Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry.** _ **(She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)**_

 **Ladybug: Alya?**

 **Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!**

 **Ladybug: Follow me!**

 **Cat Noir: So what's the plan?**

 **Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!**

 **Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!**

"Are you running…. Like NARUTO?" Ivan asked. Adrien shrugged embarrassedly.

"Maybe…"

 **Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!**

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(laughs)**_ **I've got you now, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Get ready!**

 **Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(looks shocked, then recovers)**_ **Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now?** _ **(She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.)**_ **She's gone back into the hotel!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors)**_ **She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.**

 **Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!**

"I was right, M'lady," Adrien announced smugly. Marinette stuck out her tongue.

 _ **(They reach the top door, which doesn't have a pink lock on it.)**_

 **Cat Noir: She's left this one open.**

 **Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!**

 _ **(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush.**

 **Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?**

 _ **(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)**_

 **Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!**

 _ **(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!**

 **Ladybug: Yes I can.** _ **(She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)**_

 **Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug!** _ **(He checks the hotel map in his staff.)**_ **Of course! The service elevator!**

 _ **(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)**_

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(from a projection in the sky)**_ **Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!** _ **(tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off)**_ **Why doesn't it come off?**

 **Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?**

Alya and Max groaned.

"Why didn't I just take your earrings off? Why did I HAVE to "unmask" you, anyways?" Alya asked. Marinette shrugged.

"A question I asked myself numerous times."

 _ **(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.)**_

 **Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!**

 **Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.**

 **Ladybug: I am not his love bug!**

 **Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later.**

"We never did," Adrien pointed out. Marinette facepalmed.

 _ **(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, releasing Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)**_

 _ **(Plagg shivers.)**_

 **Adrien; My ring!**

"Oh!" Marinette said. "That's how you knew about the whole detransforming thing!" Adrien nodded.

 **Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here.**

 **Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!**

 **Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?**

 **Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.**

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE THE EARRINGS?" Max yelled.

 **Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Ha ha ha!** _ **(She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.)**_ **Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!** _ **(She disappears.)**_

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. The mayor and two police cars are there.**_

* * *

 **André** **: Come on...**

 _ **(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!**

 _ **(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)**_

 **Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!**

 **Adrien: Take your time!**

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(broadcasting)**_ **Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(a box appears)**_ **This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves!** _ **(she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(finds his ring)**_ **Gotcha! Gotcha!**

"Sorry, Chat," Marinette apologized. "You must have been so cold!" Adrien smiled.

"I was fine! I'm a cat!"

 **Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal...**

 _ **(The door opens, and a frozen Cat Noir falls in Ladybug's arms.)**_

 **Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir?** _ **(her Miraculous beeps)**_

 **Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.**

 **Lady Wifi: Exactly!**

 **Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!**

 **Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted.** _ **(whispers to Cat Noir)**_ **Here's what to do, listen to me...**

 **Cat Noir: Got it.**

 _ **(Cat Noir puts a pan over top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)**_

Everyone laughed at Chat's devious face.

 **Lady Wifi: What is she up to?**

 **Hawk Moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!**

 **Lady Wifi: Right!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(gets in the service elevator)**_ **I'll go and jam the wi-fi antenna.**

 **Ladybug: Good luck!**

 _ **(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sees the wi-fi antenna)**_ **Here you are! Cataclysm!**

 **Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily!** _ **(starts firing pink pause symbols at him)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(Her Miraculous beeps again)**_ **Hurry, Cat Noir...**

 _ **(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Nooooo!**

 _ **(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!**

 **Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!**

 _ **(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(breaks the phone, releasing its akuma)**_ **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)**_

 **Alya: What?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(his Miraculous beeps)**_ **Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.**

 **Alya: So- oh, no! Where did they go?**

"That was mean, you know," Alya grumped. Adrien laughed.

 _ **(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Stay!** _ **(his Miraculous beeps)**_ **I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor.**

 **Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us.** _ **(She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)**_

 **Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!**

 **Marinette: Tell me about it.** _ **(opens the door, seeing nobody outside)**_

 _ **(Adrien leaves the hotel.)**_

 **Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?**

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded. "Are you scolding him for doing the RIGHT thing?" Plagg cowered.

"No…"

 **Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.**

 **Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!** _ **(His window closes.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?**

 **Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.**

 **Alya: Got it!**

 **Marinette: Waaahhh!**

"Seriously? How did I not notice?" Alya groaned.

 **Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!**

 **Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?**

 **Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?**

 **Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!**

Silence.

Alya turned slowly to Marinette, who shrank back after one look at the reporter's face.

"You were saying?"

 **Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.**

 **Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards.** _ **(snatches Alya's phone)**_

 **Alya: Give it back!** _ **(runs after Marinette)**_

 **Marinette: Nope!**

 **Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!**

 _ **(Both laugh.)**_

"How'd you get those pictures, anyway?" Adrien wondered.

"Oh, a little bribery involving your photographer and some spaghetti. Apparently the reason he's so obsessed is because he was spaghetti-deprived his whole childhood." Everyone nodded slowly, digesting this new information.

"Interesting…."

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

 **A/N: Note from Liv:**

 ***** **BTW, seating is in an arc. From left to right if you are on the beanbag, it goes, Chloe, Sabrina, Max, Kim, Alix, Nino, Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Ivan, Mylene***

 **Bug Out!**


	9. Evillustrator

Chapter 9: Evillustrator

 **A/N: So... it's been a while...**

 **There were some instances of miscommunication and my own busy schedule that explain why this was so late.**

 **Although the delay was mostly my fault, I feel as if this goes without saying: Stop sending things such as "New chapter plz". Both me and Liv have separate lives and separate schools to live and attend. I cannot dedicate my all to . Stuff like "Excited for the next chapter!" is was more encouraging than "Update soon". I am not pointing names, but this has become a growing problem in not just this fanfic, but the entire ML community. As you may have noticed, Liv had sent a message yesterday regarding the slow update, but I don't like getting excited to read a new review just to find** ** _this._**

 **Anywayzz, thanks for listening to my little ramble.**

 **Bug Out!**

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont at night. Marinette is being chased by Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi.**_

* * *

 **Marinette** **: Heeelp!**

"What?" Marinette asked, confused. "When did this happen?" Nathaniel just slumped down in his seat. They _had_ to include this?

 _ **(Marinette runs away from Stormy Weather, but she finds Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi puts a pink pause symbol on her, and Stormy Weather freezes her with her parasol. But then, Super Nathan arrives, and erases Stormy Weather's parasol. He traps the two villains in a cage he draws. He also erases the ice block Marinette is trapped in)**_

"I don't understa-" Marinette was still confused.

 **Marinette: Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero!**

"When…"

 **Nathaniel: It was nothing.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(embraces Nathaniel)**_ **I love you!**

Marinette, pink-faced, sat back and stopped saying anything.

 **Nathaniel:** _ **(embraces Marinette)**_ **I love you too, Marinette.**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: Nathaniel! What are you drawing?**

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed. "This must be the Evillustrator! And that comic was so ROMANTIC!"

 _ **(Nathaniel looks up, revealing the scene to be a dream)**_

 **Nathaniel: Wha, wha-**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science.**

 **Nathaniel: I'm sorry...**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!**

 _ **(Nathaniel trips over Mylène's bag, dropping his sketchbook. Chloé grabs it)**_

 **Chloé: Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Uh-**

 **Chloé: He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!**

"Woah."

Everyone turned to Alya, who had paused.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"LOOK AT ADRIEN'S FACE! LOOK HOW MAD HE IS THAT NATHANIEL HAS A CRUSH ON HER!"

"Hey! I was mad that Chloe was being mean again."

"SUUURE!"

Adrien grabbed the remote and unpaused nonchalantly. Marinette noticed his cheeks were flaming red, however.

 **Nathaniel: Gimme that!**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: Enough! Nathaniel, go!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** _ **(his window opens)**_ **Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly to him, my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège hallway. Nathaniel drops his pencil, but when he grabs it, the akuma flies in and possesses it.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving.**

 **Nathaniel: Just tell me what you want.** _ **(turns into the Evillustrator)**_

"That's cool that you got to choose your akuma form though!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Note to self," Nino muttered. "Design an akuma outfit for the next time I get mad." The class laughed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom.**_

* * *

 **Ms. Mendeleiev** **: The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!**

 **Marinette: Oh! So lucky!**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette.**

 **Alya: So unlucky.**

 **Chloé: Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own.**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it.**

 **Chloé: I hate dealing with it!**

 **Marinette: You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?**

 **Alya: And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics!**

 **Marinette: You're the best!** _ **(glomps her)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Locker room.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: Forget it, Sabrina. I don't have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you.**

 **Sabrina: Okay, that's fine, Chloé. We'll do the work. Don't worry.**

 **Marinette: Um, is everything okay?**

 **Chloé: It is fine, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Well then, why can't you help us with the project?**

 **Chloé: None of your business, Miss Nosy!**

 **Marinette: Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is.**

 **Sabrina: It's okay, Marinette. You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloé can present it! That way it's equal.**

 **Marinette: That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!**

 **Sabrina: Yeah! We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloé's homework! And we've been BFF's ever since!**

 **Chloé: You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina.**

 **Marinette: Sabrina, Chloé's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts!**

 **Chloé: Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, 'cause without me, she has nothing.**

 **Mairnette: Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you.**

 **Chloé: Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean-Claude promised to work his magic. Later!**

"Chloe!" Adrien exclaimed. "You… you do this to Sabrina?"

"Adrihoney, look-"

"No! Chloe, as I told you a while ago, you NEED TO BE NICE." Or we can't be friends!" Sad, Chloe nodded.

* * *

 _ **Scene: College hallway. Marinette is leaving.**_

* * *

 **Sabrina: Marinette!** _ **(hugs her)**_ **I can't believe you stood up to Chloé like that! It was so amazing.**

 **Marinette: Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for?**

 **Sabrina: You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloé! Sound good?**

 **Marinette: Sounds...great?**

 **Sabrina: Yaay! Then I'll see you in the library, bestie!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Library. Sabrina refuses to do Chloé's assignment.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?**

 **Sabrina: Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave!**

 **Marinette: I never actually said that...**

 **Chloé: But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps they could lend it to you.**

 **Marinette: Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?**

 **Sabrina: Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me!**

"It really would," Rose agreed, earning a surprised and happy squeal from Sabrina.

 **Chloé: No, excuse ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me with homework!**

 _ **(The Evillustrator sees them, and draws a beret on his pad. Suddenly, berets fall from above, and one falls on Chloé)**_

 **Chloé: Ahh! My hair!**

 _ **(The Evillustrator draws a hairdryer)**_

 **Chloé: Ahhh! Please! Please! Ahhhh!**

"Chloe, your hair literally looks the same. Every day. And it's not even fancy. You wear a ponytail." Marinette rolled her eyes. "Why do you freak out so much about it?"

"You just don't understand!"

 _ **(Adrien sees her in distress close by)**_

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**_

 **Chloé: No! Not the hair!**

 **Marinette: Time to transform!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah!** _ **(Marinette turns into Ladybug)**_

 **Chloé: No! Stop!**

 _ **(Ladybug arrives and jumps on the hairdryer)**_

 **Ladybug: Run and hide!**

 _ **(Chloé runs)**_

 **Cat Noir: I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation.**

 **Ladybug: Fewer puns, more action!**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the hairdryer, and disintegrate it)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sees the Evillustrator)**_ **Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir go after the Evillustrator, but he draws a wall and they fall backward)**_

 **Ladybug: Where'd he go?**

 **Cat Noir: I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(annoyed)**_ **Ughhh...**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?**

 **Chloé: No. Everyone adores me.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sarcastically)**_ **Yeah, because you're sooo adorable.**

 **Chloé: Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together!** _ **(takes a picture of her and Ladybug with her cellphone)**_

 **Ladybug: Ugh! That was unpleasant.**

 **Chloé: Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. I'll take another!** _ **(takes another picture of them)**_

 **Ladybug: Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy.**

 **Cat Noir: Looks like somebody's got a fan!**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, great.**

 **Cat Noir: So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sees Nathaniel's drawing, spoiled by Chloé)**_ **Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!**

"You're not going to protect an endangered civilian?" Alya asked in shock. Marinette groaned.

"I was having a bad day! And she doesn't really deserve it anyways." Chloe gasped in outrage.

 **Cat Noir: Are you kidding me? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?**

 **Ladybug: Fine! You stay! Later!**

 **Cat Noir: What do you mean later?**

 **Ladybug: I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. So, later!** _ **(swings away)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(looks over balcony)**_ **Ahhh! Ladybug! Text me! OK!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Ladybug reaches the trapdoor of her room, and detransforms into Marinette. She throws her purse on her bed.**_

* * *

 **Tikki** **: Uh! Hey!**

 **Marinette: Sorry, Tikki... Chloé! She just...fires up this little red bug!**

 **Tikki: Well, simmer down! A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere!**

 **Marinette: It's hard to keep my cool. Especially in school.**

"RHYMES!" Alya shouted gleefully. Everyone just stared at her. "Oh-kay. Shutting up."

 **Marinette" Oh my gosh! Sabrina! The project!** _ **(She checks her cellphone, and sees a lot of missed calls from Sabrina)**_

 **Tikki: Uh-oh... Looks like you got yourself a new BFF!**

 _ **(Suddenly, Tikki sees someone in the window, and she hides. The one in the window is the Evillustrator, erasing the window pane.)**_

 **Marinette: It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?**

 **Evillustrator: I just wanted to see you.**

 **Marinette: Okay... But why did you attack Chloé?**

 **Evillustrator: 'Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish!**

 **Marinette: Can't argue with that... Are you going to hurt me?**

 **Evillustrator: You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you!**

Nobody noticed Adrien glaring at the Evillustrator up on the screen.

 **Marinette: Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you?**

 **Evillustrator: So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?**

"Hey!" Alix exclaimed. Running over to Nathaniel, she fistbumped him. "Welcome to the 'akumatized on their birthday' club!" Nathaniel just laughed.

 **Marinette: Oh, umm... Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and...**

 **Evillustrator: Oh please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me.** _ **(draws an invitation and gives it to her)**_

 **Marinette: Oh my gosh! That's...me!**

 **Evillustrator: You like it?**

 **Marinette: I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition.**

 **Evillustrator: Anything for you, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: You can't hurt Chloé anymore. I simply cannot bear violence.**

 **Evillustrator: For you and only you. Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset!** _ **(draws a rocketpack, and flies away)**_

 **Marinette: Ahh...**

 **Tikki: What are you thinking, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator's gonna get crushed by Ladybug!**

 **Tikki: Yes, but... how exactly is Ladybug going to crush this crush when...you're going on a date with as Marinette?**

 **Marinette: Oh, maybe some cool cat needs to crash the party.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The hotel.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?! Ugh, my brain hurts... Huh? Hey! Cat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics?**

"Sabrina's the selfish one?" Marinette asked dryly. Chloe sniffed, looking away.

 **Cat Noir: Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the bag.**

 **Chloé: Ah! Great!** _ **(pulls his arm)**_ **Sit, kitty!** _ **(gives him the project)**_ **Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny.**

"You're making CHAT NOIR do your presentation?" Ivan demanded. "Are you freaking KIDDING ME?"

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sarcastically)**_ **Yeah, hilarious.** _ **(his staff rings, he answers it)**_ **You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(from phone)**_ **I'm sorry, that was a call. But you can leave Chloé. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party.**

"Wait… were you fishing for compliments?" Adrien asked.

"No, I… just didn't know what to say! She's my secret identity!"

 _ **(Chloé dings Cat Noir's bell)**_

 **Marinette: While he's distracted, I want you to take him down.**

 **Cat Noir: What about you?**

 **Marinette: I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone?**

 **Cat Noir: Ha! Please! It'll be a cinch!** _ **(closes the phone, and says to Chloé)**_ **You're out of danger, uh, so I'll see ya! Later!** _ **(jumps away)**_

 **Chloé: Later?! What about my presentation?! Ughhhh!**

"Do it yourself!" Kim exclaimed. Chloe huffed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Sabrina arrives at the front door.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Oh! Sabrina! You scared me.**

 **Sabrina: Sorry...I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages?**

 **Marinette: Yes! Yes I did! And I was totally gonna call you.**

 **Sabrina: You were? I knew you would! Eventually. And so? I did your geography homework!** _ **(hands homework to Marinette)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(steps back)**_ **Whoa! You didn't have to do that.**

 **Sabrina: Well, since you're my new best friend, it's the least I can do.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, but I just can't.**

 **Sabrina: Really?**

 **Marinette: Oh, okay, but just this once.** _ **(takes homework)**_

 **Sabrina: Great! So, you wanna work on the physics project tonight?**

 **Marinette: Uhhh, I'm so sorry Sabrina, I've got something really important that I have to do.**

 **Sabrina: Something really important? Really? That's fascinating. Oh, you know who else uses that excuse all the time, don't you?**

 **Marinette: Um, no?**

 **Sabrina: Chloé! I'm beginning to see how similar you two are! I bet you'd expect me to do all the work like she did, right?**

"Hey! Marinette's nothing like Chloe!" Adrien protested. Sabrina turned to Marinette.

"I'm sorry. I just… I didn't want to be treated like Chloe again."

"It's okay Sabrina, I totally understand. I couldn't really explain the problem, so I get how it must have sounded."

 **Marinette: No! I don't! Really! It's just that-**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(grabs homework)**_ **I can't believe I did your geography homework for you...**

 _ **(Suddenly, Cat Noir appears)**_

 **Cat Noir: Whoo-hoo! I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws? Hey, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Cat Noir.**

 **Marinette: Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?**

 **Cat Noir: Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with me.**

"Hey!" Adrien exclaimed. "I thought you were actually excited! You were… MOCKING ME?!" Marinette giggled.

"Why were you trying to be all cool, huh?"

"Yeah, Adrien, why?"

Adrien blushed. "Actually, you know how Marinette had such a crush on me she couldn't even talk to me? I thought she didn't like me. I thought she hated me. So I tried to get her to like my alter ego." Alya looked at him closely.

"You're… telling the truth," she noted. "How did you not realize her crush?"

"I don't know!" he cried. "I guess I'm… blind?" Marinette nodded.

"True."

"Hey!"

 **Marinette: That puts my mind at ease.**

 **Cat Noir: But I am going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(turns around, making faces)**_ **What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?**

 **Cat Noir: She's busy with something tonight, so...You get to be my Ladybug.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(stops and turns back around)**_ **Me and Cat Noir? Fighting crime together? Amaazing! What do I do?**

Marinette giggled. Adrien huffed.

 **Cat Noir: Just get that drawing pencil away from it, little lady. I'll take care of the rest.** _ **(jumps away)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(giggles)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Seine, near Notre Dame, at night. The Evillustrator is preparing everything for his birthday date.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: That is a lovely little scene you're setting. But I don't want you to get distracted, boy.**

 **Evillustrator: But I just want Marinette to love me.**

 **Hawk Moth: And I want the Miraculous. So get it! Or else.**

 _ **(The Evillustrators hand is paralyzed)**_

 **Evillustrator: Okay, I will, I will!**

 _ **(Suddenly, Marinette arrives)**_

 **Marinette: Happy birthday.**

 **Evillustrator: Marinette!**

 _ **(Marinette and the Evillustrator stroll by)**_

 **Evillustrator: Thank you for accepting my invitation.**

 **Marinette: Wow, it's so beautiful.**

 **Evillustrator: You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started.**

 _ **(He is about to draw something, but dark clouds appear, clouding the moon)**_

 **Evillustrator: Grr! Come on, you've gotta be kidding!**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Evillustrator: Uhh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark.**

 **Marinette: Hmm!**

 **Evillustrator:** _ **(Draws a glowing moon)**_ **Voila!**

 _ **(Marinette and the Evillustrator ride the boat, while the Evillustrator plays some music on his pad. Marinette notices Cat Noir leaping)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(scoots closer)**_ **You're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people.**

 **Evillustrator: Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine.**

 _ **(Cat Noir sees them, and leaps directly to the boat)**_

 **Marinette: I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course.**

 **Evillustrator: I'm sure you're a wonderful artist.**

Adrien sulked.

 **Marinette: Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?**

 _ **(stops the music)**_

 **Evillustrator: That would be amazing.**

 _ **(He notices Cat Noir)**_

 **Evillustrator: Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!**

 **Marinette: No, I'm keeping it! Cat Noir! Now!** _ **(Cat Noir's staff extends in front of the Evillustrator)**_

 **Evillustrator: Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!**

 **Marinette: Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloé tonight?**

"That comment makes more sense now," Adrien remarked. Marinette laughed.

 **(** _ **The Evillustrator kicks Cat Noir's staff, and it hits the pencil. He grabs it, and draws a cube that falls trapping Cat Noir and Marinette)**_

 **Marinette: Dahh!**

 **Evillustrator: And I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget!** _ **(he erases a hole in the boat, making it start to sink. He escapes)**_

 **Cat Noir: We've been penned in! Literally!**

 **Marinette: Cat Noir, your stick! Like this! And extend it!**

 **Cat Noir: Great thinking!**

 **Marinette: Yeah...I'm a genius.**

 **(Cat Noir extends his stick, lifting the cube into the air, and landing safely)**

 **Cat Noir: Gotta go. A superhero's work is never done.** _ **(starts counting on fingers)**_ **Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting... I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later.** _ **(jumps away)**_

 **Marinette; Me? Thank him? Please! He should be thanking me. We'd still be trapped if I hadn't told him how to do his "job."**

"Hey!" Adrien grumped. "What is this, 'Make Fun of Chat Noir' Day?" Marinette giggled, patting his shoulder.

 **Tikki: Speaking of which...**

 **Marinette: That boy's gonna need our help saving Chloé.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The hotel.**_

* * *

 **Chloé:** _ **(fake crying)**_ **Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...dramatic! Just look what it's done to my...my...hair!** _ **(fake crying, then stops)**_ **Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't make me look bad.**

 _ **(The door rumbles)**_

 **Chloé: Uh? Cat Noir? Is that you?**

 _ **(It's the Evillustrator. She runs away in fear)**_

 **Chloé: Ahhhh!** _ **(hides under her bed)**_

 **Evillustrator: Chloé, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek. In the closet?!**

 _ **(He starts erasing things in the closet, until he erases the bed Chloé is hidden under)**_

 **Chloé: Ahhhh!**

 **Evillustrator: I win, Chloé! I found you!**

 **Chloé: Ah! My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels! You're... you're a monster!**

 **Evillustrator: You like to walk all over other people. But you don't like it when others trample on you! Do you, Chloé? Do you?!** _ **(draws a giant heeled shoe that chases Chloé)**_

 **Chloé: Ahhhhhh!**

 _ **(Ladybug appears, and breaks the heel making the shoe disappear)**_

 **Chloé: Huh?**

 **Evillustrator: Grr!**

 **Ladybug: Oops! Broke your heel! Better watch your ankles.**

Adrien shook his head.

 _ **(Cat Noir enters the room)**_

 **Cat Noir: Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.**

 **Ladybug: No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in all on my own.**

 **Cat Noir: So what was this secret mission?**

 **Ladybug: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret.**

 **Evillustrator: In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!**

"If I could, I wouldn't," Marinette muttered. Adrien glared at her.

"Be nice!"

 **Chloé: Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me!**

 _ **(The Evillustrator draws three boxing gloves, and fires them at each other person in the room)**_

 **Cat Noir: Look out!** _ **(gets knocked out by one of the gloves)**_

 _ **(Ladybug dodges a boxing glove, and then disintegrates another one with her yo-yo, saving Chloé. The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug. He then draws a buzzsaw, but Ladybug dodges it. The buzzsaw is about to hit Chloé, but Cat Noir stops it. He then splits his staff into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, but he dodges them. A half of the stick breaks a lamp, so the Evillustrator gets closer to another working lamp)**_

 **Ladybug: The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw in the dark!**

 **Cat Noir: Got it!** _ **(he sees a light switch)**_ **Cataclysm!** _ **(he uses his Cataclysm to hit the light switch, but the Evillustrator erases it, and Cat Noir breaks the wall instead)**_

 **Evillustrator: Here you go, kitty.** _ **(draws a ball and chain)**_ **A little ball and chain to play with.** _ **(they appear on Cat Noir's ankle)**_

 **Cat Noir: Hey!**

 **Evillustrator: Sadly, those who get in my way get erased.** _ **(erases a giant hole in the floor, and Cat Noir is about to fall into it. Ladybug tries not to fall)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(his Miraculous beeps, showing one pad)**_ **No, no, no, no, no!**

 **Hawk Moth: Cat Noir has a Miraculous! Take it! Take it now!**

 **Evillustrator: Before you go, you have something I want.**

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug! This cat doesn't have nine lives!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(Lucky Charm gives her a bouncy ball)**_ **A bouncy ball?**

"Oh! THAT's why you made that comment, Chloe…" Alya exclaimed, recognition dawning on her face. The class was confused. "Oh, you'll find out later."

 **Evillustrator: Just try and stop me with that, little lady!** _ **(laughs)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(uses her thinking vision, and the lights and lamps glow)**_ **Gladly!** _ **(she throws the bouncy ball at the lamps, breaking them, and turning everything dark. She then drags the Evillustrator, making him fall. She grabs his pencil, and breaks it, releasing its akuma)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(his Miraculous beeps again)**_ **Hurry!** _ **(the ball and chain disappear, so he manages to get out of the hole)**_

 **Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!** _ **(grabs the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(purifies and releases the akuma)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(she throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy repairing all the damage, and turning everything back to normal. The Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel)**_

 **Nathaniel: Huh? Where am I?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Hawk Moth: Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world!** _ **(window closes)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: College.**_

* * *

 **Alya: What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?**

 **Chloé: Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse. They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!**

"See?"

 **Alya: Plastic balls?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(giggles)**_

 **Sabrina: I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do.**

 **Marinette: I'm really sorry, Sabrina. But I can meet you in the library today and finally work on the project with you.**

 **Sabrina: Too late. Chloé and I are doing the project together.**

 **Marinette: You mean, you're doing the project?**

 **Sabrina: Of course! After all she's been through...**

 **Marinette: Ughhh... Nice new beret, by the way.**

 **Sabrina: I know, right! Chloé lent it to me. She really is my BFF! Chloé! Your geography homework's ready!**

 **Adrien: Hey!**

 **Marinette: Wahhhh!** _ **(Tikki hides)**_

 **Adrien: I heard about your adventures with Cat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?**

 **Marinette: Me, scared? Pfft, it was a dream. I mean, you're a dream. I mean, in your dreams! Huh? Oh, this is a nightmare...**

 **Adrien: Okay... So, what do you think about Cat Noir? Was he awesome?**

"NOW look who's fishing for compliments," Marinette teased. "Where were you even hiding?"

"It's a secret, m'lady."

 **Marinette: I mean, sure! Yeah, but not as awesome as you, of course. Because, who could be? You're the most awesome of awesome.**

 **Adrien: So, that's a yes?** _ **(the bell rings, and he pats Marinette on the shoulder)**_

 **Tikki: You do realize you just blabbered on to Adrien about how you think he's awesome, don't you?**

 **Marinette: He touched my shoulder... I'll never wash my jacket again!**

 **Tikki: Girl, you have got to get better control of your emotions.**

 _ **(the endcard shows Nathaniel's sketch book with a new picture of Ladybug)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

"Okay then. Anyone need the restroom?" Quite a few hands went up. "Then let's take a break for now!" Marinette said. So into the restrooms they went.

 **A/N: This entire chapter I was literally like "Alya is my spirit animal."**

 **Anywayzz, reviews are always appreciated and Liv is already working on the next chapter!  
Bug Out!**


	10. Rogercop

Chapter 10: Roger Cop

 **A/N: Two chapters in one day? Guess this is our way of making up to you guys!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!  
DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LIV MADDICS. I AM JUST A MESSENGER.**

 **Bug Out!**

Marinette didn't really need to go, so she just washed her hands and hung out outside the restrooms. Across from her Adrien walked out.

"M'lady," he fidgeted.

"Kitty," Marinette acknowledged. "What's going on?"

"I… nothing," He noticed Chloe walking out. "Um, nothing."

"This isn't over, Adrien," Marinette said, walking back into the theater.

"Time for Roger Cop, everyone!" she announced.

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Sabine prepares Tom for his presentation at school.**_

* * *

 **Marinette** **: Ready, papa?**

 **Tom: As much as I'll ever be.**

 _ **(Tom and Marinette leave the house)**_

 **Sabine: Happy Career Day, my darlings!**

"Your family is so cute," Rose sighed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Tom explains his job.**_

* * *

 **Tom: My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different everyday. One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might-**

"You know, it sounds pretty fun to be a baker," Nino remarked. Marinette nodded, beaming.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the**_ _ **classroom**_ _ **. Adrien attempts to call his father.**_

* * *

 **Phone: You've reached the voicemail of Gabriel Agreste's office. Please leave a message.**

 **Adrien: Hi father, it's me. It's Parent's Career Day at school, remember? I was hoping that you were gonna show up. Call me back.**

 **Plagg: You okay?**

 **Adrien: Yeah, whatever. Nothing new.**

Adrien felt a friendly squeeze from Marinette. He smiled warmly at her in thanks.

 **Tom: Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning.**

 **Miss Bustier: Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Now, let's meet Alya's mom, who is head chef at the Grand Paris hotel, owned by our mayor, Mr. Bourgeois.**

 _ **(Marinette looks at Adrien. Chloé opens a case with a bracelet)**_

 **Sabrina: It's beautiful!** _ **(grabs it)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(slaps Sabrina's hand)**_ **Look, don't touch!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Put it away, Chloé! It could get in the wrong hands!**

"Hey!" Mylene exclaimed. "We never DID find out what happened! Today we set the record straight!" Marinette nodded. Adrien groaned internally.

 **Chloé: I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these? What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store!**

 **Marinette: Well, if you're so rich, obviously you don't need free croissants!**

 **Chloé: Ugh, jealous.**

"I don't think MARINETTE is the jealous one here, Chloe, Alya scolded. Chloe rolled her eyes.

 **Plagg: Is that Camembert?** _ **(enters Chloé's bag)**_ **Huh? Oh, that's not Camembert... But it is very shiny. I like shiny, hmm!**

Adrien facepalmed, shaking his head.

 **Marlena: Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share. But maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch!**

 _ **(Students applauding, Agent Roger laughing)**_

 **Plagg:** _ **(balancing the bracelet)**_ **He he...ohh...Ah! Ah!** _ **(the bracelet slips from the bag)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(trips with the bracelet)**_ **Wahh!**

 _ **(The other students gasp)**_

 **Chloé: Geez, is there a day when you're not tripping over something?**

 **Miss Bustier: Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger!** _ **(students applaud)**_

 **Roger: I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(gasps)**_ **My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago.** _ **(looks at Marinette)**_ **You! You stole it!**

 **Marinette: What? What are you talking about?!**

 **Chloé: You purposedly tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet!** _ **(to Roger)**_ **You're a policeman! Arrest her!**

 **Tom: My daughter is not a thief!**

 **Roger:** _ **(blows whistle)**_ **Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof! Now, everyone, calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet.**

 **Chloé: You're calling me a liar?! Daddy!**

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose. "Chloe, he didn't accuse you of lying… he just said that you may have made a mistake!"

"And he did it by calling me a liar!"

"Grow up Chloe,"

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Roger, I demand you search this girl!**

 **Chloé: Ha!**

 **Miss Bustier: Please, everybody!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!**

 **Roger: But sir, it's against the law! I can't just go-**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: All right. Then you're no longer a police officer!**

 **Roger: Mayor, you can't be serious! Over a missing bracelet?**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!**

 **Roger: Aww...**

 **Chloé: Good! Let's call Ladybug! I'm sure** _ **she'll**_ **actually do something!**

Marinette rolled her eyes, remembering the irony. "Still a no."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: Parent-child relationships can be so complicated. And the perfect breeding ground for stress. When there's no more law and order, there's only chaos left.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this policeman!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The street. Roger gets in his police car.**_

* * *

 **Roger: Hah! He expects me to break the law? That's just, just... criminal!** _ **(an akuma flies and possesses his whistle.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Rogercop, I am Hawk Moth. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs, and that is where you come in.**

 **Roger: Yes sir!** _ **(turns into Rogercop)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug and Cat Noir must be destroyed if you want to attain ultimate retribution! You will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for me! Do we have an agreement?**

 **Rogercop: Affirmative. Cat Noir and Ladybug will be powerless against me, and justice will prevail in the streets of Paris.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: College. Mr. Dupain and the Mayor have a discussion.**_

* * *

 **Tom: Don't even think about getting near my daughter or her bag!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Do you know who I am?**

 **Miss Bustier: Please, gentlemen! This is a school here! Think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here someplace.**

 **Marinette: It probably just rolled out of her bag or something!**

 **Alya: If I were her bracelet, I'd try and get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too.** _ **(Marinette laughs.)**_

Chloe pouted.

 **Marinette: Hey! Nino's been filming everything this whole time! We can see what really happened!**

 **Tom:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked-**

 _ **(Nino fast-forwards the video, cutting to the scene where Sabrina has the bracelet)**_

 **Marinette: Well, there you have it! Sabrina was holding Chloé's bracelet!**

"That doesn't even make sense," Adrien said. Marinette shrugged.

 **Sabrina: Yes! But I gave it back straight after!**

 **Marinette: Chloé, why don't you take a look in your BFF's bag?**

 **Sabrina: Are you saying I'm a thief?!**

 **Marinette: Nope! Chloé's the one calling people thieves without any proof. I'm simply going from what's on the video.**

 **Sabrina: Grrr!** _ **(knocks Nathaniel's sketchbook, revealing a drawing of the bracelet. Chloé and Sabrina gasp.)**_

 **Nathaniel: Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else!**

"Well I didn't," he mumbled.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Street. Ms. Mendeleiev throws a piece of litter on the floor, and Rogercop grabs the litter. He flies to where Ms. Mendeleiev is.**_

* * *

 **Ms. Mendeleiev** **: Huh?**

 **Rogercop: You're under arrest!**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: What? What for?**

 **Rogercop: You threw litter on a public sidewalk, jaywalked and crossed the red light.**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: Well, I suppose I did. But you can't arrest me! Who are you anyway? You don't look like a policeman!**

"Seriously!" Marinette yelled with frustration. "CAN'T YOU TELL? IT'S AN AKUMA!"

 **Rogercop:** _ **(throws cuffs at her)**_ **I sentence you to trash duty.** _ **(He blows his whistle, which controls the handcuffs and makes Ms. Mendeleiev put the litter in the trashcan.)**_ **Next mission: Seeking justice on Mayor Bourgeois.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Give me the tape! I'll have it analyzed by professionals!**

 **Nino: No way! It's my camera!**

"Wow, Nino," Adrien remarked. "That's brave, to stand up to the mayor. Nino just shrugged.

"It's MY phone. He may think he controls everything else but that is MY personal property."

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Who do you think you're dealing with? I am the mayor of this city! Where's the school principal? I want to see the principal!**

 _ **(Adrien leaves the classroom, with Plagg having the bracelet stuck on his head)**_

 **Plagg: I won't bother you with the story. It's a long, boring-**

 **Adrien: Oh yes, you will explain, and fast! You realize we have a big problem, don't you?**

 **Plagg: If by big you are referring to my rock-hard abs? Well, thanks for noticing!**

Plagg yelped. Everyone looked to see that Tikki had slugged him in the arm. Adrien smirked.

 **Adrien:** _ **(hears some footsteps, and sees Rogercop)**_ **Now we have a bigger problem!**

 **Fred:** _ **(sees Rogercop)**_ **Hey! You can't just walk in here!**

"Dad!" Mylene rolled her eyes.

 **Rogercop: I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. I am the law.**

 **Fred: Well, I'm the authority around here-**

 **Rogercop: You are guilty of obstructing the path of justice!** _ **(fires cuffs at him)**_ **I sentence you to move around!** _ **(blows whistle, causing Fred to run uncontrollably out of the room)**_

 **Fred: Wait! I can't control my arm! What are you-**

 **Adrien: What do you mean I can't transform?**

 **Plagg: If you transform, the bracelet will get absorbed with me and damage your powers!**

 **Adrien: Ahhhh...**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Mwahahahaha! It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and her classmates still talk about Chloé's missing bracelet.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: See, Chloé? I tripped on the bag, but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathaniel sketched it, we are all suspects!**

 **Nathaniel: Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I didn't swipe her bracelet!**

 **Marinette: And neither did I! But when it comes down to it, Chloé can accuse anyone and everyone!**

 **Chloé: Fine! Since you're a suspect, you'll have no problem letting me search your bag!**

 **Marinette: Okay! As long as you also search everyone else's too!**

 **Nathaniel: No one's searching my bag!**

 **Tom: Marinette, let the adults handle this.**

 **Marinette: Papa, she called me a thief! I'm just defending myself.**

 **Tom: You're also accusing all of your friends like Chloé's doing to you!**

 **Sabrina: I'm Chloé's BFF! I wouldn't steal from her!**

 **Max: What about Adrien? He was in at least 4 and a half seconds of that video!**

 **Kim: Then we haven't seen him since!**

 **Marinette: Oh, not Adrien! I mean, why would he need to steal a bracelet? If anyone's guilty, it's gotta be one of us.**

"Little did she know," Kim smirked. Marinette pouted. "Oh, stop!"

 **Nathaniel: What? Are you accusing us?**

 **Kim: I want an attorney!**

 **Tom: Marinette, stop already!**

 **Sabrina: We should speak to the parents too!**

 **Rogercop:** _ **(enters the classroom)**_ **Where is the mayor?**

 **Sabrina: Dad?!**

 **Marinette: That's her dad?!**

 **Miss Bustier: Hello, may I help you?**

 **Rogercop: Where is the mayor?**

 **Miss Bustier: I think he already left, sir!**

 **Rogercop: Are you lying?**

 **Miss Bustier: Yes. I mean, no!**

Marinette laughed. "I guess akumas ARE pretty stressful!" Adrien sounded a hum of agreement.

 **Rogercop: If no one speaks up, I'll put you all under arrest! Where is your father?**

 **Chloé: I don't know!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Principal, I demand that you find who stole my daughter's bracelet ASAP! Or your job is on the line, sir! ...**

 **Marinette: I was only trying to defend myself! My dad's right. I ended up accusing everyone in the process. Through this, Tikki, I don't think any of us took it.**

 **Tikki: I'm sure you'll find a way to make it right!**

 **Marinette: Yeah, well, right now, we gotta transform!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Locker room. Adrien tries to get the bracelet out of Plagg's head.**_

* * *

 **Plagg: I thought it was a Camembert box! Anyone can make a mistake!**

 **Adrien: You're always thinking with your stomach! Wait... hmm.** _ **(takes a piece of Camembert and spices it with pepper)**_ **A bit of pepper…**

"Who carries pepper around?" Marinette asked blankly. Everyone looked back, just as blank, before turning to Adrien.

"What? Sometimes you need pepper!"

 **Plagg:** _ **(sniffs the Camembert)**_ **Ah, ah, Ah-CHOO!** _ **(flies off, the bracelet gets off his head)**_

 **Adrien: Gesundheit!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Bourgeois demands Mr. Damocles to find her daughter's bracelet.**_

* * *

 **Mr. Bourgeois: I'm warning you! If you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening, I'll cut off all your city funds for the school. Understood?**

"You can't even do that," Marinette growled.

 **Mr. Damocles: But sir, how am I supposed to-**

 _ **(Rogercop enters the office)**_

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Didn't anyone have teached you to knock before entering?**

 **Rogercop: Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor, you're under arrest for abuse of power.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois:** _ **(gasps)**_ **Look who's talking!**

 _ **(Rogercop is about to put handcuffs on him, but Ladybug appears and stops him.)**_

 **Rogercop: Ladybug. Paris has a new righter of wrong. Your services are no longer required.**

 **Ladybug: I can't let you go around accusing everyone of any little wrongdoing!** _ **(dodges Rogercop's lasers)**_

 _ **(Rogercop sees Fred, still running)**_

 **Chloé: Mr. Rogercop, I need your help.**

 _ **(Rogercop sees that Mr. Bourgeois is escaping, and chases him.)**_

 **Chloé: Hey! Come back!**

 _ **(Ladybug sees Rogercop leaving, and catches him with her yo-yo, but he escapes. Rogercop sees Mr. Bourgeois, but Cat Noir stops Rogercop)**_

 **Rogercop: You are disturbing justice, Cat Noir. You are going to pay for this.**

 **Cat Noir: You can add bodily harm to the charges!**

 _ **(Cat Noir dodges his lasers, and tries to attack Rogercop, but he knocks Cat Noir to the trashcan)**_

 **Ladybug: Listen! You're Sabrina's dad, and a good cop! Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you!**

"Does that work?" Kim questioned. Marinette shrugged.

"It hasn't yet, but I believe it can in the right circumstance."

 **Hawk Moth: Don't listen to that liar! Take their Miraculouses! Their powers belong to me!**

 **Rogercop: Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris!**

 _ **(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them. She tries to reach Rogercop, but he swings her into the school's court.)**_

 **Rogercop: The Mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer!**

 **Chloé: Mr. Rogercop! I've got a serious problem! Worse than a bad hair day!**

 **Rogercop: Come with me and we'll talk about it.**

 **Chloé: Okay!**

 **Cat Noir: Chloé, no!**

 _ **(Rogercop is driving his car, when the roof thuds. He sees Cat Noir, and sets his car to aerial mode)**_

 **Ladybug: I bet you missed me.**

 _ **(The car starts spinning, both gasp)**_

 **Chloé: So! I know that Marinette girl is the one who stole my bracelet. She must be arrested!**

Marinette screamed with frustration. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?" She lunged at Chloe, Adrien and Alya grabbing her just in time. She continued to fight them in anger, trying to get to Chloe. Chloe shrank back in fear.

"M'lady," Adrien pleaded. "Stop!" Marinette stopped fighting, and making a motion as if running a knife across her throat and pointing at Chloe, she sat down. Chloe gulped.

 _ **(Rogercop hits the brakes, and activates the Auto Pilot)**_

 **Computer: Auto Pilot engaged.**

 **Chloé: Hello? Are you listening to me?**

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for the lasso, lassie.**

 **Chloé: Hey! Where are you going? Who's going to drive this car?**

 **Cat Noir: Did I ever thank you for the lift?**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Rogercop, but he dodges their attacks. Rogercop pounds the car, making it spin. Ladybug and Cat Noir try not to fall.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Where'd you get those shoes? I could use a pair like that!**

 _ **(Rogercop knocks Ladybug, and she falls.)**_

 **Ladybug: Grab on to me!** _ **(The yo-yo misses.)**_

 **Cat Noir: No! Ladybug!** _ **(to Rogercop)**_ **What have you done?!**

 **Hawk Moth: Snatch his Miraculous! His ring!**

 _ **(Rogercop tries to take off Cat Noir's ring, but Cat Noir throws his staff inside the exhaust pipe using his legs. This causes a small explosion that fires away the staff and makes Rogercop lose his grip on Cat Noir, who then falls)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(tries to grab his staff)**_ **Ugh! Unn, uh... nice day for a swim!** _ **(grabs the staff. He is about to fall, but Ladybug grabs him with her yo-yo)**_ **Well, hey. I'm head over heels to see you, my lady.** _ **(tries to kiss her, but Ladybug makes him fall)**_

 **Ladybug: You're welcome. You owe me one.**

"That was COLD!" Alya yelped. Adrien nodded.

 **Cat Noir: Sure thing. But I'll take the credit for that.**

 _ **(Rogercop is in his car)**_

 **Computer: Mayor's limousine. Located.**

 _ **(Rogercop flies to where the Mayor is)**_

 **Ladybug: There's no point running after him anyway. He's way out of our reach now.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, if it's the mayor he wants...**

 **Ladybug: He'll be heading straight for the City Hall.**

 **Cat Noir: Do I sense a plan?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: City Hall. Rogercop breaks in.**_

* * *

 **Rogercop: Let's go!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Call up all available police forces, ASAP! That's an order!**

 **Civilians: Ahh!**

 _ **(Rogercop makes a hole in the door. His car enters the city hall.)**_

 **Rogercop: Bourgeois, I'm taking over. Relinquish your powers.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Never!**

 _ **(Rogercop puts handcuffs on him)**_

 **Mr. Bourgeois: These handcuffs won't change my mind.**

 **Rogercop: Then maybe this will.** _ **(blows whistle, releases Chloé)**_

 **Chloé: Hey!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Don't you dare put a finger on my little girl!**

 **Rogercop: So much for your powers! Haha! Ha ha ha ha!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois:** _ **(from screen)**_ **Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer at him.**

 **Rogercop: Ladybug and Cat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately.**

 _ **(The police officers try to catch Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they escape)**_

 **Officer: Let's go get 'em!**

"Seriously? Why turn against you so easily?" Marinette shrugged.

* * *

 _ **Scene: City Hall at nighttime. Ladybug and Cat Noir hide from the police.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: So now, we're the nation's most wanted felons?**

 **Ladybug: And we haven't done anything!**

 **Cat Noir: Exactly! You can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in the Court of Law!**

 **Ladybug: Not while Rogercop's the Chief of Justice.**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sighs)**_ **How many times have we saved Paris?**

 **Ladybug: We're still saving Paris.**

 _ **(Cat Noir appears, and the officers sees him. He does a little dance.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance.**

 **Rogercop: You won't be dancing after I'm through with you. Arrest him!**

 **Cat Noir: Does that mean you won't be joining me?** _ **(dodges the officers)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Inside the City Hall. Ladybug enters, and Chloé notices her.**_

* * *

 **Chloé:** _ **(whispering loudly)**_ **Go, Ladybug, go!**

Adrien facepalmed. "How is THAT staying quiet?" he asked Chloe. She sniffed and looked away.

 _ **(Rogercop turns around and sees Ladybug, who looks exasperated at Chloé.)**_

 **Rogercop: Ladybug, it is time for justice to prevail.**

 _ **(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them with her yo-yo.)**_

 **Ladybug: You got justice and revenge all mixed up, Rogercop! Lucky Charm!** _ **(A pair of oven mitts appears)**_ **Oven mitts? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 _ **(Rogercop fires lasers at her again, but she dodges them)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Fabulous... so wickedly fabulous!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the City Hall. Cat Noir defeated all the officers.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Okay, show's over. Sorry, no encore tonight.** _ **(enters the City Hall, and Ladybug joins him)**_

 **Rogercop:** _ **(blows whistle)**_ **Get Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 _ **(Chloé and Mr. Bourgeois knock them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir take them away)**_

 **Chloé: Hey! My hair!**

 _ **(Rogercop shoots lasers at Ladybug and Cat Noir)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Stop shooting like an idiot, Rogercop! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

 **Ladybug: The akuma must be in his whistle. We've gotta get to it!**

 **Cat Noir: How?**

 _ **(Rogercop finds them and shoots lasers at them)**_

 **Cat Noir: When you're ready, my lady.**

 _ **(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and Rogercop's arms, a mitt and a belt light up. Ladybug grabs the belt)**_

 **Ladybug: Okay, I have an idea but I still need something like... a ring.**

 _ **(Rogercop makes a hole in the wall, Ladybug and Cat Noir escape. Ladybug grabs the oven mitt, and hides.)**_

 **Ladybug: Where am I gonna get a ring from?**

 _ **(Cat Noir grabs Chloé's bracelet, and rolls it)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug, over there!**

 **Ladybug: That's Chloé's bracelet! Exactly what I need.** _ **(grabs the bracelet)**_ **Fend off Rogercop as long as you can.**

"How did I not notice?" Marinette and Adrien facepalmed in unison. The class giggled.

 **Cat Noir: Whenever you're ready. Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to destroy the floor beneath Rogercop, who falls. Cat Noir is held by a cuff. Meanwhile, Ladybug uses the two mitts attached to the belt to cover Rogercop's hands. She uses the belt to tie the hands, and then takes Rogercop's whistle)**_

 **Ladybug: I gotcha!** _ **(stomps on the whistle, releasing its akuma)**_

 **Rogercop; Noooooo!**

 **Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma and turns it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. [Miraculous Ladybug (superpower)|[Miraculous Ladybug]]!** _ **(She throws the Lucky Charm in the air. Its energy reverts everything back to normal, and Rogercop turns back into Roger.)**_

 **Roger: Uhh... what am I doing up here?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Cat Noir: As Rogercop would say, "Justice has prevailed in the streets of Paris!"** _ **(His Miraculous beeps.)**_ **I'd stick around, but then you'd see me without my mask and... you wouldn't be able to resist me.**

 **Ladybug: Hehe... I doubt that, but I'll have to take your word for it.** _ **(puts Chloé's bracelet back in her bag)**_

"It was true, wasn't it?" Adrien teased. Marinette swatted his shoulder.

 **Hawk Moth: You may have eluded me this time, Ladybug, but one of these days, I'll be ruling the world! And you and Cat Noir won't be a part of it!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: City Hall. Roger returns Chloé's bag to her.**_

* * *

 **Roger: I think this belongs to you, miss.**

 **Chloé: My bag!** _ **(sees her bracelet)**_ **My bracelet! But... how?**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Roger! You found the bracelet?**

 **Roger: Actually it turns out it was in Chloé's bag all along! Must've fallen into a side pocket when that girl tripped over it.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Well, Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory, and firing you for no good reason.**

 **Ladybug: I think Officer Roger has proven his excellence to you, Mr. Mayor. You'd be wrong not to keep him on.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Of course, Ladybug! You're absolutely right. And actually, it's Lieutenant Roger now.**

"It was YOU that got my dad promoted?" Sabrina gasped. "He was so happy! Thank you so much!" Marinette nodded, smiling.

 **Roger: Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force, and I vow to uphold my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.**

 _ **(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps, and she exits the City Hall.)**_

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Very good. A valuable lesson learned. Right, Chloé?**

 **Chloé: Ugh! Yes, daddy.**

 **Ladybug: Lesson learned!** _ **(swings away with her yo-yo)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

Marinette smiled.

Until…

She saw the next episode.

 _Oh, no… here we go..._

 **A/N: Oooooooohh I am SO ready for the next chapter!  
Reviews are always appreciated!  
Bug Out!**


	11. Dark Cupid

Chapter 11: Dark Cupid

 **A/N: This is gonna be fun...**

 **Bug Out!**

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.**_

* * *

 **Miss Bustier: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?**

 **Rose:** _ **(stands up, swoons)**_ **Because only love can conquer hate!**

"Oh, it's this one!" Adrien realized. "I still never found out what happened."

 **Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.**

 **Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-**

 **Miss Bustier: Thank you, Max. That's enough.**

 _ **(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**_

 **Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps)**_

 **Miss Bustier:** _ **(approaches Adrien)**_ **Can you tell me what I just said?**

 **Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**

"Were you really that worried about me, M'lady?" Adrien rolled her eyes good naturedly.

 **Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish** _ **Sleeping Beauty**_ **by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(to Alya)**_ **Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.**

 **Alya: Mhm.**

 _ **(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**_

 **Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sighs)**_ **Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.**

 **Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**

Alya paused. Everyone was silent. They all turned to Chloe.

"Do you mean….. Their FUR?!" Kim asked. Chloe nodded.

"Well, yes, it's just so disgusting and gross that I-"

Marinette rubbed her temples. "Okay Chloe, we get it. Nobody cares." Chloe huffed.

 _ **(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(mockingly)**_ **Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?**

 **Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**

"That was uncalled for," Kim rolled his eyes. Alix nodded.

 _ **(Both laugh before running off)**_

 **Marinette: Ughhh!**

 **Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

"AGREED!" Alya exclaimed, fistbumping the kwami.

 **Marinette: You're right, Tikki.** _ **(begins to read the letter)**_ **"Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"**

 **Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.**

 **Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?**

 **Tikki: Uh... you?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(laughs nervously)**_ **Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

"I guess, technically, yes, you…" Adrien murmured.

 **Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...**

 **Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**

"Oh," Marinette suddenly realized, face falling. "That was for Ladybug wasn't it?" Adrien nodded.

Tikki giggled. "Oh Marinette, you ARE Ladybug!" Marinette laughed.

 **Tikki:** _ **(sighs)**_ **This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(laughs and jumps up and down excitedly)**_ **Pinch me!**

 _ **(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**_

 **Marinette: Not literally!**

 _ **(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**_

"How did she pinch you? She doesn't have fingers!"

"A question I still ask myself to this day."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.**_

* * *

 **Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel,** _ **(Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back)**_ **was ranked highest in popularity.** _ **(He hands the box to Kim.)**_

 **Kim:** _ **(laughs)**_ **That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out.** _ **(Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.)**_ **But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!**

"Interesting take," Adrien mused.

 **Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.**

 **Kim:** _ **(eyeing the gem inside the box)**_ **Meta-who?**

"You don't know what a METAPHOR is?" Chloe scoffed. Kim blushed.

"I was distracted!"

"Yeah righ-"

"Okay Chloe," Marinette demanded. "Since you're so high and mighty, what IS a metaphor?"

"I…. I'm not telling you! You don't know either! You're trying to fake smart!" Marinette smirked.

"That's what I thought!"

 **Alya:** _ **(grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel)**_ **Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?**

 **Max:** _ **(annoyed)**_ **Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-**

 **Kim:** _ **(grabs Max and cuts him off)**_ **Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**

 **Alya:** _ **(excited)**_ **Scoop! Kim's got a major crush!** _ **(takes picture with phone)**_ **Who's the lucky lady?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(pushes Alya's arm down)**_ **It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic!** _ **(Alya giggles)**_

 **Kim:** _ **(rubs back of head uncomfortably)**_ **Technically, she's still gotta accept it.** _ **(grabs Max)**_ **What if she says "no"!?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Alya looks around worriedly)**_ **She won't Kim, no way!** _ **(pumps fist)**_ **Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

Marinette winced. "I'm sorry Kim," she apologized.

"No sweat Marinette! You didn't know who it was!"

"Who WAS it?" Alix asked. Kim groaned.

"Unfortunately… you'll find out soon."

 **Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway!** _ **(high-five's Max)**_

 **Max:** _ **(Kim jogging in place, holding a map)**_ **Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris.** _ **(Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max)**_ **Go go go!**

 **Kim: Thanks, you guys.** _ **(runs away)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(elbows Marinette)**_ **I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.**

 _ **(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)**_

 **Adrien: Let's go.**

 _ **(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)**_

 **Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

 **Alya: Say what?!**

 **Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

Adrien frowned. Huh?

 **Alya:** _ **(looks shocked then laughs)**_ **Yeah!**

 **Marinette: Yeah!** _ **(they fistbump)**_

 **Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! **_**(they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)**_

 **Girls: He's so cute!**

 **Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.**

 _ **(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)**_

 **Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.**

Adrien gasped in outrage. "Chloe!"

"Oh come on. There's no way you BELIEVED her rubbish about a hamster petition!" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Well no, but-"

"Chaton." Adrien stopped. "What's done is done. I agree, that was low even for Chloe, but we have to move on." Adrien nodded.

 _ **(All the girls begin to cry)**_

 **Chloé: Uh, she's not crying enough.**

 _ **(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien...** _ **(sighs)**_ **I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**

 **Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(sees Adrien's letter, gasps)**_ **Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**

 **Alya: Marinette!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card)**_ **Check it out!**

 **Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Adrien squinted at the letter. _Wait..._

 _ **(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**_

 **Marinette: Voila!**

 **Alya: Don't forget to sign it!**

 _ **(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**_

 **Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!**

 **Marinette: Really?**

 **Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.**

 **Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

Alya facepalmed.

 **Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?**

 **Marinette: Oh yeah, yeah, of course.** _ **(Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste mansion in Adrien's room. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.**_

* * *

 **Plagg** **: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sighs)**_ **You don't know anything about love...**

 **Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I** _ **love**_ **Camembert.**

Tikki gagged. Plagg gasped in outrage, flying out of the room.

 _ **(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**_

 **Plagg:** _ **(mockingly)**_ **Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?**

 **Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

 **Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite.** _ **(Plagg eats the Camembert)**_ **Almost.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois.** _ **(stops after noticing Kim)**_ **What are you doing here?**

 **Kim:** _ **(nervously)**_ **I-I...**

 **Chloé:** _ **(mockingly)**_ **You-You…**

"Chloe!" Adrien scolded. "Can't you EVER be NICE?"

 **Kim** _ **(clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water)**_ **Will you be my Valentine?** _ **(presents a brooch to Chloé)**_

 _ **(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(gasps)**_ **Don't move!**

 _ **(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**_

 **Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**

"OOOWWW!" Everyone turned to see that Alix had hit him. Hard.

"You (punch) were (punch) IN LOVE WITH (punch) CHLOE?" Alix screamed. Kim cowered.

Marinette felt bad. But she unpaused without helping anyways. Because really. Chloe?

 _ **(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**_

 **Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?**

 _ **(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. The window opens.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.**

 _ **(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma, charging it with power)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 _ **(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.**

 **Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!**

 _ **(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)**_

 **Civilian:** _ **(Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall)**_ **Ugh, stupid flowers!**

 **Civilian:** _ **(Pulls hand away from woman who he is with)**_ **Get off me!**

 **Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!**

 **Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!** _ **(evil laughing)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples.**_

* * *

 **Tom** **: Candy apples, girls?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(takes the candy apples)**_ **Thanks, Papa.**

 _ **(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**

 _ **(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**_

 **Alya: Yeah!**

 **Marinette: I did it!**

 _ **(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**_

 **Alya: Chloé? Since when did** _ **she**_ **start texting** _ **us**_ **?**

 _ **(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)**_

 **Alya: What a witch!**

 **Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about** _ **her**_ **!**

 **Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**

Adrien gasped. "I would never!" Alya just smirked.

 _ **(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**_

 **Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that.** _ **(sees Dark Cupid in the sky)**_ **What in the world is that?!** _ **(points up at him)**_

 **Dark Cupid: Huh?** _ **(sees the candy apples Alya is holding)**_ **All hearts must be destroyed!** _ **(shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**_

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya:** _ **(sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)**_

 **Marinette:Hey, seriously?!**

 **Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry!** _ **(runs away, cackling)**_

Alya winced. "Sorry, girl." Marinette nodded.

 **Marinette: Alya?!** _ **(looks at Dark Cupid)**_ **What did he do to her?** _ **(looks at Dark Cupid's brooch)**_ **I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized!** _ **(pulls the candy apples off of her shirt)**_ **This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast!** _ **(she runs to a bench)**_

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: outside Le Grand Paris. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**

 _ **(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(gasps)**_

 **Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**

 **Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!**

 **Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

 **Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!**

 _ **(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yo-yo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!**

 **Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady?** _ **(pulls Ladybug down next to him)**_ **I need to talk to you.**

 **Ladybug: It's going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(hushes her)**_ **I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out!**

 _ **(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(gasps)**_ **Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(his lips turn black)**_ **Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

Adrien winced.

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her)**_ **You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

 _ **(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**_

 **Chloé: Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.**_

* * *

 _ **(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(to Dark Cupid)**_ **Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.**

"No way! I would never!" Adrien yelled, horrorstuck.

 **Dark Cupid:** _ **(to Cat Noir)**_ **I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return.** _ **(Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.)**_

 **Cat Noir: No...problem.** _ **(Cat Noir takes his hand)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.**

 **Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(aside)**_ **Who doesn't?**

 **Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.** _ **(zooms in on the poster of Adrien)**_ **. That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.**

Adrien groaned.

 **Ladybug** _ **(under her breath)**_ **Not according to the poem.**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(pointing at poster)**_ **It's alive!**

The whole class laughed at the absurdity of that statement.

 _ **(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**_

 **Chloé: Daddy!**

 **Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!**

 _ **(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

 _ **(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)**_

 **Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**

 **Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**

 **Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does!** _ **(gasps)**_

 **Miss Bustier** _ **(in flashback)**_ **: The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.**

 **Rose** _ **(in flashback)**_ **: Only love can conquer hate!**

"You flashed back to our class?" Alya smirked. Marinette rolled her eyes.

 **Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!**

 **Ladybug: I'll do better than that.**

 **Cat Noir Huh?**

 **Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck...** _ **(tries to kiss him, but misses)**_ **Almost!**

 **Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!**

Adrien laughed. "That was so weird how I said that…"

 _ **(Cat Noir begins running away from her)**_

 **Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.**_

* * *

 **Dark Cupid:** _ **(laughing)**_ **You can't outrun me, Chloé!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians)**_ **Help!**

 _ **(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)**_

 **Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**

 **Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**

 **Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love.** _ **(laughs)**_

 **Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that?** _ **(bumps into Sabrina)**_ **Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(it's revealed that her lips have turned black)**_ **Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you?** _ **(takes picture with phone)**_ **Wait till everyone gets a load of this!** _ **(laughs and runs away)**_

 **Chloé: Ughhh…**

Everyone laughed. "On today's episode of Chloe getting what she deserves…"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug.**_

* * *

 _ **(Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)**_

 **Cat Noir: No, no!**

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either...** _ **(tries to kiss him, but misses)**_ **I can't believe I'm doing this...** _ **(tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)**_

 **Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes?** _ **(activates Cataclysm)**_ **I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone…**

Adrien gulped.

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(A candy apple appears)**_ **A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug...** _ **(She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch)**_ **Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!**

 _ **(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)**_

 **Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**

"That was so close," Adrien whimpered. Marinette smiled. "It's okay, kitty."

 _ **(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)**_

 **Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!**

 **Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**

 **Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!**

 _ **(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)**_

Adrien gasped in shock. He turned to Marinette, who's face was bright red. "WHAT?" he shrieked.

Marinette laughed nervously. "Not a very good kiss, huh Chaton?" Adrien's mouth dropped open. Marinette watched him warily when he suddenly grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her - for real this time. Marinette almost pulled away in shock, but she melted into his arms. Pulling away, Adrien whispered, "I love you, Bugaboo." Marinette gasped.

"And I love you, mon Chaton." They hugged and then turned to realize everyone staring at them. They stared back.

"Um…" Alix started, breaking the silence. "Can we… continue?" Adrien and Marinette flushed bright red as they sat back to continue watching.

 **Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here?**

 _ **(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)**_

 **Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now!** _ **(throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid)**_ **Grab it! Grab the pin!**

 **Dark Cupid: No!**

 **Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day!** _ **(throws the pin to Ladybug)**_

 **Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have...** _ **(drops it)**_ **Whoops!** _ **(stomps the pin, releasing its akuma)**_ **No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half)**_ **What the heck am I doing?**

"That's my favorite picture of us too! That would have been sad." Alya commented.

 **Chloé:** _ **(to Sabrina)**_ **What the heck are you doing?!**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(scribbling on Adrien's portrait)**_ **I have no idea!**

 **Kim:** _ **(transforms back to his normal self)**_ **Huh?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(her Miraculous beeps)**_ **Oops!**

 **Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**

 **Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**

 **Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say...** _ **(his Miraculous beeps)**_

"Oh. I get it now." Marinette giggled.

 **Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!**

 **Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(laughs)**_ **We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that.** _ **(Both run away)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!** _ **(his window closes)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!**

 **Marinette: That was before...**

 **Tikki: Before what? Tell me!**

 **Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.**

 **Tikki: Ah! This** _ **is**_ **a big day!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed.**_

* * *

 **Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug?** _ **(eats his Camembert)**_

 **Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?**

"And he still does," a voice in the back of the theater announced, revealing that Plagg was back in the room. Adrien pouted.

 **Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick!** _ **(chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(sees the card)**_ **Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away!** _ **(starts reading the poem)**_ **"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you."** _ **(gasps)**_

 **Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**

Marinette blushed.

 **Adrien: It isn't signed...** _ **(A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.)**_ **Could it have come from Ladybug?**

"What a coincidence! That's so cool!" Marinette exclaimed.

 **Plagg: Oh, please.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.**_

* * *

 **Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**

 **Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**

 **Alya:** _ **(laughs)**_ **I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?**

 _ **(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

Marinette laughed. "Well that answered a lot of questions. Everyone ready for… Horrificator?"

"Wait, not so fast," A voice from all around the theater boomed. Everyone jumped.

"What…?" The lights turned off.

 **:D**


	12. Special

Chapter 11.5: Special

 **A/N: And now to address that huge cliffhanger! This is the shortest chapter to date (probably ever), but this is purely fluff. Liv Maddics will try to post every week, this is just a filler.**

 **Hope you enjoy!  
Bug Out!**

"Not so fast," a voice boomed. The lights turned off. Suddenly, the screen turned blue and a girl walked on. She was wearing a very heavy pink coat and glasses and… wait, was that still Lucy? "Yes, everyone, it's me, Lucy. Now, this may be a little bit late, BUT…. I wanted to show you… the theme song for Miraculous. The FULL one, that is. So get ready." She disappeared off the screen. Suddenly a YouTube video showed up on the screen, paused.

"Well, should I start it?" Marinette asked. Adrien squeezed her hand. "I think so, M'lady."

 **In the daytime, I'm Marinette,**

 **Just a normal girl with a normal life.**

"My voice sounds so weird," Marinette scoffed. Adrien laughed.

"It's just a theme song." Marinette pouted.

 **But there's something about me that no one knows yet,**

 **'Cause I have a secret.**

 **I live a life that's full of fun,**

 **That keeps me sharp and on the run.**

 **When evil comes, I find a way**

Marinette laughed. "Can I just point out the fact that as the song says 'when evil comes' CHLOE shows up on screen?" The class laughed.

"How dare you!" Chloe screamed. Nobody paid her any attention. "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

 **To use my force and save the day.**

 **Uh-uh-oh**

 **Life's got me spinning 'round.**

 **Uh-uh-oh**

 **My feet are off the ground.**

 **Uh-uh-oh**

 **And when the sun goes down,**

 **You better hang around!**

 **It's Ladybug! Jumping above!**

"I love your transformation sequence," Adrien sighed. Marinette blushed.

 **The power is on when things go wrong!**

 **It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!**

 **The magic is on, always so strong!**

 **They look at me and think I'm cool.**

Adrien stared at the screen. "I have my own verse?" He asked excitedly.

"Well I would hope so," Marinette rolled her eyes. "We ARE partners after all!" Adrien grinned. "But I am happy for you, _mon chaton,_ " she said, softer.

 **I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule.**

 **My ring is charged with energy.**

 **My claws are out, just watch and see.**

 **Uh-uh-oh**

 **Oh no, you'll never know.**

 **Uh-uh-oh**

 **My force will only grow.**

 **Uh-uh-oh**

 **And when the moon is out,**

 **You better hang around!**

Marinette glanced at Adrien to see him staring at the screen in awe. _Dork,_ she thought to herself, shaking her head.

 **It's Ladybug! Jumping above!**

 **The power is on when things go wrong!**

 **It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!**

 **The magic is on, always so strong!**

 **It's Ladybug! Jumping above!**

 **The power is on when things go wrong!**

 **It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!**

 **The magic is on, always so strong!**

 **It's Ladybug, jumping above!**

 **Ohhh!**

 **It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!**

 **The magic is on, always so strong!**

 **It's Ladybug!**

"That was truly amazing, I loved it and it is gonna be my new ringtone and I just can't believe I had my own verse!" Adrien gushed. Marinette laughed.

"Oh, Kitty, I wouldn't have it any other way." Adrien smiled as he hugged her.

"Thank you, M'ladybug, for always supporting me." he whispered. Marinette blushed, hugging him back.

"WELL… Ready to watch Horrificator?" Alix broke the silence. Marinette and Adrien pulled apart.

"Ready," Marinette nodded. Turning to Mylene, she asked concernedly, "Are you going to be okay?"

Mylene thought for a second, then nodded. "It's fine, I'll… close my eyes or something. Besides, I have Ivan."

"Then let's do this thing."

 **A/N: There you have it! A short, sweet fluff piece. Wasn't that an amazing cliffhanger?**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**


	13. Horrificator

Chapter 12: Horrificator

 **A/N: So, funny thing: I was just browsing through Youtube, when I found a video called "Untold Truths of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir". At around 5:48, they showed a clip of browsing through fanfics on , so imagine my surprise when I saw A Reveal? shown...**

 **Anywayzz, If you wanna watch the vid, /pxP9uaTl70g?t=343**

 ***To the comments about the last chapter, I was having a lot of trouble finding the full version with the full lyrics, so I just used that since that is what showed up most. Also, I watched the official Nickelodeon theme song mv… so… anyways. ***

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette's class is making a movie.**_

* * *

 **Adrien** **: Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate!**

 **Mylène: You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll-** _ **(Ivan looms over her in a monster costume)**_ **Waaaaah!**

Mylene blushed, not unnoticed by Marinette, who smiled kindly at her.

 **Nino: Cut!**

 _ **(Mylène hides under the desk, scared)**_

 **Ivan: Sorry Mylène.** _ **(He takes off his monster mask)**_

 **Nino: Mylène! That's like, the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene!**

 **Alix: Fourteenth actually. But who's counting.**

 **Nino: Ughhh...**

 **Mylène: I'm... sorry. I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise.**

 **Rose: Anyone want some tea?**

 **Nino: You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out!**

 **Mylène: I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary!**

 **Ivan: Just big ol' me, Mylène. Nothing to be scared of!**

 **Chloé: You ask me, he doesn't even need a mask!** _ **(she and Sabrina laugh)**_

Marinette shook her head. _What a brat..._

 **Marinette: What a bratty snob!**

Chloe gasped. "How dare you!"

Alya rolled her eyes. "She's RIGHT, though, Chloe, you ARE a bratty snob. It's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

 **Nino: Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylène, we need you to stay in character!**

 _ **(Ivan puts the monster mask on, causing Mylène to get scared)**_

 **Mylène: I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better...** _ **(singing)**_ **Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy-** _ **(bumps into Adrien)**_ **Ahh!**

 **Chloé: And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylène!** _ **(laughs)**_

 **Adrien: Chloé, seriously?**

 **Chloé: Yeah, so what?**

 _ **(Mylène runs away, crying)**_

 **Marinette: Mylène! Anyone gonna go after her?**

 **Ivan: Mylenè, wait!** _ **(takes his monster mask off and runs after her)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège's court. Mylène is sitting on a bench, sobbing. Ivan finds her and comforts her.**_

* * *

 **Ivan: Ummm... don't listen to those bozos. Easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera. You're doing awesome. Come back! I promise I'll roar more quietly.**

Marinette smiled fondly. Ivan always did his best to make everyone happy.

 _ **(Mylène looks at him)**_

 **Ivan:** _ **(gives her a black skull pin)**_ **Here. It's from my favorite band, the Zombie Skull Crushers.**

 **Mylène: Wow...** _ **(puts the pin on her hat)**_ **Uh, that's, uhh... really sweet of you, Ivan. But... they're right. I can't act to save my life... Excuse me** _ **(runs away, crying)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **A film shoot... oh, yes. So many emotions. Some fake, yet others very, very real.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my evil akuma, and overpower this young, misunderstood artist…**

Adrien cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Was he supposed to say artist? I don't know, it just feels like he should have said that for Evillustrator…" Marinette shook her head.

"I don't even know half the stuff that goes through that man's mind, honestly."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Classroom. Nino is angry at Chloé for making fun of Mylène.**_

* * *

 **Nino: Epic, Chloé! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?**

 **Chloé: Who needs her, anyway? She was totally lame!**

"And I still stand by that point," Chloe remarked. Mylene just shook her head.

"Takes one to know one, Chloe," she quipped before signaling Marinette to unpause. Chloe just sat there, bewildered that she had actually been answered.

 **Ivan: You're lame! Mylène is crying her eyes out on the bathroom thanks to you!**

 **Chloé: Me, lame?**

 **Marinette: Hey, hey! Everyone chill out! You're right, Chloé is lame. But fighting isn't gonna bring Mylène back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!**

Chloe, by this point had turned red with anger and was about to scream at Marinette before Adrien held up a hand. "Save it, Chloe. Please."

 **Max: The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now.**

 **Marinette: Thank you, Max! And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack...**

 **Adrien: And who's gonna take Mylene's part?**

 **Chloé: Um, me of course!**

 **Alya: You haven't even read the script!**

 **Chloé: Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(screams as she imagines Chloé and Adrien kissing)**_ **You wrote that?!**

The whole class laughed at the chibi images behind her. She turned red and slumped into her seat.

 **Alya: Hold up!** _ **(sees the script)**_ **I didn't write that!**

 **Nino: Uh... I wrote it. It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward.**

 **Alya: What! You added at my script without even telling me? That's low!**

 **Nino: Wait a minute! You mean** _ **our**_ **script!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sighs)**_

 **Rose: Juice?** _ **(gives him a glass of juice)**_

 **Adrien: Thanks Rose.**

 **Chloé: Oh, who cares who wrote what? We've got to film this thing, right?**

 **Max: She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…**

"Wait," Adrien said. "Those numbers don't add up." Everyone was silent, thinking about it.

"It's okay, it doesn't really matter," Marinette soothed. "Let's move on."

 **Marinette:** _ **(grabs Alya)**_ **Adrien and Chloé kissing cannot happen! No way!**

 **Alya: It makes no sense story wise anyway. The main character's emotional journey...**

 **Marinette: Hold on!** _ **(runs to where Adrien is)**_ **We can't let Mylène just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back.**

 **Chloé: Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredy-cat's hiding in!**

Mylene clenched her fists. Ivan smiled nervously, patting her shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bathrooms. The akuma arrives at the school and reaches the bathroom**_

* * *

 **Mylène: Why are you so intimidated and scared all the time?** _ **(cries, and the akuma enters her pin)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Horrificator, I am Hawk Moth. Up until now, you have felt fear. From now on, you will cause fear. And after you show them how they make you feel, you will do something for me in return.**

 **Mylène: Yes, Hawk Moth.** _ **(turns into the Horrificator, spits goo at the mirror)**_

 **Marinette: Mylène? Mylène?** _ **(she sees the mirror, covered in goo)**_

 **Alya: Marinette! Did you find Mylène?**

 **Marinette: No...**

 **Alya: Well, you better come ASAP, producer! There's some serious lick puckering about get going on!**

 _ **(She and Marinette leave the bathroom)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Time to use your scare tactics, Horrificator. And thrive!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Classroom. The students are filming again.**_

* * *

 **Alix: Horrificator, take 15.**

 **Nino: Action!**

 **Chloé: I'm not scared of that Horrificator thingy, Officer Whatever-your-name-is, now kiss me!**

Marinette facepalmed. "That didn't even work." Chloe just shrugged.

"I'm awesome as I am, I don't need to follow a stupid script."

"Hey!" Alya and Nino yelled simultaneously.

 _ **(Marinette opens the door)**_

 **Marinette: Cut!**

 **Nino: Marinette, what gives? We're in the middle of a shoot, and I'm the director, FYI. I say cut, no one else. Comprende?**

"SOMEONE'S getting cocky about their position," Adrien mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Ow!"

 **Marinette: And I'm the producer! Mylène's supposed to be the star of this movie.**

 **Nino: We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylène is MIA. Let's take it from the top, people.**

 **Adrien: Here we go again...**

 **Alya: This is beat! Agent Smith does** _ **not**_ **need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember!**

 **Nino: Do you wanna finish this film or not?**

 **Chloé: Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead! That'll fix everything.**

"That doesn't even make sense," Marinette rolled her eyes.

 **Alya: Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly?**

 **Chloé: I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform.**

 **Nino: Oh, come on! We're not gonna rewrite this script again!**

 **Alya: I'm not putting my name on those credits.**

 **Chloé: Nobody cares about you anyway!**

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mylene wondered. Marinette just shrugged.

 **Alya: What?**

 **Marinette: Everyone calm down! This movie's a team effort!** _ **(to Chloé)**_ **Your nurse idea's perfect, Chloé!**

 **Chloé: Of course it's a perfect idea. Because it's mine!**

 **Marinette: But Chloé, you don't have a uniform.**

 **Alya: Right! Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place.**

 **Marinette: I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse's office and try out some uniforms.**

 **Chloé: Hmm. Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard.**

"Worst job EVER," Kim mumbled.

"Well, not the WORST, seeing as some people work for more… unpleasant political leaders, but I'd agree that it was a terrible job since we got taken by the akuma," Max countered. Kim smiled.

"I don't know, Chloe's pretty bad." The blond in question huffed.

 _ **(Chloé, Sabrina, Kim and Max leave)**_

 **Nino: Nice going, Miss Producer! Now we have no lead again!**

 **Marinette: Yeah, but now we've just gotten rid of Chloé!**

 **Nino: And now what?**

 **Marinette: We go find Mylène! She's here somewhere!**

 **Nino: I told you. Tick tock, there's no time, we need a lead now!**

"Bro, you were WAY too stressed about this."

"YOU weren't stressed ENOUGH!"

 **Alya: Marinette can do it!**

 **Marinette: What?! No! I can't act. I'm... the producer.**

 **Alya: But you wanna kiss Adrien, don't you?**

Adrien smirked. "Yeah, don't you?" Marinette turned red.

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks at Adrien)**_ **Yes, but not like this.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Court. Chloé and the others are trying to find a nurse uniform.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: A nurse's uniform. How brilliant am I! Even that dimwit Marinette liked the idea.**

Marinette rolled her eyes. _It's not worth it, it's not worth it, IT'S NOT WORTH IT!_

 _ **(The Horrificator sees them, and follows them)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Classroom.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: I'm only doing this as a favor, you know? As soon as Mylène comes back, she'll have her old role back.**

 **Alya: 'Course she will, chill out, and just think. After tonight, you'll finally have kissed Adrien…**

"Well, THAT didn't work out," Marinette chuckled. "And come to think of it, I already had!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Court. Chloé is about to open the door, but...**_

* * *

 **Chloé: Hey, wait a minute! Marinette never likes my ideas. I think you've all been duped! You guys take care of the nurse uniform thing, just in case.**

 **Kim: Did you hear something?**

 **Max: No. What?**

 _ **(Horrificator appears behind them, both scream)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Classroom. Marinette looks at Adrien.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Totally unbelievable...**

 **Adrien: What's that?**

 **Marinette: Uh, I said... It's got to be believable!**

 **Adrien: Don't worry, you'll do fine.**

 **Nino: Ready to roll? Camera!**

 **Alix: Horrificator, take 16...**

 **Nino: Action!**

 **Marinette: I'm not scared of that monster, officer Jones!**

 _ **(They are about to kiss, but Chloé opens the door and interrupts them)**_

"Woah," Nino suddenly paused the screen. Everyone turned to him confusedly. "Adrien, everybody, LOOK HOW MAD HE IS!" Everyone turned.

"Oh my goodness you're right!"

"What the…"

"Why are you so mad?"

Adrien blushed. "I was… tired of redoing the same… scene?"

"Uh-uh, bro! No way we will fall for that!"

"Yeah, you weren't that mad when MARINETTE did the same thing!" Adrien, at this point was bright red.

"I just- look, can we talk about this later? Like, after the episode?" Nino frowned.

"Fine, but don't think you're getting out of this!"

 **Chloé: Cut! I knew it!**

 **Nino: What did I say about other people saying cut?!**

 **Chloé: Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, then you stab me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges!**

 _ **(Suddenly, there are screams)**_

 **Adrien: Did you guys hear that?**

 **Chloé: If this is another one of your silly ploys to get me out of the way, you can forget it! Besides, I...**

 _ **(The screams are heard again)**_

 **Marinette: I definitely heard that. We better scoop this out!**

 _ **(The other students follow her)**_

 **Rose: A fruity snack for the road?**

"You're so kind, Rose," Juleka smiled. "Always thinking of others."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Court. The students go out to find what's going on, while Nino is filming.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Hey! Anybody here? Kim! Max! Where are you guys!**

 **Marinette: I saw the same pink goo...** _ **(gasps)**_ **The bathroom!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sees the armband)**_ **That's Kim's!**

 **Nathaniel: They vanished!**

 **Alya: Or they're playing a sick joke on us.**

"Hey, now THAT'S a GREAT idea!" Kim exclaimed. Alya facepalmed.

"Why… did I have to say that?" she whispered.

 **Marinette: We should go to principal Damocles' office and tell him what's going on! Nino, come on! Stop filming!**

 **Nino: Not a chance! This is just getting good!**

 **Marinette: Looks like it's time to bring in the alter ego…**

"HOW did nobody notice that?" Alya asked exasperatedly.

 **Nino: Yo, Adrien! Where are you going?**

 **Adrien: I left Officer Jones' jacket back there! Should probably wear it in all the scenes.**

"OOOR… you were going to transform," Marinette mumbled. Adrien smiled.

 _ **(The other students go upstairs. Horrificator sees them, and starts covering the school in goo)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Classroom. Adrien takes of his shoe.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Time to transform, Plagg.**

 **Plagg: What are you doing?**

 **Adrien:** _ **(shows Plagg his shoe)**_ **So they'll think I've disappeared too.**

 **Plagg: And you say I stink of Camembert!**

"Totally untrue, by the way, Plagg," Adrien commented. Plagg flew up in front of the screen.

"Definitely wrong, I still stand by that point."

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Alya looks for Mr. Damocles.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Mr. Damocles? Sir?** _ **(opens the door, but nobody is there)**_

 **Rose: Even Principal Damocles is nowhere to be found!**

 _ **(Marinette drops her phone, and runs into the library)**_

 **Marinette: Time to transform.**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 **Nino: Anyone seen Agent Smith? Yah, I mean, Marinette.**

 _ **(They search for Marinette, not noticing that the school is being covered in pink goo. Alya finds her cellphone on the floor)**_

 **Alya: Oh no, this is Marinette's phone!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(sees the pink goo)**_ **Quick, check the windows!**

 **Juleka: Crazy...**

 **Chloé:** _ **(tries to open the window, but it's covered in goo)**_ **We're trapped! I'm going to call Daddy!** _ **(picks up her phone and calls him)**_

 **Nino: Dudes, you know cellphones never work in horror movies.**

 **Ivan: No bars...**

 **Nathaniel: No coverage!**

 **Nino: Told you so! Boo-yah!**

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You are having way too much fun."

 _ **(Ladybug appears at the door)**_

 **Ladybug: Is everything okay?**

 **Nino: Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!**

 **Alya: And on my Ladyblog!**

 **Ladybug: We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone?**

 _ **(Cat Noir appears at the door)**_

 **Cat Noir: Uh-uh, easier said than done, Ladybug!**

"How did nobody wonder… where they came from?" Alya suddenly wondered.

"Yeah, there was no way in or out," Adrien answered. "I was so scared you'd figure me out!"

 **Nino: Double legit!**

 **Cat Noir: I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys.** _ **(To Ladybug)**_ **Shall we take a stroll, my lady?**

 _ **(Between them)**_

 **Cat Noir: We both know that Hawk Moth's taken another innocent victim somewhere at school.**

 **Ladybug: And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone outta here. Capture that victim's akuma.**

 **Cat Noir: Exactly. I love it when you read my mind...**

 **Ladybug: Ugh... And we better find this thing first, and its prisoners.**

 **Cat Noir: Wow! You did it again!** _ **(Nino gets closer)**_

 **Nino: Don't mind me, finding the missing piece of solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir and Ladybug... This movie's gonna be so swank!**

 **Ladybug: Stay together, right behind us!** _ **(grabs Nino)**_ **You too, Spielberg!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Cellar. Horrificator kidnaps Max. Max is scared of it, making it grow.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Absorb their fear, Horrificator...feed on it! It will give you strength. And soon enough, you will be giving** _ **me**_ **strength too!**

 _ **(Horrificator traps Max in goo)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Court. Ladybug, Cat Noir and the other students try to find Max and Kim.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: We're way better off on our own than sticking with the others. Why would we stay with the group when we could just hide out on our own!**

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever learned about fish and how staying together is safer?"

 _ **(The others enter the classroom, and Ladybug sees Adrien's shoe)**_

 **Ladybug: There!**

 **Cat Noir: Anyone recognize this shoe?**

Marinette burst into laughter. "Your face," she choked out. "How did nobody realize?" the rest of the class was chuckling too. Adrien pouted.

 **Nino: That's Adrien's shoe!**

 **Ladybug: That's weird! There's no pink slime here.**

"Yeah, cuz there WASN'T REALLY a PROBLEM!" Marinette exclaimed. Adrien blushed.

"Oh stop."

 **Nathaniel:** _ **(kneeling next to the teacher's desk)**_ **Yes, there is.** _ **(Horrificator kidnaps him. The other students are scared of it, except Juleka)**_

 **Ladybug: Everybody run!**

 **Nathaniel: Heeelp, help, help!**

 **Juleka: Awesome.**

 _ **(Horrificator roars at Juleka, but she is not scared)**_

 **Juleka: So awesome…**

"Oh, Juleka," Marinette facepalmed jokingly. Juleka grinned.

"It was just so cool," she murmured.

 _ **(Horrificator shrinks. It spits goo at Juleka, but Ladybug grabs her and takes her away on time)**_

 **Cat Noir: Eww! What's your name, Drool-lator?**

"Close," Chloe laughed. "She was a GROSS akuma! At least MY alter ego was COOL!" Mylene just rolled her eyes.

 _ **(Horrificator spits goo at him, but he avoids it with his staff)**_

 **Cat Noir: Cats aren't afraid of slimy toads like you!**

 **Ladybug: We better hurry and find out where that akuma's hiding!**

 **Cat Noir: I don't see anything. Just miles of slime.**

 _ **(Horrificator spits goo at them, but they avoid it and step out of the classroom and into the court.)**_

 **Nathaniel: Heeelp! Help!**

 _ **(Horrificator sees the other students, who hide from it in fear. Horrificator grows)**_

 **Ladybug: Fear! It's fear that gives it its strength!**

 _ **(Horrificator spits goo at them again, but they avoid it. Ladybug ties her foot with her yo-yo. Cat Noir tries to attack it with his staff, but Horrificator spits goo at him. Horrificator grabs Ladybug and spins her, trapping her in goo. It sees the other students, who scream in fear, making it grow. Horrificator sees Ivan, recognizes him and licks him. Horrificator grabs Nathaniel and Alix)**_

"Aww, that's so romantic!" Rose cooed. Mylene smiled, snuggling into Ivan.

 **Rose: Oh no! It's taking Nath and Alix!**

 **Ladybug: The more scared people are of it, the more powerful it gets! By defeating fear, we defeat it!**

 **Cat Noir: Okay, but first we gotta get out of this sticky situation quickly before it dries.** _ **(uses his staff to make a crack in the court Ladybug is trapped in, and it breaks. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to get Cat Noir out of the goo)**_

 **Ladybug: Did you see how it just left Ivan alone?**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah, what's that all about?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(gasps)**_ **I think the monster... is Mylène!**

 **Alya: Where are Sabrina and Chloé?**

 **Ladybug: We'll find them, don't worry. If we can find a way out of here...**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Science classroom. Sabrina locks the door with a locker.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: It's a good thing I come with brilliant ideas like this... No one's gonna get through that barricade. We can just relax, and let Cat Noir and Ladybug do all the hard work.**

Marinette scowled.

 _ **(Horrificator grabs Sabrina. Chloé sees it, and screams. The others hear her, and enter the classroom)**_

 **Cat Noir: We're too late!**

 **Ladybug: But look! We can track the monster.**

 _ **(They follow the goo to the workshop)**_

 **Nino: I'm so amped!**

 **Cat Noir: Turn your amp down to about 4, will ya?**

"Why 4, anyways?" Marinette asked teasingly. Adrien shrugged.

 **Nino: My bad...**

 _ **(They enter the cellar, where Horrificator is about to attack them)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Their fear will make you powerful enough to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now, bring their Miraculouses to me!**

 **Ladybug: Anybody in here?**

 **Chloé: Ladybug, it's me, Chloé Bourgeois!**

 **Ladybug: Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!**

 **Chloé: Well, hurry it up already!**

Marinette groaned. "Really, Chloe?"

 **Ladybug: Is everyone here? Mr. Damocles? Alix? Nathaniel? Adrien! Adrien?!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(hides behind a goo pod)**_ **...Yeah yeah, I'm fine! What about Marinette?**

Alya paused. "OOH! YOU ASKED ABOUT MARINETTE!" Adrien blushed.

"Well of course I did! She's my classmate! And I hadn't heard her!" Alya rolled her eyes.

"If you say so… But I still think you had and have a crush on her."

"Whatever." Adrien stole the remote and unpaused.

 **Ladybug: ...Yeah, we've got everyone! Ugh, they won't budge!**

 _ **(The students are heard crying for help)**_

 **Ladybug: Just try and calm down, we'll find a way to get you out of there!**

 _ **(Horrificator appears and spits goo)**_

 **Ladybug: Okay, now this is getting scary.**

 _ **(Cat Noir throws a goo cocoon at it, and Horrificator attacks him)**_

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(guitar strings appear)**_ **Guitar strings? Are you kidding me? Guitar, music... Mylène's song!**

"Which… you shouldn't have known about... " Alya said dryly. "Which… only further proves my stupidity." She facepalmed. Marinette giggled.

"You're not stupid."

"Thanks girl," came a muffled reply, "but I SOOO am." Marinette just shrugged.

 _ **(Ladybug uses her vision, and the things on a desktop, like traffic cones and lids, flash. Ladybug catches the desktop with her yo-yo. Meanwhile, Horrificator chases Cat Noir and spits goo at him, but he dodges it)**_

 **Cat Noir: That's it. Enough's enough. Cataclysm!**

 _ **(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to make the bars rusted, trapping Horrificator. Ladybug gives trashcan lids to Rose, traffic cones to Nino and Alya and a box to Juleka)**_

 **Ladybug: Okay, we're all going to sing.**

 **Cat Noir: Sing? So that's your plan?**

 **Ladybug: The only way to get through this to get your fear under control. You all know Smelly Wolf, don't you?**

 **Cat Noir: Seriously? Smelly Wolf?**

"Hey, it's a good song," Mylene defended. Adrien grinned sheepishly.

 **Ladybug: Care to join us?**

 _ **(Cat Noir makes a drumset with the pots and trashcan lid)**_

 **Ladybug: Okay everyone! 1, 2, 3, 4!**

 _ **(singing)**_

 **Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut...**

 **Everyone:** _ **(singing)**_

 **Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your...**

 **Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool,**

 **Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you are just silly!**

 _ **(Horrificator roars at them, but it starts to shrink)**_

 **Cat Noir: Wow, it's working!**

 _ **(The shrunken Horrificator sees the students, and hugs Ivan)**_

 **Ivan: That's the same button I gave to Mylène!**

 **Ladybug: That's where the akuma is!** _ **(grabs the pin and breaks it, releasing the akuma)**_ **No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases it, turning it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The goo disappears, and Horrificator turns back into Mylène)**_

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Nino: Awesome.**

 **Hawk Moth: You don't scare me, Ladybug. I know I'll destroy you in the end! Someday, somehow, I'll destroy you!** _ **(his window closes)**_

"UNLIKELY!" Marinette shouted. The class cheered.

* * *

 _ **Scene: City Hall. Nino shows the finished movie to the Mayor.**_

* * *

 **Nino: Well, Mr. Mayor? What do you think? Off the hook, right?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the City Hall.**_

* * *

 **Nino: We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica! Completely unbelievable! No joke!**

"Seriously though, how ironic," Nino complained. "Couldn't he see the… the… the realness?" Adrien chuckled, patting Nino on the back.

"Sure, bro."

 **Adrien: Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out.**

 **Alya: Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what we thought it would be.**

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

"Such a good episode," Rose sighed dreamily.

"Okay," Marinette announced. "Ready for Darkblade?"

"Wait!" Alya yelled. "I have a request!"

 **A/N:**

 ***Sorry it took so long to update… I plan to update once a week around Thursday to Sunday. Of course, sometimes I may have things going on and it will be delayed bu y. Thanks! Don't forget to leave a review!***

 **Bug Out!**


	14. Christmas Special

Chapter 13: Christmas Special

 **A/N: Casually awakes from being dead for a couple of weeks...**

 ***Sorry… A bit late… ;-P***

"Wait!" Alya yelled. "I have a request!"

Lucy appeared onscreen. "What's up?"

"So… there is an episode for pretty much every akuma attack, right?" Alya hedged. Lucy nodded. "Well… remember that Christmas when Santa Claus got akumatized?" Alya asked.

Lucy smiled. "You want to see that?"

"YES!"

Marinette groaned, but everyone else seemed excited.

Lucy smiled sympathetically at Marinette and said, "Okay, just a sec," disappearing off-screen. Marinette scowled.

"What's up, Mari?" Juleka asked concernedly.

"I just… didn't like this particular Christmas."

"Me either," Adrien agreed. "Well, the beginning. I liked the end."

"Oh, and one more thing," Lucy was back on the screen. "It's a musical." And once more, she disappeared.

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bakery. Marinette, Alya and Manon enter the Bakery.**_

* * *

 **Tom** **& Sabine: ** _**Merry Christmas to all!**_

"Wow, that started quickly," Marinette noted. "Already there's singing!"

 **Marinette:** _**Mom and Dad, I'll help you in the bakery. To hand the Christmas logs to all my friends you see. (Marinette passes the log to Alya but it falls. Alya catches it.) Merry Christmas Alya and your family!**_

 **Alya:** _**Thanks my BFF, the same to you three!**_

 _ **(Alix and her father arrives. Marinette passes the log to them.)**_

 **Marinette:** _**Alix and her dad, Merry Christmas to you!**_

 **Mr. Kubdel:** _**Tom, Sabine, Marinette Happy Holidays too.**_

You guys had Ladybug and Chat Noir collection boxes?" Adrien gasped.

"Yeah, we used the Ladybug one in the final battle, remember?"

"Right."

 _ **(Rose and Juleka arrives. Marinette passes the log to them.)**_

 **Marinette:** _**Rose and Juleka, gifts for you, you bet!**_

 **Rose:** _**Merry Christmas to you!**_

 **Juleka:** _**Merry Christmas Marinette.**_

 _ **(Nadja arrives. Marinette passes Manon to her with the log.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Manon, Merry Christmas, and Nadja!**_

"Wasn't Manon just with Alya?" Nino asked, confused.

"I dropped her off with Nadja right after," Alya explained. " I met her on the way to the bakery, in fact!"

 _ **(Nino arrives. Marinette passes the log.) Merry Christmas, Nino (Sabrina arrives. Marinette passes Manon to her with the log.) and Sabrina! Merry Christmas, Chl- (Chloé and her father arrives. Marinette stops singing.)**_

The whole class chuckled. Typical.

 **Chloé: Do you want a photo?**

 **Sabine: Marinette, it's Christmas!**

 _ **(Marinette sings as she gives Chloé the log.)**_

 **Marinette:** _**Merry Christmas, Chloé.**_

 **Chloé: Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you.**

 _ **(Marinette sings even louder)**_

 **Marinette:** _**Merry Christmas Chloé!**_

 **André: Chloé, it's Christmas.**

 _ **(Chloé sings towards Marinette.)**_

 **Chloé:** _**Merry Christmas Marinette!**_ _**(Whispers)**_ **But I hate your guts, don't you forget!**

"I like how Marinette just smiles like, 'yeah, I know, me too,'" Nino commented.

"Actually, I thought she was thinking, 'oh Chloe, you'll never change,'" Adrien countered. Marinette giggled.

"A mix of both, actually!"

 **Tom, Sabine, Marinette & André: ** _**Merry Christmas to all!**_

 _ **(Chloé and her father leaves. Tom and Sabine kisses Marinette. Adrien's bodyguard arrives.)**_

 **Marinette: Adrien's bodyguard.**

Alya paused. "Marinette,"

"LOOK ON SCREEN!" Nino howled. Everyone did so, and everyone laughed at the panicked expression on Marinette's face and the calm smile on her mom's face.

"This is hilarious!" Alya exclaimed. "Oh, well, I forgot what I was gonna say, so…"

 **Marinette: The present! I'll be right back!** _ **(runs off to her room.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette searching for her present.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: I don't believe this! Where's the gift? Where did I put it? I'm so lame!**

 _ **(Tikki flies out and pulls the present.)**_

 **Tikki: It's right here, Marinette. See?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(takes the present)**_ **Ah! Thanks, Tikki.**

"How did you not see it?" Adrien asked.

"I don't even know."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bakery. Sabine waves goodbye to Adrien's bodyguard.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Huh?** _ **(leaves the bakery.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Marinette calls out for Adrien's bodyguard.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Excuse me? Wait! If you don't mind, this is.. this is for Adrien.**

 _ **(Adrien's bodyguard takes the gift.)**_

 **Marinette: Can you wish him a Merry Christmas from me, that is.. I mean it could be from you too, in fact Merry Christmas to you from.. um, ah.. me, of course.. ah** _ **(laughs. Marinette waves goodbye and the bodyguard leaves.)**_ **I hope Adrien has a good Christmas.** _ **(looks the skies and an image of Adrien appears.)**_

Alya shook her head. "You've got it bad, girl." Marinette groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien and Nathalie are decorating the Christmas tree.**_

* * *

 **Adrien** **: Check it out, Nathalie. Do you think he will like all the decorations?**

"Of course not," Adrien sighed. Marinette squeezed his hand.

 _ **(Adrien's bodyguard enters the house.)**_

 **Adrien: He should be down here already. Did you call him?**

 **Nathalie: Perhaps we should give him... a few more minutes.**

 _ **(Adrien looks disappointed.)**_

 **Adrien: What's the point? He's not coming.** _ **(Adrien walks and his bodyguard gives him Marinette's present.)**_ **Thank you.** _ **(Adrien walks up to his room.)**_ **Merry Christmas both of you.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is looking at a picture of his wife.**_

* * *

 _ **(Nathalie knocks the door.)**_

 **Gabriel: Yes?**

 _ **(Nathalie enters the room.)**_

 **Nathalie: I can imagine how difficult it must be for you, sir. But it's also Adrien's first Christmas without his mother. I really think, sir...**

 **Gabriel: I know, you're right. I'll go see him. I just need a little more time.**

 **Nathalie: Of course.** _ **(leaves the room)**_

Adrien frowned. _So he did care…_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is seen complaining about his father.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: He's still only thinking of himself! I just want this terrible day to be over and done with! I hate Christmas!**

Adrien lowered his head, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The street of Paris. Cat Noir is running.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir:** _**It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright! But I'm all alone tonight. (Marinette and her parents are seen having a Christmas dinner.)**_

"You came and watched our family?" Marinette asked.

"Of course, your family is so warm and happy."

Marinette frowned. _He needs a better family._

 _ **Families are together, with their gifts by their side. Only Cat Noir's alone tonight. (Chloé and her father are seen having a Christmas dinner.) There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me. I'm alone like a cat in the night! I'm a sad lonely kitty! won't anyone take pity? Cat Noir is alone tonight! Cat Noir is alone tonight!**_

"You're a pretty good singer," Nino remarked. Adrien felt a small smile form on his face. "Thanks, bro."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hôtel de Ville. Cat Noir is seen singing.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir:** _**No cares about me, if I'm lost or I'm found and I'm just a cat in the night! I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground. I'm the vengeful cat of the night! I'm the vengeful cat of the night! Ca-ta-cly-sm! (He attempts to use his power against the Christmas tree but a vision of his mother appears.)**_ **I can't do it! I can't do it!** _ **(He uses his power against a Gabriel advertisement and it collapses.) I'm cold and alone, I don't want to be in pain. All that anger was all in vain. I need to go back home to try and find a way. Tomorrow will be a brand new day.**_ **Let's go home now. Plagg, claws out.** _ **(Cat Noir detransforms.)**_

 **Adrien: Plagg? Plagg!?**

"Why did you freak out so much? I was just lying on the ground," Plagg asked from his spot up on Marinette's head.

"It's just that… you were my only friend that Christmas," Adrien answered shyly. Plagg gasped. Flying out of Marinette's hair, he went and nestled himself in Adrien's. Adrien smiled at the small

 **Plagg:** _**I wish that I can help you, to assist with your transformation. But I can't Adrien, don't you see? I'm tired and distress, I got nothing to digest, I'm weak and I'm running out empty.**_

Tikki rolled her eyes. "Of course PLAGG would be singing about FOOD," she remarked. Adrien shook his head exasperatedly.

 **Adrien: Plagg? Plagg, what have I done? Wait, I'll help you!** _ **(Adrien searches for Camembert and finds Marinette's present. He unwraps it, finding that it's a hat, and puts Plagg on it. He notices a letter signed by Marinette and reads it.)**_ **"Merry Christmas". Signed Marinette. She's so awesome! We're going to fix you right up, Plagg!** _ **(puts the letter back to his shirt. bell rings)**_ **Do you hear that? It's Christmas!** _ **(he stands up and the letter falls.)**_ **Merry Christmas, Plagg.**

"And our girl FINALLY remembered to sign the note," Alya announced, standing. "All must clap!" The class giggled as they gave Marinette a round of applause. Marinette waited, then rewound the episode.

"Now that you're all done making fun of me…"

 **Plagg: Merry Christmas, Adrien.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside Adrien's room. Gabriel walks up the stairs, carrying a present. He walks into Adrien's room smiling.**_

* * *

 **Gabriel: Adrien. Adrien?** _ **(notices open window)**_ **Adrien!** _ **(Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur walk in.)**_ **Go and find him immediately! Immediately!**

 **Nathalie: Hello? Yes, Merry Christmas.**

 **Nino: No Ma'am, he's not at my house.**

 **Alya: Adrien? Isn't he at home?**

 **Kim: He's been kidnapped? No joke.**

"Ah, so it was KIM that started that rumor!" Adrien shook his head. "Thanks a lot man, you got me into a lot of trouble." Kim shrugged sheepishly.

 **Roger: Don't worry, Sabrina. We'll find your friend wherever he is.**

 **Sabine: Kidnapped? I'm sure there's another explanation.**

"See, her mom is smart," Adrien mumbled. Marinette smiled.

 **Tom: Let's take a look around the neighborhood, just in case. The presents can wait. You wanna come, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: I'm not feeling so great, I'll just wait here at home and if I hear anything, I'll call you right away. 'kay? Quick, we've gotta find Adrien.**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** _**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien walks in the cold. He talks to Plagg.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Don't worry, Plagg, I'll find you something to eat. I can't promise it'll be Camembert.**

 **Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! No need to grab now, children. Good old Santa Claus has a gift for everyone.**

 **Girl: These gifts are so lame, and I bet this is totally fake!**

 **Santa: Hey! Easy on the beard.**

 **Boy: Yeah! Totally. No way you're the real Santa Claus.**

"What rude kids," Alya remarked.

"I know right?" Adrien agreed. "I was so annoyed!"

 **Adrien: Hey! What's wrong with you? Even if he's not the real one, what would Santa think of your behavior?**

 **Man: The young man's absolutely right kids, say sorry right now.**

"Like you were even doing your job before Adrien showed up," Marinette rolled her eyes.

 **Kids: Sorry, Santa Claus.**

 **Santa: It's no big deal, children. Merry Christmas anyway.**

 **Man: Same to you.**

 **Adrien: I'm sorry Sir, are you okay?**

 **Santa: Fine. Don't worry, I'm a tough old Santa. But, what are you doing out at this time of night? Are you lost? You're not exactly dressed for the cold weather. Maybe you'd like some hot chocolate, I've got some left.**

 **Adrien: Yeah, I'd love some Sir, doesn't get much better than that.**

 **Plagg: Ahem!**

 **Adrien: Except maybe a slice of Camembert?**

Tikki shook her head in disgust.

 **Santa: Oh you're in luck! I've still got some sandwich leftover. This is some of the smelliest cheese I've ever come across. Hmm, that smells… perfect. To each it's own. So you're not lost then, I hope.**

 **Adrien: It's my first Christmas without my mom, sir. And my father…**

 **Santa: Doesn't know how to move on? I understand. But you dad must be wondering where you are, you know. He must be very worried about you. Now that you've gotten out of the house and cleared your thoughts a bit, don't you think it'd be a good idea to go home?**

 **Adrien: Yeah, you're right.**

 **Santa: Atta boy, that's what Christmas is all about. Families together. I'll take you there on my sleigh.**

 **Adrien: C'mon, Plagg. Alright, but you put this on.**

 **Santa: Hmm?**

 **Adrien: The friend who gave it to me would want you to have it.**

Marinette smiled. "Adrien!"

"What? Are you sad that I gave it away?"

"No, Adrien! I'm amazed! You were having a TERRIBLE night and you still only thought of others! Oh, Chaton," she hugged him. He blushed, hugging her back.

 **Santa: A present, for me?**

 **Adrien: Everyone deserves a Christmas present.**

 **Santa: Thanks a lot, son.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside Hôtel de Ville. Ladybug swings by and sees the damage caused by Cat Noir's Cataclysm.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug:** _ **(singing)**_ _**There is only one thing this kind of damage can bring, Cat Noir's Cataclysm, am I right? And look this gift wrap too, it's an important clue, it's from my present to Adrien tonight. Adrien disappears, and Cat Noir steps in,**_

"Are you gonna figure it out?" Alix asked in anticipation.

 _ **Marinette: he must be working to protect him. My only explanation, my speculation, is that some supervillain is after Adrien. It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear, this boy that I secretly love. Now with all of my might, I'll save you tonight, you're the boy that I secretly love. If you'll never know it's true, I'll be there for you, you're the boy that I secretly love. But what would you do if you knew what's true, that's why I so secretly love you.**_

Everyone groaned.

 **Ladybug: Who could possibly been akumatized on Christmas Eve? Footsteps.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Streets of Paris. Santa Claus is taking Adrien home in his sleigh.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: How about you, sir? Where will you be celebrating Christmas?**

 **Santa: Me? I have all of Paris. The whole world even! Ho, ho, ho!**

 **Adrien: All by yourself, huh? Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Take me back home and have Christmas with us! I need you to bring the Christmas spirit back into our home.**

 **Santa: All right then. But I can't stay for too long, you do know that Santa's very busy at Christmas time.**

 **Adrien: Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the Agreste mansion. Adrien rings the doorbell while Santa is behind him, Gabriel answers.**_

* * *

 **Gabriel: Adrien, is that you? Who are you?**

 **Santa: Isn't it obvious? I'm Santa Claus!**

 **Gabriel: Really now? That would make me the Easter Bunny. You're here for money, I suppose? I'll get my bodyguard to deal with you.**

"That's just mean," Marinette shook her head. Adrien nodded sadly.

 **Adrien: No, you're wrong, father!**

 **Ladybug: No, he's not. Your father's got the right idea. He's a supervillain under Hawk Moth's control.**

 **Adrien: What?**

 **Santa: You're all totally crazy!**

"I love how confused everyone is," Alix laughed. Then, seeing everyone staring at her, she smiled sheepishly. "But that situation sucks."

 **Adrien: What? No, Ladybug stop! That man hasn't been akumatized!**

 **Ladybug: I know when I'm looking at an akuma victim, trust me.**

"And my girl got too cocky," Alya sighed. Marinette pouted.

"I really did think that!"

"I can tell."

 **Santa: C'mon!** _ **(runs away on his sleigh)**_

 **Ladybug: You're safe now. Go on home.**

 **Adrien: No wait! Plagg!**

 **Nathalie: Adrien.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Streets of Paris. Santa Claus runs away from Ladybug, but she catches up to him.**_

* * *

 **Santa: C'mon ponies, giddy up!** _ **(Ladybug wraps Santa with her yo-yo and takes him out of his sleigh, headfirst into the snow)**_ **Hey! Are you out of your mind?**

 **Santa: This hurts really bad!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window opens.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Ahh. Without even knowing it, you're giving me the best Christmas gift ever, Ladybug. An innocent man wrongly accused. But the spirit of Christmas is broken!** _ **(he turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma. You have all that you need to evilize this Santa.**

Marinette squinted at the screen in confusion. "He doesn't even spend Christmas with anyone?"

"I almost feel sorry for him…" Rose fretted.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste mansion.**_

* * *

 **Natalie: Where are you going, Adrien?**

 **Adrien: To my room, of course, since my father isn't celebrating Christmas.**

 **Nathalie: Of course he is Adrien. Your father came to see earlier, but you'd gone out. I'll tell him that you're waiting for him. Just making sure you'll stay in your room this time.**

 **Adrien: Yeah, okay.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Streets of Paris. Ladybug realizes Santa Claus is not akumatized.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: You… So you're not a supervillain?**

 **Santa: Of course I'm not! I think you've been reading too many comic books, young lady.**

 **Ladybug: I'm so sorry, um, let me help you-**

 **Santa: No thank you! I think you've helped me enough.** _ **(he walks away and Ladybug swings away)**_

 **Santa: Nobody around here respects the spirit of Christmas anymore.** _ **(the akuma enters his hat)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Well, I believe in you. Santa Claws, I am Hawk Moth. They wrongly accused you of being a supervillain, so that's what you'll get to be from now on. In exchange, since I've been good enough all year round, I'm going to ask you for two gifts. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

"Uh-huh, sure," Marinette said sarcastically. "He's totally been good all year."

 **Santa: I shall deliver. Merry Christmas, Hawk Moth!**

 **Santa Claws: Ladybug!** _ **(singing)**_ _**You think you can get away with making fun of me? You think you can get away with accusing me? I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night.**_ _**(he throws her a present full of bats and flies away on his sleigh)**_

"Did he… _dab?"_ Nino shrieked in horror. Marinette nodded.

"He did that in real life, too, that wasn't the creator's imagination." Nino groaned.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien plays video games, while being watched by his chauffeur.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Santa Claus?**

 **Santa Claws: Not exactly!** _ **(singing)**_ _**I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night.**_ _**(throws them a present full of spiders and his chauffeur runs away)**_ **I'll do you no harm, Adrien. I'm in your debt!**

 **You gave me a present, and that I won't forget. In fact, I will avenge you! I'll avenge us too.**

 **Adrien: No, wait!**

 **Santa Claws: This will be the Christmas of revenge!**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris hotel. André and Chloé are going to have Christmas dinner.**_

* * *

 **André: Santa Claus has come this year, my sweet Chloé!**

 **Chloé: Aaah!**

 **Santa Claws: Horrible Christmas, everyone!** _ **(singing)**_ _**I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel**_

 **Chloé: Hey! My presents!**

 **Santa Claws:** _ **(singing)**_ _**with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night.**_ _**(Santa Claws flies away on his sleigh)**_ **Horrible Christmas, everyone!**

 **Ladybug: It's just the two of us, Santa Claws!**

 **Cat Noir: The three of us, m'Lady.**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir? Where were you? What happened to Adrien?**

"Why… did you ask HIM that?" Ivan asked in confusion. Marinette frowned.

"I'm not really sure."

 **Cat Noir: It's a-, long story… Cats have their little secrets too, y'know?** _ **(they get on Santa Claw's sleigh)**_ **Who's going to deliver presents to the children now, Santa Claws?**

 **Santa Claws: There are no more presents, no more spirit of Christmas! You should've been good.** _ **(He throws Cat Noir a present which throws him off of the flying sleigh)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(while falling)**_ **I've been good all year round!**

 **Ladybug: Not enough, apparently.** _ **(She dives down to save him)**_ **Hang on!** _ **(she ties her yo-yo to Santa Claw's sleigh)**_

"Excuse you!" Adrien sniffed. "I WAS good all year round!" Marinette giggled.

 **Santa Claws: How 'bout a nice sleigh ride, my little, wretched elves! Ho, ho, ho, ho! Hold on!**

 **Here we go!**

 **Cat Noir: Don't you have to have a license to drive one of these things?**

 **Santa Claws: It's time to open your gifts, kiddies!**

 **Ladybug: I'm gonna try to stop the sleigh. You deal with Santa Claws!** _ **(Cat Noir fight with Santa Claws. Ladybug gets on one of the reindeer)**_ **Woah, slow down!** _ **(Santa Claws falls off the sleigh, but Cat Noir catches him)**_

 **Santa Claws: Thank you.** _ **(He throws Cat Noir off the sleigh)**_

 **Cat Noir: Woah, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Not again!** _ **(She dives down to save him and swings them into Alya's house)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Césaire house. Ladybug and Cat Noir swing in and fall on top of each other.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Ladybug? Cat Noir? Now that's a Christmas scoop! Anything you'd like to say for the Ladyblog?**

 **Ladybug: Uh, it's not at all what it looks like.** _ **(Santa Claws flies by and Cat Noir is about to follow him, but Ladybug stops him)**_ **No, wait. This isn't gonna work. Lucky Charm!** _ **(Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a box)**_

 **Cat Noir: I hope it's not trying to tell us to move to another city.**

"Why would it be saying that?" Alya asked. Adrien shrugged.

"Who knows?"

 **Ladybug: I need packing tape, scissors and office supplies. Do you guys have those things here?**

 **Alya: In there.**

 **Marlena: Right here.**

 **Etta & Ella: And here!**

 **Ladybug: My Christmas list. Go to the Dupain-Cheng's bakery and grab these items. Then meet me back at the Eiffel Tower, I'll explain everything once we're there.**

 **Cat Noir: I've always dreamed of being your Santa Claus, M'Lady.**

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, Christmas will be back to normal soon enough.**

 **Alya: Go get 'em. Lady-Claus.**

Alya smiled.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Paris. Santa Claws flies by the Eiffel Tower and something catches his eye. He finds a present there with a drawing of him.**_

* * *

 **Santa Claws: It's me.**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(singing)**_ _**Santa, you're the winner. We stand down and surrender. We fear you have defeated us, so we give you our Miraculous. But beforehand, here is a gift for you. 'Cause on Christmas Eve, even you have a right to that too.**_

"I love your voice," Rose commented. She was answered with a chorus of agreement. Adrien smiled.

"Thanks."

 **Santa Claws: A present? For me?**

 **Hawk Moth: Don't listen to him, it has to be a trap!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(singing)**_ _**Rebel with the cause, you give us so much fright. We all have the right to a present on Christmas night.**_ _**(Santa Claws tries to take the present, but Ladybug jumps out of it)**_

 **Ladybug: Merry Christmas!** _ **(Ladybug ties up Santa Claws)**_

Alya smirked. "Nice plan!" Marinette cocked her head, trying to figure out what Alya was smirking for.

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** _ **(Cat Noir takes Santa Claws' hat and destroys it, then hands it to Ladybug.)**_ **Merry Christmas, milady.**

 **Ladybug: Thanks, kitty. No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(she tosses the Lucky Charm in the air, returning everything to normal)**_

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir. Go ahead and enjoy your Christmas this time, but we'll see who gets the best presents next Christmas.**

"ME!" Marinette called out. Everyone giggled.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste mansion, Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel talks to Adrien in front of his mother's portrait.**_

* * *

 **Gabriel: Adrien. You understand I can't have you disappearing like that. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you.** _ **(the bell rings, Nathalie picks up and opens the gate)**_

 **Nathalie: I think it's for you.** _ **(they go to the foyer and open the front door)**_ **I informed everyone that Adrien was home, safe and sound, sir. They were all worried about their friend.**

 **Adrien: Oh please, father. It's Christmas!**

 **Gabriel: Of course. Come on in.**

 **Nino: Aww, brother!**

 **Nathalie:** _ **(singing)**_ _**Merry Christmas, Adrien.**_

 **All: Merry Christmas to all!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(looking at his family portrait with his mom)**_ **Merry Christmas, mom.**

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

"AWWW, that was so sweet!" Alya exclaimed. "So glad I chose that!" Lucy appeared on screen.

"Glad you enjoyed it! Now… ready for Darkblade?"

 **A/N: Hopefully next time we'll haul this out a lot more sooner...**

 ***Hope you guys enjoyed! I'd love it if you'd leave a review, they always make my day!***

 **Bug Out!**


	15. Darkblade

Chapter 14: Darkblade

 **A/N: ... I need to get on the computer more. I mean, can I just thank Liv for how easy she makes it for me to convert Google Doc to chapter? Like,** ** _seriously._**

 ***What's up? Sorry I've been taking so long lately, I'm REAL busy. 3 Enjoy!***

 **As always, reviews are** _ **always**_ **appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette as Ladybug enters her room through the trapdoor.**_

* * *

 **Nadja** **:** _ **(giving a news report on Marinette's computer.)**_ **Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris yet again.**

 _ **(Marinette/Ladybug grunts)**_

 **Marinette: And yet again, Marinette hopes she'll finally have enough time to complete her magic box.**

 **Tikki: What's the magic box for, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: To lock up my diary, and all my secrets.**

 **Tikki: Every little secret? You're telling me that you write** _ **everything**_ **down in that thing?**

 **Marinette: Uh... yeah, something wrong?**

 _ **(Marinette repeatedly closes and opens her box to test if it works)**_

 **Tikki: Well, for one, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug? And two,** _ **what if someone finds out you're Ladybug?!**_

"Someone is freaking out," Nino laughed. Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Under all that peaceful goody-goody facade, she's just a bossy worrywart."

"HEY!"

 **Marinette: Not gonna happen. Try it, Tikki.**

 _ **(Tikki flies in the box and tries to lift the diary, but gets locked in)**_

 **Tikki:** _ **(Muffled)**_ **Hey!**

 **Marinette: And... it works!** _ **(Marinette unlocks the box to free Tikki)**_

 **Nadja:** _ **(From computer.)**_ **Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was re-elected as mayor of Paris for the fourth consecutive term. Here we see Mr. Bourgeois with his daughter.**

 **Marinette: Ugh! Look at Chloé, acting as if she were the mayor of Paris! Oh! Which reminds me, Class Representative Elections are tomorrow!**

 **Tikki: What's so bad about that?**

 **Marinette: Chloé is running for class rep. The one person who cares the least about the students, and the most about herself.**

Chloe scowled.

 **Tikki: Well then, maybe you should run!**

 **Marinette: I totally would, but, don't you think I got enough to do with my duties as Ladybug and all my school work?**

 **Tikki: Yes, but, if you truly believe in something, you have to try and make it work. It's better to fail trying than not having tried at all!**

 **Marinette: Maybe...**

 **Tikki: Don't underestimate yourself, Marinette!**

 **Nadja:** _ **(From computer.)**_ **Armand D'Argencourt, one of Bourgeois's opponents, and fencing instructors of Françoise Dupont High School, was pummeled in the polls. In fact, D'Argencourt acquired the least number of votes in Paris History.**

 _ **(Marinette looks at the clock in the computer, and gasps.)**_

 **Marinette: I'm going to be late for school! Again! See, this is what I'm talking about!** _ **(closes computer)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Ms. Bustier is talking about the election.**_

* * *

 **Miss Bustier** **: Chloé is running for the class representative position and Sabrina will be her deputy. Do we have any other candidates?**

 _ **(Kim raises his hand but Chloé and Sabrina glare at him.)**_

 **Chloé and Sabrina: Hm!**

 **Miss Bustier: Yes, Kim?**

 **Kim: Um, er... nothing.**

"Chicken," Alix taunted. Kim rolled his eyes.

"And yet, I didn't see you standing up to run."

"Hey, I don't care about politics. There's a difference."

 _ **(Marinette enters the classroom.)**_

 **Marinette: Hi! I'm sorry! I-uh, I-uh, the bus,** _ **(Marinette starts coughing)**_ **, dry throat!**

"You didn't even try that time," Alya shook her head.

 **Alya: Chloé's running again! She's been class rep since when? Kindergarten?**

"How would you know, aren't you new this year?" Adrien asked confusedly. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease. As a future reporter, I hear tons of stuff around the school."

 **Marinette: Oh! Why don't you run as candidate? You'd make an awesome representative!**

 **Alya: No can do. My blog is a full-time job!**

"Such dedication!" Marinette joked. Alya smiled.

 **Miss Bustier: Alright, I'll give all of you till the end of lunch to decide if you like to be a candidate.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Court. Chloé talks to the other students about the election.**_

* * *

 **Marinette:** _ **(to Kim)**_ **So what did Chloé say to you this time? She offered to go on a date with you?**

Chloe gagged. "Please! I wouldn't do that for anything!"

 **Kim: No, she threatened to tell everyone I'm afraid of spiders.**

"I WISH that was all I was afraid of," Adrien mumbled. Nino nodded.

"Yeah, Kim, that wouldn't have been that bad."

 **Rose: She told me that if I ran for the election, I'd get kicked out of scrapbooking club, and you know how much I love all those stickers, colorful scraps of papers, and gluing!**

"That's low, Chloe," Adrien scolded. Chloe just shrugged.

 **Alix: I couldn't care less about being a candidate, and what's your excuse?**

 **Marinette: Well, uh, um, I'm... really busy!** _ **(thinks about being Ladybug and saving Paris)**_

 **Alya: With what? Oversleeping?**

"If only I had known!" Alya exclaimed. Marinette laughed.

 **Marinette: Well, No! But, uh, well, I guess I would run if no one else did.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier talks about the election.**_

* * *

 **Miss Bustier: So, any new candidates who would like to run against Chloé and Sabrina?**

 _ **(Marinette looks around, looking at Kim and Rose, the latter of whom squeaks)**_

 **Miss Bustier: Given that Chloé and Sabrina are the only candidates, there's no point in voting. So, Chloé and Sabrina...**

 **Marinette:** _ **(raises her hand)**_ **I'll run!**

 **Miss Bustier: Wonderful! You'll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow. We'll have the vote then.**

"Stupid Marinette, messing everything up," Chloe grumbled. "I had that election in the bag!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Court. The students are talking about Marinette running for class rep.**_

* * *

 **Alya: So, let's hear the scoop on your campaign! How are you gonna represent?**

 **Marinette: Represent? Uh, I have no idea. I still can't believe I raised my hand...**

 **Rose: Way to go, Marinette! You spoke from the heart, it was truly authentic!** _ **(she giggles)**_

 **Marinette: Huh? Oh, uh... Thanks.**

 **Rose: When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs? They are so hard, I can barely concentrate in class.** _ **(she gasps in delight)**_ **Maybe pink ones!**

 **Nino: And it'd be primo if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library.**

 **Juleka: Uh, you know... um, I don't-, you know.**

 **Marinette: Um...** _ **(Chuckles)**_ **Sure, Juleka.**

Juleka laughed. "Marinette…"

"Hey, she can't help if you don't speak up," Rose countered. Juleka nodded.

"I guess."

 **Alya:** _ **(sees Adrien)**_ **Adrien! Marinette can count on your vote, right?**

 **Adrien: Sure. Depending on her speech...**

 **Marinette: Better get cracking on that campaign.**

 **Chloé: I've watched how my daddy wins every election, and I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I know just how to win!**

 **Sabrina: By having the best campaign?**

"Doubt it," Marinette grumbled.

 **Chloé: Ha! Whatever! The secret to winning in politics is ruining your opponent's reputation!**

The class gasped.

"How did we not ALL see that coming?" Marinette rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in her room, thinking about her campaign.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Softer chairs, music in the library, whatever Juleka said... I'm writing down everyone's issues! Now I just have to get all this in my election speech.**

 **Tikki: I'm proud of you, I'm sure you're gonna win! You'll make an awesome class rep!**

 **Marinette: They're all relying on me to defeat Chloé. Even Adrien, do you realize that?**

Chloe scowled again. Nobody paid her any attention.

 _ **(Marinette's phone vibrates. It's Alya calling)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(From phone.)**_ **Marinette, battle's on.**

 **Marinette: Why? What's going on?**

 **Alya: Chloé's invited the whole class to her campaign launch party at City Hall and she's got Jagged Stone coming, too!**

 **Marinette: Seriously? Jagged Stone, my favorite star?! I love him! Oh, and so does everyone else.**

The class laughed.

 **Alya: Precisely! She's trying to buy student votes with autographs!**

 **Marinette: Not if I have anything to say about it! Meet you there!**

 _ **(Marinette leaves the house, but forgets her diary. Sabrina, undercover, is about to enter the bakery to look for something to embarrass Marinette.)**_

 **Sabrina: I'm going in, Chloé.** _ **(enters the bakery)**_

 **Sabine: Hello!**

 **Sabrina: Hi there! Marinette borrowed my math book for our Geometry homework, but I need it back.**

 **Sabine: Marinette's not here, uh, I've got customers to attend to, but go on up and grab it from her room if you don't mind.**

"What?" Marinette gasped in shock at the screen. "I need to have a serious talk with Maman!" Adrien laughed.

 **Sabrina: I'd be glad to, thanks!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: College. Adrien is in fencing class. Nadja Chamack, hidden, sees them. Mr. D'Argencourt defeats Adrien with a special attack.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Wow, Mr. D'Argencourt, never seen you on fire like this! That was some attack!**

 **Armand: It ought be. This particular maneuver hither was developed by my ancestor Darkblade.**

 **Adrien: Darkblade?**

 **Armand: In the days of yore, Darkblade conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist. Until he was overthrown vence by a wealthy Frenchman who used his dirty gold to buy the loyalties of the common people. To think that not so long ago, my ancestor's flag was waving above Paris…**

"Bet you anything that French guy was Chloe's ancestor," Nino challenged.

"Not taking it," came a chorus of replies.

 **Nadja: Is that what you ran in the election, Mr. D'Argencourt? To seek revenge on your ancestors behalf?**

 **Armand: Part le fer! Who dost we have hither?**

 **Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Do you have anything to say about your quote un-quote landslide defeat?**

 **Fred: Hey, you! Excuse me! How did you get in the school?**

"Through the door…" Marinette commented. "Which was wide open, by the way."

Mylene shrugged. "He was probably practicing for his next performance."

 **Nadja: I think it's time to get back to the studio!** _ **(runs away)**_

 **Fred: Get back here!**

 **Armand: Here endeth the lesson.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **A loser and an utter failure in an election. But the perfect candidate to lobby my own campaign.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this defeated fighter!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the school. Mr. D'Argencourt is leaving, but Nadja Chamack finds him.**_

* * *

 **Nadja: Mr. D'Argencourt, it has been said, and I quote, that you're "stuck in the dark ages like a stubborn old rusted battle-axe". What do you have to say to that?**

"You're kidding, right?" Alya shook her head. "The man is CLEARLY upset! Even I wouldn't go that far!" The class nodded in agreement.

 **Armand: Poisonous wretch! Dares't thou approach with such venomous questions. Be gone, now, pestilent pain in the neck!** _ **(bumps into a poster with Mr. Bourgeois in it. He slices it to pieces. The akuma comes and enters his saber)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Darkblade... In return for the powers I'm giving you, you'll capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous for me.**

 **Armand: When the flag bearing the emblem of mine ancestors lies once again upon the roof of City Hall, then to thee I shall indeed be indebted!** _ **(turns into Darkblade)**_

 **Nadja:** _ **(suddenly nervous)**_ **Anything y-you'd like to say about your t-transformation into a-**

Marinette facepalmed. "CAN YOU NOT TELL THAT'S AN AKUMA?!"

 **Darkblade: Darkblade! The lord of Paris!** _ **(uses his sword to turn Nadja and the cameraman into knights)**_ **Thou shalt become my knights! Soon my army shalt be immense and unstoppable!** _ **(cuts the billboard in half with his sword)**_ **We shall take City Hall by storm and reclaim the throne from Bourgeois the usurper!**

 _ **(Adrien and Plagg are watching what happens; Plagg drifts idly over Adrien's shoulder)**_

 **Plagg: Whoa, that's some medieval madness!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(enters the school)**_ **Time to transform!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 **Darkblade:** _ **(approaches the Gorilla)**_ **Zounds! What a great beast to join our conquest!** _ **(turns him into a knight)**_

"Don't they all become the same?" Adrien questioned. "Like, a child would be exactly the same as an adult."

"Who even knows," Marinette sighed.

 _ **(Civilians chant "Part le fer!" as Darkblade expands his army)**_

 **Darkblade: Let us to battle, knights! Part le fer!**

 **Cat Noir: The people had their say and they chose Bourgeois over you, D'Argencourt!**

 **Darkblade: Thy peoples matter not to me. D'Argencourt was defeated, not Darkblade! En garde!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Sabrina is about to steal Marinette's diary.**_

* * *

 **Sabrina: (from Chloé's phone) Chloé, I made it in. So, what am I looking for?**

 **Chloé: (from Sabrina's phone) Anything. As long as it's totally embarrassing.**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(searching, she finds a hat Marinette made)**_ **Wait, I had one just like this! How about... a ball of yarn! Or a screwdriver?**

Marinette chuckled inwardly. Sabrina just wasn't mean enough for this. And wait… why did she have a screwdriver in her room? She'd better return that to her papa, he'd probably been looking for it.

 **Chloé: Course not, dingbat! A disgusting photo of her or some really tacky piece of clothing! Dig around a bit!**

"Cuz that would convince people to vote for you," Adrien said dryly. "A tacky piece of clothing."

 **Sabrina:** _ **(sees Marinette's diary)**_ **Ohh... how about her diary?**

 **Chloé: Wow! You can actually accomplish something when you put my mind to it!**

Marinette frowned.

 _ **(Sabrina is about to grab the diary from the box, but the diary's box closes down on her hand. She yelps and tries to get it off, dropping her phone)**_

 **Chloé: Sabrina? Sabrina?!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: City Hall. Marinette arrives and sees the campaign launch party is starting.**_

* * *

 **Mr. Bourgeois** **: I'm pleased to welcome you all to the official launch of Chloé's electoral campaign. And a special thank-you to world-famous pop-star Jagged Stone for endorsing her.**

 _ **(The other students are amazed)**_

 **Chloé: And, when you vote for me, you'll get free tickets to Jagged's next concert!**

 _ **(Alya gets an autographed CD, and Marinette sees her)**_

 **Marinette: Huh! You got an autograph?**

 **Alya: Uh... Yeah, got you one too. Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

"I don't blame you," Mylene commented. "I might have done that too."

 **Marinette: Nope, I'm not falling for it. But, I'll consider forgiving you if you vote for me.**

 **Alya:** _ **(chuckles and nods)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Lock Bridge. Cat Noir and Darkblade are still fighting.**_

* * *

 **Darkblade: (** _ **performs the same feint-and-strike he did to Adrien before. His staff goes flying**_ **)**

 **Cat Noir: Seriously? How did I not see that coming?**

"Yeah, how DID you not see that coming?" Chloe asked. Adrien just shook his head sadly.

 **Darkblade: Take him!**

 _ **(His knights go after Cat Noir, but he throws himself out of the bridge, hiding under it)**_

 **Darkblade: Nary a minute to be wasted! City Hall awaits us!**

 **Cat Noir: City Hall, huh? You go first. I'll catch up with you.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: City Hall. Jagged Stone is still signing autographs. Sabrina arrives to where Chloé is.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: What took you so long? You'd better have gotten her diary.**

 **Sabrina: I did! Sorta...** _ **(shows her the diary box)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(she gasps and turns Sabrina away from their classmates)**_ **What is that?**

 **Sabrina: When I grabbed the diary, this crazy box clipped down around my hand!**

 **Chloé: And I'm supposed to believe you? Ughhh... Why do I bother?**

 **Marinette: Do you realize that you're all being bribed? Concert tickets are awesome, but they aren't gonna solve classroom problems.**

 **Nathaniel: So what's your campaign then, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: Well, um, I'm, um, thinking that cushions would be more realistic than buying new chairs.** _ **(To Rose)**_ **Your cushion could be very pink. And I'll see about listening to music in the library. Through headphones, of course.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(sarcastically)**_ **Remarkable. You actually sound like a class rep. Too bad you don't have a chance of winning. A word?**

 _ **(Chloe shoves her behind the pillar Sabrina is hiding behind)**_

 **Marinette: Oh! My diary! What were you doing-?**

 **Chloé: If you don't pull out of the race, all your secrets will be revealed.**

 **Marinette: Don't-uh, I mean, uh, what secrets?**

"Nice save, Marinette," Alya laughed. Marinette groaned.

"Actually, I wonder what would

 **Chloé: Ha! I guess we'll find out... as soon as I get my hands on a chainsaw!**

 _ **(Trumpets start playing)**_

 **Knight: O-ye, o-ye! Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or be imprisoned!**

 **Darkblade: Henceforth, my flag shalt fly over thy kingdom! Bourgeois, pathetic knave, come hither and do battle!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: What did he say?**

 **Alya: Basically, he's gonna bust you up.**

"Perfect translation, Alya," Adrien smirked. Alya shrugged.

"It was true!"

"Well EXCUSE ME, but MY FATHER is stronger than some KNIGHT," Chloe shrieked. Marinette rolled her eyes.

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Ehh... Ask my secretary for an appointment!**

 _ **(He and the students shut the doors)**_

 **Darkblade: Ha ha ha ha ha! Bow down to Darkblade, or feel the wrath of mine sword!**

 **Knights: Part le fer! Part le fer! Dahhh!**

 _ **(Cat Noir jumps from ceiling to ceiling, and throws his staff at the knights)**_

 **Darkblade: Take him!**

 **Cat Noir: Guys, do you only know heavy metal?**

Alya groaned.

 _ **(Cat Noir and the knights start fighting when Cat Noir gets dogpiled)**_

 **Marinette: Ouch! Cat Noir...Hurry!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(breaks out from under the pile of knights with his staff)**_ **That was a nice warm-up!**

 **Darkblade: Part le fer!** _ **(starts fighting Cat Noir)**_

 _ **(Scene cuts back to the inside of City Hall)**_

 **Jagged Stone: Wait, do I hear the sounds of crazed fans? I can totally get them under control.** _ **(takes his guitar, goes outside and plays it while singing off-key, only to see Darkblade and Cat Noir fighting, and Cat Noir being chased by the knights)**_

Marinette facepalmed. "Even Jagged Stone…" she mumbled.

"To be fair, he's not from here,"Adrien reasoned. Marinette shook her head.

"But he was targeted by an akuma… and he became an akuma!" Adrien shrugged.

"I dunno."

 **Darkblade: Behold, a minstrel!**

 **Jagged Stone: Guys, guys, I know you love me, but no reason to fight over it.**

 **Darkblade: Are you the usurper's champion?**

 **Jagged Stone: Say what?** _ **(Darkblade zaps him and turns him into a knight)**_

 **Chloé: Oh no!**

 **Ivan: What are we gonna do?**

 **Marinette: The doors, quickly!**

 **Chloé: The doors, quickly!**

 **Marinette: Quit, Chloé!**

 **Chloé: Quit, Chloé! Oh...**

 **Darkblade: Kneel before thy flag of Darkblade! Bow down before mine eyes!**

 _ **(The students lock the doors)**_

 **Rose: Chloé, what should we do? What would a class rep do?!**

 **Chloé: Well, if indeed you vote for me, I'll provide you with an answer. Tomorrow.**

 **Rose: But we can't wait until tomorrow!**

 **Chloé: Then you're out of luck. You'll have to ask someone else.**

 **Marinette: Hmmm...** _ **(goes upstairs)**_ **Tikki, we need to talk.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: City Hall Office. Marinette is talking with Tikki.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: What are you going to do?**

 **Marinette: Cat Noir needs Ladybug, but the students need me, too!**

 **Tikki: Trust your instincts…**

"Very helpful," Alya remarked. Tikki shook her head.

"Marinette could figure it out on her own, she just needed a push!"

 _ **(Meanwhile, outside, the knights are trying to open the door. The students are scared, but Marinette arrives)**_

 **Marinette: Kim, Ivan, lock the doors! Make sure all the windows are closed too, quickly!**

 _ **(They go and lock the doors)**_

 **Marinette: Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène and Alya, you come with me!**

 **Alya: Good job, girl! Now there's a future class representative in the making.**

 **Chloé: Well, I was going to say the exact same thing. Sabrina, Ivan, Kim, go lock the doors!**

Alya rolled her eyes.

 _ **(Outside, the knights are still trying to open the door)**_

 **Marinette: We have to barricade the entrance!**

 _ **(The students use things from the room to make a barricade)**_

 **Nino: I hope they haven't gone too medieval on Cat Noir!**

 **Marinette: It's time to retreat! Sir, we gotta get out of here!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: This way!** _ **(leads the students to safety)**_

 **Marinette: I'll catch up with you guys! I'll make sure all the windows are closed first!** _ **(opens her purse and Tikki appears)**_ **This should be safe now.**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the City Hall. Cat Noir is being surrounded by knights, but Ladybug appears in time.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Back off, you tin cans!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, over here!** _ **(uses her yo-yo to drag him inside, and he hits the wall, landing upside down with his legs folded)**_ **Sorry, Cat Noir. I was busy doing damage control inside.**

 **Cat Noir: I was managing just fine by myself, you know. But it's always nice to see you.**

"WHAT IS THAT POSE?" Nino choked out, laughing.

"He thinks he looks cool," Marinette rolled her eyes affectionately. Adrien pouted.

 **Darkblade: Come, formation!**

 _ **(The knights come into formation, but Ladybug and Cat Noir stop them)**_

 **Cat Noir: Strike!** _ **(lifts Ladybug inside)**_

 **Darkblade: Cursèd, colorful acrobats!** _ **(turns two cars into catapults. The knights use the catapults to launch themselves into the City Hall)**_

 **Knight: Pull!** _ **(The knights pull the catapult, and launch it)**_

 **Cat Noir: Why are they going on the roof?** _ **(a knight ungracefully slams none-to-gently into the wall beside their window with an "oof!")**_ **Well, at least some of them.**

 **Ladybug: The flag!**

 **Darkblade: Tally ho!** _ **(The knights launch him to the roof with the catapult)**_ **Ha ha ha! Once these stripes are supplanted by mine coat of arms, I shalt reign supreme!**

 **Ladybug: The akuma must be in his sword!**

 **Cat Noir: How are we gonna get a hold of it?**

 **Ladybug: By getting me close to him!**

 _ **(Ladybug ties Darkblade's arm with her yo-yo, and goes to where he is. Darkblade blocks Ladybug with his sword)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, don't let him get his banner!**

 _ **(Cat Noir tries to knock down the human ladder of knights to stop the banner from going up, but is too late)**_

 **Darkblade: Villains! Thou impress me not. By the blade of darkness, I hereby declare all peoples of this kingdom are henceforth mine!** _ **(puts his flag on top, causing the sky to become black)**_ **Bow to King Darkblade!**

 _ **(A black void of energy appears and begins closing in on City Hall, causing civilians to become knights.)**_

 **Darkblade: Hahahaha!**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

 **Darkblade: Soon thou shalt join my army, you venomous insect!**

"That was way too close," Marinette shivered. Adrien agreed.

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(knocks down the knights who are holding him)**_ **Not so fast! En garde!**

 **Hawk Moth: It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!** _ **(laughs)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(Sees the civilians becoming knights)**_ **We're about to wind up as knights too!**

 _ **(The black energy reaches the students, who become knights)**_

 **Knights: Part le fer!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(A toy ladybug appears)**_ **Uh, okay...** _ **(uses her thinking vision which highlights part of the City Hall's roof, some edging, and Darkblade's underarm)**_ **Let's hope Darkblade's ticklish.**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sees Darkblade pull the same feint he did before)**_ **Not this time.**

 _ **(While they are fighting, Ladybug winds up the toy, goes to where Darkblade is and throws the toy ladybug at him. He starts feeling ticklish and laughing. He throws his sword, and Cat Noir throws it to Ladybug, who breaks it, depleting the black sky and the dark energy. The akuma flies out of the sword)**_

"WHAT?" Alya yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. She turned to Marinette. "Girl, I knew you were strong, but you just BROKE A SWORD with LITTLE TO NO EFFORT!" Marinette blushed. "GIRL!" Alya shook her head.

"I call her for dodgeball," Alix suddenly screamed. "And any PE game!" Kim groaned. Then, face lighting up, he yelled.

"I CALL ADRIEN!"

 **Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.** _ **(opens her yo-yo)**_ **Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the purified akuma.)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy reverting everything back to normal. Darkblade turns back into Mr. D'Argencourt.)**_

 **Armand: Hmm? Huh?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(looks to his ring)**_ **Uh, Gotta take off, see ya!**

"Wait, you didn't even use cataclysm," Marinette frowned. "Why'd you take off?" Adrien shrugged.

"Instinct?"

 **Hawk Moth: Our duel is not over yet, my dear Ladybug. At the end of our battle, I will rule!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: City Hall. Ladybug enters through a window, and turns back into Marinette.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: Great job, Marinette. You proved that you can be Ladybug and a student leader at the same time.**

 **Marinette: Wasn't easy, but I'm glad I tried. Cause if I hadn't, I never would've known I could do it.**

 _ **The students are removing the posters and chairs from the door, and Chloé sees Marinette)**_

 **Chloé: So where were you? Safely hiding under a rock?**

 **Marinette: Very funny, Chloé. I got transformed... into a knight.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sprinting downstairs)**_ **So did I! What a knight-mare!**

 **Marinette: Now that this is all over, I want my personal items back!**

 _ **(The other students gasp and surround Chloé)**_

 **Chloé: I really have no idea what you're talking about! I-**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(shoves Chloé aside and holds out her hand with the diary box on it to Marinette)**_ **Oh, yes! Please take it off!** _ **(Marinette uses the key to open the diary box, freeing Sabrina's hand)**_ **Thank you!**

 **Alya: Got an explanation, Chloé?**

 **Chloé: I told you, I never took her diary! And I'm offended that you're accusing me.**

 **Marinette: Then how did you even know my diary was in here?**

Alya snickered. _Chloe getting her just desserts…_

 _ **(The other students gasp)**_

 **Chloé: Oh, well, uh... Sabrina told me. It was all** _ **her**_ **idea!**

 **Nino: So uncool!**

 **Alya: At least now we know nobody voted for Chloé. You're gonna be our new representative!**

 **Marinette: Uh... Not so fast, Alya.**

 **Chloé: Ha ha ha! See? She's undependable! She's already throwing in the towel!**

 **Marinette: No, I'm not! I just wanna be voted in fairly, not because you don't wanna vote for Chloé, but because you believe in me! I'm not gonna make promises that I can't keep, and I'm not gonna be able to get you everything that you want. But I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and a great multi-tasker. Representing you all is something I truly believe in. And most importantly, I believe in myself. So... Vote for Marinette, for class representative!**

 _ **(The other students cheer and applaud her)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(Sees Sabrina applauding)**_ **What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Ughh... What are you even good for?**

Alya rolled her eyes. "She's your FRIEND. She doesn't have to be your SLAVE." Chloe rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette ends up being elected as class representative.**_

* * *

 **Miss Bustier: By majority vote, Marinette is the new class representative, and Alya will be her deputy.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(to Alya)**_ **You'll be able to do your blog** _ **and**_ **be deputy. We can do anything if we put our minds to it!**

 **Alya: I'm with you, girl!**

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

"Aww," Rose cooed.

"Ready for… The Mime?" Marinette asked.

"Actually, can I go get some food?" Ivan asked. "I'm so hungry."

"Sure! Let's take a food break!"

 **A/N: Reviews are** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated! We love your positive feedback! It keeps us going!**

 ***3 3 Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! ;)***

 **Bug Out, Bugheads!**


	16. The Mime

Chapter 15: The Mime

 **A/N: So... we're not dead.**

 ***Note #1: Sorry guys, I've been having writer's block. It's still there, but I'm going to try and write this chapter anyways… :)**

 **Note #2: (Like a month later :-/) AAH! I'm so sorry guys! Also thanks for all the supportive comments telling me to take as long as I'd like. :) So here's the deal. First, yes, I still have Writer's block. Yay. Second, I was rereading A Reveal, and BLECH. Like, I know a lot of people love it and all that, but I have like NO action. Marinette transforms and all that happens is "Marinette, you're Ladybug?" I might need to rewrite… But first I will finish. And I saw like 10 grammar mistakes. SOOOO… in the future, this chapters are gonna take a bit longer than they used to because I'm going to be working harder on them. Quality over quantity, am I right? ;) Anyways, each chap should take 1-2 weeks instead of 5-7 days so sorry in advance. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Oh, and can we just all give Canarybug a round of applause for her patience with me? :'D***

They went into the kitchen. Plagg and Tikki went straight for the cookies and camembert, of course. Marinette smiled fondly at the two kwamis.

"I wonder if everyone will find out who Rena Rouge is," Marinette mused. Adrien patted her shoulder.

"Probably. But you already know, anyways, so it's not that much of a surprise. Like Queen Bee and Carapace." Marinette giggled.

"EVERYONE knows who Queen Bee is, Chaton!" Adrien grinned.

As everyone ate, Lucy watched from behind the screen.

"I wonder if I'll be able to do the spell necessary for this to work," she frowned. "Everyone is counting on me… Abbey and not to mention all my friends from school… who will I do though? It doesn't matter… This better work." Meanwhile the characters finished eating and went back into the theater. "Oh well," Lucy sighed. "I'll do it… before Glaciator."

"Well," Marinette asked, "Y'all ready?"

A murmur of agreement was heard from the theater.

"Let's go."

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The streets. Ladybug returns home from a mission. She reaches her home and detransforms back into Marinette.**_

* * *

 **Marinette** **: Phew! That was a close shave.**

 **Tikki: What you did for Alya today was very cool, Marinette!**

 **Marinette: You think? I would've liked to do more, but...**

 **Sabine:** _ **(from downstairs)**_ **Marinette! Alya's here!**

 **Alya:** _ **(from downstairs)**_ **Don't worry, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I'll just head up.**

 **Marinette: You didn't exactly wait very long to tell me the big news. Hide Tikki, quick!**

 **Alya: Girl, you will not believe what just happened to me! So Ladybug had just saved a bunch of workers from a supervillain! There were like a gazillion reporters waiting to interview her and... that's when it happened!**

 _ **(Alya shows her the phone, and Marinette plays the video. The video shows Ladybug rescuing a child. Then, she greets Alya, who is filming the video)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Hey! Aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The...Ladyblog!**

 **Alya:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Uh... yeah!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(from phone)**_ **I like your work. It's awesome. Keep it up!** _ **(her Miraculous beeps)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Your earring, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Ah! Thanks. Better get going. Bug out!**

Alya gasped. "Aww, Marinette!" She circled her best friend in a hug. "I didn't process until now… It was you making all those little comments I was so excited about! And you had to listen to me go on and on about how excited I was about you!" Marinette chuckled.

"That's true, Alya, I'm a great friend, aren't I?" she asked, striking a dramatic pose. Her friends all laughed. "But seriously, I was fine with it. I loved seeing you so happy, and besides, nothing is a better ego boost than your BFF going on for hours about how great you are!"At this, Alya laughed.

"I guess that would probably be true."

"Hey, guys?"Alix yelled. "Like, I know this is cool and all but CAN WE MOVE ON?" Everyone nodded.

"Um, yeah, sorry," Marinette giggled as she pushed the unpause button.

 **Marinette: Uh... that was super...**

 **Alya: Cool, right? Ladybug knows me! My blog! She thinks it's awesome! Awesome! Awesooome!**

Everyone laughed at Alya's singing.

"Nice voice, Babe," Nino chuckled. Alya just giggled back, not even embarrassed.

"Thanks!"

 **Marinette: Yeah, that's... awesome!**

 **Alya: Lemme go grab your laptop!**

 **Marinette: You're right, Tikki, I think it made her a little happy.**

 **Tikki: Can I see the video?**

 **Marinette: Okay, but fast.** _ **(The phone slips out of her hand, but she grabs it)**_

Alya gasped loudly. Turning to her best friend, who was slumping in her seat nervously, she yelled, "You almost DROPPED MY PHONE on my BALCONY?" Marinette gave her a sheepish grin. "I can't even with you right now, Marinette. Girl, girl, girl."

 **Marinette: Whoa! You thought I was gonna drop it, didn't you?** _ **(Marinette accidentally deletes it)**_

 **Tikki: Video deleted?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps)**_ **I didn't just do that! Tell me I didn't just do that!**

"You didn't just do that," Adrien helpfully offered. Marinette rolled her eyes, smirking.

 **Tikki: You didn't just do that.**

 **Marinette: Ahhh!**

 **Tikki: Okay, you did just do that, but the least you didn't drop it!**

"That's true, I WOULD have killed you for dropping it." Alya remarked. Marinette shook her head.

 **Marinette: Oh, I really screwed up this time! Alya's gonna kill me!**

 **Tikki: It's not the end of the world. I'm sure Alya will understand, uh, she is your best friend!**

 **Marinette: You're right.**

 _ **(Marinette imagines what will happen if she tells Alya she deleted the video, Alya will get angry at her)**_

Alya facepalmed. "Girl, what sort of person do you take me for?" Marinette shrugged sheepishly.

"I was nervous, okay?"

 **Marinette: Uh, on second thought...**

 **Alya: Who are you talking to?**

 **Marinette: Uh, to a...a pigeon! Say hello to Alya, Jacques!**

 **Alya: Say "Bye bye", Jacques. And come down! You've got visitors!**

Adrien laughed. "I love how she's not even fazed by Marinette!" Alya just shook her head.

"When you are BFF with this girl, you stop thinking things are weird."

"Hey!" Marinette hit Alya with one of the Ladybug pillows. Alya gasped, eyes narrowing.

"Oh you did not…"

"Oh yes, I did," Marinette growled.

"PILLOW WAR!" Alya screamed, grabbing a Rena Rouge pillow and starting to hit Marinette. The room erupted into chaos, Adrien, armed with a Chat Noir pillow, of course, was fighting Nino, who had a Carapace pillow. Chloe stood outside the 'battleground', claiming she was "not low enough on the social bar to play with these losers" until a group of guys came, surrounded her and swept her into the game, where she screamed, "MY HAIR!" for the rest of the game.

Finally, things started to settle down and people started to sit back in their beanbags.

"Well, that was fun," Marinette panted. Alya laughed.

"Girl, why are you so strong?" she asked, holding her side.

"You gotta be strong when your primary mode of transportation is swinging on a yoyo." The class laughed at this."Now are you ready to continue?"

 _ **(They go downstairs to Marinette's room, and see Sabine, Mylène, and Mylène's father Fred.)**_

 **Sabine: What did you say the name of the play is, Mr. Haprèle?**

 **Fred: Well, it's...**

 **Mylène: It's called "The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures", starring the most talented, amazingly awesome actor and mime!**

 **Fred: Come on, now.**

 **Mylène: My father! Give it up for Fred Haprèle!**

 _ **(Marinette, Alya and Sabine applaud Fred)**_

 **Fred: Thank you very much! Thank you, Mylène.**

 **Sabine: Well, congratulations, you must make your daughter very proud!**

 **Fred: Now all I need is my hat to complete my costume.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(grabs a hat she designed and gives it to Fred)**_ **Here it is!**

 **Fred: Thank you, Marinette! Saving me at the last minute.**

 _ **(Fred mimes that the hat is inside a box. Fred opens the box and puts on the hat. Marinette holds the invisible box)**_

 **Sabine: Ha! I don't think Mylène was exaggerating at all!**

"I agree," Marinette declared.

"Me, too."

"Of course!"

"That's so cool!"

"I wish my dad was that cool!" Mylene blushed.

"Thanks, you guys."

 **Fred: Why, thank you!**

 **Marinette: I fixed the tear in it. I also sewed the pocket on the inside, just like you asked.**

 **Fred: You've done a perfect job. Thanks to you, I'll have my good luck charm right here next to me at all times. A photo of my beloved daughter.**

 **Mylène: Aw, dad...** _ **(hugs Fred)**_

"Awww," the class collectively sighed at the cuteness that was the Haprèles.

 _ **(Fred's phone rings. It's Sarah)**_

 **Fred: Hello, Sa...**

 **Sarah:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Fred, where are you?**

 **Fred: Yes, I had to pick up my hat!**

 **Sarah: I need you here now!**

 **Fred: It's not an excuse! I know the bus is leaving in less than a half hour, I'll be there!** _ **(closes the call)**_ **That was Sarah, the place director. She's very nervous about the premiere. She's ready to blow a fuse! So I better get going. See you tonight at the Eiffel Tower, girls!**

 **Alya: We can't wait!**

 **Mylène: Love you, Dad!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The streets. Chris and Sarah are about to board the bus for the mime show.**_

* * *

 **Chris** **: So, what's his excuse this time?**

 **Sarah: He had to pick up his hat from a repair shop. At least that's what he said.**

 **Chris: Well, he's a very convincing actor.**

Marinette's eyes narrowed, not liking this guy already. "What's up with that guy?" Mylene sighed.

"That's Chris, my dad's colleague. He's… jealous of my dad's talents and wants to be a better mime than him."

 **Sarah: Actually, he is a great actor. But he's always making excuses for why he's late, why he's...**

 **Chris: Falls asleep in the middle of rehearsal? Why he has to leave early? Why he's missing parts of his costume? Come on, Sarah! When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee? But it's up to you if you wanna make the show suffer.**

Mylene frowned.

 **Sarah: Look, you're his understudy. Just be ready to take his place in case something happens, okay?**

 **Chris: I won't let you down, Sarah.**

 **Sarah: Thanks.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bakery. Mylène, Alya and Marinette are at lunch.**_

* * *

 **Mylène: Thanks, Marinette. I gotta go. I wanna swing by my house to change before the show.**

 _ **(Alya's phone rings)**_

"Oh yeah? What would you change into? You wear the same stupid sweater every day!" Chloe laughed. Mylene just sighed.

"Chloe, why are you so mean?" Chloe frowned, puzzled.

"What's it to you?"

"You could be such a kind person! But… you waste it, and are rude to everyone." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I am higher status than everyone else so it's okay." Mylene shook her head.

"Whatever, Chloe."

 **Alya: Hey, that's my ringtone!** _ **(Marinette picks up the phone)**_ **Gimme!** _ **(Alya grabs the phone)**_ **That was my mom. I'll call her back later. Hey, Mylène! You wanna see the most amazerrific video?**

 **Marinette: No! Uh... I mean... You wouldn't wanted to be late for her dad's premiere, would you?**

The class laughed at Marinette's nervousness.

"Sheesh, give me a break!" Marinette whined. "I was worried!"

 **Mylène: Yeah, Marinette's right. I gotta get going.**

 **Alya: Okay. I'll walk out with you and show it to you on the way.**

 **Marinette: Wait!** _ **(grabs the phone from Alya's bag)**_ **Your bag's still open.** _ **(closes the bag)**_ **All good! See you tonight!**

Alya's mouth dropped open. She turned to her best friend, practically fuming. "WHAT?" Marinette cowered in fear. "Did you just _TAKE MY PHONE_ RIGHT OUT OF MY BAG?!" Marinette nodded nervously. Alya just turned away. "I can't right now. I can't!" She got up, went over to Nino, and plopped herself down on his lap. Marinette just stared after her, bewildered. Nino smirked at her, nodding a head in thanks. Numb, Marinette turned back to the screen.

"Um… okay…" She unpaused.

 **Alya: Bye!**

 **Mylène: Bye.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The streets. Fred is hurrying to board the bus. Along the way, he calls Sarah.**_

* * *

 **Fred: Don't worry Sarah. I'm early. I'm just around the corner.**

 **Chris: No, this is Chris. Sarah asked me to call you with a last-minute location change. The bus is picking us up in 10 minutes, in front of the Louvre Pyramid.**

 **Fred: Really? That's on the other side of town!**

 **Chris: Yes, but, uh... It's closer to the Eiffel Tower.**

"WHAT?" Mylene growled. The whole class was scowling at Chris, on the screen.

"That was not cool," Ivan shook his head, giving Mylene's shoulders a squeeze. She smiled at the support, agreeing with him.

"I know he was jealous, but seriously…"

 **Fred: Well, okay. Uh, luckily, I'll just make it on time. Thanks for letting me know, friend.**

 **Chris: Sure, will see you there!**

 _ **(Meanwhile, Alya and Mylène are about to go home)**_

 **Alya: I'm off this way.**

 **Mylène: All right, see you later.**

 **Alya: Wait! I have to show you my awesome vid... Where'd my phone go?**

"Your BFF stole it!" Kim yelled. Marinette growled.

"Not helping!" Kim snickered.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette has Alya's phone.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: You stole Alya's phone?**

 **Marinette: Um, I... borrowed it! Look. All I need to do is transform into Ladybug and film myself during the exact same thing in the exact same place. And then I'll give it right back.**

"How were you going to get all the reporters? And Alya's voice?" Adrien asked confusedly. Marinette groaned.

"I don't know!"

 **Tikki: I don't know. Maybe it's just better to come clean now. You might be digging yourself a bigger hole.**

Alya sighed in frustration. "You bet you are! Why didn't you just come clean?" Marinette frowned.

"I don't know! I was scared you'd get mad!" Alya shook her head.

 **Marinette: I can handle this.**

 **Tikki: Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.**

 _ **(Alya's phone rings)**_

 **Marinette: Hey there, Mylène!**

 **Mylène:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Do you have Alya's cellphone?**

 **Marinette: Uh, Alya's phone? Ah! There it is! It must have fallen down off her bag! Silly girl.**

Alya shook her head.

 **Alya:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Me! I'm here too.**

 **Marinette: Oh! Hi, Alya. You're on speakerphone? Hmm.. 'kay, I'll give it to you later on...at the show. See ya!**

 _ **(Tikki looks at her deceivingly)**_

 **Marinette: Don't look at me like that. This is all gonna work out! I think...**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The street. Chris is talking to Sarah.**_

* * *

 **Chris: We have to get to the Eiffel Tower for dress rehearsal. If you wait any longer, you'll be jeopardizing the entire production.**

 **Sarah:** _ **(sighs)**_ **You're right, Chris. Let's get going. You'll be taking Fred's place tonight.**

 **Chris: I definitely won't let you down.**

"You already did," Alya scowled.

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Louvre. Fred doesn't see the bus.**_

* * *

 **Fred: Where are they?** _ **(runs into Theo)**_ **Excuse me, you haven't seen a bus with the poster for The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures on it, have you?** _ **(Theo nods)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The bus. Sarah's phone rings. It's Fred.**_

* * *

 **Chris: He's got some nerve. Calling now? I wouldn't give him the time of day if I were you.**

 _ **(Sarah picks up the phone)**_

 **Fred:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Sarah, where are you?**

 **Sarah: We waited for you, but you never came.**

 **Fred: But I'm on time! In front of the pyramid.**

 **Sarah: What are you talking about? Why would we be meeting there?**

 **Freed: I don't know! I...I thought the meeting place had changed!**

 **Sarah: Fred, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses.**

 **Fred: But, Chris said...**

 **Sarah: I don't care. It's not just this excuse, it's...every excuse. It's always an excuse. Well, enough is enough. Chris will be the lead tonight at the premiere. At least I can count on him.**

"No!" Adrien shouted as if she could hear. "You can't! YOU CAN'T!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** _ **(his window opens)**_ **Hmm. An actor who misses his own premiere. Now that's a tragedy.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Go, my evil akuma, let's hand this actor the role of a lifetime!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Louvre. Ladybug is about to redo Alya's video.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Okie dokie, here we go...** _ **(starts recording)**_ **Hey, aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The... Ladybl-** _ **(A cat peeks at the camera)**_ **Hey! No, get away!** _ **(The cat jumps off and knocks the phone into the trashcan)**_ **Ugh...that is so... Eww!** _ **(Ladybug tries to get the phone out of the trashcan)**_ **Cats are nothing but trouble.**

"What?" Adrien turned to Marinette, sniffling. "You wound me!" Marinette folded her arms.

"I stand by that statement."

 _ **(Meanwhile, Fred is still sad that he won't act on the show.)**_

 **Fred: What did I do? You're going to be so disappointed at me, Mylène…**

"Never," Mylene whispered, tears pouring out of her eyes. The rest of the class tactfully avoided her eyes, watching the screen. Chloe was too busy painting her nails to care.

 _ **(The akuma appears and infects Fred's photo of Mylène)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Mime, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to make whatever you gesture come to life. Destroy this premiere performance! You may be a mime, but they can't silence you! However, in return, you must bring me back Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. So, shall we get on with the show?**

 _ **(Fred smirks and is akumatized into the Mime. He sees the posters for the show, and cuts them with an invisible sword. He mimics a baseball bat to knock off a police car. Ladybug notices it and approaches it)**_

 **Ladybug: Are you okay?** _ **(Agent Roger sees the Mime and runs away)**_

 **Ladybug: It looks like Mylène's dad's hat. Oh no! Mr. Haprèle? If there's something ticking you off, we can talk about it, you know?**

 _ **(The Mime mimics a bow and arrows, and throws them at the police car.)**_

 **Ladybug: Or maybe not.** _ **(Ladybug avoids the Mime's arrows)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The streets. Adrien is in his car with Nathalie and the Gorilla. Nathalie is talking to Gabriel on the phone.**_

* * *

 **Nathalie** **: Yes, sir. Understood, sir. I'm, sure he'll understand, sir.**

 **Adrien: My dad's flaking, isn't he? Let me guess. Something came up?**

 **Nathalie: Yes, but he has reserved the best seats in the house for you, Adrien. Front row.**

 **Adrien: As usual. The best money can buy.**

 _ **(Suddenly, the Gorilla sees Ladybug, and hits the brakes)**_

 **Ladybug: Get out of the car and find a place to hide, I'll cover you.**

 _ **(Adrien stares at Ladybug, Ladybug stares at him. Suddenly, the Mime attacks them with invisible arrows. Ladybug avoids them. Meanwhile, Adrien hides)**_

"SAVE ME!" Alix yelled dramatically, sinking to the floor. "WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?" Kim laughed, joining her on the floor. Soon everyone but Alya, Nino, Chloe, Adrien, and Marinette were on the floor laughing. Marinette rolled her eyes. Adrien pouted.

"Come on, guys, we just _looked_ at each other!" he whined. "Why you have to be so ruuuude?" Alix laughed.

"Fine. Let's move on. But seriously, any more of that _Ladrien_ stuff and I'm OUT!" She sat back down, ready to watch.

 **Adrien: We gotta transform now, Plagg.**

 **Plagg: I thought I was gonna be a spectator, not a performer. What about the show?**

 **Adrien: No time.**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 _ **(Meanwhile, the Mime still throws arrows at Ladybug, but she dodges them, and crushes the Mime's invisible bow with her yo-yo. But the Mime opens an invisible box, and takes an invisible bazooka from it. Ladybug avoids it. The Mime mimics a whip, and uses it to grab Ladybug. Hawk Moth telepathically communicates with the Mime)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Grab her Miraculous, the earrings! Now!**

 _ **(The Mime uses the whip to pull Ladybug, but Cat Noir arrives and pushes the Mime away with his staff)**_

 **Cat Noir: Keep those hands to yourself, clown! It's okay, I've got this.**

 **Ladybug: My pleasure, Cat Noir...**

 _ **(Cat Noir is about to fight the Mime, but the Mime mimics a cell and locks Cat Noir and Ladybug in it)**_

 **Ladybug: Apparently, not seeing is believing.**

 **Cat Noir: We can't let him go like that!**

 _ **(Ladybug sees the Mime mime a car and running away riding it. Cat Noir chases it)**_

 **Ladybug: No, wait, don't!**

 **Cat Noir: There, I did it.**

Adrien gaped at the screen. So THAT'S why his lady laughed at him after he broke it. He thought she was just being mean. Next to him, Marinette stifled a giggle.

 **Ladybug; I wish you did. When he started miming the car, the bars disappeared.**

 **Cat Noir: Hey! Wait!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The streets. The Mime is riding his invisible car, but Ladybug and Cat Noir reach him.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Nice ride, but if I were you, I would have at least made it a convertible.**

 **Ladybug: He's one of the actors from the theater troupe, and he's after that bus!**

 _ **(The Mime gets out of the car)**_

 **Ladybug: Where is he going? We gotta stop this thing!**

 **Cat Noir: Slam down on the brake!**

 **Ladybug: What brake?** _ **(Sees a woman and a child crossing the street, and hits the invisible brake)**_

 **Cat Noir: Not bad, for driving an invisible car, Course, they'll never believe us if we tell them we just saved their lives.**

 _ **(Meanwhile, the Mime mimes that he's putting on a helmet, and rides a motorcycle)**_

 **Ladybug: He's already off again! We gotta catch up with the bus before he does!** _ **(Cat Noir hangs her on his shoulder)**_ **What do you think you're doing?**

 **Cat Noir: Good thing you have friends in high places. Hold on!** _ **(uses his staff to elevate Ladybug and himself up to the sky)**_

"Girl… you're legit SITTING on his LAP… you don't find that a BIT awkward?" Alya asked. Marinette shook her head.

"Not really. We've been in so many weird situations and positions in battle that I don't really mind… but hey, you're legit sitting in Nino's lap… you don't find THAT a bit awkward?" Alya gasped, looking away.

"Touche…"

 **Ladybug: I could have done this on my own.**

 **Cat Noir:' But we're the cat-and-bug team, remember?**

 **Ladybug: Bug-and-cat team, you mean. Now drop me off over there.**

 **Cat Noir: Keep grip.** _ **(uses the staff to drop Ladybug to where the bus is)**_ **Where could the akuma be?**

 **Ladybug: Inside his hat!**

 **Cat Noir: How'd you know that?**

 **Ladybug: I have hidden talents. Trust me on this one.**

"I should've known!" Adrien facepalmed. Alya laughed.

"Join the club, lover boy."

 _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to make a net, but the Mime dodges the net and jumps on the bus.)**_

 **Ladybug: You better distract him.**

 **Cat Noir: Gotcha.** _ **(Cat Noir distracts the Mime. Ladybug tries to reach his hat, but the Mime notices and attacks her. Ladybug dodges, Cat Noir knocks the Mime off the bus, but Ladybug grabs his hand. Inside the bus, Chris sees the Mime)**_

 **Chris: Fred?**

 **Hawk Moth: The Miraculous! Grab her earring!**

 _ **(Ladybug is about to fall off, but Cat Noir grabs her)**_

 **Ladybug: His hat! Grab his hat!**

 **Cat Noir: Look out!**

 _ **(The Mime attacks her, but he falls off the bus landing onto a car. He mimics a chainsaw to saw the ceiling of the car, and tells the driver to go on)**_

 **Ladybug: We got to get the passengers to safety!**

 **Cat Noir: Can I lend a helping paw?**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, cover me!**

 **Cat Noir: Hurry up, my lady!**

 _ **(Ladybug enters the bus)**_

 **Ladybug: Stop the bus!**

 **Sarah: Ladybug, what's happening?**

 **Ladybug: One of your actors has been akumatized, and for some reason, he's seemed to heading in for your troupe!**

 **Sarah: Fred?**

 _ **(Meanwhile, the Mime heads for the bus, and throws arrows at Cat Noir, but he dodges them with his staff. One of the arrows pinches a wheel of the bus, making it out of control. Cat Noir stops the bus in time)**_

 **Ladybug: Stay inside and don't panic. We'll get this under control.**

 **Chris: Ladybug, I know why he's after us. I took his role from him. But he can perform instead of me! I don't care anymore! Please, just keep us all safe...**

 **Sarah: What do you mean you took his role from him? He lost it!**

 **Chris: Not exactly. There's something I have to tell you.**

"Well at least he came clean," Mylene murmured approvingly. The class nodded in agreement.

 _ **(Meanwhile, the Mime reaches the bus and finds Cat Noir. He and Cat Noir fight)**_

 **Hawk Moth: His Miraculous is within your reach! I want his ring!**

 _ **(The Mime is about to take the ring from him, but Ladybug ties his hand with her yo-yo)**_

 **Ladybug: I don't know what's made you this violent, but I don't think your daughter Mylène would approve!**

 _ **(The Mime pulls Ladybug, and mimics a bomb. He throws the bomb at Ladybug and Cat Noir)**_

 **Cat Noir: He sure brings a whole new meaning to silent but deadly.**

The room was filled with groans.

"Seriously?"

"Bro…"

Adrien just shrugged, smiling.

 **Ladybug: Ughhh... Lucky Charm!** _ **(a shoebox appears)**_

 **Cat Noir: A shoebox? Great. There better be some explosive boots in there or something.**

 _ **(The Mime is about to fight Cat Noir again. Ladybug uses her thinking and Sarah's glasses, the bus' light, a Mime poster and the Eiffel Tower flash)**_

 **Ladybug: Of course! We have to make him really angry! Blow his fuse!**

 **Cat Noir: You don't think he's angry enough?**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're good at annoying people, do your thing!**

 **Cat Noir: Hey!... That is true.**

"He admits it," Marinette announced. "You saw, you saw!" Adrien pouted.

"Hey!"

 **Ladybug:** _ **(takes Sarah's glasses)**_ **Gotta borrow these.** _ **(Grabs the Mime poster)**_ **A watch, a magnifying glass, some light...** _ **(uses the bus' light to project the Mime poster)**_ **Voila! A homemade projector. Hey, Mime! Nice poster, don't you think?**

 _ **(The Mime sees the poster projection and gets angered. He mimics a sword and cuts the Eiffel Tower in half. He sees it's falling and mimics a shield to stop it)**_

 **Ladybug: Yes! Remember, he can only mime one thing at a time.**

 **Cat Noir: So he's cornered. Good thinking, my lady.** _ **(uses his staff to grab the Mime's hat)**_ **Yoink!**

Marinette stared at the screen. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Adrien. "...Really?" He shrugged.

 _ **(Ladybug grabs the photo in the hat and tears it, releasing the akuma)**_

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and its energy turns everything back to normal. The Mime turns back into Fred)**_

 **Fred: What happened? How did I... get here?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Sarah: I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Fred.**

 **Chris: I'm sorry too. I was so desperate to perform that I lied to you about where we were meeting up.**

 _ **(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps)**_

 **Cat Noir: Your earrings!**

 **Ladybug: Better get going.**

 **Cat Noir: Such a shame. I could have been your date in the play tonight. Just you and me.**

 **Ladybug: Thanks, but I have other plans.**

 **Hawk Moth: The show's not over yet, Ladybug. You just wait. There's still a last act to come when you least expect it.** _ **(his window closes)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the Louvre. Marinette grabs the phone out of the trashcan.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Got it!**

"YOU LEFT IT THERE THE WHOLE TIME?" Alya screeched. Marinette giggled. Alya hit her with a Rena Rouge pillow.

"Hey!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Eiffel Tower. The Mime show is about to start. Adrien sees Marinette and Alya and takes a seat. Marinette looks at him with a big smile.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Ah, hey, you're here too, cool. Thought I was gonna end up sitting by myself.**

"Hey, I was your date anyways, Chaton," Marinette exclaimed. Adrien winked at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Alya: Hey, did you bring my phone?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the theatre. Marinette expresses to Alya her happiness seeing Adrien at the show.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: I don't know which I loved more. The show or sitting next to my sweet Adrien!**

 **Alya: Maybe you should give him a call and ask him out to a movie.**

 **Marinette: Speaking of calling, there's something I gotta tell you, Alya. I...accidentally erased your Ladybug video on your phone, and then, when I tried to fix the problem I dropped the phone in a dumpster and now it stinks like bad, like really, really bad, and I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. I know how much that video meant to you and I'm the lamest of friends. Lamer than lame!**

 **Alya: Ah ha ha! Chillax, lady. If there's anyone on this earth who knows about your legendary clumsiness, it's me, your BFF!**

"And I would never be mad at you for long," Alya smiled, hugging Marinette.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!"

 **Marinette: So... You're not angry?**

 **Alya: Well, you should've just come clean and told me in the first place. But no, we're cool. Besides, I uploaded the video on to my Ladyblog before I showed it to you.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(surprised)**_ **I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! Now that we're good, you probably don't care about the surprise I planned for you.**

 **Alya:** _ **(surprised)**_ **Screw up or no screw-up, you know I love surprises!**

 **Marinette: Okay, you see that theater over there? There's something inside for you, on the stage.**

Alya gasped. "You… you… you… MARINETTE, GIRL…. I LOVE YOU!" she squealed, hugging Marinette. "It was YOU! YOU tried to make me happy… I have SUCH A GREAT BFF!" Marinette smiled.

"You're welcome, Alya."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Inside the theater. Alya sees Ladybug.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Hello! Alya, right? Last time I saw you, I was in a hurry, but I've got a bit more time now if you want to interview me for your Ladyblog.**

 **Alya: No... Seriously? Do I! Do I!**

 **Ladybug: Have a seat.**

 **Alya: You don't know me, but FYI, this is like the biggest moment of my life.**

"Oh, I think I do," Marinette smirked. Alya smiled.

"Thank you again! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Marinette chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the theater.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: Alya's lucky to have you as a friend too, you know!**

 _ **(Alya exits the theater. She recorded the whole interview)**_

 **Marinette: Show me!**

 **Alya: Only after I put it on my blog! There's no way I'm gonna lose this video!**

 **Marinette: Hey!** _ **(Both laugh)**_

You guys are so cute!" Rose cooed. Marinette chuckled. "Yep, well… Y'all ready for Princess Fragrance?" Rose gasped. Sighing, she nodded.

"Ready."

"Then let's go."

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

 **A/N: *Hey, guys! So…. I was curious… about the love square… so I** _ **know**_ **they're the same two people, but what's your favorite ship? Mine is Ladrien for sure! ;) Honestly, the whole love square is like1) Ladrien, 2) Adrienette, 3) Ladynoir, and 4) Marichat. So what do y'all think? Let me know in the reviews!***

 **That was not me, I obviously ship Marichat** _ **ahem**_

 **Bug Out, guys!**


	17. Princess Fragrance

Chapter 15: Princess Fragrance

 **Hey everyone! Thanks again for all your reviews! They really make my day! :D And don't worry, season 2 is coming but… I have to finish season one, don't I? ;)**

 **Though we'll see if that ever happens. I'm really sorry I am taking so long but I promise I'm not giving up! :)**

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi News report. It is raining**_

* * *

 **Nadja** **:** _ **(in a news report)**_ **Welcome, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris once again. Jean Duparc had been akumatized into the very menacing Magician of Misfortune. Threatening to make the Eiffel Tower vanish in a puff of smoke.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The streets of Paris. Ladybug arrives at a subway, where she turns back into Marinette as she walks upstairs**_

* * *

 **Tikki** **:** _ **(sneezes)**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, you don't look well.**

 **Tikki: I need you to take me to the doctor.**

"How will you find a doctor for a kwami?" Adrien asked confusedly. Marinette shrugged.

"You'll see. I think you know him…" she smirked.

 **Marinette: But where can I find a doctor for kwamis?**

 **Tikki: I know a healer. I'll tell you where to go.**

 **Marinette: But w-what will I tell him? You're a secret, he'll get all suspicious and ask me questions.** _ **(gasps)**_ **And I know someone else who's going to ask an awful lot of questions, my teacher! About why I'm late again! Tikki, can I take you to the healer right after school?** _ **(Tikki nods and sneezes)**_ **Thank you.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. Collège Françoise Dupont.**_

* * *

 **Ms. Mendeleiev** **: Combustion is a high-temperature exothermic redox chemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant –usually atmospheric oxygen.**

 **Nadja:** _ **(news report in Rose's cellphone)**_ **Today, Prince Ali, heir to the throne of the kingdom of Achu will do the honors during his official Parisian visit by hosting a toy fundraiser for the sick children at the Paris City Children's Hospital.**

 **Rose:** _ **(Rose wipes her eyes as Juleka hands her tissues)**_ **He's just so gorgeous and with a heart of gold.** _ **(Blows her nose)**_ **Oh! You know what? I'm gonna write him a letter professing my complete adoration and utmost respect.** _ **(Marinette stumbles into the classroom and then trips and falls in front of the teacher's desk.)**_

"Oh, please," Chloe scoffed. "You're pathetic! What do you have that would make Prince Ali care about you?" Juleka scowled, standing to say something, but Marinette signaled her to sit down.

"Actually Chloe, I seem to remember that Prince Ali rejected you for Rose after the akuma attack. Funny. So you'd better leave Rose alone or you won't hear the end of it. From anyone." Chloe scowled, sinking in her seat.

 **Marinette: Waaa!**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: Ah, Marinette. What excuse do you have for us this time? Accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?**

 **Marinette: Uh, no, of course not. I had to, uh, take my dog to the vet because he ate an entire wool sweater. Uh, it must've smelled like–** _ **(Rose sprays perfume on her letter.)**_

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: Thank you, Rose. But I don't think our classroom needs extra refreshing.** _ **(Walks towards Rose)**_

 **Chloé: I thought someone packed a tuna fish sandwich, but it turns out it was Rose's perfume.** _ **(laughs)**_

"What a brat," Alya muttered. Chloe gasped.

:Excuse me, I don't need your comments and I DEFINITELY don't need any-"

"Chloe?" Adrien interrupted.

"Yes, Adrikins?"

"Shut up." She obliged, glaring at her childhood friend.

 **Alya:** _ **(to Marinette)**_ **Ate a sweater?**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev:** _ **(confiscates Rose's perfume)**_ **Furthermore, using your smartphone during school hours is strictly forbidden.** _ **(confiscates Rose's cellphone and hands free)**_ **Take the rest of your things and go to the principal's office.**

 **Rose: Oh...** _ **(Rose takes her things and starts to walk away)**_

 **Ms. Mendeleiev:** _ **(at the front of the class)**_ **Watch what happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab.** _ **(she spritzes some perfume inside a glass container with an open bottom and puts it upright, trapping the air inside. Then she pushes a button and a small electric shock comes out of a tube creating a small explosion.)**_

 **Students:** _ **(gasp)**_

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: Just to make sure you all remember that, I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety. Again!**

"Ms. Mendeleiev is so mean," Rose remarked, shaking her head. "She seems to hate kids. Why is she a teacher?" Alya shrugged.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Nino waits as Adrien runs to school, Marinette and Alya are a bit back, but they can see them.**_

* * *

 **Nino** **: Dude.**

 **Alya: You two really are made for each other. Neither one of you can make it to school on time. Since he missed chemistry class, it would be sweet if some lady could lend him her notes so he could get up to speed.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(giggles)**_ **You're right. Oh, you mean for me to give him my notes!** _ **(looks to her purse, where Tikki is)**_ **No, I can't. I–**

 **Alya: Girl, your fake excuses don't work on me.**

Alya grinned sheepishly. "Sorry girl, I see you had an actual problem this time." Marinette giggled.

"No sweat."

 **Tikki:** _ **(sneezes)**_

 **Alya: Huh?**

 **Marinette: Achoo! I think I'm getting sick.**

 **Alya: Then don't breathe on him.** _ **(points to Adrien. Marinette starts to walk over to him)**_

 **Tikki:** _ **(sneezes)**_ **I'm not feeling too good.**

 **Marinette: Don't worry, Tikki, it'll just take a sec–** _ **(Marinette trips over someone's bag and Tikki accidentally flies out of her bag. Marinette lands on Adrien.)**_

 **Marinette and Tikki: Aaaah!**

 **Adrien: Oh! Are you okay? Nothing broken?**

 **Marinette: Uh, yeah, uh, I'm fine.** _ **(Adrien and Nino leave. Then Marinette realizes Tikki isn't in her purse anymore.)**_ **AAH!**

 **Tikki:** _ **(weakly)**_ **Marinette...** _ **(Chloé and Sabrina walk over and Tikki pretends to be a plush doll)**_

 **Chloé: Sabrina, what's Prince Ali doing today again?**

 **Sabrina: I told you. A tour of the Children's Hospital.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(sees Tikki and picks her up)**_ **Hm, what kind of stuffed animal is this? Who left this here?** _ **(gasp)**_ **The Prince will never have seen one like this before and when he lays eyes on me, Prince Ali will forget all about those sick kids.**

Adrien facepalmed. "Chloe, you HAVE a kwami! Do you not… Did you not… HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE WHEN YOU GOT YOUR KWAMI THAT IT WAS LIKE MARINETTE'S "TOY"?!" Chloe stared at the screen in shock.

"I'd forgotten about that…" Turning to Marinette in disbelief, she asked, "I stole your KWAMI?" Marinette nodded.

"That was an annoying day." Chloe, for once, actually looked kind of ashamed.

"I.. I see."

 **Rose: Did I hear you say Prince Ali?**

 **Chloé: Not to you.**

 **Sabrina: Prince Ali's staying at Chloé's dad's hotel.**

 **Chloé: The only hotel fit for a Prince, and I'm gonna be the first one to meet him. Isn't he lucky?**

"Said no one ever…" Alya muttered. Chloe glared at her.

 **Rose: Oh, please, could you give him a special letter from me?**

 **Chloé: No prob.**

Adrien smiled. Was she finally being nice?

 **Rose: Oh, that is so amazingly sweet of you to do that for me.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(laughs)**_ **You thought I was serious? Do you think I wanna get anywhere near this fish funk?** _ **(laughs and rips the letter)**_

Adrien frowned. Of course not.

 **Rose:** _ **(gasps and then cries. Chloé gets into her limo and leaves Rose crying on the ground.)**_

 **Marinette: Tikki?** _ **(Marinette hears Chloé laugh and sees her holding Tikki as her limo is pulling away.)**_ **Chloé, wait up!**

 **Chloé: Huh?**

 **Marinette: That's my... my...**

 **Chloé: Not anymore. Finders keepers.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(to herself)**_ **Tikki...**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Seine riverbank. Rose is sad and starts to write another letter.**_

* * *

 **Rose:** _ **(sobs as she begins writing another letter)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **Ooh, now there's a broken-hearted princess if ever I saw one. Every rose has its thorns.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away my little akuma and evilize her.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bench. Rose is really upset and starts crying.**_

* * *

 _ **(The akuma flies over to where Rose is and infects her perfume bottle)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Princess Fragrance, I am Hawk Moth. Your perfume is now your secret weapon. No one will be able to resist it, especially Prince Ali. All I want from you in exchange are Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

 **Rose: I'm coming, my prince!**

"Yikes," Rose said. "That's so weird." Marinette laughed.

"Just wait until Chat gets possessed…" Rose giggled at the idea.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. Marinette walks up to the doorman.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Hello! I'm in Chloé Bourgeois class and I really need to see her.**

 **Doorm** **an** **: Are you a friend of hers?**

 **Marinette: A friend of Chloé's? Ah, you must be kidding!** _ **(gasp)**_ **I mean– we're in the same class, that's all.**

The class laughed at that comment. "Oh, Marinette…"

 **Doorman: If you're not a friend then I can't.**

 **Marinette: Yes! I'm a f-f-friend of Chloé's. We're BFFs!**

 **Doorman: Aha! Chloé doesn't have any friends!**

"Excuse me!" Chloe yelled angrily. "Everybody loves me!" Marinette rolled her eyes.

 **Marinette: Does that mean you're not letting me in?**

 **Doorman: No!** _ **(Marinette leaves defeated but then she sees a pile of trash with a motorcycle helmet, a pink cape and a pizza box.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(disguised)**_ **Hey! Got a pizza for Chloé Bourgeois.**

 **Doorman: Hmm, it's usually sushi.** _ **(moves aside)**_ **Top floor, imperial suite.**

"He fell for that?" Alya was bewildered. Marinette laughed.

"Be grateful of the waysss." Alya looked at her friend weirdly.

"Oh-kay then."

 **Marinette: Yes, yes, yes!** _ **(Marinette, still disguised, goes up the elevator and arrives at Chloé's floor. Chloé is waiting for another elevator.)**_

 **Chloé: "Here's a gift for the sick children Prince. Oh, it's nothing, really, stop flattering me. Hahahaha." No. "Hahahaha." There. That's better.** _ **(Chloé gets into the elevator and Marinette sees her as the doors are about to close)**_

 **Marinette: Chloé, wait!** _ **(starts to run to her)**_

 **Chloé: Pizza? Eugh, don't get that peasant food anywhere near me.** _ **(pushes the close button)**_

"Peasant food?" Kim protested. "It's amazing!" Chloe rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Point proven." Kim scowled.

 **Marinette: Wait! It has truffles and caviar on it!** _ **(the doors close before she gets there)**_ **For a spoiled brat just like you!** _ **(she runs for the stairs)**_

Chloe frowned. "What did you just say?" Marinette shook her head.

"Nothing."

 _ **(Outside the doors, Princess Fragrance approaches the doorman.)**_

 **Princess Fragrance: I've come to see Prince Ali.**

 **Doorman: Ugh, what is going on today? Do you have an appointment with the Prince?**

 **Princess Fragrance: No need, I'm his princess!**

 **Doorman: And I'm a monkey's uncle. Listen kid I–**

 **Princess Fragrance: That's no way to speak to a princess.** _ **(she shoots perfume at him from her perfume gun)**_

 **Doorman: At your service, Princess Fragrance.**

Marinette growled. The class turned to her in surprise.

"M'Lady?" Adrien asked nervously.

"WHY CAN PEOPLE NOT TELL WHEN PEOPLE ARE AKUMAS?" She facepalmed. "WHY IS PARIS SO… STUPID?" Adrien shook his head.

"I don't know, but it's okay I-"

"No, it's not!" Marinette argued in frustration. "When we get back to Paris, we are doing a PSA about akuma safety." Adrien nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea, actually."

"Yeah, I could post it on my blog-" Alya started.

"Don't even get me started on YOU Alya! I will be doing a SEPERATE PSA JUST FOR YOU about staying out of an akuma's way!" Alya gulped.

"Okay…"

 **Princess Fragrance: Dozen times better.** _ **(walks in)**_ **Now, where's my wonderful prince charming, we can't keep him waiting.**

 _ **(Cut to Prince Ali's press conference inside Le Grand Paris in the dining hall)**_

 **André: In honor of your presence here in Paris your highness, I've taken it upon myself to organize a lavish fireworks display on the Seine river. They will be displayed from this box.**

 **Prince Ali: Thank you, or how do we say in your language? Totally awesome!**

 **Prince Ali's chaperone: We shall have to see if it fits with the Prince's busy schedule. We have very little time for festivities, his highness has many responsibilities.**

"Sounds terrible," Nino commented. Adrien nodded.

"Welcome to my world - that is basically the foundation of my life."

 **Chloé:** _ **(clears her throat)**_

 **André Bourgeois: Ah! Prince Ali, allow me to introduce you to my own princess, Chloé.**

 **Chloé: Prince, I brought you a special stuffed toy for the sick children.** _ **(gives Tikki to him)**_

 **Prince Ali: Whoa! I've never seen one like this before. This is so very kind of you.**

 **Chloé: Hahahahaha, you're flattering me. It is so kind of me though, isn't it?**

 **Prince Ali:** _ **(slightly confused)**_ **Why, yes. I said just that. You did not hear me?**

Marinette snickered as Chloe glared at her.

 **Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Prince Ali, did you have anything to say about your official Parisian visit?** _ **(An elevator bell rings and Princess Fragrance appears further away from the crowd)**_

 **Prince Ali: I'm very happy to be here.** _ **(Princess Fragrance fires her perfume gun at Chloé)**_

 **Nadja: Prince Ali, where is...that smell coming from?! Like rotten fish?!** _ **(Nadja, Prince Ali, and André stare at Chloé)**_

 **Chloé: What? That's not me!** _ **(sniffs herself)**_ **It-it is me! Ew!** _ **(Perfume sprays behind the paparazzi. Everyone look at them)**_

At this point,the whole class had started to snicker as Chloe sat there furiously.

 **Paparazzi:** _ **(turns around and bowed down while singing)**_ **At your service, Princess Fragrance.**

 **Prince Ali: Who-who are you?**

 **Princess Fragrance: I'm Princess Fragrance and I've come just for you! In just a spritz you'll be mine, Prince Ali!**

 **Marinette: This is bad!** _ **(activates a button from a synthesizer to launch the confetti)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room in the Agreste mansion. Adrien watches the whole live broadcast on TV.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: What or who is that? Plagg? Plagg, let's go! There's trouble in Paris!** _ **(looks in his trash can where Plagg's eating his Camembert)**_

 **Plagg: I'm still chewing!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Back inside the Le Grand Paris. Prince Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloé escaped to the stairwell**_

* * *

 **André Bourgeois: Quickly, Prince! This way!** _ **(Marinette follows them and Princess Fragrance down the stairs. Cuts to them hiding in a room)**_

 **André Bourgeois: We'll be safe in here. It's a reinforce door.**

 **Prince Ali's chaperone: So much chaos! How is anyone supposed to stick to a schedule around here? (both she and Prince Ali steps away from Chloé)**

 **Chloé:** _ **(points under the doorway)**_ **What is that?**

 **André Bourgeois:** _ **(sees the perfume fog)**_ **Get back!** _ **(Cuts to Princess Fragrance spraying under the doorway while Prince Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloé are backing away inside the room)**_

 **Princess Fragrance: My prince, my prince, smell the fragrance of my eternal love!** _ **(gasps)**_

 _ **(Everyone look down and noticed that the fog is being sucked away. Princess Fragrance turned and saw Marinette using a vacuum cleaner.)**_

 **Princess Fragrance: Seriously, who are you?!** _ **(uses her perfume gun like a rocket to launches herself and landed on the vacuum cord, plugging it off)**_ **Looks like you're powerless now, superhero!** _ **(points her gun at Marinette.)**_

Adrien stared at the screen in adoration. _No kwami and she still saves the day…_ He sighed. Perhaps guessing what he was thinking, Marinette blushed next to him.

 **André Bourgeois:** _ **(opens the door to take a peek)**_ **Oh no, there're two of them now! Run!**

 _ **(Everyone get out of the room and run off.)**_

 **Princess Fragrance:** _ **(sprays her perfume around herself to create a fog)**_ **You can't escape my perfume! La la la la la la!**

 _ **(André opens a stairwell door and let everyone go in first, but he was brainwashed by the fog before he get inside. Marinette escapes the fog by using a service elevator.)**_

 **Princess Fragrance: Get them.**

 **André Bourgeois: At your service, Princess Fragrance.**

 _ **(Meanwhile, Marinette made it to the hotel kitchen. She peeks out from the door and saw Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloé back in the dining hall.)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(to Butler Jean while pointing at André)**_ **He's under the spell! Shut the door!**

 **Prince Ali's chaperone: But that's your father!**

 **Chloé: Who cares? Shut it now!**

"Some daughter," Marinette rolled her eyes.

 _ **(Jean uses a broom and pushes André out of the way and shuts the door. Everyone noticed the perfume fog from the inside of the nearby elevator, and they all, except Jean, run off.)**_

 **Butler Jean: At your service, Princess Fragrance!**

 **Princess Fragrance:** _ **(walks toward Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloé)**_ **Come into my arm, my sweet prince!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sitting on the windowsill)**_ **Pee-ew! Can we get a little air fresher in here?** _ **(leaps in front of Princess Fragrance and took out his staff)**_

 **Princess Fragrance: No one will take my prince away!** _ **(fires at Cat Noir)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir uses his staff to knock out the perfume spray. He then extended his staff, picking up Princess Fragrance, and throws her in the kitchen.)**_

 **Marinette: Uh oh!** _ **(leaps out of the way)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir extended his staff from the window to the outside of the Le Grand Paris like a pole. A Parisian screamed in surprise once the end of the staff hit the ground)**_

 **Cat Noir: Emergency evacuation, everybody down!**

 **Prince Ali's chaperone: It's much too dangerous for the prince.**

 _ **(Cat Noir notices three mixing bowls on the cart nearby.)**_

 **Cat Noir: You're right.** _ **(taps on the bowls)**_ **Safety first!** _ **(puts one of the bowl on Prince Ali's head like a helmet, while Prince Ali smiles)**_

Marinette shook her head. "A bowl, Kitty?" Adrien shrugged sheepishly.

"We needed to go, fast!"

 _ **(Cat Noir slides down the staff first. Followed by Chloé, Prince Ali, and his chaperone; the chaperone also wears a mixing bowl on her head. Once everyone made it outside, Princess Fragrance looks out the window and saw them get inside the chaperone's car and drove away.)**_

 **Princess Fragrance: My prince!** _ **(she launches herself by her perfume gun and follows the car)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks out the window)**_ **Tikki, please be okay.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Inside Prince Ali's chaperone's car. Everyone in the car are getting away from Princess Fragrance while at the same time, still disgusted by Chloé's fish smell**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Can we open the windows? This fish smell's even too much for a cat.**

 _ **(The chaperone opens all the car windows. Both Prince Ali and Cat Noir gasped for air)**_

 **Tikki:** _ **(sneezes)**_ _**(Prince Ali looks into his jacket pocket to know what's that noise)**_

 **Prince Ali's chaperone: We have precisely nine minutes to get to the hospital. The prince is on a very strict schedule.**

 **Cat Noir: What? No way we're going to the hospital now! We have to get Prince Ali out of Paris ASAP!**

 _ **(Everyone hears a thud and looked up.)**_

 **Princess Fragrance: My prince! Fancy meeting you here, what a stroke of luck!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(to the chaperone)**_ **The windows!**

 _ **(Prince Ali's chaperone tries to close all the car windows, but Princess Fragrance stops the sunroof)**_

 **Princess Fragrance: My prince, I'll take you to the Pont des Arts. And there, we'll seal our love!**

"Creepy," Rose shuddered.

 _ **(Princess Fragrance then sprays everyone in the car. But Tikki escapes out of Prince Ali's pocket and landed on the car floor)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Cat Noir is down! It won't be long before Ladybug shows up too and meet her doom!** _ **(laughs)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The street of Paris. Marinette rides on a scooter to follow the car; she already took off the cape from the disguise**_

* * *

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps)**_ **Oh no! Where's Tikki?** _ **(she ran to Prince Ali's chaperone's car, ignoring the accident around her. She took off her motorcycle helmet while running)**_ **Tikki, Tikki?** _ **(looks inside the car before noticing Tikki on the floor)**_ _**(gasps)**_ **Tikki, I was so worried!**

 **Tikki:** _ **(opens her eyes)**_ **Marinette...**

 **Marinette:** _ **(picks up Tikki)**_ **And you're much worse than I thought! We need to get you help!**

 **Tikki: We don't have time. You have to transform. I'll be okay...** _ **(coughs)**_

 **Marinette: No, Tikki. I'm not making the same mistake twice! We have to get you to the healer now!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Fu's massage shop. Marinette watches as Master Wang Fu helps heal the sickness from Tikki**_

* * *

 _ **(Wang Fu is hitting a gong while Marinette stares at Tikki, feeling worried)**_

 **Marinette: Is she going to be okay?**

 **Wang Fu: One who is burning with their patient can never eat hot porridge.**

Marinette looked over at Adrien to see if he understood yet. He nodded in understanding.

"Who else?" he whispered.

 **Marinette:** _ **(confused)**_ **Um, what is this got to do with eating?**

 **Wang Fu: Silence please. Reading energies.** _ **(places both his hands in front of Tikki)**_ **What type of cat did you say?**

 **Marinette: Cat? Um, right. Rare hairless flying species from Kingdom of Achu. I was allowed to have one, because I won a zoo tap-dancing contest when I was in the Kingdom of Achu.** _ **(laughs nervously)**_

"That is one of the weirdest excuses ever, and I get a weird excuse from you every day…" Alya remarked. Marinette smiled sheepishly.

 _ **(Wang Fu stares at Marinette)**_

 **Wang Fu: Mm-hmm. Unusual.** _ **(picks up his gong)**_

 **Marinette: Yes, yes, very.**

 _ **(Wang Fu bangs the gong for the last time)**_

 **Wang Fu: We are finished.** _ **(puts the gong down)**_ **Your cat's health has been restored.**

 _ **(Marinette looks down at Tikki. To her delight, Tikki opens her eyes, feeling much better. Tikki flew onto Marinette's hands)**_

 **Marinette: Thank you, thank you so much! You're a real magician, sir!** _ **(about to walk out the door, but stops)**_ **How do you do that?**

 **Wang Fu: Ancient Chinese secret.** _ **(Marinette closes the shop's door. Wang smiles)**_ **Just like yours.**

Alya gasped. "Does he know about… what?" Marinette smiled.

"You'll find out in later episodes, I am sure." Alya pouted.

"Marinette…."

"No!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Seine riverbank. Marinette carries Tikki and stops.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Tikki, I'm so, so sorry. You're so sick and, well, I don't know what I do without you.**

 **Tikki: You wouldn't be Ladybug for one!** _ **(giggles)**_

 **Marinette: I know, but I mean: Tikki, you're more than just my kwami for me.**

 **Tikki: I know.** _ **(Both Marinette and Tikki giggle while Tikki hugs Marinette's cheek)**_ **Oh, the Pont des Arts bridge! That's where they're headed! I overheard it in the car. Hurry, there's no time to lose!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Pont des Arts. Princess Fragrance is about to wed Prince Ali**_

* * *

 _ **(Princess Fragrance is marching toward Prince Ali, while held by André Bourgeois like a bride; Prince Ali is with his chaperone, Cat Noir and Chloé)**_

 **Princess Fragrance:** _ **(stops in front of Prince Ali and hold both her hands to his)**_ **I can't wait for us to be together. Forever! Servant, love padlock, please.** _ **(Cat Noir opens a box to reveal a padlock which is sprayed by Princess Fragrance)**_ **This will lock our love forever, my prince!**

 **Prince Ali: At your service, Princess Fragrance!**

"I would never want to FORCE someone to love me," Rose frowned. "That's not romantic at all!"

 _ **(A yo-yo appears, and knocks the padlock out of Princess Fragrance's hands, into the Seine river)**_

 **Princess Fragrance: My padlock!** _ **(gasps)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(from a lamp post near them)**_ **Not so fast, my royal pain in the neck!**

 _ **(Princess Fragrance fires her gun at Ladybug. Once it hits her, she slides down on the bridge. Princess Fragrance did an evil grin, before it reveal that Ladybug has a clothespin in her nose)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Use Cat Noir to get Ladybug's Miraculous!**

 **Princess Fragrance: Servants, attack! And get her earrings!**

 _ **(Ladybug started to fight with Prince Ali's chaperone, André, Chloé, and Cat Noir. While she's distract, Princess Fragrance took Prince Ali away from her. After knocking out the chaperone, André, and Chloé, Ladybug leaps away from Cat Noir before being hit by him)**_

 **Ladybug: Snap out of it, Cat Noir! It's me, Ladybug!**

 **Cat Noir: Give me your Miraculous!**

The class laughed at Chat's strange voice.

"Nice singing voice, Kitty," Marinette smirked. Adrien pouted.

"Everyone's ganging up on me," he whined jokingly. The class just laughed more.

 _ **Ladybug sighs and continue fighting with him. Meanwhile back at the Le Grand Paris, Princess Fragrance and Prince Ali are at the rooftop pool)**_

 **Princess Fragrance: The padlock didn't secure our love when I put** _ **everyone**_ **under my spell and make Paris our kingdom!** _ **(start spraying the sky, forming a giant cloud of perfume)**_

 **Ladybug: Uh oh, I better do something before this whole thing blows up in my face. Ah ha!**

 _ **(flashback)**_

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: What happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab.**

"What's up with you and flashbacks to our class?" Adrien asked. Marinette shrugged.

"I don't know."

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sees the boat full of fireworks that André mentioned to Prince Ali earlier. She tosses her yo-yo around the lamp post behind her)**_ **Can't hit me!** _ **(Cat Noir continue to try hitting Ladybug)**_ **Miss!** _ **(giggles)**_ _**(Cat Noir extended his staff, picking up Ladybug)**_ **Yeah!**

 _ **(Once Ladybug lands on the boat, she pulls back the staff, carrying Cat Noir and made him lands on the boat too)**_

 **Ladybug: Nice of you to drop in.**

 **Cat Noir: Give me your Miraculous! Cataclysm!**

By then the whole class was rolling in laughter. Adrien frowned.

"Not funny."

 _ **(Cat Noir runs toward Ladybug and is about to uses Cataclysm on her. But Ladybug trips him, making him to use it on the fireworks' control panel instead, thus launching the fireworks into the sky. Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's tail and pulls him into the Seine river. She uses her yo-yo to go to the Le Grand Paris rooftop)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris rooftop pool. Princess Fragrance watches as the fireworks cleared out the giant perfume cloud**_

* * *

 **Princess Fragrance: This city is not for us. Too many people want to bother us. Let's go far away from here, my prince!** _ **Very**_ **far!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(above them)**_ **Leaving so soon? But the party just got started!**

 **Princess Fragrance:** _ **(angry)**_ **You, you are ruining everything! So now I'm going to ruin you!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(A balloon appears)**_ **A balloon? What am I suppose to do with this?**

 _ **(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and a tube and Princess Fragrance's perfume appear. She leaps down and picks up the straw, avoiding Princess Fragrance's perfume bullet)**_

 **Princess Fragrance: You can't escape, Ladybug! It's over!**

 _ **(Ladybug places the balloon inside the tube to form a makeshift dart. She tosses it, corking Princess Fragrance's perfume gun and contain the perfume in the balloon. She use her yo-yo to grab the gun and breaks it, releasing the akuma.**_

 **Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly.**_ _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _ **! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everyone back to normal.)**_

 _ **(At the Seine riverbank, Cat Noir is licking himself dry before being back to normal)**_

 **Cat Noir: What am I doing here? And where's Ladybug?**

 _ **(At the Pont des Arts, André Bourgeois and Prince Ali's chaperone are back to normal)**_

 **Prince Ali's chaperone: Ah, the schedule is a complete disaster! We are going to be late for everything! Where's the prince? Wait a minute, am** _ **I**_ **?**

 _ **(Back at the Le Grand Paris rooftop, both Prince Ali is back to normal and Princess Fragrance turns back into Rose at the same time)**_

 **Rose: Huh?**

 **Prince Ali: How did I get here?**

 **Rose:** _ **(stands up)**_ **Prince Ali?** _ **(rushes toward him and admire him. She grabs his left arm and cuddles him while giggling)**_

 **Prince Ali:** _ **(looks up)**_ **And who are you?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(giggles)**_ **Never mind, I'll leave you to chat with your number one fan. Bug out!** _ **(leaves, giving Prince Ali and Rose some privacy)**_

 **Rose: Knowing how you always help sick children around the world, I just want you to know that you're the most kind-hearted person I ever met!**

 **Prince Ali: Really?**

 **Chloé:** _ **(appears)**_ **Prince Ali! You're safe!** _ **(shoves Rose out the way)**_ **Aren't you great, I am safe too. So, shall we continue where we left off?**

 **Prince Ali: Oh, no thank you. I have a special event at the hospital for children with Miss Rose.**

 **Rose:** _ **(gasps in excitement)**_

 **Prince Ali: Let us go quickly before my chaperone locates me.** _ **(pulls Rose away. Together they go to the hospital)**_

 **Rose:** _ **(giggles)**_ **Bye, Chloé!**

 _ **(Chloé growls very angrily as she watches them go)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

"And that's a wrap for "Why Nicer is Better". Today's winner is ROSE!" Marinette exclaimed. The class cheered, Chloe sulking in the corner.

Marinette then picked up the remote.

"It seems the next episode is… Origins part one!" She turned to Adrien, smiling. "Ready to relive the day we met?" Adrien beamed.

"You bet!"

Marinette clicked 'Play'.

 **A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry that took so long! So here's the deal - Right now my family is in town and when they are I have no time to write. So Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year! Hehe But… don't expect a chapter until after January 8th :(. I'm really sorry guys. Thank you for continuing to support my story! Love ya!**

 **(Shh... don't tell Liv I put this, but anyone hyped for Origins *KOFF Umbrella KOFF*?!**


	18. Ladybug & Chat Noir (Origins: Part One)

Chapter 16: Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins Part One)

 **A/N: Hey guys... we're still here...**

 ***I suck.**

 **I suck so much.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **But thank you so much for the support!**

 **Hey, guys! Wazzup! :D I'm back with one of my fave S1 eps! Yess! I honestly can't wait for Stoneheart… I'll get it done ASAP! But first, I present… Origins Part One! Have fun!**

 **PS Reviews make my day! I love to see what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing well, and if you guys like it or not! So drop on in and leave me a review! :)**

 **Also… I had the idea that it might be fun to draw some of the scenes in my fanfic just for fun… because I'm trying to improve my drawing skills as well. So do you guys have any suggestions as to what to draw? What scenes would you want to see on paper? I might put them on my pinterest if enough people care… just an idea…. Andyways….**

 **And to my lovely friend, Solace is BAE, I'm sorry you feel that way. I hope you had fun getting your shoutout last chapter of Solace, because it's doubtful that LadyoftheBirds or I will be so kind to respond after what you said in this review section. I understand if you don't enjoy the story but reviews are for constructive criticism and "just go away" is nowhere near that. Again, I'm sorry you feel that way but that comment was unnecessary and just plain rude. Thank you, and have a nice day.***

 **Couldn't say it better myself, my friend.**

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair**_

* * *

 **Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.**

The class gasped.

"I want that scoop for my Ladyblog!" Alya moaned. "We finally know WHY Hawk Moth wants the miraculous and I can't even tell anyone!" She slumped in her chair. Marinette giggled.

"It's okay, Alya. Maybe we can do a Ladybug interview when we get back to make up for it." Alya gasped.

"You would do that?"

"Of course!"

 **Gabriel: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!**

Marinette squinted at the screen. _Who… is that?_ Next to her, Adrien was doing the same. Recognizing the face inside of the brooch, he gasped loudly.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, concerned. Adrien fumbled for the remote, rewinding to the brooch.

"That's…" he trembled in fear. _It can't be…_ "That's my mom!" The class gasped.

"Why would Hawk Moth have a picture of Adrien's Mom?"

"Who would have a picture of some random woman?"

"Is he some random guy who had a crush on her?"

"Who…"

"How…"

Adrien gulped, fearing the answer. "Do you think… my father is Hawk Moth?" Instantly everyone stiffened. Marinette frowned. Giving Adrien a hug, she tried to reassure him.

"I'm sure that's not the answer. It… It can't be true." Adrien tried hard not to cry.

"But… if it is?" Marinette's heart broke at the soft, scared little boy her kitty had turned into.

"Then we'll take you in. We'll be your family! Everyone will stand behind you." The class gave shouts of agreement. "You have us," she explained softly. "You're not alone." Adrien nodded, grateful.

"Thank you, M'lady." Turning to address the class, he got louder and louder, more and more confident. "Thank you, all of you. I-" His voice broke - "I am eternally grateful." Everyone smiled back at him. He sat down, feeling more loved than ever in his life - even when his mom had been there.

"I'm ready to continue."

 **Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!**

 **Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.**

 **Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!**

 **Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?**

 **Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!**

 **Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.**

 **Nooroo:** _ **(sadly)**_ **Yes, master.**

 **Gabriel:** _ **(puts on the brooch)**_ **Nooroo, dark wings! Rise!** _ **(transforms into Hawk Moth)**_ **From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth!** _ **(laughs evilly)**_

* * *

 ** **Scene: Fu's massage room.****

* * *

 **Wayzz: Master, Master!** _ **(customer hears Wayzz, looks up)**_

 **Wang Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master...** _ **(begins pushing customer out door)**_ **Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

"It's that guy again…" Alya frowned. "Who is this dude?"

 **Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.**

Alya gasped. "Is that… a kwami?" Marinette smiled.

"All will be revealed. Eventually." Alya groaned.

 **Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!**

 **Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

 **Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world!** _ **(shows his Miraculous)**_ **Time to transform! Wayzz...** _ **(doubles over in pain)**_

 **Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–**

 **Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help.** _ **(opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)**_

"He's 186 years old?"Adrien gasped in disbelief. Marinette giggled. "But… he moves like he's 20! How?" Marinette shrugged.

"Power of the turtle miraculous?"

* * *

 **Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Crawling out from underneath bed covers)**_ **Got it, mum!** _ **(Walking down stairs)**_ **Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again.**

 **Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?**

 **Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!**

 **Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine!** _ **(Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)**_

 **Tom:** _ **(singing as he works)**_

 **Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!**

 **Tom: Glad you like them.**

 **Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!**

 **Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs.** _ **(Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(giggles)**_ **Thanks.** _ **(Kiss Tom by the cheek)**_ **See you tonight!**

* * *

 **Marinette: Uff...** _ **(Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming)**_ **Uuuhhaawh?** _ **(Grabs Wang by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process)**_

 **Wang Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.**

"Wait… I remember that!" Marinette exclaimed. "I never realized that was HIM!"

"You had a similar experience as well, my lady…?" Marinette nodded.

"The day I got my miraculous! I-"

"Will you be quiet please?" Chloe interrupted. "I for one, would like to continue the episode!" Marinette rolled her eyes, unpausing.

 **Marinette:** _ **(People step on the content of the box)**_ **Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.**

 **Wang Fu:** _ **(Grabs and eats one)**_ **Mmmh. Delicious!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(School bell rings)**_ **Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir!** _ **(Runs towards the school)**_

 **Wang Fu:** _ **(Looks at a strange looking box)**_ **Thank you very much, young lady.**

* * *

 **Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?**

 **Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

 **Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.**

 **Chloé: That's my seat.**

 **Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat.**

 **Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!**

 **Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat,** _ **this**_ **is going to be** _ **my**_ **seat. Get it?**

"Hmm…" Marinette mused. "You know, without Chloe, we may not have ever become the amazing friends we are today!" Alya's eyes widened, turning to Chloe.

"You're right! Thank you, Chloe!" Chloe scowled.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't expect it to happen ever again." Marinette giggled, giving Alya a high-five.

 **Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

 **Chloé:** _ **(She and Sabrina laugh)**_ **Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

 **Sabrina: He's only a famous model.**

 **Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

 **Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?**

 **Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?**

 **Alya: Wouldn't you like to know.** _ **(walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand)**_ **Come on.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(trips and falls)**_ **Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

 **Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?**

 **Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.**

 **Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do.**

 **Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it.** _ **(Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone)**_ **She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.** _ **(pointing at Chloé)**_ **Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.**

"I am not evil!" Chloe huffed. The members of the class all scoffed, rolling their eyes. She frowned, slinking down into her seat.

 **Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

 **Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(grabs a macaron from the box and gives one part to Alya)**_ **Marinette.**

 **Alya: Alya.**

 **Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.**

 **Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now.**

* * *

 **Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

 **Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him)**

 **Wang Fu: Thank you, young man.**

 **Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

Marinette suddenly gasped. Pausing Adrien turned to her to see she had tears in her eyes.

"My… my lady?" he asked tentatively.

"Chaton… you…. You gave up the chance you had to go to school for a stranger?" she asked quietly.

Adrien blushed. "Well, of course! He needed help! I-" he yelped as he was suddenly in her arms.

"Oh Chaton, I'm so proud of you!" Adrien smiled, snuggling into her. They sat like that for a while until finally they heard a throat clear. Remembering that they were not alone, they looked up sheepishly.

"So… should we continue?" Adrien asked in an unnaturally loud voice as he unpaused.

* * *

 **Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.**

 **Ivan: Kim!**

 **Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

 **Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...**

 **Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.**

 _ **(Ivan walks away angrily.)**_

"I'm still kind of upset that happened," Marinette remarked. "That didn't seem fair…"

* * *

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

* * *

 **Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock.** _ **(The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

 **Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth.** _ **(Turns into Stoneheart)**_

 **Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in.** _ **(Stoneheart appears)**_

* * *

 **Student: Did you hear that?**

 **Stoneheart: KIMMM!**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

 **Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?**

 **Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!**

 **Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!**

 **Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

"So smart," Marinette remarked affectionately. Alya laughed.

* * *

 **Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

 **Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections.**

 **Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

 **Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?**

 **Nathalie: Yes sir.**

 **Gabriel:** _ **(To Adrien)**_ **You are NOT going to school. I already told you.**

 **Adrien: But father!**

 **Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.**

 **Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?**

 **Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

 **Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have–** _ **(Adrien runs away)**_

Adrien steadily avoided everyone's eyes. He didn't need or want the pity party.

* * *

 **Roger** **: Ready? Fire!** _ **(The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)**_

 **André: I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control.**

 **Nadja** **: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control**

 **Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**

* * *

 **Marinette: I hate first days back at school...** _ **(sees a little box)**_ **Huh?**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sees a little box)**_ **Huh?**

 **Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little box and it glows)**

 **Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

"A bug-mouse?" Adrien asked, smirking. Marinette scowled.

"Yeah, well, what did you think when your kwami came?" Adrien just shrugged.

 **Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

 **Marinette: Ahh! The bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

* * *

 **Scene: Adrien's Room**

* * *

 **Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!**

"A genie?" Marinette smirked.

"Oh come on, that makes much more sense than a bug-mouse," Adrien grinned, patting her shoulder affectionately. Marinette pouted.

 **Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky...**

 **Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!**

 **Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

By this time, the class was hysterically laughing at Plagg, who was in the center of the room, bowing.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night," the kwami smirked.

* * *

 **Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you...** _ **(Marinette traps her in a glass cup)**_ **Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

 **Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

 **Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

* * *

 **Adrien:** _ **(catches Plagg)**_ **I still don't know what you're doing here.**

 **Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?**

 **Adrien:** _ **(shakes head)**_ **Uh-uh.**

 **Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving…**

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded. "You had a mission, remember? You were SUPPOSED to actually EXPLAIN!" Plagg grinned sheepishly.

"I was hungry!" He defended himself. Tikki rolled her eyes.

 **Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

 **Plagg:** _ **(flies out of Adrien's hands)**_ **Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

"And you see how well THAT went," Tikki mumbled. Lucy appeared on the screen for a moment.

"Sorry to annoy you, Tikki," she said with a huge smile. Tikki sighed.

"Whatever." Lucy disappeared once more.

* * *

 **Marinette: Mom! Dad!**

 **Tikki: No!** _ **(flies out of the glass)**_ **I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!**

* * *

 **Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?**

 **Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not.** _ **(Closes the box)**_

"Is he talking about Hawk Moth?" Adrien scratched is chin in thought. Marinette shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll find out!"

* * *

 **Marinette: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

Adrien gasped. Marinette paused and turned to him. "A...Adrien?" He turned to her.

"Marinette… YOU'RE HARRY POTTER?!" he squealed. Marinette rolled her eyes, smacking the back of his head. His mock admiring smile vanished. "Ow," he whined.

"Sorry, Kitty."

* * *

 **Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

 **Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

"Is that toilet paper?" Kim asked. Adrien shrugged.

"What can I say? Plagg is weird."

* * *

 **Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

 **Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture.**

 **Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

 **Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

 **Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

 **Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".**

 **'Marinette: Spots on?** _ **(The earrings activate)**_ **Whoa! What is happening?!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)**_

Adrien smiled at the screen.

"Your first transformation… it's so cute!" He gushed. Marinette smiled.

* * *

 **Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

 **Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

 **Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!** _ **(enters the ring)**_

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time)**_

"I love how Marinette was like 'what's going on?' and Adrien just jumps in like he's done it all his life," Mylene commented, laughing. Marinette shook her head.

"My kitty is an eager kitty."

 **Cat Noir: Too cool!**

* * *

 **Marinette: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere!** _ **(sees the screen)**_

 **Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps)**_ **Alya?**

 **Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?**

 **Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super!** _ **(goes upstairs)**_

 **Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school.**

 **Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy?** _ **(grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(while tightrope walking over his stick)**_ **I'm starting to get the hang of this.** _ **(sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.)**_ **Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

 **Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

 **Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?**

 **Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh...** _ **(pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir)**_ **Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

Adrien gasped.

"You almost told me your identity, M'lady?" he asked, shocked that he hadn't remembered. She blushed.

"Apparently… I don't remember that though."

 **Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.**

 _ **(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)**_

 **Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

 **Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

 **Ladybug: Ugh.** _ **(to herself)**_ **Trust yourself, trust yourself...** _ **(uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)**_

* * *

 **Stoneheart: KIMMM! So, who's wuss now?**

 _ **(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you.**

 **Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

 **Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.**

 _ **(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)**_

 **Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?**

 **Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it...** _ **(Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)**_

 **Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

 _ **(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)**_

 **Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

 **Alya: Yes!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!**

 **Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.**

 **Cat Noir: Different how?**

 **Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**

Chloe laughed. "Ladybug was pathetic when she first started!" Marinette looked at the floor as Adrien glared at Chloe.

"Nobody is perfect. Not. Even. You." Chloe slunk down in her seat.

 **Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.**

 **Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(uses his cataclysm to break the net)**_

 **Ladybug: No, don't do that!**

 **Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!**

 _ **(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power.** _ **(Stoneheart throws him away)**_

 **Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

 **Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

"That makes a lot more sense now that I know who you are," Marinette commented. Adrien smiled sadly.

 **Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm!** _ **(A suit appears)**_

 **Cat Noir: Super power?**

 **Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.**

 **Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

"That's so random," Ivan commented. "What if I was just mad?" Marinette shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know."

 **Cat Noir: So what's your plan?**

 **Ladybug: Hmmm...** _ **(uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.)**_ **This!** _ **(grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.)**_ **Don't miss. Trust me.**

 **Cat Noir: This girl's crazy!** _ **(gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)**_

 **Ladybug: Catch me if you can!** _ **(Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)**_

 **Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap!**

 _ **(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)**_

 **Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.**

 **Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

 **Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

 **Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! **_**(Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)**_

 **Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

 **Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

 **Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope.** _ **(sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it)**_ **"You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."**

 **Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

 **Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

 **Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

 **Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

 **Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

 **Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

Adrien stared adoringly at the screen _His Lady was amazing._

* * *

 **Nadja:So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!**

 **Marinette: I did it, Tikki!**

 **Tikki: You see? You were up to it!**

 **Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

 **Plagg: Oh, what is this?**

 **Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

"You have a personal chef?" Kim asked. Adrien nodded. "Bro, can I, like, come over sometime?" Adrien chuckled.

"Sure, Kim."

 **Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!**

 **Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

* * *

 **Sabine: Oh my!**

 **Marinette: Hmmm?**

 **Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

"That was so scary," Marinette commented. Aya laughed, patting her on the back.

"I can imagine!"

* * *

 **Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

"I always did wonder," Marinette commented. Adrien stared in horror.

"You noticed?!"

"Yeah. I thought it was your dad trying out a cologne line." Adrien laughed.

"I doubt he'd want to do that…"

"Does 'Adrien: The Fragrance' ring a bell?'" Alya asked incredulously. Adrien blushed.

"Touche."

 **Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

 **Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

 **Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma?**

 **Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

 **Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

 **Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

 **Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

 **Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

 **Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

 **Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

 **Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug!** _ **(takes her earrings off)**_ **I'm sorry Tikki.**

 **Tikki: No, don't do tha-**

 **Marinette: ...Tikki?** _ **(puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer)**_ **I'm really sorry, Tikki…**

Marinette steadily avoided the eyes of everyone in the room, super embarrassed. "Not very Ladybug of me," she mumbled.

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. (Shows Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music, Adrien is sitting on his couch while he worries while Plagg is in front of him, Marinette regrets her decisions in front of her vanity) Everyone will be powerless against me! (Hawk Moth cackles as his window closes). I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha** _ **!**_

"Wow." Adrien said as they stared at the black screen. "That was a roller coaster of emotions." The class hummed in agreement.

"I want to see what happens next!" Alya shouted. Marinette happily pushed play.

 **A/N: You know, I really am not ready for The Collector.**

 ***Hey guys. Sorry again.**

 **Also, my birthday is coming up so I'll probably be pretty busy, so don't expect a chapter until probably like the 26th? 27th? I don't know.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Bye! :)***


	19. Stoneheart (Origins: Part Two)

Chapter 17: Stoneheart (Origins Part 2)

 **A/N: Yep! We're back... Again!**

 ***Okay, I lied. I told you a week and a half when I actually wrote this an hour later. You're welcome. Lol.**

 **Enjoy!***

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city.**_

* * *

 **Nadja** **:** _ **(Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hand.)**_ **The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement.** _ **(A variety of pictures are shown.)**_ **Police have cordoned off the area.**

 **André:** _ **(On television alongside Roger Raincomprix.)**_ **We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway.** _ **(Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**_

 **Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them.**

"Those were scary times," Alya remembered. "None of us knew to trust you like we do now." Th class nodded in agreement.

"We thought we were all going to die!"

"It was terrifying!"

Marinette blushed. "I'm sorry for renouncing my miraculous and endange-" Adrien covered her mouth.

"The only thing that matters is that you put the earrings back on. Don't beat yourself up over it, M'lady." Marinette looked around to see everyone but Chloe nodding. She smiled.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's home. She is standing next to her father, watching the TV while he washes dishes.**_

* * *

 **Tom** **:** _ **(Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.)**_ **Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them.** _ **(Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.)**_

 **Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails?** _ **(Marinette looks down in shame.)**_

 **Tom: Then I'd come and save you.** _ **(Holds piece of bread as a sword)**_ **Super Baker to the rescue!**

"Best. Dad, Ever!" Alya laughed. "I love your Dad, Marinette!" Marinette laughed.

 **Marinette:** _ **(She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the cheek.)**_ **Thanks, Super Dad!** _ **(Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and contemplates the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's home. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area.**_

* * *

 **Nathalie** **: Hmm, what's he doing?** _ **(Clock chimes once. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.)**_ **Adrien?**

 **Gabriel:** _ **(Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard stand side by side. Gabriel is not pleased.)**_ **You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father.**_

* * *

 **Plagg** **: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?**

"I'm with Plagg on this one," Kim agreed. "School is horrible! Why would you WANT to go?" Adrien pointed at the screen as his past self answered Kim's question.

 **Adrien: You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!**

Kim shook his head. "Still weird."

 **Plagg:** _ **(Sighing.)**_ **Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak...**

 **Adrien: You know what's strange?** _ **(Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert.)**_ **The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7.** _ **That's**_ **strange.** _ **(Adrien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.)**_

 **Plagg:** _ **(Plagg chimes in.)**_ **If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend!** _ **(Adrien continues to school.)**_

"Only a black cat superhero," Tikki snarked. "Literally every other kwami has better eating habits…" Plagg pouted.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya Césaire and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Ladyblog,** _ **(Alya hands Marinette her phone.)**_ **bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?!** _ **(Alya takes her phone back.)**_ **Check out the number of views since I posted a video!**

"I remember when the blog was just for fun," Marinette reminisced jokingly. Alya swatted the back of her head as the two girls giggled.

 **Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...**

 **Alya: She's gonna handle them.** _ **(She says this with assurance.)**_

 **Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?**

 **Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait.** _**(Alya comes to a realization.)**_ **I know what this is about.** _ **(Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.)**_ **You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her.** _**(Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)**_

"That whole conversation is completely different now that I know who you are," Alya noted. Marinette nodded.

"I can see that…"

 **Alix:** _ **(to Ivan)**_ **So you really don't remember anything?**

 **Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!**

 **Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!**

 **Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...**

 **Chloé: Pff!** _ **(Chloé scoffs at Ivan.)**_ **Once a monster, always a monster.** _ **(Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him.)**_ **Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

Marinette rolled her eyes. _Just Chloe being… Chloe. Again._

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you.** _ **(Taps on the cane that is holding the akuma.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs up the steps to the front door, but Nathalie, exiting from the bodyguard's car, tries to stop him.**_

* * *

 **Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!**

 **Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!**

 _ **(Adrien runs to the inside of the school while Nathalie is disappointed)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Inside the school.**_

* * *

 **Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart.**

 **Chloé: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty.** _ **(blows a bubble gum at her)**_

 **Alya: You little...**

 **Chloé: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!**

"Such a jerk," Nino growled. Chloe scoffed.

"Shut up, BUBBLER. You looked like a BABY TOY!" Nino frowned, annoyed.

 **Adrien: Hey, Chloé!**

 **Chloé: Adrikins! You came!**

 _ **(Other students see Adrien and rush over toward him, shouting in recognition.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The car Nathalie came in.**_

* * *

 **Nathalie:** _ **(Gets in the car and speaks to Adrien's bodyguard, the driver.)**_ **I'll handle it.**

 _ **(Car drives off.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel.**

 **Ivan: I...don't know what you're talking about.**

"NOW I know why you knew about it! I was terrified I was being too obvious," Ivan exclaimed. Marinette smiled.

"Sorry."

 **Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.**

 **Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway.**

 **Marinette: But... Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...**

 **Ivan: I could...write her a song?**

 **Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive.**

"Like I said, you're our Ladybug," Adrien said, eyes shining in adoration.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... They're fading! Ughhhh...**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Adrien and Chloé enter after he was signing autographs in the hallway.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!**

 **Adrien: Thanks, Chloé.** _ **(Sees Nino.)**_ **Uh... Hey! Adrien.** _ **(Offers hand to Nino for handshake.)**_

 **Nino: You're friends with Chloé, then, huh?**

 **Adrien:** _ **(Sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum in a seat)**_ **Hey! What's** _ **that**_ **all about?**

 **Chloé: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.**

 **Adrien: You think that's really necessary?**

 **Chloé: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.**

"All you did was make Marinette mad at me. And then you wonder why I haven't trusted you as much ever since that day," Adrien remarked, shaking his head. Chloe gasped.

"Well, uh, um… RUDE!" she scoffed, flipping her hair.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside Miss Bustier's classroom.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?**

 **Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?**

 **Marinette: Oh! No reason...** _ **(She puts the Miraculous case in Alya's bag.)**_

Alya's jaw dropped. "That was SOOO SNEAKY, girl," she exclaimed. "How did I not notice that?"

"I've often wondered that myself," Marinette said with a shrug. "You're just oblivious!" Alya chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.**_

* * *

 _ **(Marinette and Alya enter; Marinette sees Adrien picking at the gum in her seat.)**_

 **Marinette: Hey! What are you doing?**

 **Adrien: Uhhh...I...**

 _ **(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**_

 **Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.**

 **Adrien: No, no, I was just trying to take this** _ **off!**_

 **Marinette: Oh, really?**

 _ **(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**_

 **Marinette: You're friends with Chloé, right?**

 **Adrien: Why do people keep saying that?** _ **(He goes to his seat.)**_ **(Ugh)**

 **Chloé: Now do you see what I mean about respect?**

 **Marinette: I know I've seen him somewhere before.** _ **(Sees images of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste on Alya's cellphone.)**_ **Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!**

 **Alya: Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it.**

"Excuse me?" Adrien gasped.

"Sorry," Alya sheepishly grinned. "We didn't know you yet, so...

 **Nino: Why didn't you tell them it was Chloé's idea?**

 **Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.**

"Your father really is cruel, if the only friend you had was Chloe," Nino remarked. Adrien smiled sadly.

 **Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some NEW friends, dude.** _ **(Offers hand to Adrien for handshake. Adrien accepts.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The locker room, at door to girls' bathroom.**_

* * *

 **Mylène:** _ **(Leaving the bathroom.)**_ **Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.**

 **Ivan: I made this for you.** _ **(He starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice, reading the lyrics of his song.)**_ **Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean!** _ **(Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry, wads up his lyric sheet, throws his music-playing phone on the floor and steps on it, and sits down.)**_

"Okay, that was kind of mean, I see that now," Mylene commented apologetically. "Sorry Ivan…" Ivan shrugged.

"What's done is done!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him!** _ **(The akuma held in Hawk Moth's cane exits, and flies out the window.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The locker room. Ivan is upset.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(The akuma flies in and infects Ivan's wadded-up song lyrics.)**_ **This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return.**

 _ **(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier is checking her attendance.**_

* * *

 **Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?**

 **Nino:** _ **(Quiet aside to Adrien.)**_ **You say "present".**

 **Adrien:** _ **(Jumps up with his hand raised.)**_ **Uh, present!** _ **(All the other students laugh. Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump.)**_

Adrien cringed. "That's so embarrassing."

 **Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloé?**

 **Chloé: Present!**

 **Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan?**

 **Stoneheart:** _ **(Ivan enters, breaking down the door.)**_ **Present! Mylène?** _ **(Chaos erupts, and Adrien runs out of the room. Ivan sees Mylène and grabs her.)**_

 **Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan!**

 **Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart.**

 **Mylène: Why are you doing this?**

 **Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(Chloé calls her father on her phone.)**_ **Daddy, the monster is back!** _ **(Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.)**_

 **Mylène: Put us down, Ivan!**

 **Alya:** _ **(To Marinette)**_ **Come on! Let's follow him!**

 **Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.**

 **Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(She picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to Alya.)**_ **You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.**

 **Alya: If you say so!** _ **(Runs out of the room.)**_

 **Marinette: Wait! Your bag!** _ **(Runs after Alya.)**_

"Wow, Marinette. You REALLY wanted me to be Ladybug," Alya chuckled. Marinette grinned.

"Yep."

* * *

 _ **Scene: The locker room, at Adrien's open locker.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call.**

 **Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!**

 **Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do.**

"Blech, homework," Kim gagged. The class laughed.

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylène and Chloé captive.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!**

 **Cat Noir: And don't forget the superheroes!** _ **(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but Stoneheart grows bigger.)**_ **Oh no. My bad.**

 **Chloé: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.**

"It was my second time ever!" Adrien pouted at his childhood friend. Chloe rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah, whatever…"

 **Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is!** _ **(The stone beings run amok and surround Cat Noir)**_ **Seize him!**

 _ **(Cat Noir dodges them.)**_

 **Mylène: Ivan! Where are we going?**

 **Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.**

 **Chloé: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**

 **Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too.** _ **(Chloé gulps)**_

 _ **(Meanwhile, Alya is running to where Stonehearts and Cat Noir are battling.)**_

 **Cat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!**

 **Alya: What's she waiting for?**

"She apparently doesn't exist at the moment," Alya muttered under her breath. A pillow suddenly hit her in the face.

"I heard that!"

 _ **(Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir throws his stick to save her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Let go, you rockhead!**

 **Alya: HELP!**

 _ **(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the case out of Alya's bag and puts on the Miraculous. Then, Tikki appears, happy to see Marinette again.)**_

 **Tikki:** _ **(raising her arms)**_ **Mmmm!**

 **Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!**

 **Tikki: I knew you'd come around!**

 **Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.**

Alya paused. Turning to Marinette, tears forming in her eyes, she asked, "You became Ladybug… fort ME?" Marinette nodded. "But you barely knew me! I was the new girl!"

"I'm not just going to stand around and let people get hurt! This is why I stayed Ladybug: to protect the people of Paris from getting hurt! I don't want anyone to lose their life because I was a coward." Behind her, the class cheered. Adrien's eyes shone with pride. _This_ was the girl he had fallen in love with.

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

 _ **(Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.)**_

 **Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.**

 _ **(Ladybug avoids the stone beings and throws Cat Noir's stick to him.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! Extend it!** _ **(He does so, and jumps out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls hin to safety hanging upside down.)**_ **Sorry I was late.**

 **Cat Noir: M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?**

"We just met, and already the flirting," Marinette sighed dramatically. "I just can't cat-ch a break!" Adrien gasped.

"You wound me!"

 **Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you?** _ **(She sees the Stonehearts closing in.)**_ **But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**

 **Cat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(She uses her yo-yo as a phone to track down Stoneheart.)**_ **No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!**

 _ **(Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)**_

 **André:** _ **(Through megaphone.)**_ **I demand my daughter's safe return!**

 **Chloé: Daddy!**

 **Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to her! Huh!** _ **(He throws Chloé away.)**_

 **Chloé: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all-** _ **(Ladybug catches her.)**_ **I didn't promise.**

 **Ladybug: What?**

Marinette shook her head. "That's what you were talking about? You literally said 'I promise', Chloe." Chloe shrugged.

"Nah, doesn't count." Marinette facepalmed.

 _ **(Chloé hugs her father.)**_

 **André: My little princess...**

 **Roger: We're clear to attack!**

 **Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!**

 **Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!**

 **Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job...**

 **Cat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?**

 **Ladybug: Okay.**

 _ **(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.**

"That's terrifying," Ivan gasped.

"Don't I know it," Marinette shook her head.

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hawk Moth?**

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**

 **Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we** _ **will**_ **find you, and YOU will hand us** _ **YOUR**_ **Miraculous!** _ **(Ladybug jumps up and uses her yo-yo.)**_ **Time to de-evilize!** _ **(She uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.)**_ **Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!** _ **(She opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled.)**_

"That was amazing," Adrien sighed dreamily.

 **Cat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.**

"I love you too, Chaton," Marinette giggled, booping his nose. Alya coughed.

"PDA! PDA Violation!" Marinette stuck her tongue out at her.

 **Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too...** _ **heroic!**_ **Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!**

 **Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.**

 **Mylène: Help me!**

 **Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings!** _ **(Stoneheart climbs up the Tower.)**_

 **Cat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.**

 **Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is.**

 **Cat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So...**

 **Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet.**

 **Cat Noir: Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out.**

"And I was right," Adrien proclaimed. Marinette giggled.

"And don't you forget it."

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the Tower.)**_

 **Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights!**

 **Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!**

 **Cat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?**

 **Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm!** _ **(A parachute appears.)**_ **A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(He gets thrown away by a stone being and he screams.)**_ **You sure you know what you're doing?**

 **Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough!** _ **(She uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand.)**_ **His hand! Get ready!** _ **(She starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.)**_

 **Ladybug: Home run!** _ **(The akuma flies away.)**_ **No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh?** _ **(She sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower. She jumps down to rescue them.)**_ **Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!**

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** _ **(He uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)**_

 **Ladybug: Gotcha!** _ **(She pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly.)**_ **Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(She throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?**

 **Ladybug: Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's...um...miraculous!**

"Yes, yes it is," the class chorused. Everyone was shaking their heads in amazement at watching Ladybug and Chat Noir's first true fight. It was amazing, beautiful, and yes… _miraculous._

 **Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**

"No," Marinette shook her head. "No, you won't." Behind her the class cheered. She grinned.

 **Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?**

 **Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh...**

 **Marinette: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song.** _ **(She gives the paper to Mylène.)**_

 **Mylène:** _ **(While reading the lyrics)**_ **Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.**

 **Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle.** _ **(Mylène hugs Ivan.)**_

 **Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other.**

 **Cat Noir: Like us two.** _ **(His Miraculous beeps.)**_

 **Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir: Can't wait, m'lady.** _ **(He bows before he leaves)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking.**_

* * *

 **Alya: So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed.**

 **Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.**

 **Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!**

 **Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting.**

 **Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask.**

 **Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.**

"She was RIGHT in FRONT of me!" Alya growled in frustration. "WHY AM I SO STUPID?!" Marinette just laughed.

 _ **(Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.)**_

 **Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.**

 **Adrien: Yes, Father.** _ **(He is feeling down)**_

 **Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again...**

 **Adrien: Father, no...** _ **(He is still feeling down then he is happy)**_

 **Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots.**

 **Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father!** _ **(He thanks the both of them and he leaves the car.)**_

"That was a really random change of heart," Nino remarked. Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, that was kinda weird…"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom**_

* * *

 **Marinette: No, wait.** _ **(Marinette and Alya are going to sit on the seats behind Nino.)**_

 **Chloé: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!**

 **Marinette: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!"**

 **Chloé: What is that supposed to mean?**

 **Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost!** _ **(All the other students laugh. Chloé takes Marinette's previous seat angrily.)**_

Alya gave Marinette a fist bump and, in unison with her onscreen self, said, "Good job!"

 **Alya: Good job!**

 _ **(Adrien enters the classroom and he waves at Marinette but she turns away from him and he is feeling down again.)**_

 **Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.**

 **Adrien: But what should I say to her?**

 **Nino: Just be yourself.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the school. It is raining.**_

* * *

 _ **(Marinette feels the rain with her hand)**_

 **Adrien: Hey.** _ **(Marinette still ignores him. He opens his umbrella.)**_ **I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.**

Nino slid down in his seat in horror. "THIS is why she fell in love with you? Bro, and you said she was just a friend!" Adrien looked at him confusedly.

"What?" Nino just sighed.

 _ **(He hands her his umbrella, and they share brief eye contact through the exchange. Before the umbrella closes over Marinette's head, causing Adrien to laugh, resulting in Marinette smiling and laughing as well then he walks down the stairs.)**_

 **Adrien: See you tomorrow.**

 **Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?**

 **Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea!** _ **(She is on Marinette's cheek)**_

 **Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.**

 **Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend...** _ **(He smiles and blushes then he enters the car and goes home.)**_

 _ **(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Wang Fu is watching them at the school entrance.)**_

"Master Fu was there?" Marinette whispered, squinting. "I didn't remember him…"

 **Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master.**

 **Wang Fu: Those two are made for each other!**

"Even that random dude says so," Alya joked. Marinette just smiled. Taking a trip down memory lane, to the first day she had ever used her powers had inspired her to be the best she could be as a superheoine of Paris. Grinning, she looked to see what the next episode was.

"Guys, are you ready for….."

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

 **A/N:**

 ***Sorry not sorry! Cliffhangers are great! Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, it means a lot to me!**

 **Love you guys!***


	20. Animan

Chapter 18: Animan

 **A/N: *I am on FIRE! Lol just kidding. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! :)**

 **(Note: When I wrote this, it was the same day as Origins. So blame LadyoftheBirds that it took so long to post - after all, it's her account :-P)**

 **So, while I'm waiting for this to be posted, I'll just answer some random reviews because why not? :)**

 **Hkt29: First of all, Idk if i made this as clear as I had hoped, but the only way to escape was to watch all the episodes. Wouldn't you do the same if that was the only way you could get home? Also, I completely agree that the reveal should have been done better, I absolutely hate what I did, so I've been planning to rewrite that part next time I have the time. And to your last review, you are sooooo right… I don't know why I didn't add more action to that :(**

 **Nightflyer: Ha, thanks! :)**

 **ParisLove15, bookishowl: Thanks! :) My birthday was great!**

 **Horsebell: I plan to do every single episode up until the reveal. It may take a while, but I'm excited!**

 **Angelwings2002:Thank you so much!**

 **Nieka2000: Thank you so much! Very high praise, lol**

 **And to my other reviewers, (there's too many to count! And we passed 100? WHAAA?) thank you so much for your continued support! I hope you continue to follow and love my story!**

 **Now, Liv is OUT! Peace!***

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard.**_

* * *

 **Marinette:** _ **(reading a magazine)**_ **"Leo: Your heart's gonna roar".** _ **(turns the page and sees pictures of Adrien in both pages)**_ **Wow, roar!**

Adrien smiled. "Is that me you're looking at?" Marinette blushed.

"Maybe."

 _ **(Marinette and Alya giggle. Across the courtyard, Nino is spying on them.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(appears behind and teases Nino)**_ **FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue.**

"You had a crush on Marinette?" Kim asked in confusion. Nino nodded.

"Yep. But to be honest, what boy in this class hasn't had a crush on her at least once?" Nathaniel nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we have all liked her, even you, Kim." Kim blushed.

"No- I, um, no, I never- okay you're right. I had a crush on Marinette in the second grade." Marinette blushed.

"All of you had a crush on me?" The boys nodded. "Oh-kay… let's move on…. hehe."

 _ **(Nino pulls Adrien so they can hide.)**_

 **Nino: Shhh! You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious?**

 **Adrien: Nino, you're way over-thinking this. "Invite her to the zoo", you serious?**

"I love the zoo," Marinette and Nino defended themselves in unison. Adrien and Alya stared at them in surprise before bursting into laughter.

"That's nice, guys."

 **Nino: Well, they have this really cool new exhibit there.**

 **Adrien: Listen, just be yourself, man.**

 **Nino: That's easy for you to say, Mr. Front-of-the-cover-Teen-Model-weekly. I'm not that cool.**

 **Adrien: You're cool too, dude, trust me — or you wouldn't be my best bud. Invite her to the zoo. She'll say "yes", I promise.**

"Are you saying you don't have 'uncool' friends?" Alya gasped. Adrien smiled nervously.

"No…"

"Oh well Marinette," Alya sighed. "He's 'too cool' for us. Guess we can't be friends with him anymore." Adrien frowned.

"You guys are cool," he spluttered. "This whole class is cool! Don't take it the wrong way! That's not what I meant!" Alya just laughed.

"Whatever you say, Sunshine Boy."

"I'm serious! Wait… Sunshine Boy?" Alya smirked.

"It's our nickname for you. Along with Cinnamon Roll." Adrien just looked at them bewilderedly. Delighting in his confusion, Alya smiled again. "But you know what, we don't have time to explain that. So… let's move on!"

 **Nino:** _ **(begins having confidence; he starts walking over to Marinette and Alya. But he panics at the last minute and runs back to Adrien)**_ **What if I act like a moronosaurus, or she disses me or thinks I'm lame or—?**

Tikki squealed. "You guys are so alike! Marinette says Dorkosaurus, Nino says Moronosaurus, you both like the zoo,why is Adrien your second half?" Nino and Marinette blushed.

"We've been friends since we were two," Nino defended. "Of course we're alike!" Tikki just smiled.

 **Adrien: Okay, I got your back.** _ **(Adrien and Nino fist-bump)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Marinette are walking out of the Collège, while Adrien and Nino are hiding behind a banister.**_

* * *

 _ **(Adrien signals Nino and they come out of hiding.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(holding the magazine in front of her)**_ **Oh, he's** _ **such**_ **a—**

 **Alya: Smartie, hottie, suavísimo, yummy-tastic spellbinder!**

"Wow, I didn't know you thought so highly of me, Alya," Adrien smirked. Alya just shook her head.

"You're a model. Models are immediately hottie, suavisimo, yummy-tastic spellbinders. The smartie part just comes because we know you in school." Adrien's smirk dropped away.

"Oh. Ok."

 **Marinette: All of the above.** _ **(bumps into Nino)**_ **Huh?**

 _ **(Nino stands very still in front of her.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(appears behind Nino)**_ **Oh, so sorry.** _ **(nudges Nino)**_ **Right, Nino?**

 **Nino: Sorry.**

"Nino's even worse for a crush than Marinette," Kim commented. "And Marinette made us all want to die from the awkwardness." Marinette and Nino pouted.

 **Marinette:** _ **(giggles and looks down to see the magazine pages with pictures of Adrien)**_ **Ahh!**

 _ **(Marinette bends down to pick up the magazine before Adrien sees it, but he walks over to pick it up for her. They end up bumping into each other by their foreheads.)**_

 **Marinette and Adrien: Sorry.** _ **(Marinette grabs the magazine away)**_

 **Adrien: Sorry about that. How could we make it up to you? Any ideas...Nino?** _ **(Nino doesn't answer)**_ **How about we all check out the...zoo today? Word is they've got a new...** _ **(snaps his fingers in front of Nino)**_

 **Nino: Uh, they-they got a new panther.**

 **Alya: Awesome idea, right, Marinette? You love animals.**

"Is this between Marinette and Nino, or Alya and Adrien," Mylene joked. "Because I don't see Nino and Marinette doing much talking." Marinette blushed.

"Yeah whatever."

 **Marinette: Uh, yeah. I, uh, I'm** _ **really**_ **into zoonimals. I mean, uh, anizools. I mean zoonimoos. I...** _ **(sighs)**_

 **Adrien: Cool. Say, after school, four o'clock?** _ **(looks at Nino)**_ **Nino, sound good?** _ **(Nino nods nervously)**_ **Cool, four o'clock then.**

 **Marinette: Four!** _ **(Adrien nods before he pulls Nino and walks away)**_ **Four o'clock.** _ **(lovestruck)**_ **Yeah...**

 **Alya: Uh, Earth to Marinette? You** _ **do**_ **realize the guy you're completely crazy about has just asked you out, right?**

"Alya!" Adrien scolded. Pusing he looked back up at the screen. "Actually that is what it seemed like…"

 **Marinette: Yeah...** _ **(panic)**_ **Huh, wait, what?! No, not like this! Not here, not today! I haven't washed my hair! I'm not wearing my lucky socks! I—Help me, Alya! I can't do this alone!** _ **(holds onto Alya, while the latter pats her head)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Seine riverbank. Nino and Adrien are sitting on a bench.**_

* * *

 **Nino: How did you** _ **do**_ **that, dude?**

 **Adrien: Like I said: "Just be yourself".**

 **Nino: Right, sure. If I could be** _ **your**_ **self;** _ **my**_ **self don't work that way.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sips from a can)**_ **You're being ridiculous. Of course you can. And when you're alone with Marinette at the zoo later on—** _ **(tosses his can in the trash)**_

"How did you do that," Kim gasped. Adrien shrugged. Kim smiled. "Dibs on Adrien next time we play basketball! Alix groaned.

"Well, dibs on Marinette!"

The whole class dissolved into laughter.

 **Nino: Whoa, what do you mean** _ **alone**_ **with Marinette? Oh no, dude. You're coming with me. You can't leave me alone by myself. Uh-uh.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sighs)**_ **No prob, Nino. What are friends for?** _ **(Adrien and Nino fist-bump again)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Zoo. Marinette turns on a speaker in her left ear.**_

* * *

 **Alya:** _ **(from the earpiece)**_ **One, two, one, two, testing. D'you read me, girl?**

 **Marinette: I can hear you. But I still don't think I can go through with this.**

"I love the "cartoon Alya" coming out of Marinette's earpiece," Adrien laughed.

"Oh I'm sure you're next, Pretty Boy."

 _ **(View pans to Alya hiding behinds two trees.)**_

 **Alya: 'Course you can. Just** _ **be yourself!**_

 **Marinette: Remember the last time I did that?**

 _ **(Flashback to the school's locker rooms.)**_

 **Alya: Just be yourself, Marinette.**

 _ **(Determined, Marinette walks away and opens a door to a room. She sees Adrien washing his hands. Happy to see him, she stands besides the door. But a boy scares her, making her realize that she's accidentally walked into the boys' bathroom.)**_

 **Boys: Hey! What're you doing in here? Get out!** _ **(Adrien and Kim are surprised to see Marinette as she leaps out the room, closing the door. Someone throws a roll of toilet paper at the door)**_ **Get out! Boys' room!** _ **(Kim and Adrien stand there, confused)**_

"THAT'S what was going on," Adrien laughed. "I had wondered!"

 _ **(Flashback ends.)**_

 **Alya: Fine, just be yourself** _ **and**_ **look where you're going.**

 **Marinette: Oh, where are you, love of my life?**

 **Tikki: How's Adrien supposed to be the love of your life if you can't even talk to him?**

"How did you not hear that, Alya?" Alya shrugged.

"At this point I had accepted that Marinette was crazy. I thought she was talking to herself."

"Hey!" A pillow flew from Marinette's direction hitting Alya in the face. Alya just laughed.

 **Marinette:** _ **(determined)**_ **Tikki, stay out of sight. I'm gonna talk to him, you'll see. I** _ **will**_ **speak to him!**

 **Alya: That's right, girl! Way to be motivated!**

 **Marinette: Yeah** _ **(giggles, and looks to her right and sees someone)**_ **Ah, there they are!**

 _ **(Turns out it's Max and Kim. Max waves at Marinette.)**_

"How did you think WE were THEM?" Max asked. "We've got the wrong heights, the wrong color clothes, wrong wrong wrong!" Marinette shrugged.

"Love is blinding."

 **Kim:** _ **(arm raised in salutation)**_ **Hey, Marinette!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(sighs)**_ **False alarm.** _ **(to Max and Kim)**_ **Hey, Kim, Max; what are** _ **you**_ **doing here?**

 **Kim: We heard the new panther's here. I wanna see who's get the** _ **bigger guns! (strikes a series of muscle poses)**_

 **Max: Do you want to come with us?**

 **Alya:** _ **(from the earpiece)**_ **Marinette, target at ten o'clock!**

 **Marinette: No!** _ **(Max and Kim stand there, confused)**_ **Aha, I mean, uh, thanks but...no thanks. I'm waiting for someone. Uh, you go ahead.**

The class was laughing at the awkward conversation. Marinette pouted.

 **Kim: 'Kay, maybe we'll see you later, then.** _ **(Kim and Max walk away)**_

 **Marinette: Yeah, later!** _ **(looks for Adrien, but she only sees Nino. He smiles nervously while waving and walking towards her. Marinette speaks to Alya)**_ **Where's Adrien?**

 **Alya:** _ **(from the earpiece)**_ **I don't know.**

 **Marinette: Uh, hey, Nino!** _ **(looks behind him)**_ **Uh, isn't Adrien with you?**

 _ **(Nino shrugs nervously. View pans to Adrien is hiding behind the bushes in front of a zoo sign then he pops up from hiding behind the bushes.)**_

 **Adrien: Tell her you'll both be better off without me.**

 _ **(It turns out Nino and Adrien have an earpiece set-up as well.)**_

 **Nino: We'll be better off without me.**

"Told ya," Alya exclaimed, laughing at the cartoon Adrien. Adrien pouted. "Also Nino, what th heck was that?" Nino smiled sheepishly.

 **Marinette:** _ **(confused)**_ **Huh?**

 **Plagg:** _ **(pops out of Adrien's hair, and the latter tries to shush him)**_ **Ah, this trip is turning out to be a lot more interesting than I thought. Turn up the volume!** _ **(Adrien sighs)**_

 **Nino: Uh, without him. I mean, we don't need Adrien to hang out at the zoo.**

 **Alya:** _ **(reacting, from the earpiece)**_ **Of course we do, you dumbo!**

 **Marinette: Of course we do, you dumb—oh I mean, wasn't he supposed to come? Don't you wanna wait for him?**

By this point, the whole class had dissolved into laughter, never to return. Marinette frowned.

 **Adrien:** _ **(from the earpiece)**_ **Tell her you want to be alone with her.**

 **Nino:** _ **(whispers to Adrien)**_ **Not yet!**

 **Marinette: What was that?**

 **Nino:** _ **(to Marinette)**_ **You're right; we'll wait.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(from the earpiece)**_ **No! What are you talking about? Don't wait for me; I'm not coming!**

 _ **(Nino stands there, still very nervous.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Otis is feeding a panther.**_

* * *

 **Otis: Look what Daddy's brought you. Only the finest for my baby.**

 **Kim: Whoa! Look at the size of that piece of meat it's eating!**

 **Max: Typical diet for a feline species requiring the strength to run at speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour.**

 **Kim: 60 miles per hour? Is that all? I thought panthers were much faster than that. I bet that I could beat it in a race.**

Max sighed. "Kim, the fastest man in the world; Usain Bolt; can only run miles per hour. How could you possible think you would ever be faster than 60?" Kim shrugged.

"I read somewhere after that that we could go up to 40. And besides, you never know!"

Max just shook his head in annoyance.

 **Otis: Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther.**

 **Kim: Is that so? What place did your cat come in at the County Athletics Tournament? I came in first place.**

"That's because the panther wasn't in it, Kim," Alix shook her head in annoyance.

 **Otis: You can't possibly compare yourself to my panther, kiddo!**

 **Kim: No need to. I'm obviously the better looking one.**

 _ **(The panther growls)**_

 **Kim: Hey, kitty, kitty. How about a little race with me, huh? Last one's a rotten egg!**

 **Max: Let's see. With a 6 feet-per-second win behind you and 45 degrees to the north-east... I don't think you'd be a rotten egg. You'd be lunch.**

 **Otis: Your friend's right, kiddo. Now please leave. She needs peace and quiet while she eats. You're stressing her out.**

 **Kim: Awww, stressed out, are we, Miss Panthie? You're talking about a wild animal, dude.**

Alya growled. "Why are you being so annoying to my dad?" Kim shrugged.

"That guys feels too strongly for a random wild animal. He needed to chill out." Alya growled at him in annoyance.

"Yeh, whatever Kim."

 _ **(The panther roars)**_

 **Otis: Leave now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo immediately!**

 **Kim: Come on, Max. Let's leave that poor widdle kitty alone with its** _ **angwy**_ **babysitter! Ha ha ha!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **Unleashing the animal in each of us. I like that idea.** _ **(Turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Go ahead, my little evil akuma, fly off and take control of that zookeeper!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette and Nino are sitting at a picnic table waiting for Adrien.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: You sure taking us time, huh? He's not coming, is he?**

 **Adrien:** _ **(from the earpiece)**_ **Repeat after me. Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to...**

 **Nino: Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to...**

 **Adrien:** _ **(from the earpiece)**_ **Tell you that I love you, Marinette.**

 **Nino: Tell you that I- Gahhh... I... Love a girl that I don't know how to tell her!**

 **Adrien: Hey, what are you doing?**

 **Marinette: You do? Well, I can help you with that.**

 **Nino: You could?**

 **Alya:** _ **(from the earpiece)**_ **You, giving expert advise on how to tell someone you love them? Can't wait to hear this one!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(mocking Alya)**_ **"Can't wait to hear this one..."**

 **Nino: What?**

 **Marinette: Uhh... Can't wait to hear... about this lucky girl!**

 **Nino: Oh, yeah...**

 **Adrien:** _ **(from the earpiece)**_ **Tell her it's you!**

 **Nino: It's you...your best friend Alya!**

 **Adrien, Alya and Marinette: What?!**

"This whole conversation is hilarious," Nino commented. "At least from this point of view. There's four people in the conversation when we both thought it had been 3." Alya nodded.

"Adding in Adrien makes the whole thing a lot funnier and a lot less frustrating."

 **Marinette: Alya? Awesome!**

 **Alya: No! No! It's not awesome!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(from the earpiece)**_ **I can fix up a date for you guys!**

 **Alya: Say what? Seriously?! You didn't even ask me first! Uh-uh! Nino's like... a brother to me! Bleugh! No! End of discussion!**

"Rude," Nino commented, pretending to be offended. Alya just rolled her eyes.

 **Marinette: It's gonna be so sad if you don't.**

 **Nino: Did you say something?**

 **Marinette: I said... It'd be so sad if you didn't tell her!**

 **Alya: Grrr!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The akuma flies and infects Otis' bracelet.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Animan, I am Hawk Moth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, for a small price.**

 **Otis: Yes, Hawk Moth.** _ **(turns into a panther)**_

 _ **(Meanwhile, while Max is listening to him, Kim harasses another animal.)**_

 **Animan:** _ **(as a panther)**_ **Hey, you two. Still up for a race? Go on, I'll give you a head start.** _ **(Kim and Max run away)**_ **He's mine.**

 **Alya:** _ **(from the earpiece)**_ **This whole date thing with Nino is NOT happening!**

 **Kim: He's coming!**

 **Max: Get outta here!**

 _ **(Marinette and Nino see Animan with the animals.)**_

 **Nino: We better ditch this place!** _ **(runs away from them)**_

"Did you just LEAVE your date?" Adrien scoffed. "Bro, you gotta take her with you!" Nino grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was panicking!"

 _ **(Marinette runs and hide and Adrien also sees Animan and the zoo animals then he hides behind the bushes)**_

 **Tikki: Why didn't you listen to Alya, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: I couldn't help it! I didn't want Nino to be sad.**

 **Tikki: We'll deal with that later. Now it's time to transform!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 **Adrien: We've gotta do something.** _ **(Plagg sighs while he sits on Adrien's head)**_

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 _ **(Kim runs away from Animan, but he reaches him)**_

 **Animan: You lost, kiddo. What do you think of panthers now?**

 **Kim: That... panthers are the best?**

 **Ladybug: And what do you think about ladybugs?**

 **Cat Noir: And another black cat?**

 **Animan: I think I'm higher on the food chain.**

"He's right," Max commented. "Actually Ladybugs are so far down on the food chain-"

"We get it, Max."

 **Hawk Moth: Animan, take their jewels! Their Miraculouses! Bring them to me!**

 **Ladybug: If you value your life, get out of here! Now!**

 _ **(Kim runs away. Animan chases him, but Ladybug stops him)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, his bracelet. The akuma must be inside the charm!**

 **Cat Noir: You hold him, I grab the bracelet.**

 **Animan:** _ **(to the other animals)**_ **Attack!**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir run.)**_

 **Cat Noir: We need to put them all back in their cages!**

 **Ladybug: Oh, really? I'm sure they'll do it without putting up a fight!**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir see Alya and Nino running from the gorilla and the superheroes jump over them)**_

 **Ladybug: I think we'd better split up!**

 _ **(she goes to the direction where Nino and Alya ran from the gorilla and she grabs Nino and Alya by the back of their clothing)**_

 **Nino: Hey!**

 **Alya: Hey!**

 **Nino: What the...?**

 _ **(Ladybug takes Nino and Alya to the empty gorilla habitat and locks the cage)**_ **Stay put and you'll be safe.**

 _ **(Ladybug then leaves)**_

Alya paused. She slowly turned to Marinette, a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"It was YOU?!" she screeched. "YOU shut us UP in the CAGE TOGETHER?!" Marinette nodded fearfully. "THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT OVER, MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" Marinette gulped.

"Oh- Okay," she shakily responded.

 **Nino:** _ **(he looks at Alya)**_ **Uhh... Hey, what's up?**

 **Alya Ugh...**

 _ **(Alya is disgusted)**_

 _ **(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the animals and goes up a tree.)**_

 **Ladybug: There are too many of them! We can't capture them all.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, what are we gonna do then?**

 **Ladybug: Back to Plan A. If we can destroy his bracelet, I can capture the akuma. Everything will go back to normal!**

 **Cat Noir: Sounds like a good idea!**

 _ **(The animals run away from the zoo. Ladybug sees they didn't break her yo-yo)**_

 **Ladybug: But it's unbreakable!**

 **Cat Noir: He didn't actually break it.**

 _ **(He squats down and he gives the yo-yo back to Ladybug)**_

 **Ladybug: Then how did he get away?**

 **Cat Noir: I don't know, but we better find Kim...** _ **(He puts his hand behind his head)**_ **I mean, that boy, before he does.**

"That was so obvious," Marinette sighed.

 _ **(Ladybug extends her yo-yo and and Cat Noir spins his staff and they leave the zoo then they retracts their respective tools once they land on a rooftop.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Over there!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sees Animan about to approach Kim)**_

 **Animan: It's down to just the two of us, Kiddo.** _ **(Kim falls)**_ **And then there was one.** _ **(Animan is about to attack Kim, but Ladybug stops him)**_

 **Ladybug: You're not getting away this time!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(to Kim)**_ **Quick, go and hide in the first building you come to.**

 _ **(Cat Noir places a tracker on Kim's back before he runs off)**_

"I didn't even feel that," Kim exclaimed. "You are sneaky!" Adrien smirked.

"I'm a black cat. It's part of the job description."

 **Animan: You'll never get me!** _ **(transforms into an eagle and flies)**_

 **Cat Noir: Now we know how we got away earlier.**

 **Ladybug: Where's Kim?**

 _ **(Cat Noir shows his phone is detecting Kim's location)**_

 **Ladybug: Good job, kitty.**

 _ **(Ladybug scratches Cat Noir's chin)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bakery.**_

* * *

 **Kim: Help! Rescue me! Please!**

 **Tom: It's okay, son. Come this way. Easy.**

 **Cat Noir: He's safe inside this building. Panthers can't open doors, so it won't get inside.**

 **Ladybug: Panthers can't, but what if he morphs into a smaller animal? Like a mouse, or...**

 **Cat Noir: Right. But we do have an advantage over him. We know exactly where to find his prey.**

 **Ladybug: Animan will sniff him out sooner or later, but it's bought us a bit of time to plan our next move.**

 _ **(A man is seen fixing his car. He sees a bear and runs away.)**_

 **Cat Noir: We have to stop Animan before Paris turns into a Jungle.**

 **Ladybug: Follow me.**

 _ **(They enter the bakery)**_

 **Ladybug: Hi, mo... Ma'am.**

 **Sabine: Oh, you're... you're Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, exactly.**

Everyone in the class laughed at the awkward exchange. Marinette slunk down in her seat, embarrassed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: The TVi Newsflash is on the air.**_

* * *

 **Nadja: We interrupt this broadcast with a special report. Animals are invading Paris. The police work harder trying to contain the situation. For your safety, stay in your home and remain calm. Mayor Bourgeois will address the-**

 _ **(Sabine turns off the TV)**_

 **Ladybug: You'll be safe here. Can I borrow this?**

 **Kim: Sure.** _ **(gives her his wristband)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir looks at a family photo of Marinette and her parents)'**_

 **Ladybug: Come on, Cat Noir. Make sure you lock all the doors and windows.**

"You were looking at me and my family?" Marinette asked. Adrien nodded.

"You guys are a warm and cozy family. I love looking at you guys together."

"Awww, Chaton," Marinette gave Adrien a huge hug. "From now on, you're part of our family." Adrien smiled.

"Thank you, Princess."

 **Cat Noir: We'll take care of the rest. You won't be in danger.**

 **Ladybug: Thanks Da- I mean, sir, for all your help.**

"You're so obvious, Marinette," Alya groaned.

 **Tom: You're welcome, Ladybug.**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir go downstairs. Ladybug puts Kim's wristband on the railing)**_

 **Ladybug: Et voila.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Cat Noir sees the animals are rampaging. Ladybug sprays an air freshener on him**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Whoa! What's that stuff?**

 **Ladybug: Air freshener! It'll cover up our scent so he can't smell us.**

 **Cat Noir: Thanks.** _ **(He sniffs himself)**_ **I've always wanted to smell like... Ocean summer breeze?** _ **(he sees a small box)**_ **Couldn't we capture him inside something like this?**

 **Ladybug: Only if he transforms into something bigger.** _ **(she sees a bus)**_ **Would that make a big enough cage?**

 **Cat Noir: Definitely. But how could we get him inside there?** _ **(he hears Animan coming)**_ **He's coming.**

"Your cat ears actually work," Rose gasped. Adrien nodded, smiling.

"Yep!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Animan is flying. He senses the smell and goes directly to the Bakery while Ladybug and Cat Noir hide behind the d.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: It's working. He's sniffing out Kim!**

 _ **(Cat Noir sniffs her and she gasps and he giggles. She is unamused.)**_

 **Ladubug: Follow me.**

 _ **(Animan goes directly to the bakery, and turns into a ladybug to enter the keyhole. Ladybug traps him in the box)**_

 **Ladybug: A ladybug? Smart choice.** _ **(Animan turns into a panther. Ladybug and Cat Noir leave the bakery.)**_

 **Cat Noir; Couldn't he choose a slower-moving animal?!**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the bus to hide on opposite sides of the bus. Animan is looking for them and they nod at each other. Ladybug and Cat Noir then surprise him.)**_

 **Ladybug: Where's the button for the doors?** _ **(presses all the buttons to no avail)**_ **Of course nothing works! No keys!**

 _ **(Animan morphs into a bear and knocks Cat Noir out.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Take his Miraculous... The ring! The ring!**

 _ **(Ladybug gives Cat Noir's staff to him and he knocks Animan out. Animan morphs into a Ladybug, then into a panther.)**_

 **Ladybug: All these transformations seem to be tiring him out.**

 **Cat Noir: Then just let him wear himself out. It'll make it easier to capture his akuma. Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to make all the buttons work. Ladybug and Cat Noir escape the bus, but Animan is trapped inside it. The bus explodes.)**_

 **Ladybug: It's not exactly a cage, but... it'll do.**

 _ **(Animan morphs into a bear.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I don't think he can** _ **bear**_ **to listen to that noise.**

 **Ladybug: You around is too much to bear. Now we wait.**

 _ **(Animan now morphs into a ladybug, then into a gorilla.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ready to free the akuma?**

 _ **(Animan is tired, and morphs into a panther again.)**_

 **Ladybug: It's working!**

 _ **(Animan morphs into a dinosaur. He comes out of the bus.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Hey! Since when do extinct animals count?**

 **Ladybug: The T-Rex might have disappeared a long time ago, but technically it's.. still an animal.**

"That's terrifying," Alya gasped. Marinette and Adrien nodded.

 _ **(The T-Rex roars.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Well, I know some other animals that will soon be extinct... The cat and the ladybug!** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir escape)**_

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(throws the Yo-yo into the air and a car jack appears.)**_ **Huh? A car jack?**

 **Cat Noir: Too bad Animan doesn't have any flat tires.**

 **Ladybug: Look how small his front arms are.**

 **Cat Noir: So it won't be great at basketball. What are you getting at?**

Alya shook her head. "Stop with the jokes! Adrien only smirked.

"Never."

 **Ladybug: You climb on top of him where he can't swipe at you, and while you're distracting him, I'll floor him!**

 **Cat Noir: Sounds like a good plan. I can be very distracting.**

 _ **(Animan finds them and chases them. Cat Noir stands on top of him. Ladybug pulls him with her yo-yo.)**_

 **Ladybug: Well, that's weird, we didn't have to use this. What does it mean?**

 **Cat Noir: Well, I guess that only means we rock as a team.**

 _ **(Cat goes over to retrieve the bracelet, he just narrowly avoids being chopped in half by Animan's massive teeth.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, wait!** _ **(Animan roars)**_ **I know what to do.**

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Enjoy your meal!** _ **(Ladybug goes directly to his mouth)**_

 **Cat Noir: No! You're so gonna pay for this!**

 _ **(Cat Noir is horrified as he watches the villain apparently swallow Ladybug whole. He prepares to attack with his stick but he is relieved when he sees her, safe and sound.)**_

"You JUMPED into a T-REX MOUTH?!" Alya shouted, furious at her best friend. Marinette nodded sheepishly.

"I had a pla-"

"That was so dangerous," Adrien exploded. "Was there no other way?"

"I do what my lucky charm says to do," Marinette defended. "And it worked!" Adrien shook his head.

 _ **(Ladybug opens Animan's mouth with the car jack. Ladybug picks up his bracelet and breaks its charm. The akuma flies off of it.)**_

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turns everything back to normal. Animan is turned back into Otis.)**_ **Pound it?** _ **(Cat Noir hugs her)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug! That was a wild ride.** _ **(His Miraculous beeps)**_ **Whoops! Better take my whiskers and run!**

 **Ladybug: See you next time, Cat Noir.**

 **Otis: Oh! What happened to me?**

 **Ladybug: Everything's okay. But you should get back to the zoo and check on your animals.**

 **Hawk Moth: You ruined everything, Ladybug. This is not how it was supposed to end! But I promise you, one day it will be ME at the top of the food chain! And you'll be nothing!**

"Yeah, a butterfly above a black cat. Makes perfect sense," Adrien remarked. Marinette giggled.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bakery. Ladybug transforms back into Marinette, exhausted.**_

* * *

 **Marinette:** _ **(Her phone rings)**_ **Oh no! I forgot all about Alya! She's gonna be so mad at me!**

 **Tikki: And imagine if she knew you're the Ladybug who shut her up in a cage with Nino!**

 **Marinette: Yeah, and she'd actually kill me. Guess I'll take "mad", huh.** _ **(talking to Alya)**_ **Listen Alya, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never told Nino I set up a date with you. I just wasn't thinking. But I'll explain everything to him, so don't worry. Promise. Do you forgive me?** _ **(sees Alya. Both laugh. Nino purchased cookies from the bakery and gives one to Alya)**_

 **Alya: Thanks, Nino.**

 **Nino: Do you want one, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: Uhh...What's he doing here?**

 **Alya: Ladybug locked us up together in the same cage all afternoon.**

 **Nino: It turns out we have lots in common. You know, Marinette, the girl I've got a crush on?**

 **Marinette: Oh, yeah!**

 **Nino: Actually, it was you.**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Nino: Or that's what I thought. After chilling with Alya that whole time.**

 **Alya: Yeah, well... we don't have to give her all the deets, do we?**

"Why, what happened?" Adrien asked curiously. Alya shook her head.

"Another time."

 **Nino: Oh, yeah, my bad.**

 **Alya: The funniest part of it was that Nino was being totally coached by Adrien at the zoo!**

 **Marinette; Adrien was there!**

 **Alya: Yup! LOL, huh?**

 **Nino: Alya tells me you've been crushing on some dude.**

 **Marinette: Huh?!**

 **Alya: He doesn't know who it is! Pinky swear! Cause... cause I don't go and make decisions for other people!**

Marinette pouted. "Rude."

 **Nino: But if you want, I could totally make it happen!** _ **(Alya steps on his foot)**_ **That is, if I knew the dude!**

 **Alya: Nino?!**

 **Nino: Fine. Pretend I never said anything. But if I can help.**

 **Alya: Nino!**

The whole class was laughing at Nino and has not-very-subtle attempts to help Adrienette happen. Marinette just shook her head.

"So… food?" Everyone got up to go eat.

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

 ***Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**

 **Also, now that I have written all of these eps I wanted to let you know that my bday really is coming up and you probably won't have any new eps until the day after sooo yeah...***


	21. Simon Says

Chapter 19: Simon Says

* * *

 **WE BACK! Sorry for the delay, but oh my goodness this story blew up.**

 ***Oops sorry everyone… my birthday was literally in February, I just forgot to get rid of that authors not :-P Also I LOVE this episode SO MUCH… so… yeah.**

 **Also hi! I'm excited to finally get an episode out, and yeah, I'm ready to come back into the world of fanfiction! So yeah!***

* * *

"Okay, Adrien," Nino turned to him with a grin. "I just remembered when we were watching Horrificator how mad you were about not getting to kiss Marinette. Care to explain?" Adrien rolled his eyes, sighing.

"You really want to know the truth?"

Everyone nodded except for Marinette, who was steadily avoiding his eyes.

"Ok, honestly, I was looking forward to kissing her. If Ladybug hadn't been who I liked, I think I would have liked Marinette instead." Everyone gasped at this, not surprised about it but actually shocked that he'd admitted it, as Marinette turned bright red. "Also she was a better alternative than Chloe-" Chloe screamed.

"What is wrong with you Adrikins? How could THAT be better than ME? You're RIDICULOUS! Utterly RIDICULOUS!" And with that she stormed out of the room. Adrien frowned after her.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'll go apologize." As he got up, Marinette held out a hand.

"Adrien, I think you should let her cool down first." The two looked at each other, entire paragraphs passing in between them. Finally, Adrien nodded, sitting down.

"Anyway, she was less unpleasant than Chloe and I really _was_ tired of redoing the same take, so… yeah." Marinette softly squeezed his hand, smiling.

As everyone settled back into their respective seats, Marinette picked up the remote.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked.

"What's next?"

She glanced at the screen. "Simon Says…. Oh, no." Everyone giggled, ready to find out what made their superheroine friend so nervous.

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio. "The Challenge" is on the air.**_

* * *

 **Alec** **: Welcome back to everyone's #1 live game show: The Challenge! Let's give it up for our awesome contestant,** _ **Nino**_ **!**

"Oh," Nino exclaimed with a smirk. "I remember this… and I have a small feeling I know what Marinette's groan was about!" Marinette turned bright red, sinking into her seat. Curious, the class focused back up on the screen.

 _ **(Nino enters the stage)**_

 **Alec: So Nino, you're a student** _ **and**_ **a DJ. That's pretty awesome! Check out the decks we got for you!**

* * *

 _ **The scene shifts to Marinette's house, living room.**_

* * *

 **Marinette** **: Grounded? For what?!**

 **Tom: Let's jog your memory, Marinette. Monday morning, absent from P.E...**

 _ **(Shows a flashback of Ladybug saving a helicopter)**_

 **Marinette: I was in study hall.**

 **Tom: Friday evening, absent from study hall.**

 _ **(Shows a flashback of Ladybug saving a kitten from a tree)**_

 **Marinette: I was at P.E.!**

"Very smart, Marinette," Nino smirked. "Just pick a different class." Marinette groaned.

"In all honestly I feel bad for you," Alya sympathised. "It must be really annoying to not be able to tell them your actual, valid reasons for being absent." Marinette nodded sadly.

"I got in a lot of unfair trouble."

 **Tom: You're never where you're supposed to be, Marinette! The only way we can keep track of you is by keeping you here, grounded.**

 **Marinette: But I was invited... Nino is my friend, he was counting on me.**

 **Alec: So, the challenge the viewers have chosen for you is... To get the mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois,** _ **to dance**_ **! Thank you for agreeing to play with us today, sir. What are Nino's chances tonight?**

 **André:** _ **(On the screen)**_ **Zero. I despise dancing. The last time I set foot on a dance floor, Madonna was in kindergarten.**

"How old is he, again?" Mylee wondered aloud. The class shrugged.

 **Tom: I know Nino's your friend. But until your unexcused absences come to an end, that's the way it's going to be.**

 **Marinette: Awesome.** _ **(She goes to her room, sad. Sits in her chair and groans)**_

 **Tikki: Can you blame them? How are they supposed to know that you're missing class to save the world?**

 **Marinette: I guess being grounded comes with the territory of being a top secret superhero. Doesn't seem fair though.**

 **Tikki: It's not. But hey, if Nino wins, you're not grounded next week. You can go see him at the show!**

 **Marinette: Yeah, but Adrien was there today!** _ **(turns on the computer, and Nino can be seen DJing.)**_

Adrien smiled. "You really did have a giant crush on me." Marinette blushed.

"Yeah, I did."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **The Challenge... what an interesting concept. A TV show with such potential with negative emotions. Oh, the destructive mayhem we could cause…**

"That's so mean, to turn something fun into something bad," Rose sighed. Nino snorted.

"I dunno, Alec was pretty harsh. I'm not sure that the show is a good idea."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking to Alya on the phone.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Seriously? How can you say that, Alya?**

 **Alya: Sorry, but I kinda get your dad, Marinette. You're never where you say you'll be. Showing up late, splitting mysteriously and all. I'd almost suspect you were leading...** _ **(narrows eyes)**_ **a double life.**

Alya groaned. "Sooooo close!" Marinette grinned.

"I was so relieved that you were kidding…"

 **Marinette:** _ **(shocked)**_ **Gimme a break! You're being ridiculous.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio.**_

* * *

 _ **(Simon Grimault arrives and tries to shake Adrien's hand, but Adrien's bodyguard shields Adrien and stands protectively in front of him.)**_

"Rude," Nino commented.

 **Adrien:** _ **(shocked)**_ **No! It's okay!**

 **Alec: Victory! Challenge conquered by Nino. You moved your head to the beat, Mayor Bourgeois! That counts as dancing!**

 **André Bourgeois:** _ **(On the screen)**_ **What?! That's not true! My neck was... itching, that's all.**

"Trying to cheat like a true Bourgeois," Alya commented. The class braced itself for Chloe's shriek, which strangely never came.

 _Oh that's right, she stormed off…"_

 **Alec: Relieving an itch to the beat counts as dancing, too! Nino, congratulations. You'll return in one week to meet your next challenge! And now, for our next contestant, welcome Simon Grimault!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(To Nino, who comes back from the stage)**_ **Awesome, dude!**

 **Alec: Mr. Grimault, you are a hypnotist. You use cards to hypnotize people to get what you want from them!**

 **Simon: Well, yes, I'm a hypnotist. But, uh, I don't use my skills to get anything.**

"I gotta say, he looked kinda sketchy in that," Alya squinted. Marinette nodded.

 **Alec: So, your challenge today, Simon, is to use your talents to bring a very elusive celebrity to this very TV set! Give it up for the king of fashion, Gabriel Agreste!**

 **Gabriel: What is this show? I was told this was an interview.**

"Honestly, I'm surprised they even tried. If they did tell the truth, then why did they think he'd be on board? And if they lied and said it was an interview, did they really not see that coming? They're kind of stupid," Adrien sighed. Marinette nodded in agreement.

"Don't they know what your dad is like?"

 **Nino: Dude, your dad!**

 **Alec: Do your thing, Grimault, let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your hypnotic persuasion!**

 **Simon: I told you, I don't make people-**

 **Alec: Ha! A shy hypnotist! How funny is that, Gabriel?**

 **Gabriel: Hilarious. Your show is pathetic. And so is your contestant. Control me? Never.** _ **(ends the transmission)**_

 **Alec: Huh?**

 **Adrien: That's my dad, all right.**

 **Alec: Looks like Mr. Agreste has turned on your challenge. Game over!**

 **Simon: But... that's not fair! I didn't even get time to...** _ **(is lead off the stage)**_

"That was unfair, he wasn't even given a chance," Nino said, pointing at the screen. "See what I meant earlier?" Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I see now."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Yes. Humiliation and anger. The perfect elements for transforming a loser into a winner.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

"That was a little too perfect," Marinette whispered under her breath, squinting at the screen. "Mr. Agreste is looking more and more like Hawk Moth."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Back in the TVi Studio.**_

* * *

 _ **(Simon is picking up the cards he dropped. The akuma flies and infects one of Simon's cards)**_

 **Hawk Moth: I am Hawk Moth. You are now Simon Says. I will help you be the most powerful hypnotist ever. You will help me in return when the time's right. So, do we have a deal, Simon Says?**

 **Simon: Simon says yes.** _ **(turns into Simon Says and goes inside the studio)**_ **Simon says the show is not over!**

 **Alec: What on earth?!**

 **Simon Says:** _ **(picks a card)**_ **Silence! Simon says** _ **you're**_ **lame! As lame as a duck!** _ **(throws the duck card at Alec, and he starts acting like a duck. The Gorilla tries to stop him)**_ **Simon says stop!** _ **(throws a card with a pause sign at the Gorilla and freezes him)**_ **Simon says you are a gorilla!** _ **(throws the gorilla card at him and he starts acting like a gorilla)**_ _**(Adrien and Nino gasp then Adrien runs to the door and he goes behind the door to transform into Cat Noir offscreen)**_

"Well, it suits him," Nino shrugged. The class started laughing.

* * *

 _ **Scene:**_ **(smooth transition, the last scene is shown on Marinette's computer screen)** _**Marinette's room.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: Marinette, look!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Sees the screen)**_ **Ah! I gotta go, Alya!**

 **Alya:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Have a good one! I'll get back to my babysitting.**

"How did you not hear Tikki say 'Marinette, look!' is what I wanna know," Nino turned to Alya. "Like that was so loud." Alya just shrugged helplessly.

 **Marinette: Tikki, what am I gonna do? I'm grounded!**

 **Tikki: You don't have a choice! You must transform! We just have to be extra careful! Use that pillow under your sheets.**

 _ **(Marinette goes to her bed and sees the pillow. She takes the pillow and rearranges the bed, to make it look like she is sleeping under it)**_

 **Tikki: Lookin' good.**

"Ooh," Plagg's voice came from where he was nestled in Marinette's hair. "Tikki is being a bad influence for once!" Tikki huffed.

"Plagg, she had to!" Plagg just smirked. Tikki frowned, annoyed.

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 _ **(Ladybug jumps from her house's roof and swings to the TVi Studio)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio.**_

* * *

 **Simon Says: Gabriel Agreste turned down my challenge and he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel,** _ **I'm coming to get you!**_

 _ **(Cat Noir eavesdrops from above, to the ceiling attached from his baton)**_

 **Cat Noir: Dad?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: It's risky, but it's given me an idea. Good luck, Simon Says.**

"What's risky?" Nino wanted to know. Marinette shrugged.

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio.**_

* * *

 _ **(Cat Noir sees Nino hiding, he shushes Nino and jumps on Simon Says)**_

 **Cat Noir: Cat Noir says zip it and gimme those cards!**

 **Simon Says:** _ **(throws the cards)**_ **My gorilla will take care of you. Simon says.. knock him out!** _ **(throws a card at the Gorilla, who knocks Cat Noir out of the studio)**_

 **Cat Noir: I may not always land on my feet, but I always bounce back!**

 **Simon Says:** _ **(picks up the cards)**_ **I could use an army.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the studio. A group of people are waiting for the elevator, but Simon Says comes out of it.**_

* * *

 **Simon Says: Simon says... you are all soldiers!** _ **(they run away, but he throws soldier cards at them)**_ **Simon says... search all over Paris, my army, and find Gabriel Agreste!**

 _ **(Meanwhile, Cat Noir is fighting the Gorilla. Cat hits him with his staff, but the Gorilla grabs the staff)**_

 **Cat Noir: Better watch out. My sensei taught me that...** _ **(The Gorilla grabs him) (in a squeaky voice)**_ **size doesn't matter!**

 _ **(Ladybug kicks the door, but sees nobody in the studio.)**_

 **Nino: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Oh... Hey! You OK?**

 **Nino: I'm fine, but my boy Adrien's still here somewhere!**

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, we'll find him.**

 **Cat Noir: I quit karate.** _ **(The elevator opens and a lady comes. She gets frightened)**_ **Oh, hey there, Ladybug!** _ **(He tricks the Gorilla into thinking that Ladybug is there and he breaks free from the Gorilla by kicking him and throws him into the elevator)**_ **Enough already. Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to make the elevator malfunction, and the Gorilla falls. Cat Noir does a backflip and he picks up his staff and he spins his staff to defend himself but he sees Ladybug and Nino)**_

 **Ladybug: Nice seeing you too, Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir: Oh, sorry. I thought you were Simon Says.**

 **Nino: I saw him! He's got a whole army together!**

 **Cat Noir: He's looking for Gabriel Agreste. We better get to him faster than they can!** _ **(His Miraculous flashes)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're about to change back! I'll take one last look around for Nino's friend.**

 **Cat Noir: Uh... Forget it! He's probably hypnotized.**

 **Nino: But he's my buddy!**

 **Cat Noir: Uh... you're right. Maybe he's hiding. I'll leave you to look for him. Let's meet up at Gabriel Agreste's place later on.** _ **(closes the door)**_ **Finding Adrien will be a piece of cake!** _ **(turns back into Adrien)**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, hide.** _ **(Meets Ladybug and Nino)**_ **Nino!**

 **Nino: Adrien! Dude, you okay?**

 **Adrien: I'm fine.** _ **(sees Ladybug; timidly)**_ **...Hello?**

Nino made a 'gag me' gesture. Marinette slapped his arm

"Rude."

"You guys are so awkward! How did you not realize?" Alya groaned loudly.

 **Ladybug: Uh... Hello! You sure you're okay?**

 **Adrien: I'm fine, really. But we've got to get to my house now! My father's in danger!**

 **Ladybug: Let's go. Cat Noir will meet us there.**

"You guys are sickening," Alya shook her head.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste mansion.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Nathalie, where's my father? He's in danger!**

 **Nathalie: He knows already.**

 **Gabriel: Good evening, Ladybug.**

 **Adrien: Father, you've gotta get outta here. The hypnotist Simon Says is coming after you!**

 **Gabriel: What? And be dictated by a madman? Certainly not.**

 **Adrien: But father, he's dangerous! Who knows what he'll do?**

 **Gabriel: Head up to your room now. You've had enough excitement for today. Nathalie, make sure they stay there. I have to apologize for my son, Ladybug. He's like his mother. Way too overly dramatic.**

"What the heck? He's not being dramatic, he's stating facts," Alya exclaimed. "That akuma is a real threat!"

 **Ladybug: But he's right, you know. Simon Says is a real threat. You're in a lot of danger!**

 **Gabriel: What could possibly happen with you here to protect me?**

 **Nino: You sure your old man isn't some robot or something?**

 **Adrien: When my father's concerned I'm never sure of anything.**

"Wow," Marinette giggled. "You think he might be a robot?" Adrien shrugged.

 _ **(They enter Adrien's room)**_

 **Nino: Hoho! Dude! I've seen stadiums tinier than your room!**

"He's right, your room is freaking amazing," Alya exclaimed. Adrien smiled awkwardly.

 **Adrien: Make yourself at home. I'm gonna take a shower.**

 **Nino:** _ **Now?!**_

 **Adrien: What can I say? It's the model in me!** _ **(enters the shower; to Plagg)**_ **Why doesn't my father ever listen to me?**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

"So cool," Ladybug whispered.

 _ **(Meanwhile, Ladybug is looking at some pictures of Adrien modeling.)**_

 **Gabriel: Isn't he flawless?**

 **Ladybug: Huh? What? Flaw-what?**

 **Gabriel: Adrien, my son. He's the image of perfection, don't you think?**

 **Ladybug: Oh, yes, he's perfect. I mean, um, I don't know him very well, but he seems…**

By this time the class was dying of laughter.

"You're so awkward Marinette," Alya howled. Marinette pouted.

 **Gabriel: I've never noticed your earrings before. They really are quite unique. May I?** _ **(Ladybug's yo-yo rings)**_

"Sketchy."

 **Ladybug: Excuse me.** _ **(To her yo-yo)**_ **Cat Noir, where were you?**

 **Cat Noir: I, I was... keeping Simon Says at bay!**

 **Ladybug: And? Cat Noir?**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sees the hypnotized people)**_ **I couldn't keep him away. He's coming. He's got company.** _ **(Cat Noir enters the room)**_ **Close off all exits! They're coming from another direction! Do as I say! Engage the self-defense system, we need total lockdown!**

 _ **(Gabriel activates the total defense system)**_

 **Announcer: Lockdown engaged.**

 **Gabriel: How do you know so much about the system?**

 **Cat Noir: Uh... In a house like this... it's a given!**

"Oh, I see why you were so nervous now," Marinette smiled. "At the time I was like, 'what'?" Adrien nodded, smiling.

 **Gabriel: They won't get in. This house is built like a fortress.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the mansion.**_

* * *

 **Simon Says: Simon says.. destroy!** _ **(throws bull cards at the hypnotized people, and they knock the gate down)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Gabriel's atelier**_

* * *

 **Announcer: Emergency power on.**

 **Cat Noir: There are too many of them. Your defense system is failing!**

 **Ladybug: Adrien and Nino! I better go get them!**

 **Gabriel: Here, Nathalie. Pick the controls in case you need to unlock an exit. She's coming with you.**

 **Cat Noir: I'll reinforce the outer defenses. Go hide in the atrium. It's not safe here.**

 **Gabriel: No one tells me what to do. Not even a superhero.**

 **Cat Noir: You're in danger, like everyone else. So stop pretending you're above us all and do what I tell you to!**

Adrien winced. He wasn't used to bossing around his father. He was waiting for his onscreen self to get yelled at.

 _ **(Cat Noir takes the other control)**_

 _ **(Gabriel and Cat Noir are shocked)**_

 **Gabriel: Quite a temper. You remind me of someone.**

 _ **(Cat Noir exits the room. Gabriel looks at a picture of Mrs. Agreste.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the mansion. The hypnotized people are invading.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: I don't think that's a good idea, Simon Says.**

 **Simon Says: Gabriel is here!**

"So he's… not Hawk Moth?" Adrien asked. Marinette frowned.

"I don't… I don't know."

 **Hawk Moth: Yes, but don't forget our deal. I feel Ladybug and Cat Noir nearby. Once you've got them in front of you, you'll be able to honor our agreement. Just take their jewels, the Miraculouses.**

 **Simon Says: It's as good as done. Simon says we'll defeat them!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste mansion. Ladybug and Nathalie enter Adrien's room.**_

* * *

 **Nino: Ladybug! What's going down?**

 **Ladybug: We need to move to safer ground. Where is Adrien?**

 **Nino: Taking a shower.**

 **Ladybug: Now?**

 **Nino: It's the model in him.**

"Wait," Mainette's face suddenly lit up. "I DIDN'T catch you in the shower… you were covering up the fact that you were Cat Noir!" Plagg smirked.

"And you just happened to not notice his _perfectly dry_ hair with his _perfectly dry_ towel to catch _nonexistent_ water droplets… and then you call yourself smart."

"Hey!" Plagg snickered, settling back into Marinette's hair.

 **Ladybug: Take Nino to the atrium. I'll take care of Adrien. Leave the remote control with me.** _ **(Nathalie gives her the remote control; Ladybug knocks on the bathroom door)**_ **A-drien? Adrien!**

 _ **(Cat Noir enters the bathroom and hears her. He turns the shower on)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **Eeee!**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(Pokes his head around the corner)**_ **Yeah?**

 **Ladybug: Oh! Must...it-eh, to go! He he. Too dangerous... to leave!**

 **Adrien: Can I put on my clothes first?**

 **Ladybug: Sure! If you must... I-I mean, of course you can.** _ **(shuts the bathroom door)**_

 _ **(Both sigh of relief)**_

The class was dying… again.

"Pure gold," Alya shook her head. "Y'all are so freaking awkward!" Marinette blushed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Nathalie and Nino go to where Gabriel is.**_

* * *

 **Gabriel: Where's my son?**

 **Nino: He'll be here. He's with Ladybug.**

 **Gabriel: Mmm.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug sees there is a picture of Mrs. Agreste on the computer.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug:** _ **(gasps)**_

 _ **(He goes to his bedroom with the towel around his neck)**_

 **Adrien: My mother on her 17th birthday. She was pretty, huh?**

 **Adrien and Ladybug: She's... got your eyes. Huh?**

 _ **(The hypnotized people invade the mansion)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(Pushes Adrien in the bathroom)**_ **Stay here!** _ **(closes the door)**_

 **Plagg: Oh my! What was that all about? Sweet love?**

 _ **(Adrien blushes then he shakes his head)**_

 **Adrien: ...Gotta help her!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

 **Plagg: Oh, not again!**

 _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) (There's no actual transformation animation)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Gabriel's atelier.**_

* * *

 **Gabriel: Are they coming?**

 _ **(Nathalie tries to keep the door locked, but the hypnotized people knock it open)**_

 **Simon Says: Gotcha.**

 _ **(Meanwhile, Cat Noir arrives at the ceiling, but the hypnotized people are out to get him. Ladybug, in Adrien's room, is dodging them. She goes to Gabriel's room, but sees nobody there. Cat Noir appears in the window and also sees the empty room with knocked-over paintings and the security terminal.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Well, that's just great.**

"A little too late," Marinette smiled.

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi Studio.**_

* * *

 **Simon Says: Welcome to another exciting hour of "The Challenge"! Good evening again from Simon Says. Viewers, I've kept my promise. Here's Gabriel!**

 _ **(Gabriel appears, the Gorilla accompanying him.)**_

 **Simon Says: Simon says... you are a butterfly!** _ **(throws a butterfly card at him)**_

 **Gabriel:** _ **(Stars flapping with his arms and jumping around.)**_ **Flap flap, flutter flutter, flutter flutter, flap flap!**

 **Ladybug: We've gotta save Mr. Agreste!**

 **Simon Says: Tomorrow, Butterfly, you will be no more.**

 **Ladybug: The akuma's gotta be in one of those cards.**

 **Cat Noir: But which one? There are so many of'em.**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio)**_

 **Simon Says: Ladybug, Cat Noir, you can save him by giving me your Miraculouses. Do the right thing...**

 **Ladybug: In your dreams. Lucky Charm!** _ **(Throws the yo-yo into the air and another yo-yo appears)**_

 **Cat Noir: A regular yo-yo? But you've got a magical one!**

 **Ladybug: I'll figure it out later.**

 **Simon Says: Simon says... your yo-yo is useless!** _ **(throws a card at the yo-yo and it falls to the floor, the 'unbreakable' cord snaps. Cat Noir knocks his card over)**_ **Simon says... your stick is…**

"Yikes," Nino exhaled. "That's rough." Marinette glared at him.

"Rough? Without that yoyo I can't purify the akuma, or use my miraculous cleansing power, or-" Nino frowned.

"Okay sorry I get it…"

 **Cat Noir: Useless? I don't think so. I'm not gonna let you get a word in edgewise!**

 _ **(Cat Noir is fighting Simon Says while Ladybug is ripping up the cards, to see if the akuma is in one of them)**_

 **Simon Says: Simon says...**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(taunting)**_ **Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na.**

 **Simon Says: It doesn't matter whether you can hear me or not, all that is important is what Simon says! Simon says remove your Miraculous and give it to me!**

 _ **(Cat Noir avoids the cards and pushes Ladybug away from them.)**_

 **Gabriel: ...Flap, flutter, flutter, flap...**

 **Simon Says: Simon says... take off like an airplane!** _ **(Throws an airplane card at him and he starts acting like an airplane, he runs out of the room, making airplane-noises)**_

 **Cat Noir: He's headed for the roof. We got to stop him.**

 _ **(Ladybug stops him by grabbing his tail)**_

 **Ladybug: This is our last chance to capture the akuma and I can't do it alone! If we free Simon Says, we free Mr. Agreste too!**

 **Cat Noir: Then let's not waste another minute.**

"I see why you were so stressed out now," Marinette remarked.

 **Simon Says: And how will you defeat me without your yo-yo?**

 _ **(Gabriel enters the roof and starts running around like an airplane.)**_

 **Simon Says: Simon says... it's over!** _ **(throws black cards at them, but Cat Noir hits them with his baton)**_

 **Ladybug: Follow my lead.**

 **Simon Says: Simon says...**

 _ **(Ladybug knocks the deck of cards out of Simon Says' hands with the regular yo-yo. Cat Noir steps on the yo-yo and uses his Cataclysm to disintegrate the cards. He throws the deck to Ladybug, who throws it on the ground. The akuma flies off)**_

 **Simon Says: That's not possible! I made your yo-yo useless!**

 **Ladybug: This one yes** _ **(she holds up her normal yo-yo)**_ **, but not that one** _ **(she holds up her Lucky charm yo-yo)**_ **. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(throws the Lucky Charm into the air and its energy de-hypnotizes the people. Gabriel gets dehypnotized right before he's about to jump of the TVi tower, he gulps and walks backwards. Ladybug's yo-yo is also fixed.)**_ **My yo-yo! No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the de-evilized akuma)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly.**

"Good thing you called for your lucky charm before he made it useless," Nino remarked. Marinette nodded.

"Talk about luck."

 _ **(Simon Says is turned back into Simon)**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 _ **(They go to the roof and see Gabriel.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I'm afraid your flight has been canceled, sir.**

 **Gabriel: You?**

 **Cat Noir: Prefer Ladybug? Can't say I blame you.** _ **(He puts his arm around Ladybug's shoulder)**_

 _ **(Their Miraculouses beep)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, your ring! You better get out of here.** _ **(She sees his ring)**_

 **Cat Noir: Like a cat on a hot tin roof. See you again soon, Mr. Agreste.** _ **(He shakes hands with Gabriel, who looks at Cat Noir's ring)**_ **And you, m'lady.** _ **(He bows to Ladybug then he runs away)**_

 **Gabriel: Hmm…**

Adrien frowned.

"Did I…" he trailed off, nervous of what his father had just realized. Marinette hugged him.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking at the pictures of his mother on the phone with Plagg sitting on Adrien's shirt while they are facing the window.**_

* * *

 _ **(Plagg hears the door opening so he hides in Adrien's button down shirt)**_

 _ **(Gabriel comes and hugs him. Adrien looks very surprised. Gabriel notices his ring)**_

 **Gabriel: I've never noticed your ring before.**

 **Adrien: Is that the only thing you've never noticed about me?**

"Ouch," Nino whistled.

 **Gabriel: I'm glad everything worked out for the best.**

 _ **(When Gabriel leaves Adrien's room, Plagg appears on Adrien's shirt when he is concerned after Adrien and his father hugged each other)**_

 **Plagg: Hmm?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi Studio. The Challenge is on the air again.**_

* * *

 **Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 game show, The Challenge! Last week, our cool DJ friend Nino won the challenge. So, let's welcome him back again. Come on out, DJ Nino!**

 _ **(Nino enters the stage)**_

 **Tom: Looks like you weren't absent or late all week! Excellent news, Marinette. You can go join your friends on the set.**

 **Marinette: I think I'd rather watch with you guys. That's... if you and Mom'd like that?**

 _ **(Marinette hugs her parents)**_

 **Alec:** _ **(on TV)**_ **So we upped the challenge for you tonight, Nino. You're gonna have to get two celebrities dancing instead of one! However, this time, you can choose your opponents.**

 **Nino: Oh, I've got this one in the bag. I'm gonna pick two buds I know won't let me down. Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps)**_ **Uh... On second thought, I'm wiped. I'm gonna take a nap. Don't wanna be late for school tomorrow! And, you know, mess up that perfect school record! Tell me what happens, 'kay?**

 **Tom: Sure.**

 **Sabine: Of course, honey.**

 **Tom: Sometimes I just can't figure that girl out.**

Marinette giggled. She supposed that it must be pretty hard for her parents to understand what was going on and all.

 **Sabine: Oh, give her a break. You know there's nothing more demanding than going to school!** _ **(hugs Tom)**_

 _ **(Ladybug goes to the roof, and swings her way to the studio.)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

"Okay, ready for the next one?" Marinette asked. The class nodded.

* * *

 **Hey y'all I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY it's been so long! I suck at keeping an updating schedule, and I just suck in general and yeah um so anyways don't worry when I finish I will move on to season 2 then 3 and yeah. Bye! See you in 6 years! (Kidding, I should be done soon. Just a warning I'm completely out of town from the 1st to the 18th of July though so don't expect a new one until afterwards. Thanks!)**

 **Love Liv :D**


	22. Pixelator

**Chapter 20: Pixelator**

 **Hey guys! How are you? Hope you enjoy! Ummmm so btw I finished this chapter months ago and forgot to share the doc with Ladyofthebirds! Ha, sorry! :D Don't worry, the next episode won't take that long…..**

"Okay, the next one is Pixelator," Marinette announced.

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Ms. Bustier's class is having a work experience. Kim puts on his bellboy hat.**_

* * *

 **Caline** **: Thanks to the generosity of Mr. Bourgeois, we're able to have our work experience field trip today at the Grand Paris luxury hotel. Each of you will get hands-on experience with one of the many jobs here at the hotel.** _ **(Sees Alix and Ivan having a pillow fight)**_ _**(sighs)**_ **You'll be graded on your effort, which will affect whether you pass or fail the class.** _ **(Sabrina and the worker giggle)**_

Alix shook her head in annoyance.

"Sometimes you gotta have a little fun," she remarked. Marinette giggled.

* * *

 _ **The Hotel's main hall.**_

* * *

 **Ms. Bustier: Do you have Marinette and Alya on your list, Mr. Bourgeois?**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: It doesn't look like it.**

 **Alya: I bet I know who helped Daddy make the assignment.**

 **Marinette: Of course, she gets to spent her entire day with Adrien... Ugh! This is gonna be the worst day ever!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: It must be an oversight.**

 **Chloé: Daddy!** _ **(Gives him an assignment)**_

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Thank you, sweetie. Oh yes! Alya, you're going to be... sorting trash at the main dumpster.**

"Seriously Chloe," Adrien muttered, shaking his head.

 _ **(Alya gasps)**_

 **Mr. Bourgeois: And, Marinette will be...**

 _ **(The door opens. Jagged Stone, Fang, and Penny Rolling appear.)**_

 **Chloé: Wow!**

 **Marinette: Hey! That's...**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Excuse me, but this is a luxury hotel, not a...** _ **(Fang growls at him)**_

 **Chloé: Daddy!** _ **(whispers to him)**_ **That's Jagged Stone, the rockstar. He's sold millions of albums, he's very famous and is very, very rich.**

"How did he not know who Jagged Stone was?" Marinette asked, confused.

"And the fact that he was going to kick him out for not having enough money…" Adrien growled.

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, welcome to the Grand Paris Hotel! I am Mayor Bourgeois, the owner of this luxury establishment, in fact, the most luxurious in all of Paris. How might we serve you?**

 **Jagged Stone: How'd you think? I didn't just come here to admire your lobby.**

 **Penny Rolling: Jagged would like to check into your most luxurious suite.**

 **Jagged Stone: And Fang better get a real bathtub, not a tiny water hole like the one in that hotel across the street.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: We have everything you need, Ms. Fang. Even a state-of-the-art entertainment center!**

 **Jagged Stone: Fang's my crocodile.** _ **(points at Fang)**_

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, we have everything you require for your... Fang. Would he, um... enjoy a bubble bath?**

 **Jagged Stone: Crocodiles don't like bubble baths. That dries their scales out!**

"I do feel a little bad," Alya conceded. "He was trying…" Marinette nodded.

 _ **(Vincent Aza quietly enters the hotel, Fang sees him and follows him. Marinette and Alya see him. Fang sees Vincent and gets scared.)**_

 **Jagged Stone: Oh, no. Not him again.**

 **Vincent: Remember me, Mr. Stone? Vincent Aza! Just one photo to show everyone in the world that we're best buds! Come on, please! I'm your biggest fan!**

 **Jagged Stone: I know, you've been to my last 36 shows. But we are not friends.**

 **Vincent: There! Look into the lens!**

 **Penny: Didn't you hear Mr. Stone? You still haven't got it, have you?** _ **(gets Vincent out of the hotel)**_ **No photos!**

 _ **(Penny throws Vincent's camera and he grabs it)**_

 **Penny: Good reflexes. Now don't let me see you near Mr. Stone again. Or next time, you won't get your camera back.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **I sense brewing anger and frustration. Perfect father for my evil little akumas. It won't be long now.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

"Okay that was his fault though," Marinette shook her head. "Maybe he shouldn't stalk Jagged…"

* * *

 _ **The streets. Vincent Aza is upset about not getting his photo. The akuma enters his camera and evilizes him**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Pixelator, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to capture your hero's smile, forever. But in return, you'll need to do some capturing for me as well.**

 **Vincent: Yes, Hawk Moth.** _ **(Turns into the Pixelator)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone and Fang go into the elevator, Mr. Bourgeois greets them.**_

* * *

 **Ms. Bustier: Mr. Bourgeois, you haven't told Marinette what job she'll be doing.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois:** _ **(checks the list)**_ **Ah, yes. Of course, Marinette. Gopher. I've got a job for you already, Marinette.**

 **Alya: Gopher? What's that?**

 **Marinette: I'm guessing it's about as bad as trash duty.**

"I take it back," Marinette smiled. "It wasn't that bad!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: A luxurious suite. Jagged Stone plays with Fang.**_

* * *

 **Penny: Mr. Stone is going to need a new pair of shades for tonight's gig. Red, white and blue with two large Eiffel Towers on them. Can you get that for him?**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Of course we can! Marinette here is our gopher. She'll take care of that for you.**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: A gopher is an employee who goes for anything a customer needs. Anything at all. So go ahead. Goph!**

"Is that even a word?"

"Probably not."

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Eiffel Tower. Marinette buys a pair of shades with Eiffel Towers on them.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: These should do the trick. Now I can get back to the hotel and hang with Adrien! Ugh... And Chloé.**

 **Tikki: You know these aren't even close to what Mr. Stone wants.**

 **Marinette: What do you mean, Tikki? There's some red and white on it, and two little Eiffel Towers.**

 **Tikki: Just saying, it's better in a long run to do it right the first time.**

 _ **(A woman and her daughter spot Tikki.**_

 **Tikki:Meow.**

Plagg gasped.

"You pretended to be a cat?" he asked, tearing up with laughter. Tikki frowned.

"Hey, it's not my fault you actually look like your animal. What the heck was I supposed to do?" She looked away in a huff. Marinette and Adrien watched the exchange, amused.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone sees the shades Marinette bought. But they aren't the right shades.**_

* * *

 **Jagged Stone: Where are the Eiffel Towers?**

 **Marinette: Um... here.**

 **Jagged Stone: This is a joke, right? What are you doing, trying to ruin my career?**

 **Marinette: But, Mr. Stone, the glasses you want don't exist!**

 **Jagged Stone: Do I look like I care? Just get me those sunglasses!**

"Because that makes total sense…" Marinette frowned.

 **Marinette: Great. I'm gonna have to spend even more time away from Adrien!**

Adrien smirked.

"Don't even," Marinette shook her head in annoyance.

 **Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you! Just do it right the first time.**

 **Marinette: Yeah... You're right, Tikki. I get it now.**

 **Tikki: Those sunglasses exist somewhere... Get creative!**

 **Marinette: ...Of course!** _ **(Runs to the exit)**_

 **Chloé: Failed as a gopher already? Not surprised. Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

 _ **(Marinette exits the hotel. Pixelator goes into the hotel.)**_

 **Worker: Excuse me sir, can I help you?**

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens...**

 _ **(Kim and the worker look into the lens. Pixelator zaps them and digitizes them)**_

 **Pixelator: Photo finish.**

"Couldn't you tell he was akumatized," Marinette asked in disbelief. Kim shrugged, embarrassed.

"I dunno…"

 **Chloé: Oh, look what the cat dragged in. Let me handle this, Adrien. Watch and learn.** _ **(Goes to where the Pixelator is)**_ **Excuse me... Excuse me! You can't be a guest at this hotel! My father only allows the most important celebrities. Like me.**

 _ **(Adrien is mad at Chloé because her father allows the most important celebrities stay at the hotel)**_

 **Pixelator: Well then, I am Pixelator. Your number one fan.**

 **Chloé: Moi? Oh, my, you're flattering me. Keep going.**

"Wow," Alix commented. "So superficial." Kim nodded in disgust.

 **Pixelator: A photo of you, sweet miss...**

 **Chloé: Chloé, of course.**

 **Adrien: Look out, Chloé!**

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens, miss!**

 _ **(Adrien pushes Chloé, but the two get zapped by Pixelator)**_

 **Adrien: What the...**

 **Chloé: What just happened?**

 **Adrien: I think we've been like... digitized or something.**

 **Chloé: What do you mean, digitized?**

 **Adrien: I don't really know, but I don't think it's a good thing.**

 **Chloé: Well, I can fix this. Leave it to me.** _ **(calls Mr. Bourgeois with her phone)**_ **Daddy?... Daddy... Daddy?!**

The class chuckled at the fact that Chloe had to actually think her way out of a situation instead of simply calling the mayor. It was delightful!

* * *

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette's room. Marinette tries to find something.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Where did I put them... Oh!** _ **(gets an old pair of shades)**_ **Voila!**

 **Tikki: But they're pink.**

 **Marinette: They won't be when I'm done with them. This is either gonna be the most amazing pair or the ugliest pair of shades in shades history. Ms. Bustier is grading me on effort, right?**

 **Tikki: Don't worry, I'm sure Jagged Stone will love them!**

 _ **(Marinette takes the lens out of the shades)**_

 **Tikki: Or hate them.**

"Thanks for the confidence in me," Marinette shook her head. Tikki stuck her tongue out playfully.

 _ **(Meanwhile, Adrien and Chloé are still stuck in a blank space)**_

 **Chloé: Ugh! I still can't get through to Daddy! How can there be no cell reception here? Ridiculous!**

 **Adrien: It just goes on forever. No doors, no walls, no nothing...**

 **Chloé: You mean we're stuck here? Just... just the two of us?**

 **Adrien: Uh, no. There's gotta be a way out somewhere.** _ **(Sees Chloé hugging him)**_ **I hope…**

The class was laughing hysterically at Adrien's face as Chloe was hugging him. _Poor Adrien..._

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette enters the hotel, looking for Adrien and Chloé.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Adrien? Chloé? Ughh! I bet those two have gone off together somewhere fun! Hmph! And now I'm here all alone without Adrien…**

"Yeah, we had tons of fun," Adrien said dryly. Marinette smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know!"

 **Tikki: Marinette, snap out of it, let's just focus on getting Mr. Stone's glasses for now, okay?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The hall way. Pixelator opens the door to a room. Alec Cataldi is in the room.**_

* * *

 **Pixelator: Jagged Stone?**

 **Alec: What?**

 **Pixelator:** _ **(opens the door)**_ **Look into the lens!**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, Marinette gives the shades to Penny.**_

* * *

 **Penny: I'll give them to Mr. Stone.**

 **Marinette: Can't you deliver them to him now?**

 **Penny: He's... resting.**

* * *

 _ **Jagged Stone is in the bathroom, giving Fang a bath**_

* * *

 **Jagged Stone: Now who likes having his belly scratch? Daddy's little Fang!**

"Oh wow…"

 **Marinette: Okay, no problem. Just trying to do the job right the second time.**

 **Penny: Got it.**

 **Marinette: Thank you...**

 _ **(Pixelator knocks the door)**_

 **Marinette: I hope Mr. Stone likes them.**

 **Tikki: Hard work always pays off.**

"No kidding, you got to design an album cover because of this!" Adrien shook his head in amazement.

 **Penny: Who are you?**

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens!** _ **(zaps her)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(Sees the Pixelator, and goes into the elevator)**_ **Time to transform!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Jagged Stone's room. Pixelator breaks in and sees Jagged Stone.**_

* * *

 **Pixelator: Hey there! Time for your photoshoot!**

 **Jagged Stone: How did you get in here? I don't know about any photos. Fang, attack!** _ **(Fang rolls over)**_

 **Pixelator: See you later, alligator.** _ **(Zaps Fang)**_

 **Jagged Stone: What? Fang? Fang! Who are you?**

 **Pixelator: I am Pixelator, your biggest fan, Mr. Stone. Can I called you Jagged?**

 **Jagged Stone: No!**

 **Pixelator: I want to immortalize you, Jagged! I'll be your one and only fan! You will belong to me for eternity! Now, look into the lens.**

 _ **(Pixelator is about to zap him, but Ladybug saves him)**_

 **Pixelator: So, you're Ladybug. I've heard such pathetic things about you. Look into the lens!**

 _ **(Pixelator zaps Ladybug, but she dodges. Ladybug grabs a flower vase with her yo-yo, and throws it at Pixelator, but he dodges them. Jagged Stone hides under a table. Pixelator keeps zapping Ladybug. Her right arm gets zapped and digitized. She manages to get Jagged Stone out of the hotel)**_

 **Pixelator: Ugh! Where did they go?**

 **Hawk Moth: If you want Jagged, you must find Ladybug.**

 **Pixelator: I don't have time to deal with this Ladybug!**

 **Hawk Moth: Yes, you do. Plenty of time.** _ **(Starts controlling Pixelator)**_

 **Pixelator: Okay, okay! Tell me what to do.**

"That's terrifying," Marinette remarked. "I know we saw something similar happen to Evillustrator, but it's still terrifying that Hawk Moth _does_ have _some_ control. Makes you wonder how Gigantitan even happened and why he didn't just torture the kid and take back the akuma."

"Because he was a baby?" Adrien looked horrified. "If he had-"

"Shh, I know."

 **Hawk Moth: I command an excellent photograph of Ladybug with her Miraculous. I want those powers! So listen very carefully.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Mr. Damocles' office.**_

* * *

 **Jagged Stone: I can't stay here. I'm performing tonight.**

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, you'll get to do your gig. You'll even get to wear some awesome shades!**

 **Jagged Stone: Uh?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(giggles)**_ **Look. While I'm catching this guy, Pixelator, I need you to stay put where no one would think to look for you.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hm. Ladybug, is this safe? This is a school.**

 **Ladybug: Yes! Pixelator would never imagine his idol would actually want a day out at school.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hmm?**

 **Ladybug: I mean, isn't school awesome?**

The whole class was laughing by now.

"SAME, Marinette," came a chorus of voices. Adrien just sat there, confused. School is fun!

 **Jagged Stone: This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this. First, I get practically hijacked by this crazed fan, and then, I'm attacked by some super weirdo, then...**

 **Ladybug: Wait. What do you know about this crazed fan?**

 **Jagged Stone: He's come to every one of my shows this year. He's also sent me stacks of letters, gone through my trash, he even followed my mother to her weekly bingo night!**

 **Ladybug: How creepy.**

 **Jagged Stone: Uh, not really, it's just a bunch of elderly ladies getting together having fun.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(Uses her yo-yo as a phone to find Vincent's number. She finds it difficult, her arm being digitized. So she types with her nose and chin)**_ **Vincent... Aza.** _ **(The phone finds him)**_ **Got his address.**

 **Jagged Stone: You're not gonna leave me here, are you?**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hmm?**

 **Jagged Stone: I mean, isn't school awesome?**

This time Marinette laughed along with the class.

* * *

 _ **Scene: The blank space.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: Daddy! Daddy!**

 **Adrien: Plagg, I gotta find some way to transform.**

 **Plagg: Come on, what's the rush?**

 _ **(Adrien looks at him angry)**_

 **Plagg: Fine. If you insist, at least find me some cheese.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sees Chloé)**_ **I'm gonna see if there's a way out down there. Don't go anywhere. Could be dangerous.**

 **Chloé: Dangerous?**

 **Adrien: You're not scared, are you?**

 **Chloé: Scared, moi? As if! No way!**

"She totally is."

 _ **(Adrien chuckles and runs to find a way out by leaving Chloé behind then she screams by jumping on his head by pointing at Jagged Stone's alligator Fang and Adrien is also scared by the alligator)**_

"Told ya." Marinette shook her head at Alix.

"Oh stop it."

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Champs-Élysées. Pixelator still looks for Jagged Stone**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Ah, the Champs-Élysées. Perfect. May the photoshoot begin.**

 _ **(Pixelator starts zapping people)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Vincent Aza's room. Ladybug sees a lot of photos of Jagged Stone on the walls.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Oh, this isn't creepy at all.**

 _ **(Suddenly, she sees photos of people who look familiar. She sees Chloé and Adrien)**_

 **Chloé: Ahhhh!**

 **Adrien: Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: What are you two doing there?**

 **Chloé: Ladybug! Remember me? Your biggest fan? Please, please get us out of here. It's terrible in here!** _ **(Chloe is holding Adrien's arm while he sighs and chuckles a little)**_ **I mean, it's only terrible when you're not around.**

 **Théo: Over here, Ladybug!**

 **Mireille: Help... Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: What happened to you?**

 **Théo: It's terrible, this man, he... took a photo of us and we ended up trapped in here!**

 **Mireille: While we were just simply strolling the Champs-Élysées!**

 **Ladybug: I sure hope Cat Noir's there already!**

"Why is Mireille with that like 30 year old man?" Marinette mused. "The same one that had a crush on me, the 15 year old."

"You should investigate." Alya looked sickened. Marinette nodded, grimacing.

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Champs-Élysées. Pixelator zaps people. He sees Nadja Chamack**_

* * *

 **Nadja** **: Excuse me, sir, sir? Care for an interview with the reporter who spreads the villains' voice?**

"Wow, so that's what she's calling it now?"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Damocles and Jagged Stone watch the interview**_

* * *

 **Pixelator: I will continue my photoshoot until Jagged Stone turns up here in the flesh! Where are you, Jagged? Your biggest fan awaits you! All I want is one photo! Otherwise, soon, the people of Paris will be nothing but memories.** _ **(zaps Nadja and the camera man)**_ **Hahahahahaha!**

 **Mr. Damocles: This is terrible!**

 **Jagged Stone: I've got to do what Pixelator says!**

 **Mr. Damocles: Surely, you can't be serious! It's dangerous out there!**

 **Jagged Stone: Who cares about danger? Jagged Stone can turn down a television appearance! Just imagine what it would do for my career!**

SLAP! Marinette and Adrien facepalmed.

"Why is Paris so stupid?" Marinette moaned.

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Champs-Élysées. The police has arrived to stop Pixelator. Roger Raincomprix appears, but Pixelator zaps him**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Got an itchy trigger finger, eh?**

 **Pixelator: I was expecting you, Ladybug.**

 _ **(Starts zapping her, but she dodges. She hides under a car, but Pixelator finds her)**_

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens!**

 _ **(Pixelator still zaps her, but she dodges. She runs away from the zaps. She sees a lamppost, and she tries to grab it with her yo-yo, but she falls. Pixelator has her cornered)**_

 **Ladybug: I have a proposition to make! If you free those innocent people, I'll organize a photoshoot with Jagged Stone!**

 **Hawk Moth: No! Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you!**

 **Pixelator: Why should I believe you, Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: Because you have no choice. I'm the only one who knows where Jagged is.**

 **Pixelator: How about I free half of them now and the other half after the photoshoot. Deal?**

 **Ladybug: 'kay. It's a deal. Yeah, right…**

"How did he not hear that, though?"

"Beats me."

 _ **(Pixelator starts freeing people, including Adrien and Chloé, who end up in the Hotel. Nino is reading his Math book, and he sees them)**_

 **Nino: Dudes! You just scared me!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sees the TV)**_ **Fill in for me, will you Nino?**

 **Nino: What do you think I've been doing this whole time?**

 _ **(Fang appears in a room. Sabrina sees him and faints in fear)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The streets. Adrien hides under a billboard.**_

* * *

 **Plagg: If you want my opinion, I think someone's been akumatized.**

 **Adrien: I think you're right. But where's the akuma?**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 **Pixelator: I've kept my part of the deal, Ladybug, now bring me Jagged Stone!**

 **Ladybug: Pixelator, I know your akuma's inside your glasses!**

 **Pixelator: Stop wasting time!**

 _ **(Cat Noir is about to take his glasses off, but a civilian spots him.**_

 **Civilian: Cat Noir.**

"Ugh!" Marinette slammed her fist on the beanbag. "I wish civilians would stop interfering with the attacks! You know how many times that kind of thing has happened? It's so… frustrating!" Adrien patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, Bugaboo. How about we do a PSA for Paris when we get back." Marinette nodded.

"Okay."

 **Pixelator sees Cat Noir, and fights him. Pixelator throws him off)**

 **Ladybug: Thanks for dropping in.**

 **Cat Noir: Not very handy, I see.**

The entire class groaned.

"That was just bad." Adrien just smirked in return.

 **Pixelator: What about out deal?**

 **Hawk Moth: I told you she would betray you. Capture them already, I want their Miraculous!**

 _ **(Pixelator starts zapping them, but they dodge the zaps)**_

 **Ladybug: Together!**

 _ **(Ladybug attacks Pixelator with her yo-yo, but fails. Cat Noir is about to fight him with his staff, but Pixelator zaps him)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ahh! Oh, not again...**

 **Pixelator: When the cat's away, the mice will play. Ready to become immortalized?**

 **Ladybug: Can't wait to live it up.**

 _ **(Ladybug dodges Pixelator's zaps. But she trips and falls because of her digitized arm and leg. Ladybug jumps into a purple car and does a high jump, but falls.)**_

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens!**

 **Jagged Stone: Hey there, Pixelator! I've heard you wanted my photo!**

 **Ladybug: Get out of here, Mr. Stone!** _ **(tries to follow him, but falls)**_

 **Jagged Stone: It's me you wanted all this time, wight? Well, here I am. In the flesh.**

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens...**

 **Jagged Stone: Wait, wrong side. This isn't my best angle. No, no, wait. The lighting's all wrong. Does my nose look shorter this way? Oh, I know, this is better.**

"Why is he waiting for Jagged? I thought he just wanted to trap him."

"Good question…"

 **Pixelator: Ugh... Hurry up already!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(a powder compact appears)**_ **A powder compact?**

 **Jagged Stone: There, I think I'm ready.**

 **Pixelator: No more moving! Look into the lens!**

 **Ladybug: Don't do it, Mr. Stone!**

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to make a crack in the black space, freeing the people trapped in the photos)**_

 **Pixelator: Come on, open your eyes.**

 _ **(Ladybug sees Cat Noir, uses her vision, and Cat Noir's staff and the powder compact flash)**_

 **Ladybug: Batter up!** _ **(throws the compact)**_

 _ **Cat Noir hits the compact with his staff, and it reflects Pixelator's beam, zapping him)**_

 **Pixelator: Huh... How did... Huh?**

"That was freaking AWESOME," Alya screeched. "HOW did you TIME it so PERFECTLY OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!" Marinette smiled shyly.

"Luck."

Alya looked at her incredulously, probably about to ramble about how "it's not LUCK that's pure SKILL" when she thought for a second, then nodded.

"I guess you do have the ladybug miraculous," she conceded.

"Exactly.

 **Hawk Moth: Next time I assure you it won't be a photo finish! I won't stop, Ladybug! I'll destroy you!**

 **Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, turning everything back to normal. She crushes Pixelator's visor, freeing the akuma)**_ **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(Catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly.**

 _ **(The Pixelator is brought back and turned back into Vincent)**_

 **Vincent: Huh? What happened? Where am I?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Ms. Bustier thanks Mr. Bourgeois for the field trip.**_

* * *

 **Ms. Bustier: Thank you very much for this work experience day, Mr. Bourgeois. I'm sure we'll all remember it for a long time to come.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: So do I. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Jagged Stone's giving a concert tonight, so, I'm giving tickets to the students who demonstrated the greatest effort today.**

 _ **(Penny gives tickets to Marinette, Alya and Adrien, except for Chloé)**_

 **Chloé: Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!**

"Ha, that was great," Alya wiped a tear from her eyes. Marinette chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Jagged Stone's Concert.**_

* * *

 **Jagged Stone: Good evening, Paris!**

 **Adrien: It's my first live concert, ever! It's amazing!**

 **Marinette: (Marinette grins) Yeah, amazing!**

 **Jagged Stone: I'd like to dedicate this song to the girl who saved my life. This one's for you, Ladybug.**

 _ **(Jagged Stone plays the song that's dedicated to Ladybug which makes Marinette surprised)**_

"Hey that's the theme song," Adrien said suddenly, pointing to the screen. They all listened and indeed, Jagged was playing the Miraculous theme song.

"Well that's cool," Marinette remarked. Adrien nodded.

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

"As much as it was nice to have no Chloe," Marinette sighed. "I think you should go get her now." Adrien nodded, running into the other room.

 **A/N: I'm SO SO SORRY it took so long. It was a combo of slow writing, miscommunications, new crazy school schedules, and…yeah. Hopefully I can update a bunch soon since I'm, you know, stuck at home right now.**

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter! :) Read and review, please, they always make my day!**


	23. Guitar Villain

Chapter 21: Guitar Villain

 **Hey y'all! I don't really have anything to say so let's just jump into it...**

"Chloe?" Adrien hesitantly opened the door to find a sobbing Chloe. "Chlo? Can… can I come in?" Chloe nodded pitifully.

"What do you want?"

"Chloe, I wanted to apologize. What I said earlier, that wasn't nice. And it's also not what I meant. See, the reason I've never responded to your advances is that you're like a sister to me." Surprised, Chloe looked up at him, sniffling. "It's not that I don't like you, I promise. I love you, really. But as a sister." Chloe teared up again. Adrien grimaced, about to apologize when she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. The only reason I was so clingy is because you're kind of like a brother to me too, I just wanted everyone to know that you were _my_ friend, that _I_ was your first friend. And then I was jealous of Dupain-Cheng because she seemed to be getting closer to you and I… well, you pushed me away." Adrien engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh, Chloe, I wished you'd talked to me about this!" Chloe shrugged.

"You had enough on your mind," she sent him a rare smile. Adrien smiled back. They sat like that, together, until Chloe stood up.

"I'm ready to go back now," she shakily announced. Adrien nodded, and they walked into the theater area together. Adrien sent Marinette a small thumbs up as they sat down in their respective beanbags.

"So… Guitar Villain?"

"Let's do it."

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone is performing a song on his guitar for Bob Roth and Penny Rolling.**_

* * *

 **Jagged Stone:** _ **(singing)**_ **Mah Miraculous!**

 _ **(Penny applauds while Bob watches with crossed arms)**_

 **Jagged:** _ **(to Bob)**_ **So, what do you think of the first single off my next album? Can you feel it, Bob? Isn't it killer?**

 **Bob: Not bad, Jagged, not bad. But if you really want to be making something killer, let's talk about this duet with Mr. XY.**

"Ew, why?" Kim shuddered. "I love Jagged by himself and XY is okay, I guess, but together? They would not mix well at ALL." Marinette nodded in agreement.

"So true."

 **Jagged: No way. He's not a rocker, he's a baby! I bet he doesn't even shave yet.**

 **Bob: Well, this "baby" just pushed you out of the number one sales spot.**

 **Jagged: And? Doesn't make him a true musician like me. Penny thinks everything I'm doing's rock star material. She thinks I'm killer.**

 **Bob: Penny might be your agent, but I'm your real boss. Listen. Bottom line is that Bob Roth Records cannot afford to be number two in sales! Or rep a number two rock star! Get real, Jagged! You're going to have to modernize your music. Change the way you look. Get a whole new style!**

"First, that's ridiculous. They can't deal with a number two spot? That's still insanely good! And second, isn't XY's boss - and father - this dude? So he has the number one spot as well? What's his problem?" Marinette shook her head.

Adrien shrugged. "People are stupid."

Marinette laughed, nodding in agreement. "Otherwise our identities would've been realized long ago."

"Hey!"

 **Jagged: You want to talk about real? I'm a genuine rock 'n' roller, Bob, not some pop star in diapers. I'm a real artist. Real talent! Even my hair is real. And that's what people love about me.** _ **(to Fang)**_ **Isn't that right, Fang? Yeah.** _ **(turning back to Bob)**_ **And the artwork you came up with for my album is a waste of my time! Seriously, Bob, what** _ **is**_ **this trash? It looks like a perfume ad!**

"It really does," Rose commented. "Not music."

"You would know," Juleka teased. Rose giggled.

 **Bob:** _ **(pointing a finger at Jagged's chest)**_ **And that's what people want these days!**

 **Jagged: Well, I don't. My album covers are raw to the bone, exuding the smell of sweat and leather!**

 **Bob: You do know, don't you, that if your next album doesn't rate #1 on the charts, it'll be the last one you ever do with Bob Roth records.**

 **Jagged: I'd rather put out nothing at all than sing some pathetic duet with a baby-faced nobody.**

"Buuuuuurn!" Nino yelled. Alya frowned.

"I mean not really…"

"Shush. Let me think if it as a burn, man."

 **Penny: Bob, Jagged and I had an idea. Its concept is modern, but it also respects Jagged's own...rugged style.**

 **Jagged:** _ **(takes off glasses and shows them to Bob)**_ **The schoolgirl who made these glasses has some real talent. She totally gets my style. She's going to design the cover of my new album.**

Marinette smiled. She still couldn't believe she had gotten this amazing opportunity!

 **Bob: A schoolgirl?**

 **Penny: See? That's just it. She's the same age as the target audience.** _ **(holds out a piece of paper)**_ **Here's her address.**

 **Bob:** _ **(folds arms and growls)**_

 _ **(Fang growls in return)**_

 **Bob:** _ **(jumps away from Fang in alarm, takes the piece of paper, and begins to leave the room)**_ **Okay! But just think about that duet with Mr. XY.**

 **Jagged: Find that girl, Bob!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Bob is speaking with Marinette in front of her parents.**_

* * *

 **Bob: So, are you interested?**

 **Marinette: Uh...wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You want...** _ **me**_ **to design the album cover for Jagged Stone?! My...all-time favorite singer?!**

"You're so cute," Adrien cooed. Marinette slapped his shoulder.

"Stop that."

 **Bob: That's right! Requested by Jagged Stone himself.** _ **(pulls out an XY album)**_ **I brought a few visuals so you can get a sense of what we're going for.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks at album design)**_ **This doesn't seem like Jagged Stone material. More like...a perfume ad!**

 **Bob: This is the direction of his new image. More modern, current!**

 **Marinette: ...really? Wow. I was thinking more along the lines of–**

 **Bob:** _ **(interrupts Marinette)**_ **Don't think!** _ **This**_ **is what is selling these days.**

 **Marinette: Uh...sure.**

"That's ridiculous. I can't believe he lied to me like that," Marinette seethed. Chloé nodded.

"It's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," she agreed. Marinette looked at her in surprise. Chloé looked back. "What?"

Marinette shrugged. "Nothing."

 **Bob: And one last thing, Marinette. We're in a hurry! We need your proposal by the end of the day. You up to it?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks at her parents, who nod reassuringly)**_ **Uh, yeah! Okay.**

 **Bob:** _ **(leaves the bakery)**_ **See you later, then!**

 **Tom:** _ **(to Marinette)**_ **My daughter, famous album cover designer. You're going to kill it! Marinette style. Boo-yah!** _ **(he and Marinette high five, and the two of them and Sabine share a hug)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is drawing an album cover on her tablet while listening to XY's music, as Tikki watches.**_

* * *

 **Marinette:** _ **(covers her ears and stops the music)**_ **Oh, why does Jagged Stone want to change his style? XY's music is so cold and lifeless, repetitive, mundane, the total opposite of Jagged. And what I've just done here is...ugh...is so not my style either.**

 **Tikki: So why are you doing it, then?**

 **Marinette: Because that's what I was asked to do.**

 **Tikki: Maybe you should follow your gut feeling. Do something that's really you!**

 **Marinette: But you heard what Mr. Roth said!** _ **(imitates Bob) This**_ **is what's selling these days.**

"HA! I _love_ your impression Marinette," Alya laughed. "It's so spot on!"

Marinette chuckled.

 **Tikki: Yeah, but...Jagged Stone wanted you because of your style!**

 **Marinette: Augh, the pressure! I can't** _ **deal!**_

 **Tikki: Marinette, superhero of France, defender of the innocent, fighter of all the rights, can't deal with the pressure?**

"When she says it like that, I wonder how we didn't just collapse…" Adrien mused. Marinette nodded.

"True. I can't believe I balanced all of this craziness… successfully most of the time!"

 **Marinette:** _ **(chuckles, taps her pen while thinking)**_ **Augh.** _ **(turns XY's music back on and resumes drawing)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette presents her design to Jagged Stone in front of Bob and Penny.**_

* * *

 **Jagged:** _ **(looking at design)**_ **What happened to the raw, impulsive artistry that made this?**

 **Marinette: Yeah, about that, Mr. Roth told me–**

 **Bob:** _ **(interrupting Marinette)**_ **Marinette's young, Jag! She represents our target audience. She's come up with a modern concept that's exactly what you need.**

 **Jagged: Doesn't it look a lot like the cover of that YZ guy? Marinette, don't listen to Bob. Could you do another one? You know, Jagged style?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(hesitantly)**_ **Yeah, sure!** _ **(Bob puts a hand on her shoulder)**_ **But I don't know if–**

 **Jagged:** _ **(holds Marinette's hands)**_ **You're my girl, Marinette. Remember: raw, impulsive artistry. I think we're all done here, Bob.**

 **Bob: No! We are not!** _ **(Fang growls, and Bob draws back)**_

 **Penny:** _ **(leading Marinette away)**_ **Come with me, Marinette. Don't worry! Just do your best, okay?**

 **Bob: We aren't–** _ **(Fang growls again)**_ **Aah!**

"Must be nice, having a crocodile that'll threaten you on your behalf," Kim remarked. Alix glared at him.

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. On his tablet, Jagged is watching Nadja Chamack interviews XY.**_

* * *

 **XY:** _ **(in interview)**_ **Why am I number one? Simple. It's not about music, it's about technology. This computer is programmed to produce music and lyrics people will like. It's guaranteed success.** _ **(takes a sip from his drink)**_

"It's not about music? Being a famous musician, famous for his music, is _not about music?_ " Marinette glared at the screen. "What a jerk."

"This is why I don't like XY, just saying," Adrien cringed.

Nino nodded. "Same…"

 **Jagged:** _ **(growls and glares at tablet)**_

 **Nadja:** _ **(in interview)**_ **You knocked Jagged Stone off the #1 spot. What do you think of him?**

 **XY:** _ **(throws drink aside)**_ **Blech! Jagged Stone, the hero of rock 'n' roll? Try "Ragged Stone." That guy's old school, a has-been. His guitar solo is so ten minutes ago.**

 **Jagged: Me? Old-school? A has-been?!**

 **XY: He's had his career, but it's over now. He'll never be number one, not while XY is here.**

 **Jagged: Why, you little perfume ad!**

 **XY: My music is killer.**

 **Jagged: He's stealing my catchphrases!**

"He steals everything," Marinette muttered, remembering when he stole the Kitty Section music and costumes. Adrien patted her shoulder sympathetically. Looking around, she noticed Ivan, Rose, and Juleka seemed to be thinking the same thing.

 **Nadja: Tonight, Mr. XY will be giving a very special one-time concert from the top of the Eiffel Tower, to celebrate his album's success, and thank his awesome fans.**

 _ **(The screen shows a crowd of XY's fans cheering for him. XY stood in front of his bodyguards)**_

 **XY: Hey Ragged, if you wanna know what today's music sounds like, come to my concert. I'll reserve you a front-row seat, old man, you know—in case your hearing's going.**

 **Jagged: He can't talk about me like that! This guy's an insult to rock...** _ **and**_ **me!**

"He truly is," Marinette grinned.

 _ **(Jagged breaks the glass on the tablet, destroying it. He tosses it to Fang who eats it whole before going to sleep. Jagged begins to angrily play his guitar.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **I feel a disharmonious soul, an angry discord. Ideal prey for my evil akumas.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an [[[Akuma|akuma]], and sends it out)**_ **Go find that Jagged Stone, and rock his world!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged is still angrily playing his guitar.**_

* * *

 _ **(The akuma flies into the hotel. Fang tries to bite it, but it passes by and enters Jagged's guitar.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Guitar Villain, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you and your vicious crocodile the power to show the whole world that you are the number one rocker! Just make sure you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous in return.**

 **Jagged: Yeah! Let's rock!** _ **(begins to transform)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. Marinette is walking while looking at the cover of XY's album.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Hey. Marinette! Hey, hi!**

"Why did you say hi literally three times?" Nino turned to Adrien. Adrien shrugged.

"I don't remember…"

 **Marinette: Hey! Oh, uh… what's going on? I mean, how's up? I mean, oh, uh…** _ **(slaps herself in the face)**_

Alya laughed, patting a mortified Marinette's shoulder.

"One day, girl." Adrien just chuckled.

 **Adrien: Well, uh…**

 **Chloé:** _ **(runs out hotel doors, pushes Marinette aside, and hugs Adrien)**_ **Hi, Adrikins! There you are. Amazing Chloé has got a surprise for you! She knows you're a fan of Jagged Stone's.**

 **Adrien: Uh, I am!**

 **Chloé: Sooo, you get a private meeting with your favorite star. He's staying right here in Daddy's hotel! Is Chloé the best, or is Chloé the best?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(to Tikki)**_ **Did you hear that?**

 **Tikki: Chloé speaking in the third person? Totally annoying!**

The class chuckled at how cute Tikki was when mad. Chloé just rolled her eyes.

 **Marinette: No! The part where Adrien likes Jagged just like me! Now I definitely can't mess up the artwork.**

 **Tikki: So, now what?**

 **Marinette: I'm going to design Jagged Stone's next album** _ **my**_ **way, and no one else's.**

 **Tikki: Way to go, Marinette! Follow your instincts!**

 **Adrien's bodyguard: Hmm?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(closes purse)**_ **Uh, talking bag! New technology! Imported from Japan!** _ **(walks away to the direction of the Bakery)**_

"That guy must be so confused," Adrien remarked. "I'm sure he's caught me talking to Plagg before… what do you think he thinks?"

Marinette shrugged. "Maybe he put the pieces together and actually knows you're Chat Noir…"

Adrien laughed. "Maybe."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Inside Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Adrien are waiting for the elevator..**_

* * *

 **Chloé: You and I both like the same kind of music. Isn't that awesome?**

 **Adrien: I… thought you liked Mr. XY.**

 **Chloé: Of course I do! Don't you?**

 **Adrien: Not really, no.**

 **Chloé: Uh… well, neither do I. See? We have the same great taste!**

Alix laughed at this.

"Chloe, you're trying way too hard in this."

Chloe grimaced.

"Yeah, I kind of am," she quietly agreed, looking away. Alix's mouth dropped open in shock.

 _ **(Off to the side, Bob is having an interview about his plan for Jagged Stone and XY)**_

 **Bob: A duet with Mr. XY would show everyone that Jagged Stone—**

 _ **(Bob is interrupted by a roar from Fang, who is revealed to have been transformed into a dragon)**_

 **Guitar Villain: From now on, you can call him Guitar Villain. He'll never do a duet with Mr. XY! In fact, soon, there won't even** _ **be**_ **a Mr. XY! Rockin' Riff, baby!** _ **(fires purple energy from his guitar at Bob and the interviewer, causing them to start dancing)**_ **Soon, there'll be nothing but Guitar Villain fans, the one and only rocker on Earth.**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Such symphony to my ears. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!**

 **Chloé: Hurry, Adrien, get me out of here!**

 _ **(Adrien puts Chloé in the elevator and the doors close between them. Adrien runs toward Guitar Villain and hides behind a flowerpot.)**_

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(leaves the hotel)**_ **Yeah! Guitar Villain! Wooh!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**_

 _ **(Fang flies out of the hotel past the doorman and Guitar Villain follows behind him.)**_

 **Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!**

 _ **(Guitar Villain shoots the doorman with purple energy, causing him to start dancing, and proceeds to do the same with several cars, pigeons, and people, including Xavier Ramier.)**_

 **Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(standing on Fontaine du Palmier)**_ **Hey, Jagged! C'mon! Why don't you try to rock my world?**

 **Guitar Villain: The name's Guitar Villain, pussycat. Awesome Solo!**

 _ **(Guitar Villain fires orange energy at Cat Noir, who jumps off the fountain as the energy knocks it down. Cat Noir dodges more shots of energy. Fang flies overhead and breathes a cloud of green fire at Cat Noir, who dodges.)**_

 **Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo!** _ **(hits Cat Noir with orange energy and uses it to pin him against a wall)**_ **Welcome to my fan club, baby!**

"Ouch," Kim winced.

 **Marinette:** _ **(overhears the fight a block behind her and turns to see Fang)**_ **Do you see what I see, Tikki?!**

 **Tikki: If you see a dragon, then yes I do.**

 **Marinette: I've got to transform!** _ **(hides behind a tree)**_

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir is hit by a car thrown by one of Guitar Villain's blasts, and Fang attacks him. Ladybug jumps in and blocks Fang's attack with her yo-yo.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, you okay?**

 **Cat Noir: Good to see you, my lady.**

 _ **(Fang circles overhead, preparing to attack again.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, your stick!**

 _ **(Ladybug wraps Cat Noir in her yo-yo and throws him towards Fang. Cat Noir extends the stick in Fang's mouth, pinning it open. Fang closes his mouth and the stick pops out. While falling, Cat Noir catches the stick and crashes into a traffic light.)**_

All the boys in the class cringed.

"Double ouch."

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(standing on Fang's back)**_ **You're wasting my time. I've got a concert to get to!** _ **(flies off)**_

 **Ladybug: Cone on, we gotta follow them!** _ **(jumps onto a roof with Cat Noir)**_ **His power comes from playing his guitar. We've got to keep him from performing.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, I won't let you do this solo.**

"Awesome solooooo!" Alya yelled out. Nino laughed at his girlfriend's antics.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Eiffel Tower. Guitar Villain is flying on Fang towards the top of the tower.**_

* * *

 _ **(Guitar Villain jumps off of Fang and approaches what appears to be XY practicing for his concert.)**_

 **Guitar Villain: You're an insult to the music world, XY!** _ **(tries to punch XY only to discover that XY is a hologram.)**_ **An 'ologram?!**

 _ **(Guitar Villain looks over to see Théo Barbot as the actual person playing the music. Théo tries to hide, but Guitar Villain grabs him and holds him up by the wrist.)**_

What's that guy's job?" Adrien was very confused. "We see him, like, everywhere… he's a painter, helps with music, promotes mime shows? Like what?"

Marinette shrugged.

"He unsettles me a lot."

 **Guitar Villain: Where's the real XY?**

 **Théo: He's not here yet! The concert's not until tonight! I-I'm just setting up the special effects, dude!**

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(drops Théo)**_ **Awesome Solo!** _ **(shoots orange energy to destroy the equipment)**_ **Where's Mr. XY? Answer me!**

 **Théo: On TV! He's at the TV station!**

 **Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!**

 _ **(Guitar Villain tries to shoot Théo with purple energy. Ladybug and Cat Noir jump over the side of the tower, and Ladybug pulls Théo out of the way at the last minute.)**_

 **Guitar Villain: You again?! To the TV studios, Fang!** _ **(jumps off the side of the tower and lands on Fang, flying away from the tower)**_

 **Cat Noir: He's gonna get there before us!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(pulling out her yo-yo)**_ **And we better make sure he doesn't find what he's looking for.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio shooting studio. XY is interviewed by Alec Cataldi. Nadja Chamack gets a call from Ladybug.**_

* * *

 **Nadja: KidZ+ TV. How may I help you?**

 _ **(The cameraman rushes over to give Alec a warning)**_

 **Cameraman:** _ **(whispers)**_ **Ladybug said that we're in danger!**

 **Alec: Mr. XY...um, we have to leave this studio immediately!**

 **XY: What the heck?**

 **Alec:** _ **(whispers to XY)**_ **We just got a call from Ladybug! You're not safe here!** _ **(to the cameraman)**_ **Hit the credits!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio lobby. Guitar Villain steps inside the studio. The screen behind the receptionist is showing the recording room with the credits rolling.**_

* * *

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(to the frightened receptionist)**_ **Where's that studio?!**

 **Receptionist: On the third floor!** _ **(ducks down in fear)**_

 _ **(Guitar Villain grunts, walks towards the elevator and rides it to the third floor. He shoots orange energy to burst the recording room's doors open, but there's no one there.)**_

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(grunts)**_ **Awesome solo!** _ **(shoots orange energy to destroy the set)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio entrance. Alec escorts XY out of the studio.**_

* * *

 **Alec: Everything's gonna be fine. I'm sure this is just a precaution.**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir shows up in front of them)**_

 **Ladybug: We have to get you to safety.**

 **XY: So what this Guitar Villain going to do? Blow me away with his evil guitar solo?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Yeah!**

"You could tell he didn't believe us at all," Adrien remarked, laughing.

Nodding, Marinette remarked, "It _was_ a very interesting power. I wouldn't have believed it had I not been there."

 **Cat Noir: Once we catch Guitar Villain, we'll get you to the Eiffel Tower just in time for your live performance.**

 **XY: Pff. Who even cares? My roadie can just project my image on stage. Live concerts are so ten minutes ago.**

"This dude is stupid," Kim rolled his eyes. Alix nodded.

"Why was this doofus at the number one spot?"

 _ **(Suddenly XY gets captured by Fang. Guitar Villain laughs evilly as Fang carries both of them to the Eiffel Tower.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Eiffel Tower. Fang puts XY down as the latter cowers in fear.**_

* * *

 **Guitar Villain: Good job, Fang!** _ **(to XY)**_ **I found you at last, XY! Ready for the show?**

 **XY: Dude, are you Jagged Stone?**

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **Was**_ **Jagged Stone. Now I'm Guitar Villain. Ha ha, don't worry, you're not gonna become one of my fans. You don't deserve it. I've got something special for you. Something with a little rock 'n' roll!**

 **XY: Nooo!** _ **(gets grabbed by Guitar Villain)**_

"Honestly, he deserved it…" Alya remarked. Marinette cringed.

"I did consider leaving him to his own devices…" she admitted. "But our job is to save everyone, not save the good people."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Parisian rooftops. Ladybug and Cat Noir are heading over to the Eiffel Tower.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Back to square one.**

 **Ladybug: I get the feeling we're in for quite a concert. You ready?**

 **Cat Noir: To rockin' riff, baby!**

 _ **(The duo continue to get to the Eiffel Tower)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Eiffel Tower at night. Fang is circling around the Eiffel Tower.**_

* * *

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir are climbing up the tower while Guitar Villain's fans are all cheering in the crowd.)**_

 **Guitar Villain: Hello Paris!** _ **(leaps down to reveal that he had tie-up XY and is about to make him walk the plank on top of the Tower)**_ **You said your music is the only killer music around? Is that right?**

 **XY:** _ **(backs up)**_ **I-I d-didn't mean it! Listen, Mr. ,um, Guitar, w-we can...um...ah, do the duet** _ **your**_ **style!** _ **(almost reaches the end of the plank, causing him to scream)**_

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(riding on Fang's head, he appears behind XY and touches the plank. XY continues to quiver as Guitar Villain did an evil laugh)**_ **Too late!** _ **(leaps back onto the plank right in front of XY)**_ **I'm going to show you what killer music really sounds like!** _ **(XY continues to be mortified)**_ **Ultimate Solo!** _ **(summons green sound-waves, causing everything around him to shake)**_

"I do feel a little bad," Marinette conceded. "Maybe it was a _bit_ harsh." Adrien laughed.

"A bit?"

"Yes, a bit."

 **XY:** _ **(scared)**_ **Stop it, please!** _ **(starts to bounce on the end of the plank as the result of the sound-waves)**_

 _ **(Below, the crowd are all fell to the ground by the shake. Ladybug and Cat Noir immediately held onto themselves from the sound-waves)**_

 **Ladybug: XY's going to fall!**

 **Cat Noir: Talk about being between a rock and a hard place!**

 _ **(Cat Noir held onto Ladybug while she uses her yo-yo as grappling hook to pull themselves up. They both gasped when Fang arrived and snaps the string, causing both of them to fall. As Cat Noir uses his staff to prevent his fall, Ladybug tosses her yo-yo to Fang's mouth, carrying herself to the sky.)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(on top of Fang's head)**_ **Easy, easy. Nice, dragon.** _ **(Fang shook his head)**_ **Enough, already! We have a stuck kitty to rescue!**

The class gaped at the screen.

"YOU rode a DRAGON?"

"THAT'S AMAZING!"

"WHAT IN THE-"

Marinette smiled, embarrassed.

"Hey, I do what I have to do to protect the city," she explained. Alya just stared.

"Girrrrrl, that's amazing!"

Marinette blushed.

 _ **(Fang flew to the direction of Cat Noir and saves him from falling, much to the latter's surprise. Fang circles around the Eiffel Tower)**_

 **Cat Noir: Huh, wow! The bug mastered the dragon!**

 _ **(Ladybug made Fang flew toward Guitar Villain and XY.)**_

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(to XY)**_ **So how did you like the concert? You still think your music is the only killer music out there?**

 **XY: No! Please, don't!** _ **(looks down to see that the plank is about to crack)**_

 **Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(interrupts Guitar Villain)**_ **Not so fast!**

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(looks to see Fang is charging toward him)**_ **My dragon!** _ **(leaps out of the way)**_

 **XY: Ladybug, Cat Noir, hurry!**

"I hate when people say that," Marinette rolled her eyes. "Like, we're doing the best we can, you don't need to _remind_ us to hurry."

Adrien nodded.

"Or when we're trying to sneak up on a villain and a civilian gives us away." Nino cringed.

"Yeah, hehe, must be rough…"

 _ **(Ladybug turns Fang around)**_

 **Cat Noir: Nice job.**

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(laughs evilly)**_ **You're too late! Nothing can stop Guitar Villain! Rockin' Riff, baby!** _ **(fires purple energy toward the duo)**_

 **Ladybug: We only rock the** _ **real**_ **Jagged Stone!** _ **(made Fang dodges the purple energy)**_ _**(to Cat Noir)**_ **The akuma must be in his guitar!**

 **Cat Noir: How do we get to that?**

 **Ladybug: Let's go backstage!**

 _ **(Ladybug continues to make Fang dodges the purple energy before making him go under the top platform of the Eiffel Tower.)**_

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(looks down)**_ **Where did they go?**

 _ **(Underneath, the duo are ready to climb back up.)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(to Ladybug)**_ **You okay?**

 _ **(As the duo continues to go up, Guitar Villain leaps in front of XY on the plank.)**_

 **Guitar Villain: Too bad for them, they're going to miss the final song!** _ **(laughs evilly)**_ **Solo!** _ **(summons green sound-waves again)**_ **Oh, are you scared? Or is it too awesome for you?**

 **XY: Please, Mr. Guitar Villain!**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir both manage to reach on top of the Eiffel Tower)**_

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(Ladybug's Lucky Charm power gives her a can of extreme hold hairspray)**_ **"Extreme Fixing Gel"?**

 **Cat Noir: You're planning on doing his hair?**

"I was so confused," Adrien laughed.

Marinette smirked. "That makes one of us."

Adrien stuck out his tongue in retaliation, causing Marintte to laugh and ruffle his hair.

 _ **(Guitar Villain continues to summon green sound-waves. Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision to show Guitar Villain's hair. The aforementioned villain laughs evilly.)**_

 **Ladybug: Actually, yes! Go get him, Cat Noir!**

 _ **(Cat Noir leaps up and head towards Guitar Villain)**_

 **Guitar Villain: Maybe you haven't heard it properly.** _ **(heard Cat Noir behinds him and start to fight)**_

 _ **(While distracted, Ladybug climbs up above them.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 **Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo!** _ **(fires orange energy towards Cat Noir and uses it to pin him against a wall)**_

 _ **(Ladybug leaps down and sprays the hairspray at Guitar Villain, stiffen his hair in front of his face and preventing him from being able to play his guitar)**_

 **Guitar Villain: I can't see! Where are my fans?**

 _ **(Ladybug is about to grab the guitar, but XY stops her)**_

 **XY:** _ **(shouts)**_ **Hey, don't forget about me! Please, help!** _ **(the plank under him breaks)**_

 _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to save XY and made him land on top of the guitar, breaking it. The akuma flies away from the guitar.)**_

"Smart, using him to release the akuma," Alya smiled. Marinette laughed.

 **Ladybug: Music's over, akuma! Time to de-evilize!** _ **(captures the akuma and purifies it)**_ **Rock 'n' roll! Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(summons the Miraculous Ladybug and restores everything back to normal, including teleport Fang back to the Le Grand Hotel)**_

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(turns back to Jagged Stone)**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **XY: What** _ **he**_ **doing here?**

 **Ladybug: He came to tell you that perhaps you...um...underestimate the power of his music!**

 **XY:** _ **(points at Jagged)**_ **This guy's crazy!**

 **Jagged: Thank you.**

"I live how he just owns it. Like, I'm crazy? Yeah, I am! What's wrong with that?"

Marinette nodded. "He's honestly so cool!"

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(walks toward Jagged with a marker and an album)**_ **How about an autograph, Jagged?** _ **(Jagged wrote his name, causing Cat Noir to chuckles)**_

"Wait how did you get that?"

Adrien smiled sheepishly.

"Well, um, when I transformed to come fight this guy I stuffed that album into my suit pocket so I could get it autographed. I think it cracked during the battle, actually, but your magic ladybugs fixed it."

Marinette stared at Adrien for a second, dumbfounded. Then she suddenly burst out laughing.

"You're such as dork!"

"Hey!"

 **Ladybug: Which reminds me, I still have work to do! Bug out!**

 **Cat Noir and Jagged:** _ **(both watch as Ladybug leaves suddenly)**_ **Huh?**

"Oh now I understand," Adrien grinned. Marinette smiled back.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Dahhh! Don't do your victory dance just yet, because one day, I'll play you my favorite music: the anthem of your defeat, Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is drawing her style of the album cover on her tablet while listening to Jagged Stone's guitar solo**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Done!** _ **(shows Tikki her design)**_

 **Tikki: Jagged Stone will love it!**

 **Marinette: I hope so! It's one-hundred percent Marinette. It's my awesome solo!**

 **Tikki: Rock 'n' roll!** _ **(chuckles)**_

"You two are honestly so cute," Alya smiled fondly. Marinette and Tikki giggled.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Hotel. Marinette presents her second design to Jagged Stone in front of Bob and Penny.**_

* * *

 **Jagged: Oh, yeah. This is it! You did it, girl! I can almost smell the leather and sweat just radiating off this design!**

 **Marinette: Uh...um, you actually** _ **are**_ **smelling it. I concocted a special scent sticker for your album.**

 **Jagged: I want it. I got to have it. It's authentic. It's original. It's... so Jagged.**

 **Bob: No you can't! It's not what the public-**

 **Jagged:** _ **(interrupts Bob)**_ **Fine, then I'm outta here! I'm sure another record company will be perfectly happy with the #2 chart topper.**

"It's true, they would!"

 _ **(Bob grunts in defeat. And when Marinette hands him her design, he snatches it and grunts again as he walks away. Marinette reaches into the elevator while remaining calm. But when the elevator door closes, she cheers)**_

 **Marinette: Yee-haw! Tikki, I can't believe I just designed a cover for Jagged Stone's new album!**

 **Tikki: I'm so proud of you, Marinette!** _ **(Marinette chuckles)**_

"Same." Adrien put his arm around her shoulders.

Marinette shook her head fondly at her crush, leaning in.

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi News report. An image of the album cover appears on the screen next to Nadja Chamack.**_

* * *

 **Nadja: In today's headlines, Jagged Stone's new album hit the charts at #1, hitting XY off his throne.** _ **(the image changes to a "Metal Lourd" magazine cover with a depiction of Marinette and Jagged Stone together)**_ **Welcome back, king of rock 'n' roll!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Alya are hanging out near the stairs, looking through the magazines**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Um... hey there, Marinette.** _ **(Marinette tries to stay cool, but she almost trips)**_ **So, actually I'm a huge fan of Jagged Stone and I saw you designed his new album cover.**

 **Marinette: I...I did!** _ **(chuckles)**_ **Crazy, huh?**

 **Adrien: I... wanted to ask if... I could get it... autographed?**

 **Marinette: Um, okay, sure... uh, I'll ask him.** _ **(grabs Adrien's marker and album cover)**_

 **Adrien: Ah, no. Um, actually I meant** _ **you**_ **.** _ **(he points to her)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(realizes everyone is watching her)**_ **Me? Me?** _ **(signs her name on the cover)**_

 **Adrien: If you wouldn't mind.** _ **(Marinette gives the marker and album cover back to him)**_ **Awesome! Thanks, Marinette!** _ **(walks away while looking at Marinette's signature)**_

 _ **(Meanwhile, Chloé is biting on the "Metal Lourd" magazine in jealously while Sabrina is fanning her with the same magazine)**_

"You were so nervous, dude," Nino punched Adrien's arm, laughing. Adrien shrugged.

 **Alya: Girl, did I just imagine it, or did you just sign an autograph for Adrien?**

 **Marinette: I can't feel my legs anymore. Hold me up! I'm gonna fall over! Is he still around?**

 **Alya: It's okay. He's gone. You can fall over.**

 **Marinette: This is the happiest day of my life! Rock 'n' roll!**

 _ **(The end card shows Marinette cheering while Adrien's looking at Marinette's signature)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

"That was a good episode," Marinette remarked. Adrien nodded.

"Ready for Kung Food?"

"You bet."

 **Welp… hope u enjoyed! Read and review please :) If you want of course.**


	24. Kung Food

Chapter 22: Kung Food

"Okay is everyone good? Do we need to take a break?"

Everyone just shrugged.

"Okay then, let's watch."

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Dupain-Cheng family living room. Marinette uses with a French-to-Chinese translation app.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: You'll see Tikki. I'll say it just fine.** _ **(presses the microphone button on the app)**_ **Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette.**

 **Translator App:** **欢迎来到我的家** **.** **我的名字是马里内特** **.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(repeats after the translator app, pronounces the sentence wrong)**_ **No, that's not right.** _ **(repeats the translated statement and gets it correct)**_

 **Tikki: Good job Marinette!**

 **Marinette: I'm so nervous! Do you think he'll like them?** _ **(Marinette grabs the flowers off the coffee table.)**_

 **Tikki: Well of course! They're fine!**

 **Marinette: They can't be fine, they have to be perfect! My Mom's uncle is a super famous Chinese chef. He's** _ **very**_ **particular, so things have to be just right.** _ **(Doorbell rings.)**_ **That's him! Hide, Tikki.** _ **(Tikki hides. While going to the door, Marinette trips over the backing of her couch before opening it.)**_

"Classic Marinette," Alya joked. That was a fantastic fall right there…"

 **Wang Cheng:** **你好** **(translator. Hello).**

 **Marinette: Uh, welcome Mari you're at Nette's. Uh ah, welcome to Marinette's! You're Chinese! No no no no! In Mandarin!** _ **(Marinette attempts to greet her Great Uncle in Chinese.)**_ **Ugh, no wait.** _ **(Marinette reaches for phone and hands Wang Cheng the flowers, who smells them.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(whisper shouts to the translator app on her phone)**_ **Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette. Ugh, this is so lame.**

 **Translator App:** **欢迎来到我家。我的名字是马里内特。哎，这 真** **...** **哎，这 真** **...** **哎，这 真** **... (app malfunctions and keeps repeating "Ugh, this is so lame!" until she closes the app and let her great uncle inside.)**

Nino stared at the screen.

"How… how did that even happen though?" Marinette just sighed.

"Welcome to my world."

 **Marinette:** _ **(On the phone with Alya, whom she just dialed)**_ **Alya, you've gotta help me. I don't know what to do with my mom's uncle. You know, the one I told you about? Well, I don't think I can pull this off...** _ **(Cut to Alya, sitting on a park bench)**_

 **Alya: Chill out Marinette, I got the solution. Just hang tight.** _ **(She hangs up.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(To the dial tone)**_ **Thank you! You're amazing. What solution? Huh? Aw…**

"Very helpful, Alya," Marinette glared. Alya just laughed.

"Girl, it worked out in the end, didn't it?"

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Dupain-Cheng family sofa. Marinette sits uncomfortably with Wang Cheng, awaiting Alya's help, when the doorbell rings, and Marinette runs to answer it.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Hey Marinette!**

 **Marinette: ADRIEN!? What in the—uh—what are you—**

 **Adrien: Alya called me. She said you needed someone who speaks Chinese? Well, here I am! Translator at your service.** _ **(he bows to her)**_

 **Marinette: No! I mean, yes! Uh, where's Alya?** _ **(She receives a text from Alya confirming the situation.)**_ **Uh, hehe!**

"Bro, you are so awkward," Nino looked at Marinette.

"And Adrien is so dorky," she teased. "To each their own."

* * *

 _ **Scene: In the car on the way to the contest.**_

* * *

 **Adrien:** **郑师傅** **,** **这是您第一次来巴黎 吗？** **(translates. Master Cheng, Is this the first time you've visited Paris?)**

 **Wang Cheng:** **不，我三十年前来到这里** **;** **你说一口流利的中国话** **. (translates. No, I have been here 30 years ago. You can speak Chinese fluently.)**

 **Adrien:** **谢谢，郑师傅** **.** _ **(bows)**_ **(translates. Thank you, Master Cheng)**

 **Wang Cheng: Oh, my English very bad. Not like your Chinese.**

 **Adrien: I thought you couldn't speak English.**

 **Marinette: Uh, me too.**

 **Wang Cheng: Oh, no, not good. My English not good.**

"He didn't even need it…?" Alya asked confusedly.

Marinette shrugged.

 _ **(Marinette giggles.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the Le Grand Paris. "The World's Greatest Chef"'s logo flashes.**_

* * *

 **Alec: Since our "World's Greatest Chef" contest kicked off, the best culinary masters from around the globe have been blowing our minds with their gastronomic creations.**

 **André: Cheng Shifu, I am delighted and honored to have you on our final show, where you will have the chance to defeat all of the chefs who have competed thus far.**

 _ **(Wang Cheng smiles, and he, Marinette, and Adrien walk into Le Grand Paris.)**_

 **Alec: Only one will be awarded the title of "World's Greatest Chef." The winner's dish will become the new Mayor's Special on the Grand Paris's menu!** _ **(Camera switches to inside the hotel)**_ **Tell us Cheng Shifu, what dish will you be honoring our panel with today?** _ **(Adrien translates the question for Wang Cheng)**_

 **Wang Cheng: My dish is: Celestial soup.**

 **Alec: Wow! I've heard so much about your legendary Celestial Soup, but today we'll actually get to taste it!** _ **(Television broadcast ends)**_

 **Adrien: Would you like me to come with you, Cheng Shifu?**

 **Wang Cheng: No thank you Adrien. Cooking needs no words.** _ **(Alec leads him off)**_

"If only he had," Adrien frowned. "He wouldn't have been akumatized at all!"

Across the theater, Chloe looked away in shame.

 **Marinette: Thanks, Adrien. I'm totally sorry for bothering you for nothing. I really thought he couldn't speak English.**

 **Adrien: No problem Marinette. It was awesome to be able to practice my Chinese, especially with a Shifu.**

 **Marinette: A Shifu?**

 **Adrien: That means "Master" in Chinese. Your Mom's Uncle is a great master!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(Marinette smiles before being startled by Chloé's voice)**_ **Oh look who it is! My favorite person, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I mean, seriously? Does your uncle** _ **really**_ **expect to win the contest with a SOUP!? It's not even a main dish! Please! Doesn't he know how to make sushi like everyone else?**

"I realize how racist that is now," Chloe yelled before anyone could scold her. Everyone looked at her warily before moving on.

 _ **(Marinette and Adrien are mad at Chloé)**_

 **Adrien: Japanese people make sushi, Chloé. Cheng Shifu is Chinese!**

 _ **(Marinette and Adrien continue to be angry at Chloé)**_

 **Marinette: Besides, he's not like "everyone else". My Great Uncle is the best chef in the world. His soup is legendary!**

 _ **(Marinette and Adrien are still mad at Chloé)**_

 **Chloé: Well, I despise soup.**

 **Marinette: So what?**

 **Chloé: Didn't you know? I'm on the jury. Your uncle will not be getting my vote, for sure.**

 **Marinette: Oh yeah? Well, he doesn't need your vote to win! There are other judges with much better taste than yours.**

 **Chloé: Ugh!**

 **Marinette: Huh, silly me, you don't have any taste! I mean, look at what you're wearing.**

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Marinette said softly. Chloe looked at her in shock.

"Why are YOU sorry? I'm the one being an absolute… absolute jerk to you!"

Marinette shrugged, looking back at the screen.

 **Chloé: Ew! Don't talk about me like that.** _ **(She walks to the stairs angrily)**_ **You've made a big mistake.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(He is proud of Marinette because she stood up for her uncle)**_ **Wow, you really stood up for Cheng Shifu. He would've appreciated that.**

 **Marinette: I'm not sure. I don't think he likes me.**

 **Adrien: Oh no, you're wrong.**

 **Marinette: No, I swear! He even ripped up the bouquet I gave him.**

 **Adrien: Cheng Shifu isn't just a chef, Marinette - he's an artist! He told me he was gonna put flowers in his Celestial Soup. He said he improvises on faithful things that come his way. The flowers he mentioned must be the ones you gave him!**

 **Marinette: So... you think he actually likes me?**

 **Adrien:** _ **(He put his hands on Marinette's shoulders)**_ **Totally! He's shown you great respect in his own special way.** _ **(Marinette sighs happily.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris kitchen. Wang Cheng cooks his soup.**_

* * *

 **Chloé:** _ **(Peering in from the hallway)**_ **Mr. Cheng, Marinette's looking for you outside.** _ **(Wang Cheng exits.)**_ **Let's see of the other judges enjoy your uncle's soup after this, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.** _ **(She looks a bottle)**_ **Hmm? Hmph.** _ **(Chloé then stirs her concoction up and puts the lid back on.)**_

Marinette took a deep breath, trying not to scream at Chloe.

 **Wang Cheng: Marinette wasn't there—**

 **Chloé: No speak Japanese. See ya.** _ **(exits)**_

Chloe cringed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris dining hall. "The World's Greatest Chef" is being filmed.**_

* * *

 **Alec: As usual, our panel of gourmets is made up of André Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris and owner of this luxury hotel, his daughter Chloé, representing the younger generation, hot rockstar Jagged Stone and his killer crocodile Fang, and finally, the divine head chef of this very hotel, Marlena Césaire, and yours truly - Alec!** _ **("The World's Greatest Chef" logo flashes)**_ **It's time to determine the fate of Cheng Shifu's famous Celestial Soup. Let's get tasting!** _ **(The entire jury besides Chloé who just twirls her spoon inside the soup.)**_

 **Alec:** _ **(Spitting out the soup)**_ **What IS this!?** _ **(Wang Cheng, Adrien, and Marinette gasp.)**_

 **Mayor Bourgeois: Uh, I don't think this soup would fare well with our guests! I'll give it a 3/10.**

 **Chloé: Seeing as it's pretty unappetizing, maybe I'll pass on the tasting, but I'll still give it a zero!**

"That was so obvious," Kim commented. "Just saying."

 **Jagged Stone: Ech! It's like kissing a member from the Zombeats! Negative zero.**

 **Marlena: I'm sorry, but it's inedible. I give it 1/10.**

 **Wang Cheng: Uh... I...** _ **(Adrien and Marinette feel sorry for Wang Cheng Sifu)**_ _**(He walks to Chloé's soup, tastes it, then spits it out)**_ **Uch! I don't understand, I never put these ingredients in. It's a mistake. Someone sabotaged soup!**

 _ **(Marlena and Jagged Stone look at each other worriedly while Chloé smiles smugly.)**_

 **Alec: I'm sorry, Cheng Shifu, but I'm giving you a zero, too, which brings your score to 0.8/10 - the lowest so far. Celestial Soup will therefore not be in the hotel's menu this year, and you will not be named "World's Greatest Chef"!** _ **(Adrien and Marinette are still feeling sorry for Wang Cheng Sifu)**_ _**(The "World's Greatest Chef" logo flashes, and Marinette notices a flower petal fall from Chloé when she gets up)**_

 **Marinette: This isn't right, and I'm certain Chloé's got something to do with it.**

 **Adrien: I'd like to say you're wrong, but I know her only too well.**

Chloe gasped.

"You don't even believe in ME?" Adrien sighed.

"Was I wrong?" Chloe frowned.

 **Marinette: Uncle Cheng? I'm sure it's not your fault. In fact, I know it's not. I'm pretty sure Chloé's behind this. It was actually because of me. I provoked her, and—**

 **Wang Cheng: Shame is on Celestial Soup. I shall never be "World's Greatest Chef"!**

 **Marinette: No! Uncle Cheng!**

 **Adrien: It's horrible to lose face in China. We'll wait for him downstairs.**

 _ **(Adrien walks to Marinette to comfort her and he puts his hand on her shoulder and they walked downstairs together while they are feeling down)**_

 **Marinette: Mhm.** _**(Cut to Wang Cheng standing sadly over his soup pot.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **A great artist was wronged today. I can feel it. I can hear his heart screaming for revenge.** _ **(He readies an akuma.)**_ **Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him! Victory never tasted so good! Mwahahahaha!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Kitchen.**_

* * *

 **Wang Cheng:** _ **(Noticing a bottle of olive oil)**_ **Marinette was right. It was an evil act by that brat! No respect for Cheng Shifu!** _ **(The akuma arrives and enters his hat.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Kung Food, I am Hawk Moth. Those who tasted your soup will become your servants. Everyone who wronged you will pay dearly.**

 **Wang Cheng: I will show I am greatest chef in the world!** _ **(He turns into Kung Food.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris dining hall. Alec is the middle of filming a segment when the jury (besides Chloé) gets a stomach ache.**_

* * *

 **Alec: Ooohhh, uhh...**

 **Jagged Stone: Ohh, my guts are killing me.** _ **(He bangs the table)**_ **Nrgg!**

 **Mayor Bourgeois:** _ **(Holding his stomach)**_ **I'm feeling quite uncomfortable...**

 **Kung Food: Bwahaha! You have eaten my soup, you become my servants! Nyehehahaha!** _ **(Everyone who ate the Celestial Soup's eyes turn orange, and they stand up.)**_

 **Alec: At your command, master.**

 **Kung Food:** _ **(Pointing to Chloé)**_ **Grab the girl.** _ **(The possessed people creep towards Chloé)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(On her phone)**_ **Yeah, well, I was wondering if you would like to come—** _ **(She notices the people crowding around her)**_ **Uh wh—w-wait! Calm down now. I'm Mayor Bourgeois' daughter, remember? Ugh! Daddy!?** _ **(Mayor Bourgeois grabs Chloé)**_

 **Kung Food: Kung Food will make new soup called Brat Soup!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(Struggling)**_ **But I don't like soup!**

"I don't think you're the one doing the eating," Ivan muttered under his breath. Kim nodded in agreement.

"You're about to become soup!"

Chloe cringed.

 **Kung Food: Eheheheh...** _ **(cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Haha! Perfect! It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahaha!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris lobby.**_

* * *

 **Cameraman:** _ **(Running)**_ **Get out! Hurry! Get out while you still can!**

 **Kung Food:** _ **(from a projector)**_ **Not polite to leave table without permission. Cut off all exits!** _ **(Adrien is angry and Marinette is worried at this situation))**_ _**(Kung Food's henchmen pour vats of caramel down the sides of the hotel.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(Trying to push the door open)**_ **Eh!** _ **(He bends down and sticks his finger in the liquid)**_

 **Marinette: What's that?**

 **Adrien: Caramel?** _ **(dips finger on it and tastes it)**_ **Mmm. It might taste good but it's totally indestructible. Looks like we're trapped inside.**

Nino facepalmed.

"Bro, you don't just taste random substances! What if that had been akuma goo that put you into his spell?" Adrien smiled sheepishly.

"That wasn't smart of me…"

 **Marinette: My Great Uncle is still upstairs!**

 **Adrien: Don't worry, I'll find him.**

"That's why you ran off," Marinette realized. "You were going to transform! I actually thought you were hiding but too shy to say so."

Adrien cringed. "Whoops."

 **Marinette: Thanks. I'll... look for a way out of here...**

 **Kung Food:** _ **(From projector)**_ **You want to taste Kung Food's soup. Everybody become my servants, and Kung Food become "World's Greatest Chef"! Hahahaha!**

 **Marinette: Uncle?** _ **(Switch to Le Grand Paris rooftop pool, where Henchmen add ingredients and stir the giant soup while Chloé hangs over it.)**_

"Creepy."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris hallway.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: I never should have riled up Chloé! I've gotta save my Uncle!**

"Hold up, it's not your fault, Marinette," Alya frowned. "Sure, you were meaner than you had to be but you totally shouldn't blame yourself for that!"

Marinette shrugged. "I shouldn't have provoked her." Alya stared at her best friend.

"Girl… seriously?"

"Alya, drop it."

Unsatisfied, Alya turned back to the screen.

 **Tikki: You'll do it Marinette! I'm sure you will!**

 **Marinette: Mhm mhm!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 _ **(Switch to Adrien in a staircase within Le Grand Paris)**_

 **Adrien: Time to transform!**

 **Plagg: You didn't happen to pick up a little piece of Camembert during all this cooking chaos, did you?**

 **Adrien: Cheese after the main meal.**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris lobby.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir?**

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug! I don't know about you, m'lady, but I'm a bit hungry.**

 **Ladybug: Let's go eat then. Shall we?**

 **Kung Food:** _ **(Switch to Kung Food watching the duo from the pool area)**_ **Who are those two?**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(From his lair)**_ **They are Ladybug and Cat Noir. They've come to stop you from completing your soup. You must add them to your recipe!**

 **Kung Food: Surprise ingredients? Hah! Delicious!** _ **(He points to Jagged Stone)**_ **You! Go capture them!**

 **Jagged Stone: Yes, Master Kung Food.** _ **(He runs off)**_

 **Kung Food: Brat Soup even more powerful with superhero flavor.**

 **Chloé: I will not eat your soup!**

 **Kung Food: Foolish girl. You are not eating soup, you ARE soup!**

 **Chloé: Someone help! Let me down!**

 **Kung Food: Don't worry, you will be let down soon enough. Hahahaha!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris lobby.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(Trying the elevator)**_ **Ugh! It's jammed!**

 **Kung Food:** _ **(from a projector)**_

 **Ladybug! Cat Noir! You soon have privilege to be ingredients in Kung Food's soup. But first — you taste my special of the day!** _ **(The elevator door opens)**_

 **Jagged Stone: Seafood appetizers.**

 **Ladybug: Jagged Stone!**

 **Cat Noir: Seafood? This scampi happening. Let's see if you can carry a tuna!**

"How do you even come up with them that fast?" Marinette looked curiously at Adrien. He just shrugged.

"I'm that gouda."

Marinette gasped, pushing him away. "How dare you?"

Adrien smirked. "Sorry, I figured you were gruyere-nteed to laugh at that."

Marinette huffed, pushing play.

 **Ladybug: Look out!** _ **(They jump backwards after Jagged Stone swings at them)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: That's not very "rock and roll" of you, Jagged Stone.**_

 **Jagged Stone: Rock is one thing, soup is another. When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but minced meat!**

 _ **(They fight, and Jagged Stone gets thrown into the closet.)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(To Ladybug)**_ **Good job.** _ **(They fist bump.)**_

"Your teamwork is so wholesome," Alya smiled. "I love it!"

Adrien and Marinette smiled at each other.

 **Ladybug: There's no time to lose! Chloé might just be the main dish! And we better not wait to find out!**

 **Jagged Stone:** _ **(From the closet)**_ **Ugh, get me outta here! Come on, then!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris pool deck. Chloé hangs over it.**_

* * *

 **Kung Food: The soup is going to be Kung Food's masterpiece!**

 **Chloé: Do you have to tie me up above this foul-smelling liquid! My designer clothes are going to stink of grease!**

 **Kung Food: Soup not greasy at all! Kung Food soup very well-balanced. Hahahaha!** _ **(A projector then displays Jagged Stone, locked in the closet.)**_

 **Jagged Stone: Get me out of here! Come on!**

 **Kung Food: Bad sous chef.** _ **(He sees Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the elevator, and then points to Mayor Bourgeois)**_ **You! Do me justice!**

 **Mayor Bourgeois: Yes, Master. Phew!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Elevator.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug, come on. It's just you and me together. We could go places.**

 **Ladybug: Uh, yeah. Like up.**

 **Cat Noir: Exactly! We've got nowhere to go but up!** _ **(The elevator short circuits.)**_

"Chat tries so hard," Alya shook her head, amused. Marinette smirked.

"Not hard enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrien whined. Marinette just smiled.

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Wahhh!**

 **Ladybug: You spoke too soon!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(He tries the buttons and fails.)**_ **I think the electricity between us short-circuited the elevator.**

 **Ladybug: You wish. More like us getting ourselves into a sticky situation.** _ **(The elevator door opens.)**_

 **Mayor Bourgeois: Royal hotpot with its giant string of smoked sausages!** _ **(He swings it around.)**_

 **Ladybug: Looks like a food fight is coming our way.**

 **Cat Noir: I prefer my sausages with mashed potatoes.**

"Dude, what are you even saying?" Nino shook his head. Adrien just laughed.

 **(They fight, and Mayor Bourgeois flings the heroes into a hotel suite.)**

 **Mayor Bourgeois: Welcome to the world famous Suite 36 of this hotel.**

 **Ladybug: If we're not careful, we'll be the mashed potatoes!**

 **Mayor Bourgeois: You're no competition, Ladybug.** _ **(He charges them, and Cat Noir gets captured.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(From his lair)**_ **Time to pick up the bill, Kung Food. Grab Cat Noir's Miraculous. His ring. Bring it to me! Do it now!**

 **Ladybug: You've got the wrong superhero, Bourgeois! I bet you don't know how to do this.** _ **(She does a move with her yo-yo.)**_

 **Mayor Bourgeois: Really, Ladybug?** _ **(He copies the move, but gets his weapon caught in the chandelier. It falls and his weapon traps him.)**_

"That was so smart," Alya mused. "And it worked so much better than you'd expect."

 **Cat Noir: Nice work, my lady. Shall we go and find the head chef?**

 **Kung Food:** _ **(watching from a projector)**_ **Pea-brain! Useless! My recipe not perfect without those two!** _ **(He points to Marlena and Alec)**_ **Capture them, and don't mess up or you'll end up in soup, too!**

 **Alec & Marlena: Yes, master. **_**(They run off.)**_

 **Chloé: My hair is ruined! Do you know how long it took to style it this morning?**

 **Kung Food: It won't be a problem soon.**

 **Chloé: Ladybug, help me!**

 **Kung Food: Ehehehehe!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris dining hall.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: We're almost there.**

 **Cat Noir: Great. All this fighting has made me hungry!**

 **Kung Food:** _ **(from a projector)**_ **Kung Food is generous. No need to choose between cheese and dessert, you get to have both!** _ **(The elevator bell rings.)**_

 **Alec: Watch the spectacular demonstration of the famous thousand flying cakes!** _ **(Marlena charges the heroes.)**_ **Oh ho! Our guests seem to have a few tricks up their sleeve, but how will they fare against the blinding stinging cheese bombs!** _ **(He shoots)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ow, he's right. The cheese really does sting your eyes.**

 _ **(They fight, and Ladybug & Cat Noir win.)**_

Alya looked away uncomfortable as the heroes beat up her mom.

 **Ladybug: I think it's about time we got to the second course.** _ **(they take the elevator to Kung Food.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Le Grand Paris rooftop pool. Chloé hangs over worriedly.**_

* * *

 **Kung Food: Ah, temperature's just right. Time to add main ingredient!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(She begins to be reeled into the soup)**_ **Oh, no no no no noooo! Ah!** _ **(Cat Noir's staff cuts the rope, and Ladybug catches Chloé)**_ **Ladybug, what took you so long!? Just wait until I tell everyone—**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(She drops Chloé)**_ **Oops.**

The whole class chuckled. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

 **Kung Food: Oh no! My Brat Soup will be so flavorless.**

 **Ladybug: I know you're more honorable than this, Cheng Shifu!**

 **Kung Food: I am not Cheng Shifu, I am Kung Food — the Greatest Chef in the World! And nobody will stop me from finishing my Brat Soup!** _ **(He pulls out a weapon.)**_

"Honestly," Marinette commented, "Brat Soup is such an unappetizing name."

Alya nodded. "Even Mystery Soup sounds more exciting."

 **Ladybug: Get back Chloé!** _ **(Chloé runs off and the heroes charge Kung Food.)**_

 **Kung Food: I take care of you two myself!** _ **(They fight.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! The akuma must be in his chef's hat! Try to grab it!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(Gets hit with powder)**_ **Ow! It burns!**

 **Kung Food: Haha! Like it spicy?**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(A check dispenser appears.)**_ **A... check?**

 **Cat Noir: And I think it's gonna be a steep one.**

 **Kung Food** _ **(Pulls out a Pizza Sword)**_ **You think you can beat me with a piece of paper!?**

"For once I agree," Nino said. "How can a piece of paper compare to a sword like… Like that?"

 **Cat Noir: You're one to talk, Kung Food. You've been trying to defeat us with sausages and cheese! Without any luck, I might add.**

 **Kung Food: Grr!** _ **(He swings at them.)**_

 _ **(Everyone fights, and Ladybug dips some of the check paper into the soup, to use as a weapon. She captures Kung Food.)**_

The whole class stared in shock at the screen. Max turned slowly to Marinette.

"How-" He trailed off, seemingly unable to say anything more.

Marinette just shrugged.

"Magic makes no sense."

"But...Paper?"

Kim patted him on the back.

"It's okay, man."

Max sat back, still in utter confusion.

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, all his weapons come from his bag. Destroy it.**

 **Cat Noir: Got it. Cataclysm!** _ **(Cat Noir destroys the bag, and Kung Food Falls over. Ladybug picks up his hat, and, ripping it, lets out the akuma.)**_

 **Ladybug: Your days are over little akuma!** _ **(She opens the yo-yo.)**_ **Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Everything is restored.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(From his lair)**_ **This evil dinner was almost perfect. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold, so watch yourself — I'll be ready to strike again!**

"He's so dumb," Marinette rolled her eyes. "We have won _every time_. And he almost never tries anything different. Just the same old akumas." Alya nodded.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris kitchen. Wang Cheng cooks up the new batch of Celestial Soup and Marinette brings him flowers.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Could you teach me how to make Celestial Soup, Cheng Shifu?**

 **Wang Cheng: With pleasure, Marinette.** _ **(he takes the bouquet.)**_

 **Adrien: Cooking needs no words.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(from behind Adrien and he is surprised)**_ **Seriously? Still making soup? I told you I hate soup! You think the jury is going to approve of this?**

 _ **(Adrien is mad at Chloé for her comment about soup)**_

 **Adrien: Didn't your father kick you off the jury?**

 _ **(He is irritated at Chloé)**_

 **Chloé: No he didn't! I... er... I... resigned.**

"Yeah right," Kim muttered under his breath, earning a kick from Alix.

 **Adrien: I think Cheng Shifu and Marinette have got this covered. Why don't we let the real jury decide?**

 **Chloé: Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!**

 _ **When Chloé leaves the kitchen, Adrien scratches his head while he sighs)**_

 **Adrien: Ahahaha...** _ **(switch to "The World's Greatest Chef" on air)**_

 **Alec: Cheng Shifu's delicious Celestial Soup has received the highest marks overall, making you the final winner!** _ **(Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and they gave an applause)**_

 **Mayor Bourgeois:** _ **(Tasting the soup)**_ **Ah, and it will soon be the Mayor's Special on the restaurant menu of my prestigious hotel!**

 **Jagged Stone: Rock n' Roll! I can't wait to get home and write a song about soup!**

 _ **(Wang Cheng bows to the judges)**_

 **Wang Cheng: Thank you, but no longer Celestial Soup. Now called: Marinette Soup.**

 _ **(Adrien is happy at Marinette because her uncle renamed the Celestial Soup to Marinette Soup)**_

 **Marinette: Huh?** **谢谢** **(Thank you)!**

 **Wang Cheng: You're welcome.**

 **Alec:** _ **(To Marinette)**_ **Come over here and stand alongside your uncle, the "World's Greatest Chef"!** _ **(Adrien happily tells Marinette to go to her uncle)**_ _**(Then Marinette and Wang Cheng both hug.)**_

 _ **( Adrien, Marinette and her uncle also eat the soup.)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

"That was such a cute episode," Rose smiled sweetly. "You and your family are so cute to watch, Marinette." Marinette blushed.

"Thanks? I guess… Anyways, the next episode is Gamer, guys. Are you ready to watch?"

Max groaned. He took a deep breath, turning to Marinette.

"I'm ready."

"Then let's do it."

 **Yo yo yo. So I know there hasn't really been much plot lately, but here's the thing: Not only am I trying to figure out how to keep the characters in character (since a bunch of them would actually know about kwamis after all even though they said they didn't in the first chapter of this fic) but also I'm kind of bored of season one. So the next episodes might be a tad bit bland and boring, though I'll try to avoid that, but once we hit Volpina and move on to season 2 things will get more interesting :) So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See y'all on Wednesday.**


	25. Gamer

Chapter 23: Gamer

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is writing in her diary.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Dear diary, guess what? I was two spots away from transforming back and revealing my true identity to Cat Noir.**

"So close," Adrien groaned. Marinette rolled her eyes, elbowing him. "Hey!"

 **Tikki: Hey Marinette, weren't you meeting Alya back at school this afternoon to research your term paper?**

 **Marinette: Oh no, I'm late! Again!**

"See, I can understand you being late all the time now," Alya remarked. "It's going to be so much easier for you when we finally get back to… our dimension." Marinette smiled.

"That's true, I won't have to make up silly excuses all the time anymore!"

 _ **(Marinette puts her diary in her box, grabs her purse and goes to school.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Suddenly, Marinette hears something from the Library.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: What's that noise?**

 **Marinette: Hide, Tikki!**

 _ **(In the Library, the students are playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Adrien and Max are playing while Alya records them.)**_

 **Kim: Come on, Max.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Sees Alya recording)**_ **What's going on, Alya?** _ **(Alya shushes her)**_

 **Rose: Try-outs for the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament! This school sends the two students with the highest scores!**

 **Kim: Actually, the tryouts offer a partner to team up with Max in the Tournament.**

 **Marinette: Why Max?**

 **Kim: 'Cause he's unbeatable! He's a total rocksord! He's got the highest APM over anyone!**

 **Marinette: APM?**

 **Kim: Actions per minute? This tournament is his whole life! He's been grinding all year to level up.**

 _ **(Adrien's robot, NAD03, uses his special attack on Max's robot, MX-01. MX-01 is crushed and NAD03 wins.)**_

 **Caline: Adrien is now in the lead.**

 **Kim: What happened, Max?**

 **Max: Hmm. Awesome job. We're gonna make a killer combo.**

 _ **(Adrien high fives him and Marinette and the rest of their class are cheering for both of them)**_

 **Marinette: So let me get this straight. If someone manages to beat Max's score, they'll team up with Adrien at the tournament?**

Marinette looked down. "Sorry Max."

He just shrugged.

 **Kim: No one can beat Max. Or rather Max and Adrien. It's a slam dunk. They're our school's dream team!**

 _ **(Alya takes Marinette by her hand and drags her to a book shelf)**_

 **Alya: I see where you're going with this, Little lady.**

 **Marinette: Just imagine, teaming with Adrien!**

 **Alya: Are you out of your mind, girl? This is about stepping up and representing! Not snuggling up and snogging! This is serious business!**

 **Marinette: Seriously Alya, you think I'd actually go through with that?**

 **Mr. Damocles: Well, I think we have our two champions lined up for the Paris tournament.**

 **Marinette: Wait! Uh, Is it too late... to try out?**

 _ **(Kim and Rose gasp)**_

 **Mr. Damocles: Well, the library is closing up in five minutes, but...**

 **Alya: Oh, boy...**

 _ **(Marinette sits down and Adrien gives her his joypad.)**_

 **Marinette: Adrien's joypad! Ohhh...!** _ **(rubs it on her face)**_

"How did nobody notice that?"

 **Kim: Is she serious? There's no way!**

 **Alya: Unless the particular player has a particular motivation.**

 **Max: The rules are elementary, You battle each other's robots with your own and...**

 **Marinette: Please... Every time you win, you loot its items and gain XP, which upgrades your mech. I'm not a noob, thank you very much.**

 _ **(A flashback of Marinette and her father playing the game is seen.)**_

"That's why you're so good…" Max realized. Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, I've had tons of practice."

 **Max: Ah, sounds like you have a sufficient amount of knowledge. Let's see if it's enough to beat me.**

 **Chloé: Seriously? How could anyone spend so much time in front of a screen?**

 **Sabrina: I know, as if.** _ **(They start texting)**_

"That was so ironic."

 _ **(Marinette chooses LB-03, the ladybug robot, while Max chooses MX-01.)**_

 **Kim: Come on, Max, you can do it!**

 _ **(Marinette and Max start playing. The others see how Marinette is winning.)**_

"You're not even holding the controller correctly," Max whined. Marinette shrugged.

"But it works."

"Ugh!"

 **Marinette: And now, a quarter super plus heavy kick, and Flying Hyper Storm! Triple head combo, Marinette style! Booyah!**

 _ **(Marinette wins the game)**_

 **Marinette: Woo! Yeah! Woo hoo! I win! Uh-huh!**

 **Kim: Wha! I can't believe it! She... she beat him?**

 **Alya: Beat him? She pulverized him!**

 **Rose: The king's been knocked off his throne!**

"You all were kind of mean about it though," Adrien pointed out. The class cringed.

"Sorry Max," Rose was the first to pipe up. "That wasn't nice."

"It's okay, Rose, I-"

"Sorry Max," Alya looked down.

"Guys, it's okay. I don't hold it against any of you," he explained. "It's been like a year."

 **Max: I accept this defeat. I relinquish my position at the tournament. Congratulations, Marinette. And Adrien.**

 **Adrien: Max, wait!**

 **Kim: Oh, Max...**

 **Max: Look. I'm fine, I lost fair and square. But if you don't mind, I'd like a little solitude.**

 **Mr. Damocles: So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will represent Françoise Dupont High School at the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. Good luck to both of you.**

 **Adrien: Well, I guess I'll be coming over to practice. With my new partner. See you later.**

 **Marinette: See... ya...**

 **Alya: Now you gotta win and you're gonna be representing the school, not just hanging out with Adrien.**

 **Marinette: Oh, Adrien...**

 **Alya: Oh, brother...**

 _ **(Alya facepalms)**_

"Poor Alya," Adrien grinned, earning a shove from his partner.

"Hey!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Streets of Paris. Max walks angrily.**_

* * *

 **Max: This is a travesty. An unequivocal travesty!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **Ah, a competition. I know you like that, my little evil akumas. Where there's a winner, there's always a loser.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The streets. Max laments not going to the tournament. The akuma flies after his glasses.**_

* * *

 **Max: I should've been going to that tournament. I was the chosen one! I worked so hard for it! Inconceivable!**

"Honestly, that's valid," Marinette shrugged. "I literally only joined to be with my crush."

Max shook his head. "It's fine. I've moved on."

 _ **(The akuma appears and evilizes him)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Gamer, I am Hawk Moth. I'll help you win the tournament of your life. But in return, you must help me achieve my high score.**

 **Max: Absolutely, Hawk Moth. Game on! Now to see who's the greatest gamer in Paris!** _ **(Max gets transformed to Gamer by the akuma)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Ah, training with Adrien! Adrien!**

 **Tikki: If all you wanted to do is spend time with Adrien, there are other ways to do that!**

 **Marinette: What are you getting at?**

 **Tikki: You know how much Max wanted to be in that tournament. Kim said he'd been training for it all year.**

 **Marinette: Right. All I could think about was Adrien. Hey! Adrien's coming to my house.** _ **(gasps)**_ **Adrien's coming to my house! No, this is a total disaster! I have to... clean my room!**

The whole class chuckled as onscreen Marinette stared in horror at the many pictures of Adrien on her wall. Marinette pouted.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is scared that Adrien will see all the photos of him.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you all along.**

 **Marinette: Oh, this... is not... happening!**

 **Tikki: Calm down, Marinette. You still have time. It's not like he's gonna show up this very minute.**

"In every TV show, this veryline means he's going to show up this minute," Alya said.

 _ **(With Tikki's help, Marinette takes the photos of Adrien from the wall to hide them from him)**_

 _ **(The doorbell rings)**_

"Told ya."

 **Sabine: (downstairs) Marinette! Someone's here to see you!**

 **Marinette: Uh... Coming!**

 **Adrien: Marinette and I are finalists in the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament.**

 **Tom: No way. Well, she did learn from the best - Tom style! Booyah!**

 **Sabine: Marinette never told us about this Tournament.**

 **Adrien: We were just pairing out today.**

 **Sabine: You two are a pair, huh? I'm not surprised. Marinette talks a lot about you, you know?**

Marinette shook her head. "Selling me out!"

Adrien chuckled. "I literally thought it was because I was your friend. I was overjoyed to know that I was considered a good friend after all."

"Oh."

 **Marinette: Mom! ...Come up, Adrien!**

 **Adrien: Uh, very nice to meet you.**

 **Tom & Sabine: Ohhh…**

"Your parents are awesome," Nino laughed. "They ship it too!"

Marinette and Adrien turned red, unable to look at each other as the episode continued.

* * *

 _ **Scene:The streets of Paris. The Gamer's ship appears.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Gamer. It's time to get to the next level and show everyone that you're the best!**

 **Gamer: No time like the present!** _ **(his ship starts trapping people in green spheres. The ship absorbs them)**_ **Hahahahaha!**

"Your superpower was so cool though," Marinette commented.

Adrien nodded. "The fight was the most fun I'd had in a long time."

Max smiled.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House, Marinette's room. Marinette and Adrien start practicing for the Tournament.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Oh! Hahaha. Sorry.**

 **Adrien: No, you go.**

 **Both: I'll use the other one.** _ **(both take each other's hands)**_ **Ah!** _ **(each take their controllers)**_

Alya put her head in her hands.

"You guys are sooo awkward," she whined. Marinette shook her head in amusement.

 **Adrien: Your parents seem nice.**

 **Marinette: Oh yeah, they are. But... sometimes...** _ **(sees Tikki on a photo of Adrien)**_ **Ahhhh!** _ **(takes the photo of Adrien away)**_

 **Adrien: Sometimes what?**

 **Tom:** _ **(opens the hatch)**_ **Everything going good? I thought just in case you wanted something to eat...**

 **Marinette:' Uh... no thanks, Papa. We're training.**

 **Tom: Well then, uh, maybe you could use a few tips, you know... dad style.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, but no thanks! Papa!**

"Aw, look at Adrien's face," Nino pointed. "He was so excited about getting some food!"

Marinette blushed. "Sorry about that."  
"Nah, I get it. You were embarrassed."

Marinette sighed.

 _ **(Tom closes the door)**_

 **Marinette: Sometimes my parents could be a little nosey.** _ **(sees Tom and Sabine entering the room, they close the door)**_ **Where were we?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The streets of Paris. The Gamer's ship continues absorbing people.**_

* * *

 **Gamer: I'll be at level 2 in no time! My skills are indisputable!** _ **(his ship absorbs people and vehicles)**_ **I am unstoppable! Hahahaha!** _ **(his ship evolves into a two-legged robot)**_ **Excellent!** _ **(the robot starts absorbing people, gaining more power)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Adrien win a round.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Wow! We won again, thanks to you!**

 **Marinette: Yeah, um, yes we did.**

 **Adrien: We? That was practically all you. You're amazing, Marinette. I guess you wouldn't even need me. I'm so lame compared to you…**

Adrien turned bright red as the whole class stared at him in shock.

"Bro. What was that?"

"I thought you didn't have any feelings for her, Mister Liar."

"Adrien, it is 97.675% likely that you had feelings for her at this point."

Adrien held his head in his hands. "Fine," a muffled voice admitted. "Maybe I had feelings for her and just didn't acknowledge them because of my feelings for Ladybug."

Marinette's face lit up.

"Really?"

"...yes. I think so."

"Oh Kitty," Marinette hugged him. They leaned in for a kiss when Chloe cleared her throat. Realizing the whole class was watching, the two pulled away in embarrassment.

 **Marinette: Um, no no no, I... No, you're so good. I mean, I'm the one who's not good. I mean... I'm lucky, that's all.**

 **Tom:** _ **(opens the trapdoor)**_ **Anyone want cookies? They are hot from the oven!**

 _ **(Adrien wants a cookie but he groans when he didn't take a cookie from the plate)**_

"Poor Adrien."

 **Marinette: Papa, we're trying to work here!**

 _ **(Tom exits the room)**_

 **Marinette: Actually, you know what? I've got a secret.** _ **(shows him her lucky charm)**_ **This is why I win.**

 **Adrien: Are you messing with me?**

 **Marinette: Try playing a match with it.**

 _ **(Adrien takes the lucky charm. Tom and Sabine open the door)**_

 **Sabine: How about a delicious salmon and spinach pie? You can tell me what you think of it?**

 **Adrien: Uh, Marinette. A little snack wouldn't hurt, would it?**

The class cheered.

"Adrien gets his food!"

"Yay!"

Marinette shook her head in amusement.

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Marinette and Adrien are eating a snack.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Uh, I'm really sorry. It's impossible to get anything down with my parents around.**

 **Adrien: That's okay.** _ **(eats his pie)**_ **I didn't know your dad made such yummy pie!**

 **Marinette: Oh, uh, I... yeah! So, shall we go back?**

 **Adrien: Let's see if it works.** _ **(he has Marinette's lucky charm)**_

 _ **(Suddenly, the Gamer's robot appears. Marinette and Adrien notice it)**_

 **Marinette: Tell me this isn't some kind of publicity stunt for the tournament!**

 **Gamer: Well, well. Marinette, let's see who's victorious this time.**

 **Adrien: Doesn't look like a publicity stunt to me.**

 _ **(The Gamer's robot fires a laser at them)**_

 **Adrien: Look out!** _ **(sees Marinette)**_ **Uh, we better get outta here!**

 _ **(Marinette and Adrien run holding their hands, but they separate and go their ways. Marinette runs out of the Park, the Gamer chasing her. Suddenly, the Gamer's robot stands in front of her)**_

"That was such a romantic moment," Rose gushed. Adrien blushed.

 **Gamer: Game over, Marinette!**

 **Marinette: How does he know my name? Max!** _ **(the Gamer's robot fires lasers at her)**_ **I guess he really did want that spot in the tournament!**

 **Adrien: Time to transform.**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 _ **(Meanwhile, Marinette still runs away from the Gamer's robot. But she falls. As soon as the robot is about to fire a laser at her, Cat Noir's staff appears and hits the robot)**_

 **Gamer: Game over!**

 **Cat Noir: Not yet! Here comes a new challenger!**

 **Marinette: Cat Noir! Hey! Over here!**

 _ **(Cat Noir rescues Marinette while dodging the Robot's lasers. He jumps from ceiling to ceiling until he reaches the Grand Paris Hotel.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I heard Miss Video Game Champion really took down the final boss.**

 **Marinette: Well it doesn't give him extra points to go transforming everyone. Hey, wait, Cat Noir! I left my friend Adrien at the park! He might be in danger, we have to go back!**

 **Cat Noir: Uh... don't worry. Adrien's not in danger. He'll be fine. You'll be safe here. Just stay put. Don't worry, Cat Noir will take care of everything. I should leap and do a barrel roll!**

"You're so dramatic, Adrien," Chloe rolled her eyes. Marinette nodded.

"It's true, you really are."

 **Marinette: Uh, he's always so over-the top.**

 **Tikki: If ever there was a game to win, this is it! Let's go!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The streets. Cat Noir follows the Gamer's robot, and sees he is heading for a bus. Cat Noir goes to where the bus is.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Get away from here! As far as you can!** _ **(sees the robot)**_ **Hurry!**

 _ **(The people run away)**_

 **Cat Noir: Hey, tin can! Over here!**

 **Gamer: My calculations indicate that your system's about to crash!**

 _ **(Ladybug ties the two legs of the robot with her yo-yo)**_

 **Ladybug: You're the one crashing, robot!** _ **(pulls the yo-yo's string, making the robot fall)**_

 **Cat Noir: He's a life-size robot, from Ultimate Mecha Strike!**

 **Ladybug: I know! And it's nearly at level 3. 4 is the highest level!**

 **Cat Noir: Wait, you know that game?**

 **Ladybug: Duh! Of course!**

 **Cat Noir: See? You and me! It was meant to be.**

"How is it meant to be just because I know the same video game?" Marinette asked. "By that logic, Max and I are meant to be."

Adrien pouted. "I don't know, sometimes I speak without thinking."

"At least you admit it."

 _ **(The Gamer sees the bus. He absorbs it and evolves into level 3)**_

 **Cat Noir: Uh, I think our problem just got a whole lot bigger.**

 **Gamer: Level 3. Hahahahahaha!**

 **Hawk Moth: If you want to be the most powerful robot in the world, you must capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Then it really will be Game Over.**

 **Gamer: Those Miraculouses are mine!** _ **(starts attacking Ladybug and Cat Noir. He fires lasers at them, but they run away)**_

 **Ladybug: We have to get him out of here before he destroys all of Paris!**

 _ **(Ladybug looks at a billboard for the Tournament)**_

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: The stadium! **_**(they go to the stadium)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Parc des Princes Stadium. Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to fight the Gamer.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Where has Clunky got to?**

 _ **(The Gamer's robot appears behind them. Ladybug and Cat Noir throw their yo-yo and staff at him to try to defeat the robot but did it didn't work)**_

 **Gamer: Hahahaha!** _ **(his robot smashes them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir dodge. They run away from its laser.)**_

 **Ladybug: Attack the robot with your Cataclysm Power! It might be enough to shock him!**

 **Cat Noir: My pleasure. Two can play this game. Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to destroy the Gamer's robot)**_

 **Gamer: Nooooo!**

 **Ladybug: Smackdown, Cat Noir!**

 _ **(She gives him a high five)**_

 **Cat Noir: Cat Noir Style! Booyah!**

Marinette stared at the screen before facepalming very loudly.

"HOW did I not NOTICE that?" She frowned deeply. "HOW?"

Adrien grimaced. "That wasn't smart of me, though. What if you HAD? You could have figured out who I was. Personally, I'm glad you didn't notice." Marinette just shook her head in disbelief.

 _ **(A floating red sphere appears between them.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Whoa ha ha! Check out that loot!**

 **Ladybug: System crash, Gamer!**

 **Gamer: Hahahaha! You've forgotten the rules. I saved my last level!** _ **(touches his glasses and a more powerful robot appears)**_ **Respawn!**

 **Cat Noir: Aww, not the old spawn point glitch again.**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, but did you see he pushed that button on his glasses? I bet the akuma's in there.**

 _ **(Ladybug touches the red sphere and a red and black robot appears. Ladybug and Cat Noir stand on it)**_

 **Ladybug: Ha! We've leveled up too!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(his Miraculous beeps)**_ **Okay, but I only got a few minutes left.**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter their robot's cockpit.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I'll man it, you shoot!**

 **Ladybug: Why do you get to man it?**

 **Cat Noir: What do you say we flip for it?**

Alya smirked.

"Bet you wouldn't have been arguing if you'd known just who was under that mask."

Adrien smiled sheepishly. "True."

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir start controlling the robot, but the Gamer's robot smashes it.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Okay, you man it and I'll fire.**

 **Ladybug: Look out! Here it comes again...**

 _ **(The Gamer's robot attacks Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot. Ladybug mans the robot)**_

 **Ladybug: We'll let it go to your head!** _ **(uses a rocket punch)**_ **Booster!** _ **(the punch knocks down the head of the Gamer's robot. The Gamer puts it back on)**_

 **Gamer: Hahahahaha! Huh?** _ **(Sees Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot still standing)**_

 **Ladybug: Round two, Gamer.**

 **Gamer: Arrrghhh... Gamer Missiles!** _ **(his robot shoots missiles out of its shoulders)**_

 **Ladybug: Forcefield, Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: Got it. Forcefield activated!** _ **(activates the robot's forcefield, destroys the missiles)**_ **Cat Saber!** _ **(takes the robot's tail off and uses it as a saber)**_

 **Gamer: Gamer-Drill!** _ **(activates a drill on the robot's arm, and charges on Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot. The two are still charging)**_

 **Cat Noir: This Gamer's way powerful. He just took out our forcefield!**

 **Ladybug: We're gonna have to manage without. Lady Bombs!** _ **(shoots bombs out of the robot's shoulders)**_

 **Gamer: Laser Wall!** _ **(a laser wall appears and blocks the Lady Bombs)**_

 **Ladybug: Lady Helix!** _ **(the robot's two shields fly over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot blocks them)**_

 **Cat Noir: Bullet!** _ **(the robot's two arms fly over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot neutralizes them)**_ **Ear Thunder!** _ **(uses the robot's two cat ears to make thunder, but the Gamer's robot blocks it with its own thunder)**_

"It's so fun to watch that!"

"Wow, that looks like my dream," Max smiled. "Too bad I was evil at the time." Marinette frowned but said nothing.

 **Ladybug: He's anticipating all of our attacks!**

 **Cat Noir: Watch out, Ladybug!** _ **(the Gamer's robot charges at them, the two robots fight)**_

 **Gamer: Gamer Fire!** _ **(fires a blast of energy, appears next to Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot, and pushes their robot to the energy orb. Then his robot fires an eye beam to their robot)**_ **Hahahahaha! Today I shall be victorious!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(the robot stands up, charges a blast of energy and fires it at the robot)**_ **Catouken!**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot slams the Gamer's robot to the floor, but the Gamer's robot disintegrates and forms again, still standing)**_

 **Gamer: I am the strongest player in the world! Hahahaha!**

 **Cat Noir: How are we supposed to beat him if we can't even catch him?**

 **Ladybug: We have to beat him harder and jam the system! Tatsu-Lady!** _ **(kicks the robot with a spinning kick)**_

 **Cat Noir: Catouken!** _ **(fires a blast of energy at the robot)**_

 **Gamer: Gamer Crusher!** _ **(spins at Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot, but they dodge)**_

 **Ladybug: Shoryubug!** _ **(does a Shoryuken at the Gamer's robot)**_

 **Cat Noir: Catouken!** _ **(fires a blast of energy at the robot, knocking it)**_

 _ **(The Gamer's robot stands up. The two robots fight)**_

 **Ladybug: We've gotta get inside his cockpit!**

 **Cat Noir: Go for it. You're in charge!**

 **Ladybug: Take the controls, Cat Noir. I'll be right back.**

 **Cat Noir: Right back? Where are you going?!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(goes out of the cockpit)**_ **It's just us two now, Gamer!**

 **Gamer: What are they...**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(a graffiti can appears)**_ **Huh? Graffiti? Spray paint? Arts and crafts?** _ **(Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision, and the robot's left arm and eye flash)**_ **Bingo.**

"I just don't understand," Adrien whined. "I would've never thought of that."

Marinette smirked.

 _ **(Ladybug runs to the Gamer's robot. She reaches its eye and sprays graffiti on it.)**_

 **Gamer: Aghhh! You won't get away with this!** _ **(goes out of the cockpit, and Ladybug takes his glasses off)**_

 **Ladybug: Game over, Gamer.** _ **(breaks the glasses)**_ **Game's over for you too, akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and everything turns back to normal. The Gamer is turned back into Max)**_

 **Max: What am I doing here?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Hawk Moth: Such pitiful insolence! The moment you challenge me is the moment you seal your fate! This battle is not yet over...**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Parc des Princes. The gaming tournament is about to start.**_

* * *

 **Announcer: So remember, the High Score to beat is 24500, so gamers, hit those consoles. Game on!**

 **Alya: You bent over backwards to be in the team and now you wanna pull out?**

 **Marinette: It's just that I feel so bad for Max. And well, it just wouldn't be right.**

 **Alya:** _ **(stops her)**_ **You're doing the right thing. But honestly, it's not like you get the chance to play with Adrien everyday...**

 **Marinette: ...Max? I've thought about this a lot, and...**

 **Announcer: And now, representing Françoise Dupont High School...**

 **Marinette: Well, I think you should be playing tonight, Max.**

 **Max: What?**

 **Marinette: Don't get me wrong! I love gaming, but it's not my heart and soul. This is your baby. It's your tournament, Max. I don't wanna take that away from you.**

"That was really cool of you, Marinette," Rose spoke up.

Marinette shook her head. "Not really. It was my fault for stealing his spot."

 **Nino: Dudes, make up your minds. They're waiting for you.**

 **Marinette: I insist!** _ **(gives Max the controller)**_

 **Max: I don't know how to thank you.**

 **Adrien: By winning the tournament... with her.**

 _ **(Adrien walk over to Marinette by putting his hand on her right shoulder and she is shocked and he gives his controller to her)**_

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Adrien: Go on, Marinette. You're a hundred times better than me. You belong on the team. Win the tournament for the school. I know you can do it.**

 _ **(Alya facepalms)**_

"Poor, poor Alya," Adrien repeated with glee. Alya laughed.

"I was so fed up at that point, honestly!"

 **Nino: Go on, dudes! They're waiting for you!**

 _ **(Nino takes her by the shoulder)**_

 **Marinette: No, uh, I... only with you?**

 **Max: Let's show them who's gold.**

 _ **(Marinette nods. She and Max enter the gates as the other students cheer them on.)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

"And you won," Adrien pointed out. "I'm sure Max and I wouldn't have done as well as Max and you, just saying."

Marinette shrugged. "It was a good experience, at least. Anyways, it's time for Reflekta, everyone. Juleka, do you think you can handle it?"

The purple-haired girl took a deep breath before squaring her shoulders.

"I'm ready."

 **Hey everyone! Hope y'all enjoyed. The next chapter will be on Friday! Don't forget to read and review, they always make my day :)**


	26. Reflekta

Chapter 24: Reflekta

 **Hey, what's up? Hope you enjoy :)**

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont.**_

* * *

 **Vincent** **: Alright, everybody look at the camera. Hahaha, they're perfect! Say spaghetti!**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev's class: Spaghetti!**

 _ **(Adrien laughs while he and Nino look at each other)**_

 **Marinette: I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien! I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien!**

 **Alya: Right, 'cause uh– it's a class photo and you're in the same class as Adrien.**

 _ **(Marinette nods eagerly.)**_

 **Marinette: Amazing, isn't it? OH MY GOSH! What if we're standing in the same row together?**

 **Alya: Hehe, oh girl just smile and whatever happens, don't forget to breathe!**

 **Juleka: At least you're going to be in the photo.**

 **Rose: No, Juleka, I'm telling you, you're not jinxed! This time it's gonna work out, I can feel it, right here!**

 **Marinette: What's this about being jinxed?**

 **Juleka:** _ **(sighs)**_ **Ever since I was little, every time someone takes a photo of me, something always goes very wrong.**

 _ **(FLASHBACK: Photo with a younger Max covering over Juleka's face. Another photo with a pigeon blocking Juleka's face. Another photo with Juleka nearly not in the photo.)**_

Max cringed. "Whoops, sorry."

Juleka shook her head. "Don't be, it happened every time," she murmered.

 **Rose: You're wrong Juleka, you'll see!**

 **Marinette: For sure! We'll do everything we can to make sure it goes right this time. Don't forget to smile!**

 _ **(Juleka smiles.)**_

 **Vincent: Thank you kids, you've been wonderful.** _ **(Straightens everything for Marinette's class.)**_ **Ok, time to flash your pearly whites, guys! You kids take a seat in the front bench.** _ **(He gestures for Max, Alix, Rose, Marinette, and Mylène.)**_ **Quickly please, I've got sixteen other classes to shoot.**

 _ **(Everyone sits down on the bench.)**_

 **Adrien The new album is really good.** _ **(The rest of the class are whispering)**_

 **Chloé: Look Sabrina, they're up front in the baby seats! Go on rugrats, don't forget to take your thumbs out of your mouths!** _ **(Marinette grunts)**_

Adrien rolled his eyes.

 **Vincent: Well, next row! Hmmm...You, you, you and you go stand on the rear bench, please.** _ **(He points to Nathaniel, Alya, Sabrina, and Chloé.)**_

 **Chloé: Wait just one minute! I'm supposed to be in the middle row, right next to Adrien. Preferably the center. Look, we're the same size!** _ **(Waves her hand over Adrien and her head.)**_

The class chuckled, seeing the large height difference. Chloe pouted.

 **Vincent: Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest.**

 **Chloé: How dare you, put me behind the rest? Do you know who my father is?**

 **Vincent: Is he a photographer?**

 **Chloé:** _ **(Gasps)**_ **NO! He's-**

 **Vincent: Bummer, I could really use an assistant. Now hurry up and take your place, or I'll put you up front with the babies!**

Marinette smirked. She may be trying to forgive and be nicer to Chloe, but she had loved that burn.

 **Chloé: Grrrrrrr...** _ **(Walks off.)**_

 **Vincent: The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle row.**

 **Adrien: It's no big deal Chloé! As long as we're all in the same photo, right?**

 **Vincent: Perfect! You guys are awesome! Now stop squirming and let's get this photo shot!** _ **(Juleka looks at her mirror from a distance.)**_

 **Marinette: Uh, excuse me sir, you forgot Juleka.**

 **Vincent: Huh? Ah sorry, my bad! Go stand in the middle row, next to that blonde haired boy.**

 **Marinette: And you're gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you! No more jinxed class photos!**

 **Vincent: No, this isn't right! Something's not working here!**

 **Chloé: Uhh, course it's not working! I'm in the wrong spot!**

"Chill," Adrien muttered in annoyance. That had been a really annoying day, and Chloe really hadn't helped.

 **Vincent:** _ **(to Ivan)**_ **You, move over there will you? Lets see...** _ **(After trying to find a good spot for Ivan.)**_

 **Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, but do we have a problem?**

 **Vincent:** _ **(sighs)**_ **It doesn't matter where I put him, it throws the whole picture out of whack!**

Ivan frowned. It had been really rude of him to say that in front of everyone.

 **Chloé: My spot is unacceptable!** _ **(Chloé jumps down a row and pushes Juleka but Juleka pushes back.)**_

 **Marinette: That's right Juleka, don't let her push you out of the way!**

 **Caline: Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself!**

 **Chloé: Hey! Nobody asked you loudmouth!**

"She's your teacher," Max couldn't help but glare at Chloe. "She. Has. Authority."

Chloe cringed, looking away. Whether in annoyance or shame, nobody could tell.

 **Adrien: This isn't gym class, you know Chlo!**

 **Vincent: You, over here, you here, and you here.** _ **(Everyone changes spots.)**_ **There, perfect!**

 **Chloé: Uh, no! It isn't! It's not perfect at all! I'm totally not next to Adrien!** _ **(Adrien sighs then Marinette sighs.)**_

 **Mr. Damocles: Please Chloé, we still have sixteen classes to photograph! Go ahead Vincent.**

 **Vincent: Say spaghetti!**

 **Everyone: Spaghetti!** _ **(Camera shows low battery.)**_

 **Vincent: Oh, I don't believe this! I'm sorry, I have to go and fetch another battery. Nobody move!** _ **(Juleka gasps then looks sadly away.)**_

 **Juleka: Can I go to the bathroom?**

 **Caline: Yes Juleka, but hurry!**

 **Mr. Damocles: Ms. Bustier! He said nobody is to move!**

 **Caline: It's an emergency sir!** _ **(Mr. Damocles growls angrily.)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(to Sabrina)**_ **Make sure she doesn't come back!** _ **(Sabrina nods and asks to go to the bathroom.)**_

Rose's normally bright and happy face darkened as she watched Chloe and Sabrina ruin her best friend's chance of finally being in a class picture.

 _It's just not right._

 **Sabrina: Ms. Bustier, I need to go too!**

 _ **(Juleka goes inside the bathroom, followed by Sabrina, who blocks the handle with a wooden chair and giggles. Juleka gasps at the giggling and tries to open the door but the chair is in the way.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Court of the school**_

* * *

 **Vincent: We're back in business!** _ **(Sabrina gives Chloé a thumbs up and Chloé grins jumping next to Adrien.)**_

 **Marinette: Hey! What are you doing? Where's Juleka!**

 **Adrien: How'd she get here?**

 **Chloé: Urgh, Who cares? At last, I'm in the right spot!**

 **Vincent: I want you to flash your best smiles! Because it's the last time we are doing this!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps)**_ **OH WAIT!**

 **Vincent:** _ **(He takes the picture)**_ **Thanks kids!**

"That picture sucked," Marinette rolled her eyes. "Most of us look annoyed or confused."

Adrien shrugged. "I don't think he cared at this point."

 **Marinette: Oh wait! Please sir, we have to redo the photo!**

 **Principal Damocles: Why's that?**

 **Marinette: That's cause Juleka's not in it!**

 **Principal Damocles: Jule-who?**

Juleka looked down sadly.

 **Marinette: Juleka! The tall one with the purple streaks!**

 **Everyone: Yeah! Where'd she go? Didn't she go to the bathroom?**

 **Chloé: Uh, Mr. Damocles, aren't we meant to be heading off to lunch? And aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?**

 **Mr. Damocles: Why yes! No time to retake, class move along, now!**

 **Vincent: Ok, lunch break!**

 **Rose:** _ **(She opens the girls bathroom and steps in)**_ **Juleka? Juleka! Jule-kuh!?**

 _ **(She hears Juleka crying and gets rid of the chair and opens the door.)**_ **Poor sweet Juleka!**

 **Juleka:** _ **(Standing up and sniffling)**_ **I missed the photo. Didn't I?**

 **Rose: Yeah, another one of Chloé's mean tricks!**

 **Juleka: Should I expect it to be any different? Nobody ever hears me. Or sees me. I'm invisible. Even in photos.**

 **Rose: Don't say that Juleka! It's not true!**

 **Juleka: Forget it. As long as Chloé's in the picture, she'll find a way to keep me out of it.**

 **Rose: No Juleka!**

 **Juleka: Really Rose, forget it! Forget me!** _ **(She runs away from the school to a park bench.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **Poor girl, feeling so lonely and ignored. How terrible it must feel that you don't even exist. Come here my little friend.** _ **(He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**_ **Fly my vile akuma and give this transparent soul a voice and a vision!**

"Like he would know," Juleka rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he has plenty of unsuspecting people around him." Rose shrugged.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont**_

* * *

 **Rose: Oh, Juleka's been locked in the bathroom, she really does have the class photo jinx!**

 **Marinette: Of course I should've known Chloé was behind this! We're gonna have to break this curse, Rose!**

 **Rose: We can ask the photographer.**

 **Marinette: There's no point, he wouldn't want to! Unless, the photo disappeared, and the principal would have no choice but ask the photographer to shoot another one, with Juleka!**

 **Rose: You're a genius, Marinette! But why would the photo just disappear?**

 **Marinette: You find Juleka, I'll take care of the rest!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(Hiding with Sabrina around a corner)**_ **She's not ruining my perfect photo with Adrien! Think of something, fast!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Park. Akuma flies into Juleka's wrist mirror.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Reflekta, I am Hawk Moth! From now on you will be the only one people see! No one will ever ignore you again! However, you must do me a favor in return, when the time comes!**

 **Juleka: Yes Hawk Moth!** _ **(She transforms into Reflekta and giggles.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Tikki watch Mr. Damocles' office from the stairs.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: So, all the material stays in the Principal's office during lunch break!**

 **Tikki: I refuse to be a part of this!**

"She was just helping Juleka," Kim reasoned, looking at the bright red kwami. "What's so bad about that?"

Tikki's eyes narrowed. "She's breaking and entering. She could have done so many other things. Like what she did at the end of the day."

Kim shrugged. "I guess that makes sense, but still."

 **Marinette: There's no time! We have to break Juleka's class photo jinx before the photographer leaves the school!** _ **(She enters the office.)**_ **Okay.**

 **Tikki: There must be another way, Marinette!**

 _ **(Chloé filming Marinette with her phone and smirks. Meanwhile, Marinette goes through the photos. Chloé walks in with Sabrina. Marinette hides behind the desk. )**_

 **Tikki: I knew this wasn't a good idea!**

 _ **(On the school grounds Reflekta appears before the students and teachers.)**_

 **Reflekta: Hello!**

 **Principal Damocles: What? Who-who are you?**

 **Reflekta: Nobody's ever noticed me! But those days are over! But from now on, everybody will notice me because everybody will look like me! Time to get a new look!** _ **(She transforms Principal Damocles and Vincent into duplicates of herself)**_ **Soon there will be Reflektas everywhere!** _ **(She continues to transform people whilst people are panicking)**_ **No need to panic! Who doesn't love an extreme makeover? Nobody leaves here! Hahahaha! Soon everyone in Paris will look like me, including Chloé Bourgeois!**

"Here's the thing though," Alix reasoned."You're actually making everybody look like you, which makes you _more_ invisible. Hawk Moth didn't really think that through."

Juleka thought about it for a second. "That's actually a good point."

 **Hawk Moth: Beautiful. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show their face!**

 **Reflekta: Chloé Bourgeois? Have you seen Chloé Bourgeois?**

 **Adrien:** _ **(He sees the damage)**_ **Time to transform!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(He runs to the school main entrance)**_ **It's blocked!**

 **Nino: Yo! Check it! Cat Noir is gonna save us!**

Nino grimaced. "Sorry, dude."

"It's okay," Adrien shrugged. "That wasn't smart, but it's too late to change the past."

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(Gulps)**_ **Shh!** _ **(Reflekta spots him and attempts to shoot him with her ray, but misses)**_ **Okay, change of plan.** _ **(He manages to dodge Reflekta's ray and grabs the hoop and ties Refleka in it, then runs to unlock the door**_ _**(Reflekta grunts)**_

 **Ivan: Help us Cat Noir! I don't know how longer I can stand being in this body!**

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** _ **(He attempts to use it but gets hit by Reflekta's ray and transforms into a Reflekta copy)**_

 **Reflekta: Much better! I hate cats!**

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm! Huh? What? My ring, my Miraculous, it's gone!**

 **Hawk Moth: His Miraculous! You should've taken it before you transformed him!**

 **Reflekta: Don't worry, I'll take care of it!** _ **(continues laughing) Where is Chloé Bourgeois!?**_

"I would've been a little relieved," Mylene reasoned. "Now she can't take your miraculous."

Adrien nodded. "True. I was just too busy focusing on how annoying those heels were."

Marinette smirked.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Principal Damocles' office. Marinette is still hiding behind the desk, and Chloé and Sabrina are searching for her.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: I know you're in here Marinette. Come out, now!**

 **Marinette: Hide Tikki.** _ **(She jumps up)**_

 **Chloé: Aha! Caught red-handed Marinette Dupain-Cheng! The principal would love my video of you snooping around in his office!** _ **(Sabrina laughs)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(She gasps and grabs the camera)**_ **Stop now or the class photo disappears! Which would be a shame considering how good you look in the photo, right next to Adrien!**

 **Chloé: No!**

 **Marinette: Hand it over, Chloé!**

 _ **(Chloé gives the phone to Marinette, who deletes the video. Sabrina grabs the camera and pulls out the memory cards and tosses it to Chloé.)**_

 **Marinette: Give me that card!**

 **Chloé: Give me back my phone!**

 **Marinette: Give me the card or I'll keep your phone!**

 **Chloé: Ha! You can keep the phone! I'll just buy another one!**

 **Reflekta: Chloé, where are you!?**

 **Chloé: What was that!?** _ **(Marinette grabs the card and runs off.)**_ **Hey! Don't just stand there! Go get her!** _ **(Marinette runs out the door and hides.)**_ **Where did that peabrain go?**

 **Reflekta: There you are at last! Chloé Bourgeois!**

 **Chloé: Who are you?**

 **Reflekta: Take a good look at me because I am your future face!**

 **Chloé: Eugh! Gross!** _ **(She tries to escape but gets zapped by Reflekta's ray)**_ **What in the? Do you realize how much my outfit cost!?**

 **Reflekta: You should be thanking me! You look a thousand times better looking like this!** _ **(continues laughing)**_

"Not really," Juleka muttered. "She looks way worse."

Marinette shrugged sympathetically. "I'm pretty sure Hawk Moth has never seen a fashion magazine in his life. Every outfit is _hideous_. Yours wasn't as bad as some of the others I've seen."

 **Marinette:** _ **(She runs into the library)**_ **Time to transform!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 **Reflekta: You won't get rid of me by locking me in the bathroom this time!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(She gasps)**_ **Juleka!** _ **(She jumps in front of Reflekta)**_ **Juleka, stop this now!**

 **Reflekta: I'm not the Juleka nobody notices anymore! Now, I'm the unmistakable Reflekta!**

 **Hawk Moth: Before you transform Ladybug, take her Miraculous from her! The earrings!**

 **Reflekta: I'm sure you'll love your new image, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Thanks but no thanks, I prefer the one I've got!**

 **Reflekta: Are you sure? Ask Cat Noir! I'm sure he loves his new look!**

 _ **(Reflekta tries to transform Ladybug but misses)**_

 **Cat Noir: My powers might be gone but I can't just stand by and do nothing!** _ **(He runs but trips over his heels)**_ **Who invented these things?** _ **(To the other students)**_ **If you want your faces back then listen up, have you ever heard of safety in numbers?**

 **Reflekta: Soon, like everyone else you will look just like me!**

 _ **(Ladybug tries to hit her but Reflekta grabs her arm.)**_ **But first, I'm gonna take your earrings as a trophy!**

 **Cat Noir: Time to face off!** _ **(Other students who got transformed stand together against Reflekta.)**_ **Catch her!**

 **Ivan: Yeah, get her!**

 **Nino: Run on!**

 _ **(They run towards her but Reflekta jumps on them to escape)**_

 **Reflekta: You're no match for me Ladybug, this will all be over soon for you!** _ **(Reflekta escapes)**_

 **Rose: How are you going to help us, Ladybug?**

 **Nino: We want our faces back!**

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, I'll figure it out!**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah, these shoes are killer on the feet, my lady!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir?**

 **Cat Noir: Excuse us, move out of the way.**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, is it - is it really you?**

 **Cat Noir: 'Course it is! Can't you tell by my swagger! Am I still the cat's meow or what?**

 **Ladybug: I-uh... I don't know what to say!**

"You thought it was funny," Adrien whined. "I was _suffering_."

 **Cat Noir: How about a thank you for getting you out of that tight spot!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(Laughs)**_ **Sorry Cat Noir but you - you just... you just don't look like yourself! But uh... thank you!**

 **Cat Noir: Your welcome. And in case you've forgotten, we've got to de-akumatize Reflekta!**

 **Ladybug: We? Your powers are gone, what are you gonna do? Throw your shoes at her?** _ **(She laughs again)**_

"Meanie."

"What are you, five?"

 **Cat Noir: Remind me who just saved you a minute ago?**

 **Ladybug: I have to find Reflekta fast! You'd slowed me down!**

 **Cat Noir: Maybe, but you know, sometimes I do have ideas.**

 **Ladybug: Ok, sorry, yes?**

 **Cat Noir: I don't think taking on Reflekta face to face is the best idea unless you want a facelift too.**

 **Ladybug: You're right and that gives me an idea!** _ **(They go to the roof)**_

 **Cat Noir: Where are we headed?**

 **Ladybug: To the TV station! Here goes, watch your nails!**

 **Cat Noir: Your jokes are so lame!**

 **Ladybug: You haven't just lost your body, Cat Noir. I think you've lost your sense of humor too!**

"Or maybe your jokes were just bad."

"Rude."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Paris, Reflekta continues transforming everyone**_

* * *

 **Ladybug:** _ **(On TV)**_ **People of Paris! Reflekta is not invincible! You can help, all you have to do is put on a disguise! Then I'll be able to spot the real Reflekta and bring her down!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Mayor's office**_

* * *

 **Reflekta: Everyone must look like me, even you, Mr. Mayor!**

 **Ladybug: Remember, put on a disguise!**

 **André: You are no match for Ladybug!**

 **Reflekta: Now why would you say that when she's just given away her secret.** _ **(**_

 **zaps him.)**

 **Mayor: Ladybug will save us!**

 **Reflekta: Ladybug won't be saving anybody!**

 **Hawk Moth: Don't let Ladybug get away this time! Or I'll remove your powers!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: I'm relying on you all!**

 **Cat Noir: And cut!** _ **(They high five)**_ **Got it. Sorry but isn't your plan a bit complicated?**

 **Ladybug: This isn't my real plan. The real plan is now that Reflekta knows that we're in the TV station, she'll come right here to get us!**

 **Cat Noir: And fall right into our claws!** _ **(He kisses Ladybug's hand)**_

 **Ladybug: You mean, into your nails.**

 **Cat Noir: Still not funny.** _ **(Ladybug giggles)**_

"I think it is," Juleka piped up.

Marinette smirked. "THANK you."

"Whatever." Adrien rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio. Reflekta walks in, and Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Gotcha!**

 **Cat Noir: The akuma has to be in her bracelet!**

 **Ladybug: Checkmate, Reflekta!** _ **(She breaks the bracelet and nothing happens)**_ **Huh? This isn't the real one!**

 _ **(Reflekta walks in, cackling)**_

 **Mayor Bourgeois: I'm sorry, she promised that she'd changed me back if I tricked you.**

 **Ladybug: Mayor Bourgeois?**

 **Cat Noir: There! Look out!** _ **(He jumps in front of Ladybug and takes the ray)**_ **I've already been changed so I'm safe.**

 **Ladybug: Thanks, Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: Go ahead, use that charm of yours!** _ **(He winks)**_

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(A camera appears)**_ **A camera? Okay...** _ **(She plans her attack)**_ **Cat Noir! Turn off the lights, quickly!** _ **(He shuts the lights and he gives Ladybug a thumbs up and Ladybug begins taking many pictures of Reflekta)**_ **Over here Reflekta!** _ **(Ladybug distracts her, gets the bracelet, and destroys it. Meanwhile, Cat Noir turns the lights back on.)**_ **No more evil doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize!** _ **(She traps the akuma in her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha. Bye-bye little butterfly.** _ **(She lets the akuma go.)**_ **Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(She throws the camera in the air and everything is restored.)**_ **You were awesome, Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: And with those shoes on too! By the way, those things should be illegal!**

 **Juleka:** _ **(She returns to normal)**_ **Where, where am I?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Ladybug: Could you take this girl back to her school please, Mayor Bourgeois?**

 _ **(She brings Juleka to the mayor)**_

 **Mayor Bourgeois: Yes, of course Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Thank you! See you later Cat Noir! Bug out!**

 _ **(She runs away when her Miraculous beeps while Cat Noir smiles at her)**_

* * *

 _ **Hawk Moth's Lair**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: You might've pulled it off today, Ladybug but everything is not as it appears to be! Watch out Ladybug! I'll destroy you when you least expect it.**

Marinette rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Marinette runs outside the school, digs through her purse pulling out the memory card.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: You were right, Tikki. Stealing this was a bad choice.**

 **Tikki: So you're not gonna erase the photo?**

 **Marinette: No, I've got another idea, that I think you'd approve of.**

 **Tikki: That's my girl!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(She returns Chloé's phone back to her before noticing Vincent's camera on the ground)**_ **Here, you can have this back.**

 **Vincent: Ready?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(to Vincent)**_ **Oh hey! You dropped this!**

 **Vincent: Ah, grazi!**

 _ **(Marinette begs to the photographer to take another class photo)**_

 **Marinette: I know you're very busy but one of our classmates wasn't in the photo you took. Is there any way we could do it again?**

 **Vincent: Well, I'm running late with everything that's been going on and... Mr Damocles.**

 **Marinette: I understand but...could we do it after you're finished here at the school? We could set up at the park next door!**

 **Vincent: Well...**

 **Marinette: We want the most awesome photo taken by the most awesome photographer, PLEASE!**

 **Vincent: Well, when you put it that way...OK!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Park. Everyone is gathered to take another picture and this time, Juleka is included.**_

* * *

 **Vincent: Okay, we're all good here, ready?**

 **Adrien: This photo was a good idea, Marinette!**

 **Marinette: (Marinette blushes) Thanks Adrien!**

 **Chloé: Like I'd want to be part of their stupid photo anyway! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! (They snap it and the photographer goes through the images.)**

 **Rose: The class photo curse is broken!**

 **Juleka: Thank you, Marinette!**

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

 **Hey! Look out for the next chapter on Monday. Read and review please, they always make my day! :)**


	27. Puppeteer

Chapter 25: Puppeteer

 **Hey everyone! We're almost there, just two more after this one and we get to the Collector (which, yikes... )**

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Manon are playing with Marinette's Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls.**_

* * *

 **Marinette** **:** _ **(puppet Cat Noir)**_ **Here I am, m'lady!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Puppet Ladybug)**_ **Glad to see you, Cat Noir!**

 **Marinette** _ **(Puppet Cat Noir)**_ **Of course you are! I'm the cat's meow!** _ **(she meows and then giggles)**_

"Pretty spot on," Alya commented. Marinette smiled.

"Right?"

 **Manon: He shouldn't say that!**

 **Marinette: No?** _ **(Manon frowns and shakes her head.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(Puppet Ladybug)**_ **This is no time to be goofing around, Cat Noir! We gotta capture the baddies' akumas before they–** _ **(Pauses and looks at Manon)**_ **Actually, what do the baddies want?**

 **Manon: Uh...we wanna win!**

 **Marinette: Yeah, but win what?**

 **Manon: I don't know. What do they usually want?**

 **Marinette: Depends. Lady Wifi wanted to reveal Ladybug's true identity and Evillustrator wanted to get revenge on a girl for making fun of him! Then there was Rogercop. But the evil Hawk Moth, who makes them bad, wants to take Ladybug's and Cat Noir's jewels from them! Their Miraculouses!**

"Why are those the three you made?" Nino frowned. "I get Alya but why Nathaniel and Lieutenant Raincomprix?"

Marinette shrugged. "They were easy to make. So I did. I planned to make more but haven't gotten around to it."

 **Manon: And what would happen if he did get them?**

 **Marinette: The bad guys…would win!**

 **Manon: I know! I know what the bad guys want! We want the Miraculous! Then we'll win! Forever and ever! I'm gonna get your Miraculous, Ladybug and Cat Noir! You-you goody two-shoeses! You'll be super duper sorry!**

 **Marinette: You won't get our Miraculouses!**

 **Manon: Oh yeah?** _ **(The dolls fight, and Marinette's dolls win)**_

 **Marinette: Yay! Ladybug and Cat Noir have won again!**

 **Manon: No fair! You always win!** _ **(She starts sobbing.)**_

 **Marinette: Ladybug and Cat Noir always win, and the bad guys always lose.**

 **Manon: But you never let me play with Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

"A little territorial, huh?" Adrien smirked.

Marinette blushed. "You wish."

 **Marinette: Oh, don't cry! Of course you can play with Ladybug and Cat Noir! I'll even let you borrow one of them if you want.** _ **(Nadja comes up on the stairs.)**_

 **Nadja: I'm back Manon, have you been a good girl?**

 **Manon: Mommy! Marinette didn't let me win!** _ **(Manon hugs her mother and cries even more.)**_ **She didn't play fair and square!**

"She seems like a nightmare," Nino rolled his eyes.

Marinette shrugged. "She can be. But she's just a kid so I don't mind."

 **Nadja: Oh Manon, you can't always expect to win!**

 **Manon: Yes I can! Ladybug and Cat Noir always win!**

 **Nadja: Well, you're right there! But they're superheroes!**

 **Marinette: You'll win next time, Manon!**

 **Nadja: Alright, now give the doll back to Marinette.**

 **Manon:** _ **NO!**_ **I wanna keep it!**

 **Marinette: She can if she wants, I told her she could borrow it.**

 **Nadja: And that's sweet of you Marinette, but Manon already has so many toys at home. I wouldn't even know where to put it.**

 **Manon: NO!** _ **(Ladybug doll's arm breaks off.)**_ **Huh?**

 **Nadja: Look what you've done Manon! Give it to me. I'm sorry, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Oh, it's nothing, I can sew it up again! It's no problem, really.**

 **Najda: Oh, thank goodness! Come on Manon, we're leaving. Say goodbye.**

 **Manon: I want that** _ **DOLL!**_

 **Nadja: No. You can play with it here, next time you come! Come on Manon, be a good girl and say goodbye.** _ **(Manon cries on her shoulder.)**_

 **Manon:** _ **(Whispers softly)**_ **Goodbye.**

 **Nadja:** _ **(Answers the phone)**_ **Hi Alec. Huh? Didn't I leave it for you on my desk at the station?** _ **(Manon runs back to the stairs.)**_

 **Manon: Uh. I left my bag up there mommy!**

"How convenient," Alya smirked.

Marinette sighed. "I'm sure she did it on purpose once she realized she wasn't taking that doll."

 **Nadja: Go quickly and get it!** _ **(To Alec)**_ **It's not there, huh?**

 **Tikki: I think our heroes are in need of a little TLC!**

 **Marinette: Manon! What are you-**

 **Manon: I left my bag here! Can I have Ladybug?**

 **Marinette: You heard what your mom said.**

 **Manon: She wouldn't know if I hide it!**

 **Marinette: Sorry, but I have to sew her up!**

 **Manon:** _ **Pretty pleeeeease?**_

 **Marinette: Oh please, please not the baby doll eyes!** _ **(Marinette looks at Tikki who shakes her head)**_

 **Marinette: Ugh. Okay, you can borrow Lady Wifi.**

"Hey," Alya scolded jokingly. "How could you throw me to the wolves like that?"

Marinette smirked.

 **Manon: Can I have the Ladybug doll?**

 **Nadja: Hold on Alec. Hurry up Manon! We have to stop by the station!**

 **Manon: Coming, mommy!** _ **(She waves goodbye)**_

 **Tikki: Wow, she sure had you wrapped around her little finger!**

 **Marinette: What!? No she didn- ugh. You know Tikki, I can't say no to those-**

 **Tikki: Baby doll eyes? Just be glad none of Ladybug's baddies have them! You'd be rendered powerless!**

"So true, I'm glad they don't," Adrien shuddered. Marinette laughed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio. Manon plays with the Lady Wifi doll and a Ladybug magazine.**_

* * *

 **Manon:** _ **(Ladybug magazine)**_ **Here I am, baddie! Haha! I've saved Paris again!**

 **Manon:** _ **(Lady Wifi doll)**_ **No! No fair! You always win!**

 **Nadja: I'm sorry, Alec. I thought I gave it to you. It must be in the studio.**

 **Alec: No sweat!**

 **Nadja:** _ **(to receptionist)**_ **Can you just keep an eye on Manon for me, please? I won't be long.** _ **(Looks over at Manon)**_

 **Manon:** _ **(Lady Wifi doll)**_ **Where are you hiding…Ladybug?!**

 **Nadja:** _ **(Takes doll)**_ **This is one of Marinette's dolls! You took it after I specifically told you not to!**

 **Manon: But, Marinette wanted me to have it!**

 **Nadja: You disobeyed me. I told you the dolls were to stay at her house! You won't be needing these anymore.**

Marinette cringed. _It was technically her fault..._

 **Manon:** _ **NO!**_ **Mommy, please don't!**

 **Nadja: I'm not happy about this. Wait for me here.**

 **Manon: I didn't steal that doll.** _ **I want that DOLL!**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **Ah, what could be more pure than an innocent child's emotions? Especially anger. I love it! Fly away, evil akuma, and commiserate with this frustrated child!** _ **(He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**_

"I can't believe he's this heartless," Adrien shook his head. "He's taking advantage of a child!"

Marinette nodded. "I can;t wait to bring him to justice."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Subway. Alya and Marinette rush down the station to catch the train.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: The movie starts in thirty minutes. Or, we could buy your book first and go to the next showing.**

 **Alya: Either way girl. Ah! Marinette, nine 'o' clock!**

 **Marinette: No, there's no nine 'o' clock showing.**

 **Alya: Not that nine 'o' clock! This nine 'o' clock!**

 _ **(Train arrives and Adrien stays waiting till doors open.)**_

 **Marinette: Adrien!**

 **Alya: Come on!** _ **(She drags Marinette and jumps into the train.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(Bumps into a passenger on the train)**_ **Sorry.**

The whole class was riddled with giggles as they watched Alya and Marinette narrowly enter the train.

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio.**_ **The akuma flies and infects Manon's wand.**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Puppeteer, I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you can control anyone!**

 **Manon: Even Ladybug and Cat Noir?**

 **Hawk Moth: Yes…as long as you possess their dolls.**

 **Manon: And I can win?**

 **Hawk Moth: Yes, you will be able to win! But, in return, you have to get something for me!**

 **Manon: Give you their Miraculouses! I know!** _ **(she begins transforming)**_

 **Hawk Moth: What a smart little girl you are!**

"It makes me sick."

 _ **(A receptionist is working at the front desk when the Puppeteer floats up)**_

 **Puppeteer: Wanna play a game?**

 **Receptionist: Heeelp!**

 **Puppeteer: I've got to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's dolls!** _ **I want those DOLLS!**_ _**(Walks into the studio and finds the Lady Wifi doll.)**_

 **Nadja: I'm sure I left it in here. Ugh. Where is it?! Ah. Here it is.**

 **Puppeteer:** _ **(Takes the Lady Wifi doll from Nadja Chamack's purse)**_

 **Nadja: Sorry, Alec! Here's the file you wanted.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Subway.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: I wonder what station he's getting off at. Oh—maybe he's going to the same movie! Oh! How cool would that be!? But wait! But then, he might think we're following him! Like stalkers! What? Me, a stalker? HAH! Although, I would follow him. You know, of course I wouldn't really stalk him! Oh...who am I kidding?!**

 **Alya: Haha! Who are you talking to?**

 _ **(Adrien waves at Alya.)**_

 **Alya: He's waving!**

 **Marinette: Oh no! Now what are we gonna do?**

 **Alya: Wave back!** _ **(Springs out Marinette's arm to wave.)**_

"So THAT'S why you were so weird," Adrien shook his head. "I wondered."

"Hey!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Station.**_

* * *

 **Puppeteer: Okay, Lady Wifi, come to life!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Subway.**_

* * *

 _ **(Alya turns into Lady Wifi.)**_

 **Alya: What— what's going on!?**

 **Marinette: Alya!**

 **Lady Wifi: Marinette! Give me those Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls!**

 **Marinette: Lady Wifi?**

 **Lady Wifi: No! I'm Puppeteer! And I want those dolls** _ **NOW!**_

 **Marinette: Puppeteer? The dolls? I don't-I don't have them. They're at home! Why do you want them, Puppeteer?**

 **Lady Wifi: Because, you said I could have them! Then Mommy said "no!" So give 'em to me now! Or you'll be super duper sorry!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps in realization)**_ **Manon!**

 **Lady Wifi: I want Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses to win! Forever and EVER!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Marinette runs after Lady Wifi.)**_ **Manon! This isn't a game!**

 **Adrien: Excuse me sir, there's a...uh...cat loose on the train!**

"Wow."

"I was in a hurry, okay?"

 **Train Manager: What? Thanks kiddo!** _ **(he runs off as Plagg comes out)**_

 **Plagg:** _ **(annoyed)**_ **Cat?!**

 **Adrien: Plagg! We have to transform!**

 **Plagg:** _ **(disappointed)**_ **Just when we'd shaken off your bodyguard.**

"You're such a bad influence," Tikki scolded.

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 **Plagg: What about the movie? And the buttery popcorn?**

 **Marinette: Tikki, I have to find a place to transform.** _ **(feels a hand on her back)**_ **GAH!**

 **Cat Noir: Hey, that was Lady Wifi. Did that villain say anything to you?**

 **Marinette: Uh, I'm not sure, but her voice belonged to a little girl I babysit. It's as if she was controlling my friend, Alya—I mean, Lady Wifi—from a distance. This is so weird.**

 **Cat Noir: And what was this talk about dolls?**

"He only could've known about the dolls if he had been near," Marinette facepalmed.

Adrien chuckled.

 **Marinette: I've got some dolls she likes to play with.**

 **Cat Noir: Your dolls? Okay, where do you live?**

 **Marinette: 12 Rue Gotlib.**

 **Cat Noir: I'll take care of it!** _ **(Runs off.)**_

 **Marinette: I don't like the idea of Cat Noir rummaging around my room.**

"Hey! What did you think I was going to do?"

"You're a teenage boy. Why would I want you in my room at all?"

Adrien pouted.

 **Tikki: Just say the words.**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, Spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 _ **(Ladybug swings to the bakery to meet Cat Noir.)**_

 **Ladybug: Hey kitty, up here!** _ **(to Lady Wifi)**_ **Puppeteer! Such a shame, it's really not nice to steal from your babysitter.**

 **Cat Noir: Breaking and entering are grounds for a serious time-out.**

 **Puppeteer: Soon I'll get your Miraculouses, you goody two-shoeses!**

 **Cat Noir: There's only one good two-shoes around here and I'm not her!**

"Oh wow," Alya shook her head. "Dissing your lady like that?"

Adrien shrugged. "It's true though."

 **Lady Wifi: Freeze!**

 _ **(Hits Adrien's poster and Ladybug panics and blushes.)**_

 **Ladybug: Remember how we defeated Lady Wifi the first time?**

 **Cat Noir: Take out the wi-fi signal! Gotcha!** _ **(Cat Noir climbs up to the top. Ladybug grabs her Ladybug doll but Lady Wifi pauses her. She walks over to her.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Nice move, Puppeteer, good girl! Now—take her Miraculous!**

 _ **(Cat Noir uses Cataclysm. Lady Wifi goes to get Ladybug's Miraculous but the pause button disappears. Ladybug grabs Lady Wifi's phone.)**_

 **Ladybug: Looks like you've just lost your signal, Wifi!** _ **(Smashes phone, but no akuma comes out)**_

 **Ladybug: Where's the akuma?**

 **Puppeteer: I want those dolls. Lady Wifi!**

 _ **(Lady Wifi throws a couch at Ladybug and disappears)**_

 **Cat Noir: Did you capture her akuma?**

 **Ladybug: She didn't have one!**

 **Cat Noir: How's that possible?**

 **Ladybug: She's controlled by Puppeteer! She must have the akuma!**

 **Cat Noir: Why, Lady Wifi's nothing but a puppet! Please tell me you got the Cat Noir doll!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry, only this one.** _ **(Shows the Ladybug doll)**_

 **Cat Noir: We'd better find her fast before she takes care of the other dolls! And me!** _ **(His Miraculous beeps)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, your ring! You're about to transform back!**

 **Cat Noir: Don't let her make me a puppet! You know I like to be in command!**

 **Ladybug: You mean second in command. Call me when you're back in business.** _ **(Calls Nadja on her yo-yo)**_

"What… why…"

Marinette turned bright red, refusing to comment.

 **Nadja: Yes? What? Ladybug!?**

 **Ladybug: Where are you?**

 **Nadja: At the TV station.**

 **Ladybug: Is your daughter with you?**

 **Nadja: Yes! She's playing downstairs! Why? Is everything okay, Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: Yes! Just don't move. I'll be right there!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: TV studio.**_

* * *

 **Puppeteer: I'm gonna use these dolls to beat Ladybug fair and square!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Behind a pole. Plagg is eating cheese.**_

* * *

 **Plagg: What? I'm savoring my cheese!**

 **Adrien: Would you mind savoring it a little faster?**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio lobby.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: She's still here in the building! We need you all outside!**

 **Nadja: NO! I want to find my daughter!**

 **Ladybug: I'll bring your daughter back, Mrs Chamack. It'll help me more to know you're safe.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: TV studio.**_

* * *

 **Puppeteer: Evillustrator! Come to life!** _ **(At the Louvre, Nathaniel transforms into Evillustrator)**_

 **Puppeteer: Rogercop! Come to life!** _ **(On a street corner, officer Roger transforms into Rogercop.)**_

 _ **(Ladybug answers a call on her yo-yo in the studio.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Have you located her?**

 **Ladybug: Inside the KIDZ+ TV building!**

 **Cat Noir: Got it!** _ **(Cat Noir taps her on the shoulder and Ladybug wrenches his arms.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I'm OK, not a puppet yet! But I'd love to find the akuma before that changes.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(Giggles nervously)**_ **: Sorry! On three, One...two...three!** _ **(Bursts through the door.)**_

 **Puppeteer: Cat Noir! Come to Life!**

 **Cat Noir: No!** _ **(Cat Noir becomes controlled by the Puppeteer)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! No!**

 **Hawk Moth: Use Cat Noir to seize Ladybug's doll! When you control that one, you'll have won everything, and Ladybug will be defeated!**

 **Puppeteer and Cat Noir: Gimme that Ladybug doll! I'm gonna get your Miraculous!**

 **Ladybug: Not so fast, rugrat!** _ **(Aims her yo-yo at the Puppeteer's wand, but Puppeteer blocks it with Cat Noir)**_

 **Ladybug: Sorry Cat Noir! One against five!? That's not very fair and square!**

 **Hawk Moth: This is the moment I've been waiting for. Your time is up Ladybug! You're doomed!**

 **Puppeteer: The Ladybug doll, get it!**

 _ **(Evillustrator draws a phone for Lady Wifi.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Thanks Evillustrator! Now the doll!**

 **Ladybug: Is this what you want? Say pretty please!** _ **(Grabs tape and runs out the door.)**_

 **Puppeteer: The doll! She got away with it! Get her!**

 _ **(The villains all run to the roof.)**_

 **Puppeteer: Where'd she go!?**

 **Ladybug: First I gotta get rid of them, then Puppeteer!**

 _ **(Ladybug shines a light on the villains, then wraps Evillustrator and Rogercop in tape. Cat Noir hits Ladybug with his baton, but she uses it to throw him off the building.)**_

 **Ladybug: If you want this doll so badly, come and get it!** _ **(Throws the doll to the top of the Eiffel Tower)**_

 **Lady Wifi: I'm faster than you! You're gonna lose, Ladybug!** _ **(A girl picks up the doll but Lady Wifi grabs it from her.)**_ **Gimme that doll! It's mine!** _ **(the girl cries)**_

 **Puppeteer: I'm gonna get you Ladybug!**

 **Cat Noir: You'll be super duper sorry!**

 _ **(Ladybug bursts into the TV studio.)**_

 **Ladybug: Now that you're alone, I'm gonna- huh!? Where is she!?**

 _ **(Runs back up. In the studio lobby, Lady Wifi hands Puppeteer the doll.)**_

 **Puppeteer: Now I'm the winner! Haha!**

 **Ladybug: Drop that doll, Manon!**

 **Puppeteer: I'm not Manon, I'm Puppeteer!** _ **(Uses Lady Wifi to attack Ladybug with pause symbols, but she dodges)**_

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(A power strip appears.)**_ **A power strip?**

 **Puppeteer: You've lost, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(Notices Lady Wifi's phone, one of Cat Noir's boots and Rogercop's and the Evillustrator's arms. The Evillustrator erases the wall in front of her.)**_ **There may be four of you but I'm twice as dangerous!**

The class watched in awe as Ladybug - _Marinette_ \- went up against five other villains. They couldn't believe their eyes.

 _ **(Ladybug flings Cat Noir onto Lady Wifi and hits the others. Puppeteer lifts Ladybug to change her. Lady Wifi pauses Evillustrator and Rogercop as Ladybug throws them at her.)**_

 **Puppeteer: Ladybug, come to lif-**

 _ **(Lady Wifi accidentally pauses Puppeteer. Ladybug grins and whistles and strides over to get the wand. Breaks it.)**_

The whole class broke into cheers.

"That was freaking awesome!"

"How did you even do that?"

"You're amazing!"

"Marry me!"

Everything fell silent as Adrien turned bright red.

"I-I mean… um…"

Marinette blushed. "Maybe later Kitty Cat."

The class gaped as she turned back to the screen, unpausing nonchalantly as if nothing unusual had happened.

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly.)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air and fixes everything. Evillustrator is turned back into Nathaniel, Rogercop is turned back into Roger, Lady Wifi is turned back into Alya and The Puppeteer is turned back into Manon.)**_

 **Cat Noir: What happened?**

 **Ladybug: You were a puppet! But don't worry, you didn't do anything foolish!**

 **Cat Noir: Good. And Ladybug, FYI, you can pull my heartstrings any day!** _ **(Winks)**_

 **Ladybug: Hahaha! I think you were better when you sounded like a five-year old girl!**

"Burn!"

"Oh shut up."

 **Hawk Moth: No! This cannot be happening!**

 **Nadja: Manon!** _ **(Manon sees her and hugs her)**_ **Thank you Ladybug! Thank you.**

 **Ladybug: It's time I bug out.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: I'm sorry about what happened last time, Mrs. Chamack. I shouldn't have given her the doll after you told her no.**

 **Nadja: Manon can be pretty persuasive sometimes.**

 **Marinette: Yeah, with her...**

 **Nadja: Baby doll eyes? Yes, I know. See you later then. Kiss, Manon!**

"At least she didn't get mad," Rose reasoned. Marinette nodded.

"True. I thought for sure she would."

 **Manon:** _ **(Gives her mother a kiss)**_ **Bye mommy!**

 **Marinette: See you later, Mrs. Chamack!**

 **Nadja: Buh-bye!**

 **Manon: I wanna play with Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks at the dolls)**_ **I have a better idea. Why don't we go to the zoo today?**

 **Manon: But I wanna play with the dolls! Pretty please!**

 **Marinette: Don't even try it, Manon.**

 **Manon:** _ **(Giggles)**_ **I love the zoo! I'm ready!**

 _ **(They run off.)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

"That was so cute," Rose smiled.

Nathaniel cringed. "Not my _favorite_ akuma, though."

Marinette nodded sympathetically.

"Well, are you all ready for Antibug?"

Chloe groaned.

"Let's get on with it."

 **Howdy! I'm feeling very Texan today for no reason but oh well. Anyways, see y'all on Wednesday! :)**


	28. Antibug

Chapter 26: Antibug

 **Hey y'all! Enjoy! :)**

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé is searching in her closet for something to wear**_

* * *

 **Chloé** **:** _ **(to herself)**_ **This is rubbish! Ugh, I don't have a thing to wear!** _ **(points to a pink outfit)**_ **This one is way too pink!** _ **(points to a pair of red heels)**_ **Those are so last season!** _ **(picks up a pair of brown heel ankle boots in her right hands, while holding another pair of red heels on her left)**_ **Those don't cost nearly as much.** _ **(tosses the boots away)**_ **And these are never in season! Agh, I hate all of these!** _ **(hears shattered glass)**_ **Hmm?** _ **(looks around her room while still holding her red heels)**_ **Is someone there? Anybody?**

"You have so many clothes," Rose frowned. "Why don't you like any of them?"

Chloe frowned, shrugging embarrassedly.

 _ **(Chloé looks in her bathroom. Suddenly, someone invisible throws a cosmetic bottle at her. It shoves all the cosmetics to the floor, before pushing down Chloé's bed. It then picks up Chloé's shoes and runs to the balcony. The invisible person is laughing evilly)**_

 **Chloé: Hey, wait!** _ **(the invisible person tosses the shoes away, landing somewhere near the Agreste mansion)**_ **Come back, shoes! It's not true, I love you!**

"That's actually kind of scary," Mylene cringed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. The entire class is working on something with a tablet**_

* * *

 **Marinette** **: Whoa, look at Chloé.** _ **(she and Alya turn to see Chloé feeling exhausted and almost falling asleep)**_

 **Alya: That girl is a total rag.**

"Hey!" Chloe glared.

Alya grimaced. "Sorry."

 **Marinette: Maybe she's missing her BFF?**

 **Alya: Sabrina has been absent since yesterday, huh?** _ **(Ms. Mendeleiev shushes them. Both Marinette and Alya giggle as an apology. Suddenly, Chloé's hair is then pulled.)**_

 **Chloé: Ow!**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: What is it, Chloé?**

 **Chloé: Someone pulled my hair!** _ **(Ms. Mendeleiev looks at Mylène)**_

 **Mylène: I didn't do it, Ms. M.**

 **Chloé: It wasn't her, it's-it's some invisible mystical being. Like a leprechaun. Or a unicorn without the horn.** _ **(Everyone in the class starts laughing at her)**_

"I realize now how stupid that sounded," Chloe stated.

Marinette shrugged. "We live in Paris. We should've believed something was up. There have been weirder akumas."

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: Quiet, everyone! Eyes on your papers!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(The invisible presence then grabs at Chloé's purse, trying to take it off her)**_ **Oh, it's happening again. Oh, wah!** _ **(falls down)**_

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: Chloé, sit down!**

 **Chloé: I can't!** _ **(the invisible person hits her repeatedly with the purse)**_ **My purse is beating me up!** _ **(Adrien and Marinette see this strange situation)**_

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you, Chloe," Nathaniel spoke up. She looked at him in shock, before a small smile crept onto her face.

"It's okay."

 _ **(Chloé runs to the corner of the classroom while screaming. The invisible person then picks up Juleka's pen and throws it at Chloé. Several more pens are thrown at Chloé, making her run down the steps while continue screaming)**_

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: Chloé, we don't run in the classroom! Get back to your seat!** _ **(Chloé is about to do it, when the invisible presence takes Chloé's sunglasses from her head, fighting with Chloé for them. The presence leads Chloé over to Miss Bustier's desk. It abandons the sunglasses, instead tugging at Chloé's hair)**_ **Compose yourself, Miss Bourgeois.**

"Okay but why does she not care?" Max rolled his eyes. "Something is clearly happening and she's just reprimanding her."

Marinette frowned. "I wondered that too, actually."

"That was a really bad move, as a teacher," Adrien shook his head in anger.

 _ **(The class laughs at her while Chloé flees from the room, waving her hands in front of her to ward off the invisible presence. The invisible presence follows Chloé, moving Adrien's tablet to Nino and he stops Adrien's tablet from moving. The door closes behind it resoundingly)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(whispers)**_ **Tikki, we got to get out of here.**

 **Adrien: Miss, please, I have to go to the restroom.** _ **(walks out of the class)**_ **Thank you.** _ **(closes the door)**_

 **Marinette: So do I, please?**

"I'm sure the teachers all thought you both were just sneaking off to make out," Alya smirked.

Marinette turned bright red, avoiding Adrien's eyes.

* * *

 _ **Scene: The bathrooms. Marinette walks inside the girls' bathroom where she saw crude drawings of Chloé and multiple instances of Chloé's name being scratched out are present on the walls and stall doors.**_

* * *

 **Tikki** **: Somebody seems to have it in for Chloé.**

 **Marinette: Huh, the hard part's gonna be finding out who doesn't.**

Chloe grimaced. As much as she wanted to get mad at Marinette… it was true.

 _ **(Suddenly, Marinette's cell phone dinged. The class', including Ms. Mendeleiev's, phones dinged, much to their confusion. In the boys' bathroom, Adrien skims through his phone to see a set of pictures depicting what has been happening to Chloé)**_

 **Adrien: Something really strange going on.**

 **Marinette and Adrien:** _ **(at the same time with their respective Kwami)**_ **Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. André Bourgeois is a giving a press conference**_

* * *

 **André** **: Damaging my daughter's reputation is the same as soiling the reputation of the Mayor of Paris, umm, which is me. And an attack on Chloé is an attack on Paris.**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir leaps down behind him)**_

 **Cat Noir: We'll find the culprit, Mr. Bourgeois. You have my word.**

 _ **(Cuts to inside the hotel in Chloé's room)**_

 **André: Chloé, my darling. We got special guests for you.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(appears behind one of her couches)**_ **Ladybug!** _ **(runs and tackles Ladybug in a hug)**_ **I knew you'd come to save me! You know, considering what good friends we are!**

Marinette rolled her eyes. She bet Chloe was rethinking that now.

 _ **(Cat Noir opens the door of Chloé's closet in her room to investigate, while Chloé constantly taking pictures of Ladybug)**_

 **André: I have to put out an emergency call to all the biggest designers. Can you imagine? My daughter wearing department-store clothing? How humiliating.**

"It's really not," Alix stuck out her tongue. "Nobody would even care."

 _ **(Ladybug sighs in annoyance. She then turns on Chloé's television, turning the four sections of the screen to various areas in the hotel where the invisible presence could be hidden)**_

 **Ladybug: Have you had any run-ins with anyone lately?**

 **Chloé: I never have run-ins with anyone. Everybody absolutely loves me.**

Sabrina frowned sadly as a small tear came to Chloe's eye.

"You okay?" She whispered.

Chloe shook her head. "No, because nobody loves me. Not even my own mom."

She turned away, covering her face to avoid being seen crying.

 _ **(Ladybug bends down to pick up a photo of Chloé and Sabrina off the floor)**_

 **Ladybug: Really? Not even with your closest friend?** _ **(hands the picture to Chloé)**_

 **Chloé: Ah, Sabrina?** _ **(drops the photo back to the floor while giggling)**_ **Impossible. She adores me, I'm her idol!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sighs again before turns to André)**_ **Your daughter's safe here with the doors and windows locked. This enemy may be invisible, but it can't go through walls.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(tackles Ladybug into a hug again)**_ **I'm sure you'll make my life perfect again! Just like it was before!**

 _ **(Ladybug gets off of Chloé and walks away. She pulls Cat Noir by his arm when he's not following her to the elevator)**_

 **Cat Noir: Is something up? You seem…**

 **Ladybug: She's hiding something.**

Chloe sighed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris hotel lobby. Ladybug is asking Butler Jean what he knows about Chloé and Sabrina**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Whatever you tell us won't go any farther than this room.**

 **Butler Jean: Mademoiselle did have a run-in with someone.**

 _ **(flashbacks to what happened two days ago in the hallways)**_

 **Butler Jean: Miss Chloé and her friend Sabrina like to impersonate Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(from the flashback)**_ **Aha!** _ **(points to Jean, wearing Groucho glasses. He pushes the elevator button and the doors closed before Chloé and Sabrina "caught" him)**_

 **Butler Jean: I was playing the part of Big Mustachio that day.** _ **(flashback interrupted)**_

 **Ladybug: Big Mustachio?**

 **Butler Jean: One of Mademoiselle's ideas. Big Mustachio wants all Parisians to be defaced with heinous mustaches.**

The class was staring at the screen in shock.

 _Chloe plays superhero games?_

 **Cat Noir: Wow, what a hairy situation.** _ **(chuckles)**_

The room was filled with groans.

"Come on, dude,"

"What's with you?"

"Oh my gosh man."

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sighs)**_ **Please go on.** _ **(flashbacks continued, this time at the dining hall. "Big Mustachio" gets out of the elevator to that floor)**_

 **Nadja: Thank you for granting this exclusive interview for your upcoming album, Mr. Stone. Can you tell us how-?**

 _ **(Nadja, Jagged Stone, and the cameraman turned to see "Big Mustachio". "Big Mustachio" hid behind the service elevator when "Ladybug" and "Cat Noir" ran out from the stairwells)**_

 **Chloé: Jagged Stone!**

 **Jagged Stone:** _ **(thinking she's the actual Ladybug)**_ **Ladybug! What are you doing here?**

"Seriously," Marinette rolled her eyes. "How do they never tell the difference? The hair! The face shape! I'm half Chinese for goodness sake! How dumb are these people?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Some people are dumb."

 **Chloé: Um… when I find out you're here, I knew you wanted to see me! I have to come and say hello.** _ **(Sabrina waves at Jagged)**_

 **Jagged Stone: Well, you did the right thing.** _ **(notices "Ladybug"'s hair)**_ **Hey, what's the dealio with your hair?** _ **(Chloé realizes that he's with Nadja Chamack and the camera is focusing on her)**_

 **Chloé: Oh, ah… ha. The old hair was so drab. This color is amazing.** _ **(sits on the couch between Jagged Stone and Nadja Chamack. She unintentionally slaps Jagged Stone with her ponytail)**_ **Don't you think? I got a few minutes to spare. I'm sure you'd jump at the chance to interview me!**

 **Jagged Stone: Hey, wait! I thought you're coming by to say hi to me?**

 **Chloé: And I did! Now where were we?** _ **(winks)**_ _**(flashbacks interrupted again)**_

 **Ladybug: She pretended she was me?! How often does that happen?**

 **Butler Jean: She idolizes you.** _ **(flashbacks again)**_

 **Sabrina:** _ **(grabbing Jean's arm)**_ **Chloé, I found Big Mustachio!**

 **Jagged Stone: Chloé? But-**

 **Nadja Chamack: You're not Ladybug!** _ **(snatches a pen out of Chloé's hand)**_ **You're a fake!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(stands up)**_ **No, I'm not! I'm Ladybug! Look!**

 _ **(Chloé takes out her toy yo-yo, bouncing it up and down. But she unintentionally hits Fang's head each time. Annoyed, he bites the yo-yo's string and its it, the remaining string ends up hitting Chloé in her right eye. Nadja Chamack and Jagged Stone laugh as she runs off crying while taking off her mask. Sabrina let go of Jean's arm and follows her. Jean takes off the Groucho glasses and watches them go to Chloé's room)**_

"That was mean, though," Marinette frowned.

 **Sabrina: But, Chloé, how was I suppose to know?** _ **(peeks from the doors)**_

 **Chloé: That's the problem! You never know anything! Ah, that crocodile has a larger brain than you!** _ **(tosses the remaining yo-yo string at Sabrina)**_ **Get out! I never want to see you again!** _ **(Sabrina closes the door, weeping)**_

Chloe stared at the screen. That was so harsh! She turned to Sabrina, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Sabrina looked up in shock.

"I- it's okay, Chloe."

 _ **(flashback ended)**_

 **Butler Jean: Mademoiselle does argue with her friend Sabrina at times.** _ **(Chloé is watching him, Ladybug and Cat Noir from the television in her room. She presses a button to zoom in at him)**_ **I'd even go so far to say that it's the norm. But it was different this time. Sabrina came back the next day…**

 _ **(flashbacks to yesterday in Chloé's room. Sabrina and Jean is standing in the entrance to her room, while Chloé's giving her friend the silent treatment by looking out the windows)**_

 **Chloé: Sabrina, who? I don't know any Sabrina.**

 **Sabrina: But, of course you do, Chloé. It's me.** _ **(takes off a rose pin that Chloé gave her before the incident)**_ **Your BFF!** _ **(Jean approaches to Chloé)**_

 **Butler Jean: You should talk to her, Mademoiselle. She's right here.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(turns to see Sabrina)**_ **I don't see anyone, she must be invisible! As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't even exist!**

 _ **(Chloé and Jean watches as Sabrina closed the door and left, ending the flashback again)**_

 **Ladybug: This invisible person is obviously Sabrina.**

 **Cat Noir: Who's been akumatized by Hawk Moth.**

 **Chloé: Impossible!** _ **(sits on her chair from her room)**_ **She's too weak to do something so bold, especially to me. You're wrong!**

"Except she wasn't," Chloe whispered in dismay.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris hotel foyer. Ladybug dismisses Jean and talks to Cat Noir.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: You've been a great help to us. Thanks.** _ **(Jean leaves. Cat Noir grabs a rose from a nearby vase and hands it to Ladybug.)**_

 **Cat Noir: It's not going to be easy to find someone we can't see.** _ **(Ladybug takes the rose and instantly puts it down on another vase.)**_

"Rude."

"Sorry man. But we were in the middle of a fight!"

 **Ladybug: So we'll just have to wait for her to find us. And we do have an advantage, she doesn't know we're onto her.** _ **(The rose is lifted up and then Vanisher's face lights up with Hawk Moth's symbol)**_

 **Vanisher: And now I do, Ladybug.**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **It's time to fulfill our agreement Vanisher. Cat Noir and Ladybug are at your mercy. Take their Miraculouses and bring them back to me.**

 **Vanisher: They'll never see me coming, Hawk Moth.** _ **(the glow disappears and Vanisher drops the rose on the ground. Cat Noir and Ladybug turn around and see the rose)**_

 **Cat Noir: Huh?**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

 **Cat Noir: Uh, the flower. It–** _ **(Cat Noir notices Vanisher trying to take Ladybug's earrings)**_ **Look out Ladybug!** _ **(They jump into action and use their weapons as shields in front of them)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(watching from her room)**_ **If it really is you Sabrina, then I want to be the one to take you down.** _ **(She goes over to her closet and looks at her Ladybug costume)**_ **You didn't get my costume, invisible one. Now you'll have to face me.** _ **(Back at the foyer, Vanisher is throwing vases to Ladybug and Cat Noir, who deflect them)**_

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a glitter container)**_ **How handy.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(from the top of the stairs, dressed as Ladybug)**_ **Looking for me Sabrina? I'm right here, come on!**

 **Ladybug: Oh no, seriously?** _ **(to Chloé)**_ **You need to leave!**

 **Chloé: If you stop this ridiculousness right now, I might let you be my BFF again.** _ **(Vanisher picks up books and starts throwing them at her)**_

 **Vanisher: You've got no friends left, Chloé. And you'll never have any, EVER again.** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir protect Chloé. Ladybug takes her aside while Cat Noir tries to find Vanisher.)**_ **I'll make sure of that.**

 **Chloé: You don't scare me! Everybody loves me.**

 **Ladybug: This isn't a game, Chloé.** _ **(Vanisher runs up to Ladybug and restrains her from the back.)**_

 **Vanisher: It's over, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Not yet, Vanisher!** _ **(Ladybug opens the glitter container, throws it over her head and glitter rains down on Vanisher, making an outline of her. Ladybug then escapes her grip.)**_

 **Vanisher: Just because you can see me, doesn't mean you'll defeat me Ladybug!** _ **(Cat Noir steps in font of Vanisher, while Ladybug takes Chloé aside, behind a pillar)**_

 **Vanisher: Look who's come to the rescue.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(to Chloé)**_ **You stay here! Don't move!** _ **(She leaves)**_

 **Chloé: Hey! This concerns me too, you know!**

"She's right," Adrien pointed out.

Marinette sighed. "Right. Sorry, Chloe."

 **Ladybug:** _ **(to Cat Noir)**_ **We just have to destroy her bag and capture the akuma.** _ **(Chloé walks around the pillar)**_

 **Chloé: Wait, Ladybug! I don't think that's where the akuma is.** _ **(she spins her yo-yo but it slips and it flies until it falls on top of Vanisher's head.)**_

 **Vanisher: So, you wanna fight after all, Chloé?**

 **Ladybug: Can you handle this, Cat Noir?**

 **Cat Noir: With pleasure my lady.** _ **(Cat Noir restrains Vanisher and Ladybug wraps Chloé in her yo-yo, then she leaves her inside the elevator)**_

 **Chloé: But wait! The akuma has to be in the designer pin I bought her. She's wearing it on her sweater. Such an unfortunate ugly sweater. It was a gift from me.**

 **Ladybug: I won't tell you again Chloé, so listen up. You need to leave! You're putting yourself in great danger and us too. Got it?** _ **(she presses the elevator buttons and the doors close)**_

"You didn't even listen to me," Chloe huffed. "For once I was trying to help."

Marinette looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I really should have listened to you."

Chloe shrugged. "I don't really care. It all worked out, and besides, I was being annoying."

Marinette stared at her in shock before shaking her head and unpausing.

 **Chloé: Why aren't you listening to me? I'm telling you, the akuma is in her pin!**

 **Ladybug: Oh, that's better.** _ **(she notices Vanisher and Cat Noir fighting. Vanisher stucks Cat Noir's face inside a vase. Ladybug grabs Vanisher's purse with her yo-yo and rips it in half)**_ **Your days are over akuma! Huh?** _ **(Vanisher runs up to her and Ladybug sees her pin. She pins Vanisher against the elevator doors and the pin falls to the ground. Ladybug stomps it and the akuma flies from it)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(watches from the tv in her room)**_ **I knew it! So, who was right then, huh?**

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(Ladybug catches the akuma)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(she purifies it and releases it)**_ **Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(everything goes back to normal)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(in his lair)**_ **Inconceivable! I was so close! Urgh!**

 **Sabrina: Uh, what happened? What am I doing here? Oh no! It's the brooch Chloé gave me!** _ **(She picks up the pin)**_

 _ **(Ladybug holds up her fist to "pound it", but Cat Noir doesn't.)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(to Ladybug)**_ **Why didn't you listen to Chloé? She was only trying to help.**

 **Ladybug: First, because that girl put us in danger. And second, she completely lied to us earlier. I was not gonna listen to a liar.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(watching from the TV in her room)**_ **You're calling** _ **me**_ **a liar?! How dare you?! I was your biggest fan, but not anymore! You don't deserve my devotion! Ugh!** _ **(she throws the remote and it changes the channel to the news.)**_

 **Nadja: Coming to you live from the hotel where Ladybug and Cat Noir have just defeated Vanisher. Here they are now.**

 **Reporters: Ladybug! Ladybug!**

 **Chloé: I'm through with you, Ladybug!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **A betrayed Ladybug worshiper? Just what I need to swiftly recover from the defeat of Vanisher. This is perfect.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my evil akuma, and evilize her!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé takes off her Ladybug mask, stomps it, kneels down and cries. The akuma flies into her earrings.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Antibug, I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug has let you down, I want her downfall too. So, shall we defeat Ladybug together?**

 **Chloé: You can count on me Hawk Moth! There will only be one heroine in Paris,** _ **(Chloé turns into Antibug)**_ **me! Antibug!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(from Chloé's TV)**_ **Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team.**

 **Antibug: Mwah! Your time is up, Ladybug. (turns off the TV)**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. Reporters swarm Ladybug, but her transformation is about to run out.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Excuse me, I gotta go. Bug out!**

 **Nadja: Thank you Ladybug.** _ **(Ladybug spins her yo-yo to leave, but notices Antibug)**_

 **Antibug: Ha ha ha ha! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have defeated Vanisher. And now, I'm going to defeat you!**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Chloé?**

Suddenly the screen went black. As the class looked around in confusion, Lucy walked on screen.

"Hey y'all," she smiled. "Sorry for the interruption, I just wanted to point out… Why can you, after only a few seconds, recognize Chloe in almost the exact same outfit but Adrien never recognized his Lady?"

Adrien smiled sheepishly.

"Whoops?"

Lucy shook her head. "Anyways, something to think about."

And with that, the episode continued.

 **Antibug: Wrong, super wrong. I am Antibug!**

 **Ladybug: We've got an emergency here. I'm about to change back.**

 **Cat Noir: Go ahead, I can take care of her.**

 **Antibug: Look at that. She's nothing without Cat Noir.**

 **Ladybug: We'll see each other again soon, trust me!**

 **Cat Noir: Looks like it's just you and me now, Antibug.**

 **Antibug: I love a good catfight!** _ **(Cat Noir and Antibug start fighting. Cut to Ladybug running and hiding behind a pillar. She changes back to Marinette)**_

 **Marinette: Oh no! I don't have any food for you Tikki!**

 **Tikki: Don't worry Marinette, you'll find something.**

 **Marinette: Uh, I'll try.** _ **(she checks the news on her phone)**_

 **Nadja:** _ **(from Marinette's phone)**_ **Ladybug has disappeared. How is Cat Noir going to get out of this on his own?**

 **Marinette: Uh, this is all my fault!**

 **Tikki: You don't have to do everything yourself. There's no harm in listening to others from time to time.**

 **Marinette: You're right Tikki, but right now we have to go and help Cat Noir. We'll find you something to eat at the hotel.** _ **(Marinette runs back into the hotel, goes to the kitchen and feeds Tikki a cookie. Then she goes up to the roof)**_ **Ah, Cat Noir!** _ **(she looks at Chloé's balcony below and sees Cat Noir has his arms and his hands and his feet tied up to his staff and dangling on the edge, stopped by Antibug giggling while she is standing on top of the other end of the staff)**_ **Hurry up Tikki.**

 **Tikki: I'm eating as fast as I can!**

 **Antibug: Aren't you tired of playing second fiddle to Ladybug?**

 **Cat Noir: And aren't you tired of copying Ladybug?!**

 **Hawk Moth: Keep it up Antibug, Cat Noir is the perfect bait!**

 **Antibug: Team up with me, Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: Never! Not with a fake like you. Ladybug and I are a team. Let's hope the real deal shows up soon.** _ **(Antibug starts to dangle Cat Noir up and down while he whimpers.)**_

 **Antibug: I know you can hear me Lady-brat, wherever you are. You're going to have to choose. If you want to keep Cat Noir alive, you'll have to give me your Miraculous. And if you refuse, well then take a good look at Cat Noir, because this will be the last you'll ever see of him. I'm going to count to ten! One…!**

 **Cat Noir: Uh… could you make that 20?**

"Don't trust me, Chaton?" Marinette smirked.

Adrien just smiled.

 **Antibug: Two…!**

 **Tikki: I need more time! Go save Cat Noir, Marinette!**

 **Marinette: But I can't transform!**

 **Tikki: You are Ladybug, with or without the costume!**

 **Marinette: I think I'd know if I was able to…**

 **Antibug: Three…!**

 **Tikki: I'm giving you advice, now take it! Don't make the same mistake twice!**

 **Marinette: Got an idea!** _ **(she taps something on her phone)**_

 **Antibug: Four…!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(off-screen voice)**_ **"Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team."**

 **Antibug: Ladybug…** _ **(she secures Cat Noir with a couch and goes off to find Ladybug.**_ **(Cat Noir sighs and relieves that Antibug is not standing on his stick anymore)** _**Marinette sneaks around and unties Cat Noir from his stick.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug.** _ **(Marinette unties Cat Noir. Meanwhile, Antibug goes off and she finds Marinette's phone.)**_

"That was you?!" Adrien looked at Marinette in shock.

"I mean, yeah. I'm Ladybug."

"Right."

 **Ladybug:** _ **(video from the phone)**_ **"Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team."**

 **Antibug: So, you think you're so smart, huh? Show yourself, bug-face!** _ **(She gasps and she goes back to where she had Cat Noir tied up and finds that he escaped thanks to Marinette)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ready for round two?** _ **(They start to fight again and they go up to the rooftop)**_

 **Marinette: It worked!**

 **Tikki: I'm good to go, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Yes!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!**

 _ **(Marinette turns into Ladybug.)**_

 **Antibug: Bad kitty! Come here to get your leash back.**

 **Cat Noir: Sorry, but I don't take any orders from a mere copycat.** _ **(Antibug throws her yo-yo but Ladybug's yo-yo deflects it)**_

 **Ladybug: Nice yo-yo, mine's better!**

 **Cat Noir: What kept you?**

 **Ladybug: I'm thinking the akuma's in the yo-yo.**

 **Cat Noir: I'm thinking it's in her earrings.**

 **Ladybug: Why?**

 **Cat Noir: She was already wearing them when she was akumatized, and her yo-yo was destroyed.**

 **Ladybug: Ah, pretty good advice, for a cat.** _ **(rings Cat Noir's bell)**_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 **Cat Noir: Thanks. (He goes up to Ladybug's face) (Antibug throws her yo-yo at them, but they avoid it. Antibug pulls the pool cover with her yo-yo and then starts battling Ladybug with it while Cat Noir stands. They both attack, but they can't beat each other.)**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a bag of marbles)**_

 **Antibug: Anti-Charm!** _ **(Antibug's Anti-Charm gives her a sword)**_

 **Ladybug: A bag of marbles? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Antibug: Hahahahaha! What? You're going to defeat me with marbles? Child's play.** _ **(Ladybug looks around and sees Cat Noir and her bag of marbles)**_

 **Ladybug: See that's your downfall, you're always so quick to judge.** _ **(She sprints over to Cat Noir, while Antibug charges at her with the sword)**_ **Over to you!**

 **Cat Noir: Got it!** _ **(she throws the marbles to Cat Noir and he breaks the bag, spilling the marbles and tripping Antibug, who drops her sword)**_ **I'll take that.** _ **(he uses his staff to throw the sword all the way to the Eiffel Tower, scaring two loving pigeons)**_

"Adrien!" Marinette scolded. "You almost hit the pigeons!"

Adrien shrugged. "They would have been fine!"

Marinette glared at him.

 **Antibug: See? You're nothing without your Cat Noir!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(She puts her arm on Cat Noir's shoulder)**_ **Cat Noir and I are a team. If you take me on, you take Cat Noir on too. It's not my problem if you don't have any friends.** _ **(She and Cat Noir smile at each other. Then her earrings ring, and Antibug's ring too.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous before it's too late!**

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** _ **(Cat Noir breaks the pool cover and Antibug falls and she is trapped)**_

 **Antibug: Ah!** _ **(Ladybug jumps over her and takes her earrings off. She stomps them and the akuma flies off)**_

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(Ladybug catches the akuma)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(she purifies it and releases it)**_ **Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(everything goes back to normal. Antibug turns back to Chloé)**_

 **Chloé: What am I doing here?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Chloé: Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: Chloé, I… I'm really sorry about earlier. I would've defeated Vanisher sooner if I'd taken your advice.**

 **Chloé: Oh, huh. In that case, I might reconsider.**

 **Ladybug: Reconsider what?**

 **Chloé: I might just have to stay your most devoted fan after all!**

 **Ladybug: Oh, yeah. Uh… thanks? I suppose. In that case, let me offer you some advice. You should work things out with your friend Sabrina.**

 **Chloé: Mm. Well, since it's coming from Ladybug. Ha ha.**

"Imagine if she knew it was coming from Marinette," Alya joked.

Chloe shuddered.

 **Ladybug: Thanks for your advice Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir: 'Course. We're a team, aren't we?** _ **(Ladybug runs past him)**_

 **Ladybug: Unstoppable. Bug out!** _ **(she leaves)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, Miss Bustier's classroom. Chloé walks into the classroom.**_

* * *

 **Alya:** _ **(to Marinette)**_ **Hey, here's Antibug.** _ **(Chloé sits down in her seat and crosses her arms. Then, Sabrina walks in)**_ **And Vanisher? Huh, now all we need is Ladybug and Cat Noir.** _ **(Sabrina stands next to her seat, looking at the ground sadly)**_

Marinette smirked. "You had all four!"

"I know! I can't believe I never knew!"

 **Chloé: Well? What are you doing? Sit down.** _ **(Sabrina gasps and sits down happily. Chloé shows a small smile.)**_

 **Marinette: Did you see that? Chloé smiled nicely! Kinda. I think she's actually happy to have Sabrina back.**

 **Alya: Weirdly enough, I think the feeling is mutual.** _ **(Sabrina takes out her tablet, and Chloé slides another brooch in front of her)**_

 **Chloé: And put it on your sweater, it'll make it less horrible.** _ **(Sabrina puts it on happily)**_

 **Sabrina: Oh, thank you Chloé!**

 **Chloé: Yeah, yeah. You can show me your gratitude later, class is starting.** _ **(She smiles again)**_

 **Marinette: I think they'll always be BFFs. In their own way.**

 **Alya: I still prefer our way, though.** _ **(They playfully meet knuckles and smile to each other, below them Adrien smiles as well. Fades to the end card of them and pictures of Ladybug to the left, Cat Noir in the center looking at Ladybug, and Antibug to the right)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_ '

The screen went black once again, revealing Lucy.

"Hey everyone," she chirped. "I hope you're having fun!"

The class smiled halfheartedly.

"Well, this next episode, it's the last episode of season one. I take it you all know Lila?" Everyone but Marinette, Adrien and Chloe perked up, nodding. Lucy smirked.

"Perfect. This episode will be great. Well, I'll be back after this episode to tell you some more things, but for now… enjoy!"

She disappeared and the episode began to play.

 **Hey everyone! I'm so excited! :DDD Just a warning, the next chapter might be a little late (I'm talking a day or two, not six months like last time LOL.)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Read and review please, they always make my day!**


	29. Volpina

Chapter 27: Volpina

 **Hey y'all! Sorry that it's a little late. I needed to get ahead a little bit. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to read and review, they always make my day! Just a heads up, though I'll explain more at the end of the chapter, just know that Lila hasn't been exposed yet, she was just home sick the day the class was brought into the theater. I feel like everyone kind of just… forgot about her since she wasn't there to add stories to her life. Y'know?**

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien is spying on his father.**_

* * *

 **Gabriel:** _ **(talking on the phone while looking at a book)**_ **Yes, I'm busy. I was right in the middle of something very important. What do you want?** _ **(pauses)**_ **What?! This is unacceptable! The sample garment doesn't match at all! All you had to do was follow a pattern. Imbeciles! What am I supposed to do? The show is in three days! No, don't use him, he's completely useless.** _ **(goes to to the painting of his wife, revealing a safe behind it, into which he places the book)**_ **Call my assistant, Natalie. She'll give you some other names.**

"He has a safe behind the portrait?" Marinette looked at Adrien in surprise. He just shrugged, pointing up at his onscreen self.

 **Adrien:** _ **(behind a pillar)**_ **He hides stuff behind the painting of Mom?**

 **Plagg: Ooh! I love dirty secrets** _ **(Adrien walks over with Plagg to the painting and opens it)**_ **Oh, yes! Go on, go on!**

 **Adrien: I can't do it. My dad wouldn't like me going through his stuff. Besides, I don't even know the code, and my fencing class is about to start.**

 **Plagg: You're such a party pooper.** _ **(phases through the safe door and unlocks it)**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, no!**

 **Plagg:** _ **(muffled)**_ **My, my, what have we got here? A book on Tibet, an old flyer from a hotel, a load of junk, come on, where's the good stuff?** _ **(knocks the book Gabriel was looking at into Adrien's arms)**_ **I've seen this book somewhere before. But who cares? I'm famished! I need Camembert!**

"Plagg," Tikki scolded. "How did you not recognize the book?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "I had better things to… worry… about…" He stared at the screen in shock, before looking at Tikki in panic. She followed his gaze, noticing the same thing.

The class watched in confusion as the two kwamis had a panic attack, zipping out of the room.

"That was weird," Marinette shook her head, making a mental note to ask Tikki about it later. "Um, anywan, let's continue?"

Adrien nodded absently, turning from where he had been staring at the door the kwamis had phased through.

 **Adrien: Why is my dad keeping this locked in a safe?** _ **(stares at a page with a picture of an ancient Chinese Hawk Moth)**_ **Hawk Moth? What's this monster doing in a book about superheroes?**

 **Plagg: Cheese! Didn't you hear me?**

 _ **(Adrien gasps after hearing approaching footsteps, and hides the book in his school bag and closes the picture just as Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard enter the room.)**_

 **Nathalie: Adrien? You're going to be late.**

 _ **(Adrien's bodyguard grunts.)**_

 **Adrien: I was...looking for my homework. Silly me.** _ **(chuckles nervously)**_

"For fencing practice?" Marinette smirked.

"I was nervous okay?"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Alya are walking up the entrance steps.**_

* * *

 **Rose** **: Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali? She even flew in his private jet with him!**

"I still think that's so cool," Rose gushed. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Rose, you literally volunteered with Prince Ali at a children's thing."

 **Chloé: Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could've written it about** _ **me?**_

 **Nino: Lila knows all of the Hollywood directors. She promised she'd mention me to** **Steven Basielberg** **himself!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(rushes back to Alya's side)**_ **Lila?**

"I still think it's weird that everyone knew who Lila was and I had no idea," Marinette shrugged.

 **Alya: Yeah, she just started at our school!** _ **(points to Lila, who's on the second floor of the school with Adrien)**_ **She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog, 'cause Ladybug saved her life once! Watch!** _ **(shows Marinette the video of Lila on her blog)**_

"Seriously," Marinette shook her head. "You'd already had time for an interview and I'd _never heard of her_. What the heck is going on?"

She, once again, was met with silence.

 **Marinette: Who is this girl and what is she doing next to the love of my life?!**

Adrien lit up. "M'lady, I'm the… love of your life?"

Marinette blushed.

"Well… yeah."

He beamed, engulfing her in a hug. Neither of them noticed the worried kwamis flying back into the room, perching in between them.

 **Alya: Lila's got the most incredible life, and now she's going here. She's totally awesome!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(daydreaming)**_ **What?! Don't say that! This is super bad, what if Adrien totally falls for her?! I've never flown in a private jet; nobody's ever written a song about me; and I don't know a single person in Hollywood! Adrien will forget I even exist!** _ **(Lila guides Adrien along by the hand)**_

Adrien took her hand, looking at her seriously.

"Marinette, you are amazing. You've won a video game competition, - with Max of course - won a fashion competition with _Gabriel Agreste_ , been recognized by _Audrey Bourgeois_ , designed sunglasses and an album cover for _Jagged. Stone._ And you're _Ladybug_! How could I possibly forget you exist?"

The class all nodded in agreement.

"Lila is awesome, but so are you," they chimed.

Marinette smiled, touched by the show of support.

"Thank you, guys. I love you all."

Unseen, Chloe smiled softly at the blanket statement.

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasping)**_ **Where are they going? Alya, we've got to stop them!**

 **Alya: You need to chill out, Marinette. My Ladyblog has the highest number of hits ever after that Lila interview!** _ **(walks away)**_

Alya winced.

"Sorry Girl," she looked at her friend in shame. "I shouldn't have ignored you."

 **Marinette: What's going on? I mean has this Lila girl hypnotized everyone or something?**

 **Tikki: You wouldn't be a little jealous, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: Huh! Me, jealous? No way!** _ **(runs after Lila and Adrien)**_

"You're definitely jealous," Adrien smirked. Marinette shoved him to the side.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont library. Marinette sees Adrien sitting at a table alone. Marinette hides behind a nearby bookshelf.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Where is she?**

 _ **(Adrien takes the book from his dad's safe out of his bag, and Tikki gasps and leaves Marinette's purse.)**_

 **Tikki: Marinette, Adrien's book! I need to get a closer look at it.**

"See, I recognized it," Tikki scolded, surprising all the classmates that hadn't seen them return. "I recognized it immediately. You literally sat _in his bag with the book_ and didn't realize."

Plagg shied away.

"Hold on," Alya spoke up. "What's so important about this book?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see," Marinette absently answered, staring at Tikki.

 **Marinette: Why are you so concerned about his book? Hide, Tikki!**

 _ **(Tikki flies over to a bookcase right next to Adrien.)**_

 **Lila: Now we can get going on our history homework. It's so much more fun doing it together, don't you think?** _ **(notices Adrien's book and grabs it from under the other book he was using to hide it)**_ **What's that?**

 **Adrien: Uh nothing! Just stories about superheroes.**

 **Lila:** _ **(puts her hand on top of Adrien's)**_ **I love superheroes!**

Marinette glared at the screen, still just as annoyed as she had been the first time she had seen this happen.

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps from behind the bookcase)**_ **It's already too late!** _ **(bumps into a book cart, pushing it by accident. Tikki watches Lila as she flips through the book turning to the page on Ladybug)**_

 **Lila: Ladybug!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sighing)**_ **She's amazing.**

"I didn't even realize you had said that," Marinette frowned. "Weird. I would've been jumping for joy if I'd heard that!"

 **Lila: A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing, you know.** _ **(scoots her seat closer to Adrien)**_

 **Adrien: Uh, I don't know—I mean, I—**

 **Lila: So you've got a little soft spot for the bug, huh?**

 **Adrien: Me? Oh, no! Not at all!**

"You're a bad liar," Kim guffawed.

"Well excuse me, she was coming close and I was uncomfortable."

The class looked at Adrien fo a moment.

"Wait," Mylene was the first to speak up. "You don't actually like Lila's advances?"

Adrien shook his head. "She never asked, she just started doing it. And I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I never said anything."

The whole class narrowed their eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Nino apologized. "I had no idea. I would have helped you."

The whole class murmured in agreement. Adrien looked around, touched by their support.

"Thank you, guys. Really."

 _ **(The book cart moves closer to them, but is unnoticed.)**_

 **Lila: You know I actually happen to be very close friends with Ladybug.**

 _ **(Adrien and Marinette both gasp.)**_

 **Adrien: Really?!**

 **Lila: We can chat about it if you want. Not here though. Why don't we meet at the park after school and I'll tell you everything.**

 _ **(Marinette accidentally slams the cart into the wall, causing Adrien and Lila to stand up in surprise. Marinette has hidden under their table.)**_

"Very slick, Marinette," Nino chuckled.

She blushed.

 **Adrien:** _ **(gets an alert from his phone)**_ **I gotta go! I've got a lesson in 58 seconds.** _ **(Lila causes Adrien to drop his bag on the floor)**_

 **Lila: So, the park?** _ **(pushes the superhero book on the floor away from Adrien's bag with her foot)**_

"Wait, it was her?" Adrien stared at the screen in shock. "And how did I not notice that?"

 **Adrien: Uh sure!** _ **(runs out)**_

 **Lila:** _ **(picks up the book)**_ **A vixen superheroine? Hmm, interesting...** _ **(leaves the library)**_

 **Tikki: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: I know. I gotta talk to Adrien before he meets up with Lila in the park. He needs to know that she's a total thief.**

 **Tikki: No! You can't say anything to Adrien yet. I need a chance to check out the book first. If it's the one I think it is we have to get our hands on it!**

 **Marinette: I don't get it? Exactly why would we need it?**

 **Tikki: I'll explain to you once I know for sure. Please, we mustn't let Lila out of our sight!**

"So that's why you followed them," Nino looked at her. "I'm sorry for thinking you were just stalking my bro here."

Marinette shrugged. "It's fine. Worse things were thought."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is watching a clip of Lila from the Ladyblog.**_

* * *

 **Lila:** _ **(in the video)**_ **Ladybug and me, we're like this!** _ **(crosses her fingers together)**_

 **Marinette: Liar!**

The class was now looking at the screen uneasily. Could Marinette have been right about Lila?

 **Tikki: There! She's coming out!**

 _ **(Lila exits a jewelry store.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Marinette hides behind a tree. Lila is sitting on a bench.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: We're too far away.**

 _ **(Marinette uses the zoom on her phone to get a closer look at Lila, who is putting on a necklace with a fox tail charm. Lila pulls out the book, but then quickly hides it when Adrien approaches)**_

 **Lila: Oh hi!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(sees Adrien)**_ **Oh no! He's already here!**

 **Adrien: Hey!** _ **(Lila throws the book in the trash behind her)**_

Adrien's eyes bugged out.

"She threw it in the trash can?! I stole that book! I could've gotten… I _did_ get in so much trouble for that!"

 **Marinette: She dumped the book in the trash bin! What a brat!**

 **Tikki: I'll get it–**

 **Marinette: No Tikki!**

 **Tikki: I have to get that book! You take care of Adrien.** _ **(flies to the trash canister)**_

 **Marinette: Tikki!** _ **(runs after her hiding behind the trash canister)**_

 _ **(Tikki struggles to get the book out of the trash.)**_

 **Adrien: So you do know Ladybug, for real?**

 **Tikki:** _ **(carrying the book)**_ **This is the book Marinette!** _ **(Marinette grabs the book)**_

 **Lila: Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common- it's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina.**

"That's not true," Alya narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I just… uh…"

 **Adrien: Volpina?**

 **Marinette: Volpina?**

 **Adrien: Wait a minute! I think I read about her in my book.**

 **Lila:** _ **(stopping him from grabbing the book)**_ **Of course she's in your book. She's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and more celebrated than Ladybug.** _ **(Marinette is angered by the comment)**_ **Between you and me Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten.** _ **(Marinette bites down on the book)**_ **My grandma gave me this necklace.**

"That's ridiculous," Alya frowned. "Marinette is insanely powerful."

 **Tikki: Wow she's good. Really good** _ **(Marinette runs just out of the park)**_

 **Marinette: You've got your book. I can't lose Adrien. Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(holding Lila's necklace)**_ **Are you telling me this is a Miraculous?!** _ **(Ladybug lands in front of them)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sarcastically)**_ **Well hey Lila! How's it going? Long time no see. I saw your interview on the Ladyblog, awesome job.** _ **(puts her foot on the bench between Lila and Adrien, and leans closer to Lila)**_ **Oh sure! I remember our instant connection when I saved your life and we've been really good friends ever since! Practically BFF's! Uh actually, when did I save your life again, Lila? I don't recall. Oh yes! Of course, now I remember.** _ **Never!**_ **And we're not friends either!** _ **(to Adrien)**_ **Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you and everyone around her.**

The class stared at the screen in shock.

"That was harsh, dude," Nino commented finally.

"Not cool."

"Come on, Marinette."

Marinette looked down.

"While a small part of me still thinks she deserved it, you're right. That wasn't cool. I'm sorry to all of you, and I already apologized to Lila."

 **Adrien:** _ **(to Lila, who is crying)**_ **So I guess you aren't the descendant of a superhero either?**

 **Ladybug: She's more like a super liar.**

 **Lila: How dare you?!**

 **Adrien: Wait! Lila!** _ **(Lila runs away)**_ **Hey, what was that all about? Uh, I mean, weren't you kinda harsh with her?**

 **Ladybug: I...I don't put up with lies, especially when they're about me.** _ **(yo-yos away)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(confused)**_ **What is with you, Ladybug?**

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"And don't think I didn't notice that for some reason you let Chloe get away with her crap but lecture me and other me. I've only seen you stand up to me."

Adrien looked down, ashamed.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Bug."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Roof. Ladybug lands abruptly.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: I may have gone a bit overboard there, but at least I'm not dealing with her anymore.** _ **(grasps her yo-yo and leaves)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Streets of Paris. Lila stops in front of a poster of Ladybug.**_

* * *

 **Lila: My chances with Adrien, gone! I hate you, Ladybug!** _ **(throws her bag at the poster)**_

"Maybe if she'd just tell the truth…"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(his window opens)**_ **Ah...jealousy, deceit, and the desire to be a superhero. This young lady is my perfect prey.** _ **(turns butterfly into akuma)**_ **Fly, my evil little one, and akumatize her!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Streets of Paris. Lila is kneeling down on the sidewalk.**_

* * *

 _ **(The akuma lands on Lila's fox tail necklace.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on, your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Cat Noir's trust and convince them you're a real superhero, then betray them and bring me their Miraculous.**

 **Lila: It would be my pleasure, Hawk Moth.** _ **(transforms into Volpina and uses her new power to change the poster of Ladybug into one of Volpina and Adrien)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Paris. A meteor appears in the sky, hurtling down toward the city. Adrien is just getting home, and upon seeing the meteor, runs to his room**_

* * *

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**_

 _ **(Ladybug just arrives home when she also sees the meteor.)**_

 **Ladybug: Code Red!**

 _ **(Ladybug yo-yos towards the meteor, but is surprised by Volpina, who flies under the meteor and catches it before it hits the Louvre pyramid. She hurls it back into the sky, where it vanishes as it hits a pigeon. Volpina flies down onto a building, but is revealed to be an illusion when the real Volpina swats her away. Volpina then addresses the Parisians below.)**_

"How did I not notice it vanished when it hit the pigeon?" Marinette glared at the screen. "That would have solved all of my problems!"

 **Volpina: I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs!** _ **(Citizens chant her name)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(standing on a nearby roof)**_ **Volpina?**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(lands next to Ladybug)**_ **Looks like we have a new partner.**

"And you," Marinette turned to Adrien, who cowered under her gaze. "Lila _just_ told you about Volpina and I proved her wrong, and you _still_ thought she was real?"

Adrien looked down sheepishly.

 **Ladybug: Don't you think it's weird, this superhero just appearing out of nowhere.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, at least she got the job done. If she hadn't been here—**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(defensively)**_ **I could have easily stopped that meteorite myself.**

"How though," Alix wondered. "That would be super cool, but… a meteorite?"

Marinette shrugged. "I wasn't thinking straight. I don't know."

 **Cat Noir: Hey! Relax! I'm just saying she seems seriously awesome.** _ **(Volpina lands in front of them)**_

 **Volpina: Hey guys! Glad you dropped in, I need a hand. Come on!**

 _ **(Volpina flies off with Ladybug and Cat Noir following behind her. They all land on a nearby roof.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I can't believe it! It's Hawk Moth in the flesh!** _ **(Hawk Moth's figure is on a roof across from them)**_

 **Ladybug: He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big!**

 **Volpina: We can take him down, but it's gonna take all three of us. We better make the most of our individual talents.**

 **Cat Noir: You can count on us.**

 **Volpina: Very nice to meet you by the way Cat Noir! Cool outfit.**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(Scratching the back of his head)**_ **Why thanks! You too, Volpina.** _ **(Ladybug gags)**_

"Why did you gag?" Adrien asked. Marinette shrugged.

 **Ladybug: First the meteorite, now Hawk Moth appearing both on the same day. Don't you think that's a little bit unusual?**

 **Volpina: Why would you say that?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(annoyed)**_ **I was asking Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir: I'm finding you unusual today, My Lady. Everything okay?**

 **Ladybug: I'm fine, just fine.** _ **(to Volpina)**_ **Say Volpina, what's your Miraculous?**

 **Volpina: My necklace.**

 **Ladybug: What power does it give you?**

 **Volpina: The power of flight and super strength.** _ **(Hawk Moth disappears)**_

"That's not even the power of Rena Rouge," Alya scoffed.

 **Volpina: He's getting away!** _ **(they all chase after him until he stops again)**_

 **Volpina: Ladybug, go to his left, Cat Noir, you take the right and I'll come from behind.**

 **Ladybug: No! I...I take the right, Cat Noir goes from behind and you... take the left.**

 **Volpina:** _ **(laughing)**_ **Fine. Makes no difference to me.**

 **Ladybug: Good.** _ **(Volpina flies off)**_

 **Cat Noir: Can you chill out a little? She's one of us.** _ **(Cat Noir jumps off. Ladybug scoffs before heading towards Hawk Moth)**_

"Yeah right," Marinette muttered.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Rooftop. Volpina's illusion lands on a roof where the real Volpina waits.**_

* * *

 **Volpina:** _ **(Watches Cat Noir running on rooftops)**_ **He's running right into my trap.** _ **(Meanwhile, Cat Noir thinks he has Hawk Moth, but he has vanished again)**_

 **Cat Noir: Where did he go?** _ **(Hawk Moth appears on a different roof)**_

 **Cat Noir: I'll take him!**

 _ **(Cat Noir continues to chase after the vanishing Hawk Moth. Back to Volpina who goes after Ladybug)**_

 **Volpina: Good! Now for the other one.**

Adrien grimaced. He couldn't believe he had fallen into such a trap.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Ladybug is running after Hawk Moth and lands on an empty roof.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: Where did he go?** _ **(Her foot catches in one of Volpina's traps and when she tries to move, bombs aim at her. Volpina appears.)**_

 **Volpina: I wouldn't move an inch if I were you.** _ **(Ladybug gasps)**_ **Don't worry Ladybug, I don't wanna be your friend. At least now you won't be able to say we don't know each other.** _ **(Volpina laughs)**_

 **Ladybug: Lila?!**

 **Volpina: You will call me Volpina!**

 **Ladybug: You're not a superhero. You're another one of Hawk Moth's akumatized victims!**

 **Volpina: Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including Cat Noir. So you won't be able to call me a liar anymore 'cause everyone will think you're the liar.** _ **(Hawk Moth speaks to Volpina)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Take Ladybug's Miraculous. Her earrings, now!**

 **Volpina:** _ **(To Ladybug)**_ **Before I get rid of you, you are going to give me your Miraculous.**

 **Ladybug: Never!**

 **Volpina: Do you really think you've got a choice, Ladybug? You'll give me your Miraculous or the building goes down!** _ **(Volpina points to a nearby building)**_

"What?!" The class chorused.

 **Ladybug: You wouldn't do that!** _ **(Volpina blows into her flute and sends the building down)**_

 **Ladybug: Stop!** _ **(She reaches for her earrings)**_ _**(The crumbling building hits a pigeon and then vanishes, showing that it was never falling)**_

 **Ladybug: It's an illusion! Just like the meteorite! Just like Hawk Moth! That's your power Volpina, isn't it?! Illusion, lies. Of course!** _ **(Ladybug throws her yo-yo at all the bombs and Volpina and everything vanishes)**_

"At least you figured it out before it was too late," Alya realized. "And poor Lila, hah. That pigeon just keeps ruining her plans!"

Marinette smirked.

 **Ladybug: Of course!** _ **(She phones Cat Noir)**_ **Is Volpina with you, Cat Noir?**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(Through phone)**_ **No! And I can't find Hawk Moth either.**

 **Ladybug: Forget it. He was never there in the first place.**

 **Cat Noir: What do you mean? But we saw him.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(On Cat Noir's staff)**_ **That's Volpina's power. She creates illusions. The Hawk Moth we saw wasn't real.**

 **Cat Noir: What are you trying to say?**

 **Ladybug: She's not a real superhero. She was akumatized by Hawk Moth!**

 **Cat Noir: I don't get it? Why did he do it?**

 **Ladybug: I think it's partly my fault. I ruined her chances with a guy she likes.**

 **Cat Noir: Lila?**

 **Ladybug: I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address. Meet me there!**

 **Cat Noir: You got it!** _ **(He hangs up)**_ **I think I know the way already.**

"Ah, that's why you were so weird in this fight," Marinette nodded with newfound understanding. "You had to be in two places at once… again."

Adrien nodded.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Cat Noir arrives and detransforms.**_

* * *

 **Plagg: Wouldn't Cat Noir be more useful in this situation?**

"Yes."

"Oh be quiet."

 **Adrien: If Volpina's got a thing for me, I can make her see sense without Cat Noir. Maybe then she'll listen.**

 **Plagg: You really think you can take down Volpina without your super powers? Without me?**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sees Volpina)**_ **Hide Plagg, she's coming!** _ **(Plagg goes in his jacket)**_

 **Volpina: Adrien!**

 **Adrien: Hey! Who are you?**

 **Volpina: Do you remember this necklace? I didn't know how to tell you the truth, but at least this way you can see for yourself that I'm not lying. I am a superhero.**

 **Adrien: Lila!**

 **Volpina: You can call me Volpina. I'm sorry about the scene in the park earlier today. Ladybug's jealous because she's not as powerful as me.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(hanging outside of Adrien's window)**_ **You'll see Ladybug isn't just a figment of your imagination, Volpina.** _ **(Ladybug calls Cat Noir, but he doesn't answer)**_

 **Ladybug: What is he doing? No time to hang around and wait any longer.** _ **(Ladybug swings into Adrien's room)**_

 **Volpina: See what I mean! She's jealous of me, of you, of us, but this time you aren't going to ruin our date Ladybug.**

 **Adrien: Mm excuse me, but it wasn't really quite a date, per say.** _ **(Volpina turns to him angrily)**_ **I mean- what I meant was it could've become one right? No need to get bent out of shape!**

The class dissolved into laughter.

"That's tough," Nathaniel chuckled.

"Don't you hate when somebody calls your meeting a date in front of your crush," Alix guffawed, causing the class to dissolve into laughter again.

Adrien pouted.

 **Ladybug:** _ **(to Adrien)**_ **Excuse us, but I need to have a chat with super liar.** _ **(to Volpina)**_ **You! Stop thinking your illusions are reality!**

 _ **(Adrien runs into the bathroom, and shuts the door.)**_

 **Plagg: So, was I right or was I right?**

 **Adrien: Come on? Claws out!**

 _ **(Meanwhile Ladybug and Volpina are fighting in Adrien's room.)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(has landed in the open window)**_ **Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble...** _ **(jumps into the room)**_ **...finding the place.**

Marinette facepalmed.

 _ **(Volpina uses her flute to make a bunch of other Volpinas to hide in. Ladybug swats them away.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Illusions!**

 _ **(At that moment, Volpina is seen outside, leaping away with a captive Adrien.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! She's taken Adrien!**

 **Cat Noir: That's an illusion, too!**

 **Ladybug: How are you so sure?!**

 **Cat Noir: Uh...my..um...feline sixth sense. It's legendary! Oh...**

 _ **(Ladybug goes over to the bathroom and finds it empty.)**_

 **Ladybug: Really? You don't say! Adrien's gone!** _ **(leaps out the window)**_

 **Cat Noir: I'm not even gonna try to get out of this.**

Marinette laughed.

"Sorry Adrien."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Eiffel Tower. Volpina is dangling "Adrien" from a high brace.**_

* * *

 _ **(Volpina laughs evilly as Cat Noir and Ladybug climb up the tower.)**_

 **Volpina: Give me your Miraculous now or I** _ **will! (swings "Adrien" around)**_

 **Ladybug: I thought you loved him!**

 **Volpina: Not as much as seeing you two defeated!** _ **(to "Adrien")**_ **No hard feelings, right?**

 **Cat Noir: You're bluffing. It's another illusion.**

 **Volpina: You wanna bet on that?** _ **(releases one finger at a time on her grip on "Adrien")**_

"How could you believe that? She was holding him with two fingers!"

"I wasn't going to take any chances! And I wasn't thinking straight, I was terrified!"

 **Ladybug: No!** _ **(reaches for her earrings)**_

 **Cat Noir: Don't do it, Ladybug!** _ **(throws his baton at Volpina and "Adrien")**_

 **Ladybug: No!**

 _ **(The illusion of Adrien vanishes, and Volpina along with it.)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(spots the real Volpina)**_ **There she is!**

 _ **(They all climb to the top of the tower and Volpina plays her flute to create more illusions of herself.)**_

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(A chocolate popsicle appears)**_ **Huh?** _ **(she opens it and the bright inner wrapper makes her squint)**_ **I've got an idea to take down Volpina!**

 **Cat Noir: With a chocolate popsicle?**

 **Ladybug: Trust me. Get ready.**

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 _ **(Ladybug uses the shiny wrapper to blind the real Volpina, and Cat Noir uses Cataclysm to make a cage around her with the tower's metal.)**_

"How did that even work?"

"Beats me."

 **Ladybug: Trapped! Like a fox!** _ **(grabs Volpina's necklace)**_ **Your days are over, akuma!** _ **(breaks the necklace, releasing the akuma)**_ **Time to de-evilize!** _ **(captures the akuma in her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the white butterfly)**_ **Bye, bye little butterfly.** _ **(throws the ice cream in the air)**_ **Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(The Miraculous wave puts everything back to normal, including Lila)**_ **Lila?**

 **Lila: Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: I...totally overreacted and...never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry.**

 **Lila: Forget it, Ladybug; you were right. We'll never be friends.** _ **(picks up her necklace and walks away)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ouch…**

"That was harsh."

"Oh well, I didn't want to be her friend anyway."

"Rude."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: She's still angry. You're not done with Volpina yet, Ladybug. You haven't seen the last of her.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir are still there.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug: There's one problem we still have to solve. Where's Adrien?**

 **Cat Noir: Uh...everything's been put back to normal, right? So he must be safely back at home.**

 **Ladybug: I should check to make sure!**

 **Cat Noir: Uh... No, don't worry about it! I'll go! You're about to change back.** _ **(Ladybug's earrings beep)**_

 **Ladybug: So are you.** _ **(Cat Noir's ring beeps)**_ **No arguing. I'll take care of it.** _ **(jumps off the tower)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ugh! That stubbornness... It's so...so...** _ **(fondly)**_ **...irresistible.** _ **(leaps off to follow Ladybug)**_

Marinette blushed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug enters through the open window; meanwhile, Cat Noir lands in the bathroom.**_

* * *

 _ **(Ladybug walks, then runs, over to the bathroom door.)**_

 **Ladybug: Adrien?** _ **(Cat Noir is in a panic)**_ **Are you there?** _ **(slides open the bathroom door)**_ **Can I come in?** _ **(Cat Noir turns on the shower)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(hears the shower, quickly slides the door shut again, and jumps back)**_ **This is...Ladybug. Is everything okay?**

 **Cat Noir: Uh...yeah, yeah. I had to grab a shower after all this excitement.** _ **(leans with his ear up to the door)**_

 **Ladybug: Uh...oh...yeah...sure. I'm sorry. I'll be off then, huh.**

 **Cat Noir: Thank you!**

Marinette's mouth dropped open.

"You… you… you jerk! I spent a _week_ freaking out over the fact that I had walked in on Adrien _showering_! And you _weren't even in the shower!_ "

Adrien smiled nervously.

"Sorry?"

"You should be!"

 _ **(They both lean their heads against either side of the door, mirroring each other. Ladybug yo-yos out through the window. Cat Noir opens the door and walks out, sadly staring out the window.)**_

"That was risky," Alya commented. "What if she hadn't been gone yet?"

Adrien tapped his head where his cat ears were while transformed. "Heightened hearing, remember?"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's roof. She sits perusing the superhero book.**_

* * *

 **Marinette:** _ **(to Tikki)**_ **This book could've been my connection to Adrien without my Ladybug mask for once, but I get that I'm not gonna be returning it to him.**

 **Tikki: I'm really sorry Marinette, but its information is invaluable.**

 **Marinette: Information? But it's all written in code.**

 **Tikki: I know someone who's been looking for this for a long time. He knows how to decipher the codes.**

 **Marinette: So what exactly is so special about this book?**

 **Tikki: It contains all the secrets of the Miraculous powers. It's sacred and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. He needs it back.**

 **Marinette: I don't get it, Tikki. Just tell me what's going on. Please, who is he?**

 **Tikki: The Great Guardian. And I think the time has come for you to finally meet him.**

Adrien's mouth dropped open as he turned to Plagg in anger.

"You mean to tell me if you had actually _recognized the stupid book I could have met the guardian and not been left out of the loop?_ " he hissed. "You're getting cheese out of a can for a moth!"

"No! Adrien!"

"I've made my decision." He was fuming. The rest of the class watched him warily.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking through his bag.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: Did you take my father's book, Plagg?**

 **Plagg:** _ **(mouth stuffed with cheese)**_ **Of course not!**

"Why would he have taken it?"

"Beats me!"

 **Adrien: If he finds out it's missing, I'll have something worse than Hawk Moth to deal with.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Master Fu's massage shop. Marinette knocks on the door.**_

* * *

 _ **(Marinette and Tikki enter the room.)**_

 **Master Fu: Hello, Ladybug.**

 _ **(The door closes behind Marinette on its own.)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

"How mysterious," Alya hooted. Marinette laughed. Suddenly, the screen turned black again. Lucy walked into view.

"Hey everyone," she smiled. "So, now that you've watched Volpina, I've got some important stuff to tell you."

 **And that's it! Sorry not sorry! Lol. Look out for the next episode on Wednesday or so. (It's the Collector! We're finally getting to Season Two y'all! I can't believe we've made it this far!) It's going to be a wild ride.**

 **So, I have a plan, believe it or not, for how this is going to end. It's complicated, and not enough episodes have been released for me to know for sure how my plan will work. But let me just say, Lila's kind of a mess-up in my story. Logically, they should be angrier. They probably should already know. Do I know that? Yes. But it was complicated, and this is what I ended up with, I'm sorry. This isn;t really a Lila Salt fanfic, but I'm sure it'll get salty once we get to Chameleon. So yeah, sorry about that.**

 **With new episodes getting released while I write this, it's hard to keep this story canon-compliant, but I'm doing my best.**

 **Oh, and I couldn't figure out how to work it in, but the kwamis acted so weird because they noticed the peacock miraculous on the screen.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Read and review please, they always make my day!**


	30. The Collector

Chapter 28: The Collector

 **A/N: Hey!**

 **First off, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE AT SEASON TWO! It's been a wild ride y'all, with lots of breaks and stuff, but we've made it to season two. And I don't plan to stop here! I plan to go to season three, and season four, as long as it takes to get to a certain episode that will allow me to wrap up the fic!**

 **I can't wait! Thank you all for sticking by me for so long, even though it's taken a long time. I truly am sorry about all the breaks.**

 **So those of you who know me on Xycopathic (shameless plug) (not really lol) know that I suck at angst, so guess who I got to help me with this chapter? Lol I hope you enjoy my and LadyoftheBird's take on The Collector.**

"Hey everyone," Lucy smiled. "So, now that you've watched Volpina, I've got some important stuff to tell you."

She looked around, slowly.

"Okay, so. This next episode, you're going to find out… someone's identity. Um, and this revelation is going to be very, very saddening for one person in this room."

Plagg noticed she was avoiding looking at Adrien and began to feel sick.

 _I thought I felt Nooroo close by… but…. It can't be him!_

"And, I know you're all going to be shocked by what's about to happen, but… trust me, you want to finish the episode. Then afterwards is when you should have your freakouts. Um, yeah, so are you ready?"

She was met with silence. Everyone was staring at her in shock.

"Are you talking… about Hawk Moth?" Marinette stared at Lucy in shock.

Gravely, she nodded.

"Yes."

And with that, she disappeared and the episode began to play.

 **[ Theme Song ]**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu is chanting with Wayzz beside him.**_

* * *

 **Wayzz: Master, are you okay?**

 **Master Fu: She's here!**

 _ **(Marinette knocks on the door and Wayzz flies off and hides inside the phonograph.)**_

 **Master Fu: Hello, Ladybug!**

 **Tikki: I know you never wanted me to bring her here again but... you must see what she's discovered. Show him, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: I've been here; I've met you before. You're the healer that cured Tikki when she was sick!** _ **(Marinette has flashbacks of her meeting Master Fu.)**_ **Soo... I'm guessing you're not really a vet?**

"Oh yeah, it's that guy!" Alya smiled. "Didn't you see him on the first day of school, too?"

 **Master Fu: Not really. That was your first day of school, that wasn't a chance meeting either.** _ **(Master Fu has flashbacks of Marinette helping him.)**_ **Marinette, you're always ready to help others. I knew that day, that very moment, that you'd make a fantastic Ladybug!**

"Hear, hear," Adrien grinned. Marinette blushed.

 **Marinette: But, who** _ **are**_ **you?**

 _ **(Master Fu stands up and guides Marinette to the phonograph and uses the code which unlocks access to the Miraculous Box.)**_

"Um, we just all saw the code…" Alya trailed off.

Marinette sighed. "It doesn't matter, he's not the guardian anymore. There's a new code."

Alya glanced at Marinette. "Who?"

"I'm sure you'll find out."

 **Tikki: Master Fu is the last known member of the Order of the Guardians!**

 **Wayzz:** _ **(Wayzz gets out of the phonograph and starts talking to Marinette.)**_ **Guardians of the Miraculous! I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Uhh, you too!** _ **(chuckles)**_

 **Master Fu: We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous, for the good of all humanity. We are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, specially for this mission. When we were much, much younger, we...** _ **(sighs) I**_ **made a mistake. The guardians' temple was destroyed, all because of me! Two of the Miraculous were lost that day. The Butterfly and the Peacock. Also gone forever was the ancient Spellbook!**

"That thing is a spellbook?"

 **Marinette: But all it has are drawings of old superheroes and a bunch of strange symbols.**

 **Master Fu: Not strange to a Guardian. Back in the days, I was never given the opportunity to even have a look at it, but I've been taught enough to be able to partially decipher the code.**

 _ **(Marinette looks at Tikki, then hands the Miraculous book to Master Fu.)**_

 **Master Fu: These pages contain various spells capable of giving Ladybug and Cat Noir special abilities we haven't known about, until now! Obviously, this book is invaluable.**

"So that's how we got water powers and stuff," Adrien glanced at Marinette. "You turned in the book you stole from Lila who stole it from me who stole it from my dad."

Marinette nodded. "Uh, yeah. That's a lot of stealing."

"Yes, indeed."

Marinette gave her crush a weird look but didn't comment.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Nathalie shows CCTV images of Adrien stealing the Miraculous book from Gabriel's safe.**_

* * *

 **Gabriel: Why did you take the book?**

 **Adrien: I... I just wanted to know what you were hiding behind that portrait that was so important. You.. you never told me about those things. I was intending to give it back to you, I swear! But then... I lost it.**

"Because of Lila," Marinette seethed.

 **Gabriel: How can I possibly trust you again, Adrien?**

 **Adrien: Sorry... I'll get you another copy.**

 **Gabriel: It's one of a kind! The book's the source of my inspiration.**

 **Adrien: I didn't know that. I hardly know anything about you, Father.**

 **Gabriel: You won't be returning to school. You'll be home-schooled again...with Nathalie.**

 _ **(Adrien is disappointed. Nathalie looks at Adrien and Gabriel leaves the room.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu is seen reading the Miraculous book. Tikki is chasing Wayzz through the air in circles around the room.**_

* * *

 **Master Fu: I've always believed that whoever possessed this spellbook must also have the Peacock and the Butterfly Miraculous.**

 **Marinette: Wait a sec, you mean whoever owned the spellbook could be** _ **Hawk Moth?**_

Adrien frowned, worried.

 _But he was akumatized…_

 **Master Fu: How did you discover this book, Marinette?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Marinette has a flashback of Adrien with the Miraculous book.)**_ **I... uh... I found it, lying on a bench in a park close to... close to the school.**

"Oh, you thought it was mine," Adrien nodded.

Marinette smiled. "Yeah, I never thought it was stolen! I was scared that you - that Master Fu would think you were Hawk Moth! We can't have that!"

Adrien nodded. "Right. And the fact that when he appeared in Stone Heart and clearly had the voice of a man would do nothing to help my case."

Marinette shrugged, trying not to show her embarrassment. "I mean, you never know. Your whole eye is green when you transform."

 **Master Fu: You didn't see who it belonged to, then?**

 **Marinette: No. No, I...didn't.**

 _ **(Tikki looks at Marinette in a bewildered manner.)**_

 **Master Fu: What a shame. For a moment, I thought we were about to discover the identity of Hawk Moth. We would've had a chance to defeat him.**

 **Marinette: Uh... I could investigate if you want.**

 _ **(Master Fu closes the book.)**_

 **Master Fu: But you must be very careful, Marinette. If you succeed, you may well find yourself face to face with Hawk Moth.**

 **Marinette: I'll be very careful, I promise.**

"You weren't even going to say anything to me?" Adrien glanced at Marinette, hurt.

She frowned. "Not when I thought _you_ were Hawk Moth! I did as soon as I got another suspect! I was scared you would run and and… well… hurt, uh… you."

 _ **(Marinette stands up and leaves the shop along with Tikki.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Street. Marinette is seen running frantically with Tikki consulting her.**_

* * *

 _ **(Marinette is panting.)**_

 **Tikki:** _ **(pops out from Marinette's purse.)**_ **Why did you lie to Master Fu?!**

 **Marinette: I couldn't tell him that Adrien was the one who had the book. Adrien can't be Hawk Moth!** _ **(gasps)**_ **But what if he is?** _ **(runs to a nearby Gabriel advertisement pole, right next to the school. She then imagines that Adrien is Hawk Moth.)**_ **Th-That would mean that I'm crazy in love with a supervillain! I can't be crazy in love with a supervillain... I... I'd have to fight him and…**

"I can't believe you were in love with me and yet still could believe I was even capable of being Hawk Moth," Adrien scoffed.

Marinette blushed. "Sorry, I _clearly_ wasn't thinking straight."

 **Tikki: Calm down Marinette, I'm sure there's an explanation.**

 **Marinette: I need to get to the bottom of this.**

 **Tikki: Do you know where to find Adrien?**

 **Marinette: I know that boy's schedule by heart.**

"You have a whole dropdown thing _and_ you know it by heart?" Adrien whistled. " _I_ don't even know my schedule half the time!"

Marinette smiled sheepishly. "Haha… yeah."

 **Tikki: Let's go.**

 _ **(Marinette runs towards the school.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Locker room, with several fencing students present**_

* * *

 **Marinette: I don't see him. Something's up. Adrien never misses his fencing lessons.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hallway. Marinette tries to search for Adrien.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: Oh no!** _ **(Marinette runs over to the sound of Chloé's voice)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette arrives at the classroom, only to see her classmates crowded around Chloé, who's holding her phone and crying while Sabrina attempts to comfort her.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: This is a terrible tragedy!** _ **(crying)**_

 **Marinette: What's up with her?**

 **Chloé: Adrien's never coming back to school. Ever! Oh..** _ **(continues crying.)**_

 **Kim: His dad grounded him.**

 **Max: For life.**

 **Marinette: What? Why?**

 **Nino: Something about losing this major important book that belongs to his dad.**

 **Marinette: His dad? Hah! Phew.**

"That makes SO MUCH more sense now," Nino laughed. "I was _so_ confused about why you seemed happy about Adrien not coming back to school."

Marinette chuckled. "Yeah, I probably should've been more careful about that."

 **Chloé:** _ **(irately)**_ **"Phew?"**

 **Marinette:** _ **(initially sheepish)**_ **Phew. Cause I... I was scared it was super serious. I mean, yeah, sure, it really is serious but it's not like he's sick or anything, you know. Surely we can fix this, right? We won't just stand by and let this happen! Ha!** _ **(Marinette then runs off and leaves the classroom.)**_

"Nice save," Chloe rolled her eyes.

Marinette turned red. "Well sorry. I was freaking out!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Girls' bathroom. Marinette enters into a stall and lets Tikki out of her purse.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: So it wasn't Adrien's book. It was his father's! Adrien isn't Hawk Moth!** _ **(sighs in relief)**_ **I knew it! Adrien doesn't have an evil bone in his body.**

"You knew it?" Adrien cocked a brow.

Marinette shook her head, ignoring him.

 **Tikki: Except, according to Nino, Adrien** _ **did**_ **take the book without his father's permission.**

 **Marinette: Well, he must've had a good reason to do it.**

 **Tikki: You realize, based on Master Fu's theory, Adrien's father could be Hawk Moth.**

 **Marinette: No way! It couldn't be! Hmm... An eccentric artist who never leaves his home. Mysterious, very intelligent, but cold, even with his own son. This is a very strong lead, Tikki!**

Adrien winced.

 **Tikki: Please be careful, Marinette!**

 **Marinette: I will.**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug flings her yo-yo and flies above the school roof until she reaches a certain spot, where she attempts to call Cat Noir.**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(voicemail)**_ **Has the cat got your tongue? Leave a message!**

" _That's_ your voicemail audio?" Nathaniel looked at a smirking Adrien in disbelief.

Marinette rolled his eyes. "And he loves it, too. Don't encourage him."

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is! Get your whiskers over here fast!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is looking at the Klimt-style painting of his wife with Nathalie talking to him.**_

* * *

 **Nathalie: What will you do without the book?**

 _ **(Gabriel opens a blank notebook then closes it before handing it to Nathalie.)**_

 **Gabriel: You know where this goes.**

 _ **(Gabriel storms around while Nathalie walks toward the painting. Gabriel grabs a picture of Adrien off the wall and throws it on the floor, followed by a second picture of Adrien. He walks over to a small shelf in a cupboard, briefly looking at a drawing Adrien made when he was younger before throwing that as well. He proceeds to smash other objects.)**_

"Why is he…" Marinette examined the screen.

 _Something doesn't add up here._

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is listening to music and playing around with the Foosball table.**_

* * *

 **Plagg: Look on the bright side. Your father could've found out about me! It's a good thing we kwamis can never be filmed or photographed. Ah, those photographers have no idea what they're missing!**

Tikki rolled her eyes.

 **Adrien: I've gotta find that book, or I'll never be allowed to return to school.**

 **Plagg: Return to school?! Are you crazy?! No more homework, no more alarm clocks! We should be celebrating! Hey, I know!** _ **(flies off, only to return carrying a huge jar of Camembert)**_ **I named this piece** _ **El Plaggo**_ **. It's been maturing for nine hundred and ninety-nine days!**

"Ewww," the class, even Tikki, chorused.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Come on! El Plaggo is a masterpiece!"

"Whatever you say."

"It's gross."

"Why not wait for a thousand days?"

Everyone looked at Nathaniel in disbelief. He looked up, shrugging when he met everyone's stares.

"What? It's a valid question!"

 _ **(Adrien hears objects being broken to pieces and runs out of his room with his bodyguard following close behind.)**_

 **Adrien: What was that?!**

 _ **(Adrien and his bodyguard run downstairs, only to be greeted by Nathalie guarding the door to Gabriel's atelier.)**_

 **Nathalie: Your father is very busy.**

"Busy throwing a tantrum," Marinette muttered, though she still worried her lip.

 _ **(Gabriel has been continuing to smash things to pieces inside his atelier in displeasure. He throws a mannequin on the floor, breaking it in two. He then breaks another mannequin before heading over to something else. No more breaking is heard.)**_

 **Nathalie: Shouldn't Adrien be practicing his piano right now?**

 _ **(Adrien's bodyguard nods and looks briefly at Adrien before escorting him upstairs. Nathalie watches silently as Adrien looks back sadly.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His lair window opens.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: I feel...the wrath of a father betrayed by his son. What perfect prey for my akuma!** _ **(A butterfly flies into his open palm and he then transforms it into an akuma.)**_ **Stay close, my little akuma!**

Adrien perked up.

 _This… this meant his father couldn't be Hawk Moth!_

 _ **(The akuma flies towards the window, but then stops and hovers at the opening.)**_

 _Right?_

 **Hawk Moth: Dark wings, fall!** _ **(detransforms, and Nooroo comes out of the Miraculous, facing the all-too-familiar man)**_

Adrien frowned.

 **Nooroo: Uh, why is the akuma still here?**

 _ **(The view faces the man, who takes off his tie, revealing the Butterfly Miraculous under it, and showing that Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste.)**_

In an instant, the room went silent. Some of them stared at the screen, shocked, while others glanced at Adrien.

Even though everyone had eyes on him, Adrien paid no attention to them as he looked at the image of his father.

Marinette turned to him, mouth slightly agape.

"I… Adrien, I'm so sorry."

It was as if he was a statue, as Adrien neither moved nor spoke. His eyes grew more glassy by the minute as Marinette reassuringly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My father…"

Quickly glancing around, Marinette pursed her lips as she realized the rest of her classmates had similar reactions. Shock, and then pity.

Even though all of them wanted to help Adrien, none of them found the courage to speak as the episode continued to play.

 **Gabriel: I must become someone else to lead them astray.**

 **Nooroo: I don't understand, Master.**

 **Gabriel: Nooroo, I renounce you...** _ **(takes off the Butterfly Miraculous, causing Nooroo to get sucked into it; then puts the Miraculous into a small box)**_ **...temporarily.** _ **(A spotlight shines on his empty replacement notebook. Gabriel walks over and grabs it. He then opens it)**_ **Come to me, my little akuma, and evilize me!**

Adrien just continued to stare at the screen, unable to react to the events now occuring. He couldn't believe…

 _ **(The akuma flies into Gabriel's notebook, transforming him.)**_

 **Collector: I am now...the Collector! My book of inspiration has been taken from me, so I shall build a new one! And perhaps pick up a Miraculous or two while I'm at it!** _ **(laughs evilly)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien uses a remote to open his window, planning to evacuate his room.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: My father's angry because of me; he won't forgive me until I find that book.**

 **Plagg: May I remind you that you're actually grounded?**

 **Adrien: Adrien is, but Cat Noir isn't.**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

 **Plagg: Oh my!**

 _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir receives a notification from his baton and opens up a message he's received from Ladybug.)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(from recorded message)**_ **Cat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is. Get your whiskers over here, fast!**

 **Cat Noir: Wow! I guess the Spellbook will have to wait a bit longer.**

 _ **(Cat Noir extends his baton and vaults off, leaving his room.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie is guarding the atelier door only to be knocked down by the Collector when he kicks open the door.**_

* * *

 **Collector: Nathalie! You'll be the first of my many inspirations to come.**

 **Nathalie: Mr. Agreste?**

"Does she know, too?" Adrien whimpered.

Marinette continued to hold him close, hoping to help calm him down.

 **Collector: You will call me...the Collector.** _ **(swings his book at Nathalie and traps her inside his notebook; then does the same to Adrien's bodyguard a moment later, before going up to Adrien's room and knocking on the door)**_ **Adrien...I have a great collection I want to show you.**

 _ **(The Collector kicks open the door to Adrien's room and enters. When he sees that the piano music he heard had been coming from a CD player perched on the piano, he angrily swipes up the CD player, and growls.)**_

"Good thing we left the room," Plagg muttered. Seeing Mr. Agreste turn into Hawk Moth had made him angry.

So angry.

Like, cataclysm angry.

One thing was for sure, that jerk of a father would regret the day he decided to become a supervillain.

* * *

 _ **Scene: The Louvre. Pedestrians are taking photos until the Collector suddenly approaches and traps famous monuments and objects.**_

* * *

 **August's mother: Cheese!**

 _ **(As the Louvre pyramid gets trapped inside the Collector's notebook, people start screaming and run away with fear. Inside the Louvre, the Collector traps the portrait of the Mona Lisa, and, outside again, Jagged Stone along with Fang.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: TVi studio, Nadja Chamack is about to make a news report, until the Collector approaches her.**_

* * *

 **Nadja: Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chama—**

 **Collector:** _ **(swipes Nadja into his notebook)**_ **Since the book that used to fill my life is gone, I'm going to use** _ **your**_ **life to fill up this new one!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hôtel de Ville. Mayor Bourgeois is about to deliver a speech.**_

* * *

 **Mayor Bourgeois: People of Paris—**

 _ **(Lieutenant Roger and the other pedestrians gasp after the mayor gets trapped inside the villain's notebook.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Rooftops, near the Eiffel Tower.**_

* * *

 **The Collector:** _ **(throws his notebook across the Eiffel Tower, trapping it inside his notebook book with the notebook returning to him like a boomerang)**_ **Nothing can inspire me more than imprisoning Ladybug and Cat Noir in these pages forever.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont rooftop. Ladybug is starting to get impatient waiting for Cat Noir.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug:** _ **(grunts and slides open her yo-yo to contact Cat Noir)**_ **Cat Noir, what did you do?** _ **(suddenly sees Cat Noir arriving)**_ **Cat Noir, did you get my messages?**

"I can't see them if I'm not transformed, Bugaboo," Adrien weakly smiled.

Marinette nodded. "Sorry."

 **Cat Noir: Yeah, and I can't wait to know more, M'Lady-tective. So, who's the suspect?**

 **Ladybug: Gabriel Agreste.**

 _ **(Cat Noir gasps and almost trips after hearing the suspect's name.)**_

 **Ladybug: You know, the fashion designer?**

 **Cat Noir: You got proof?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(stammers, as it is mostly secret)**_ **I can't tell you.**

 **Cat Noir: So, I'm supposed to just...** _ **accept**_ **that?**

 **Ladybug: You must trust me on this. But it all makes sense. Gabriel Agreste is a secretive man and he never leaves his house. And get this.** _ **(shows Cat Noir images of Gabriel's fashion design logos on her yo-yo screen)**_ **Check out his brand's logo.**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(stunned)**_ **A butterfly?** _ **(has flashbacks of the butterfly patterns on furniture inside his house, and sighs after thinking about it)**_

 **Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir?**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(with grim determination)**_ **It's time to get the bottom of this.**

"I understand why you were so upset," Marinette frowned. "I'm sorry."

Adrien took a deep breath. "It's fine."

Marinette looked at him, worried.

 _It's not fine. It's not fine at all._

 _ **(Cat Noir and Ladybug leave the school to go and investigate.)**_

 **Collector:** _ **(behind a statue)**_ **My plan is working perfectly!**

 _He saw that?_ Marinette frowned.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Ladybug and Cat Noir find many broken pieces of furniture as they come to investigate.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug:** _ **(shocked)**_ **Whoa, what happened here? Looks like somebody had a little tantrum.**

 _ **(Cat Noir sees his painting of him and his family that was thrown on the floor by his father. Cat Noir sighs with heartache.)**_

 **Ladybug: Are you sure you're okay?**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah. Yeah, let's keep going.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(gasps)**_ **He's got a son! Let's go check his room; make sure nothing's happened to him.**

Marinette looked sadly at Adrien, who still was staring at the screen, not speaking.

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir run towards the front hall until they see the Collector at the top of the main stairs.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Where's Gabriel Agreste?**

 **Collector: There is no more Gabriel Agreste. There is only...the Collector!**

 _ **(He throws his notebook towards Ladybug, trying to trap her inside of it; but she manages to dodge the hit, which leads the notebook to trap the Mansion entrance door instead. The notebook heads back the way it came, towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug knocks Cat Noir to the floor before the notebook manages to touch them.)**_

 **Collector: You won't be able to escape!**

 _ **(The Collector's notebook continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room as they both vault away from it using their yo-yo and staff. They then come to the large dining room.)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(to Cat Noir)**_ **Wait!**

 _ **(Cat Noir throws his staff towards the Collector, only to have it trapped inside his notebook, which causes the superheroes to gasp.)**_

 **Collector: Nice piece, wouldn't you agree?**

 _ **(Cat Noir throws a chair at the Collector, which gets trapped inside his notebook as well. Ladybug and Cat Noir continue running away back into the main hall. The Collector erases the trapped chair inside his notebook.)**_

 **Ladybug: The akuma's gotta be in that book!**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah, but if we touch it, we'll disappear!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(A set of pedals appears)**_ **A pedal?** _ **(Ladybug tries her Lucky Vision to figure out what to do with the pedal, but sees nothing.)**_ **I have no idea what to do with this. We need to stall him.**

"That's a first," Alya sounded surprised.

Marinette shook her head. "Not really. I'm often confused about what to do. This show exaggerates how fast I figure things out sometimes."

 **Collector:** _ **(uses his notebook to make the staircase disappear)**_ **Ladybug and Cat Noir, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration.**

 _ **(The fight continues with Ladybug and Cat Noir trying to avoid getting touched with the Collector's notebook. The Collector grunts when he vigorously tries to touch Cat Noir with his book but fails. Ladybug then attaches her yo-yo onto his arm, making his notebook released from his hand, which gives him the opportunity to touch Ladybug but that doesn't work either. Cat Noir kicks the notebook away from his hand, but the Collector kicks Cat Noir and tries to reach for his notebook. Ladybug uses her yo-yo and attaches it to the Collector's leg, pinning him on to the floor. However, the Collector manages to grab his notebook and traps Ladybug's yo-yo inside. Ladybug shrieks as the loss of the yo-yo string throws her off-balance.)**_

 **Collector: My collection's growing!**

 **Ladybug: No!**

 _ **(Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Collector are grunting as they are fighting. As the Collector continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir, they jump up to the second floor.)**_

 **Cat Noir: So that must mean...Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be Hawk Moth, since he's been akumatized!**

 **Ladybug: You call Agreste turning into the Collector good news?!**

"Yes," Adrien whimpered.

Marinette looked down.

 _ **(The superheroes are still running away from the Collector.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive there after the Collector chases them up there.**_

* * *

 _ **(The superheroes barricade the door entrance using the furniture in Adrien's room to prevent the Collector from entering.)**_

 **Ladybug: Gabriel Agreste's son isn't at home?**

 **Cat Noir: Maybe the Collector's already captured him.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(gasps in shock)**_ **You think he'd take it out on his own son?**

 **Cat Noir: Uh…**

"Yes," an angry Chloe muttered, "He would." She remembered Gorizilla and Riposte.

She _remembered_ , and she wasn't about to let such an idiot father ruin her best friend's life.

 **Collector: You cannot escape from me.** _ **(laughs after making the objects blocking his way disappear)**_

 **Ladybug: What if he has no pages left in his book?** _ **(uses her Lucky Vision again, seeing certain objects, and figures out a plan)**_

 _ **(After the Collector manages to free himself from the barricaded entrance, he chases Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room. Ladybug hides behind the TV out of the Collector's sight.)**_

 **Collector: But before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your Miraculous for Hawk Moth.**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, I need ammunition!**

 _ **(The Collector traps the TV and chases Ladybug.)**_

 **Cat Noir: You need what?**

 **Ladybug: We're gonna complete his collection!**

 **Cat Noir: Very smart M'Lady, quite ingenious.**

 **Ladybug: Less talking, more doing!**

 _ **(Ladybug detaches Cat Noir's tail from his suit and leaps next to the Foosball table while Cat Noir continues fighting the Collector by his library, until the Collector is thrown onto the rock-climbing wall.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 _ **(Cat Noir uses the cataclysm on the bookshelf, with CDs dropping down. Ladybug then attaches the pedal along with Cat Noir's tail to the Foosball table to create a makeshift device)**_

"Good thing you had so many things in your room," Marinette tried to lighten the mood.

Adrien smiled weakly.

"Yeah, of course," he mumbled bitterly, remembering the father that clearly didn't actually care about him, just bought him many things to keep him quiet.

 **Ladybug: Ready, Cat Noir?**

 **Cat Noir: I'm always ready for you, M'Lady!**

 _ **(Ladybug uses the makeshift device to fire numerous CDs dropped down by Cat Noir towards the Collector as he approaches Ladybug, capturing the CDs, thus neutralizing the pages inside his notebook.)**_

 **Ladybug: Come on! Come on!**

 **Cat Noir: No more ammo!**

 _ **(As the Collector closes in on Ladybug, he traps the Foosball table itself inside his notebook, and then touches Ladybug; but the pages of his notebook are filled up.)**_

 **Collector: Huh? It's already full!** _ **(The Collector is about to remove one of the CDs from his notebook, but Ladybug kicks the notebook out of his hand, with Cat Noir catching it and then throwing it to Ladybug)**_ **My book! No!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(rips the book into two pieces and the akuma flies out)**_ **Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(throws the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal, including returning Cat Noir's baton and he kisses it and Ladybug's yo-yo to them)**_ **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma, turning it back into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly.** _ **(The Collector turns back to Gabriel.)**_

 **Ladybug: Pound...Uh.** _ **(Ladybug sees Cat Noir heading towards Gabriel.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Are you okay, Faaa...sir?**

 **Gabriel: Cat Noir, Ladybug, what happened to me?**

 **Cat Noir: You were akumatized by Hawk Moth. But don't worry, it's over now!**

 **Gabriel: Thank you, thank you, both of you!** _ **(gasps upon realizing that his son is nowhere to be seen)**_ **Adrien...where is my son?**

 **Cat Noir: He...must be hiding?**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir is right, otherwise your son would have reappeared right here.**

 **Gabriel: Nothing must happen to him. He's too precious to me.** _ **(puts his hands on the shoulders of Cat Noir, who gazes at him, smiling)**_

"I thought he cared about me in that moment," Adrien sighed.

Still frowning, Marinette pulled him even closer.

 **Ladybug:** _ **(notices the spots on her earring are about to wear off and warns Cat Noir)**_ **We're about to transform back. Goodbye, Mr. Agreste.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't worry yourself, sir. I'm sure your son is safe and sound.**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir vault off, assured that everything is fine with Gabriel. Gabriel smiles evilly to himself.)**_

 **Gabriel: See you very soon!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Fu's massage shop. Tikki and Wayzz are playing with the phonograph while Marinette is being consulted by Master Fu.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: So, since Gabriel Agreste was akumatized, he can't possibly be Hawk Moth, right?**

 **Master Fu: That's very probable, but...how did you find out that Gabriel Agreste was the owner of the Spellbook?**

 **Marinette: At first, I was thinking the book belonged to Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien, 'cause I saw him with it at school — well before it was stolen by a girl and before Tikki got it back; and I'd only just met you so I...I didn't know if I could tell you that, so yeah.**

 **Master Fu: You were afraid in case the one you love turned out to be Hawk Moth.**

"The biggest shipper of all," Alya joked.

Marinette groaned. "It all makes sense now, since he knows we were in a love square!" She facepalmed.

 **Marinette:** _ **(stammers)**_ **Wha... Uh, no, uh, how did you know that? I mean, I don't love him at all.** _ **(chuckles nervously as Master Fu giggles)**_ **Oh, all right, yes, Adrien is amazing. I couldn't stand the thought of him being a supervillain.**

 **Master Fu: You know, Marinette, if we want to be stronger than Hawk Moth, we have to trust each other.**

 **Marinette: I know; but now, Adrien will never be able to come back to school because I can never give him that book back. I'll never ever see him again!** _ **(falls over on the floor, whimpering)**_

"Very dramatic," Kim grinned.

Marinette pouted. "I think this situation called for some drama!"

 **Master Fu: There isn't a single problem that can't be solved, Marinette.** _ **(starts taking pictures of the contents of the Miraculous Spellbook using his phone)**_ **These modern inventions really are quite incredible. Hmm.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Marinette talks to Gabriel about the incident of her stealing the spellbook.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: So, when Adrien put the book down and walked away, I wanted to take a peek. You see, I thought it was a portfolio with lots of pictures of him 'cause he's so cute. Uh, but you already knew that.** _ **(giggles)**_ **Anyway, um, when he came back, I was scared he'd see me staring at his book so I hid it in my backpack and I know it was a dumb thing to do. I'm really, really sorry.**

Adrien sat up straight, turning to Marinette in disbelief.

" _You_ returned it? Even… even knowing he could have blacklisted you from the industry? Why?"

Marinette looked back, a soft smile on her features.

"It was all worth it," she whispered, "because you were unhappy. But this solved the problem."

A single tear dripped down Adrien's face as he realized something very important.

 _Maybe Father doesn't love me. Maybe it's all an act._

 _But I'm surrounded by a group of friends who care about me very much._

He smiled, sitting up.

"Thank you, Bug. Thank you so much."

He leaned forward, giving her a peck on the cheek. She turned bright red, and awkwardly turned back to the screen, unpausing.

 **Gabriel: I see. So, you're one of his admirers?**

 **Marinette: Admirers? Yeah. That's the word.** _ **(gives the Miraculous book back to Gabriel, who passes it to Nathalie)**_ **You won't say anything to him, will you?** _ **(Gabriel shakes his head for "no")**_ **Are you going to let Adrien come back to school?**

 **Gabriel: Well, considering he didn't actually lose my book as it was borrowed by you, yes I will.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(chuckles)**_ **Thank you.** _ **(Nathalie guides Marinette out the door)**_ **Hmm, can I ask you a question?** _ **(Gabriel nods)**_ **I flipped through the book and it looked really awesome. Those illustrations of legendary heroes are super...inspiring. Where did you get it?**

 **Gabriel: I found it while I was on a trip overseas with my wife. I've never seen another copy of it.**

 **Marinette: Well then, you're very lucky to own it.** _ **(waves and leaves)**_

 **Tikki: It was really brave what you just did for Adrien.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, Tikki. All that really matters is for Adrien to be allowed out of the house again.** _ **(slowly wakes off away from the Agreste mansion)  
**_ Adrien, at this point, had a huge grin on his face. He now knew just how much Marinette cared for him, and though he was worried about what lay ahead, he knew it would be alright.

They could do this.

Together.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel returns the Spellbook to its shelf and talks to Adrien about the incident.**_

* * *

 **Gabriel: I'm sorry I became so furious over a book.**

 **Adrien: I shouldn't have taken it without your permission.**

 **Gabriel: That book...was the very last gift your mother gave to me before...before she disappeared. All I have left of her is this book...and you. But I know I can't keep the book or you locked up in this house forever.**

 **Adrien: Does that mean you'll let me go back to school, then?**

 **Gabriel: Hm.** _ **(nods his head)**_

 **Adrien: Thank you, Father.** _ **(hugs his father in gratitude)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. The students see that Adrien has returned and run up to him.**_

* * *

 _ **(Nino first shares a hug with Adrien, until Chloé pushes him aside and leaps into Adrien's arms and takes a selfie. A crowd of students, notably those whom Adrien is familiar with, also surround him. Marinette then sighs in relief with Alya by her side.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is looking at the pages of the Miraculous book on his monitor, revealing that he owns a digital version of the Spellbook.**_

"He has a digital version?" Marinette cried in disbelief. "Then why…"

* * *

 **Nathalie: So then, if you already had a copy of the book, why'd you go through all that trouble?**

 **Gabriel: I did what had to do to keep my secret.**

 _ **(Gabriel presses a code that is incorporated within the painting of Emilie Agreste, which then displays a secret floor hatch that takes Gabriel to a secret place, revealing his lair.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**_

* * *

 _ **(Gabriel opens up the small white box where the Butterfly Miraculous is stored, and Nooroo pops out.)**_

 **Gabriel: Happy to see me again?**

 **Nooroo: At your service, Master.**

 **Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise!**

 _ **(Nooroo is absorbed, and Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth and grunts ferociously.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir — you almost managed to find out who I am; but now I am more above suspicion than I've** _ **ever**_ **been. As of today, nothing will prevent me from getting your Miraculous, and making my greatest wish come true! All I need to do now is wait for my next prey.** _ **(cackles deeply)**_

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

As the screen faded black, the class stared at each other in silence.

"Okay," Adrien sat up. "So that episode was… enlightening."

The class started apologizing, reaching forward in comfort. Soon, Adrien was engulfed in a class-wide hug. Even Chloe was foregoing her usual disgust in favor of showing Adrien her support.

Finally, the group broke apart to reveal Marinette standing confidently.

"Adrien," she started, "I just wanted to let you know that no matter what, we will stand by you. We all care about you, and if you need somewhere to stay when we get back to Paris, my family will be happy to support you."

"And us, too," Nino appeared at her side.

"You're always welcome at our place," Alya joined them.

"You know Daddy won't mind," Chloe stood up.

Adrien watched in shock as, one by one, _every single_ classmate stood up in support. By the end, he was full-on crying.

"Thank you all so much," he sniffed. "This… I can't… I can't even _express_ how much this means to me."

As there was a chorus of "of course"s and another round of hugs, they all settled back into the beanbags.

And at last, Adrien smiled.

Maybe he didn't have a family.

But he had friends.

And while they weren't the same...

He was finally home.

 **Hi guys. I hope this wasn't too cheesy, I tried to make it powerful but... yeah. Oh well anyways read and review please, they always make my day! :)**


	31. Despair Bear

Chapter 29: Despair Bear

 **Lol so it took a while because the wiki order was so not what I thought that I got annoyed and went on a search for the release order. According to wiki, this episode should be prime queen but like… no.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

"Hey, everyone," Lucy appeared onscreen. "So, I've got some new stuff to tell you. I've been working on it for a long time, like ever since you all watched The Mime. And let me tell you, time passes slower in here. It's been MONTHS. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's been over a year... But anyway, I finally figured out how to bring a few friends into the theater! I've got another friend coming in for Riposte, but for now, say hello to Strawberry!"

There was a flash of bright light, making all of the classmates wince. As they opened their eyes, they saw a shortish girl wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and ladybug earrings (Marinette couldn't help but gape) at the front of the theater..

They stared at her in shock, before she broke the spell and ran over to them.

"Hi! I'm Strawberry! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment!"

The classmates just stared in confusion. Finally, the girl sighed.

"Yeah, anyways, I'm going to watch a few of the episodes with you all."

And with that, she walked over to a lone beanbag nobody had noticed and plopped down on it.

 _ **[ Theme Song ]**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Tom Dupain is teaching Marinette and her class how to make pastries.**_

* * *

 **Tom** **: I'll let you in on a little secret. I always add cream to the chocolate to make the ganache extra velvety. Then I let it infuse for one minute.**

 **Alya:** _ **(Whispers to Marinette.)**_ **I love it when your dad comes to class and gives us pastry lessons!**

"Food is the most wonderful thing, isn't it?" Strawberry sighed to herself.

When no one answered, her smile dropped a little bit. Finally, Marinette smiled at her.

"I agree."

 **Marinette:** _ **(Chuckles)**_ **So does he!**

 **Chloé** **: Urgh! Do they seriously think I'm going to get my hands dirty, cooking like some maid? If I want a croissant, I'd just make my butler get it for me.**

Strawberry turned to glare at Chloé, drawing a few nervous glances.

"Whatever," Chloe huffed. "It's true. Why spend time making it when you can just get some in a few seconds?"

Strawberry rolled her eyes, gesturing to the screen.

 **Rose** **: He's not making croissants, Chloé. Those are macarons!**

Marinette smiled. She liked this new girl! She seemed pretty cool.

 **Tom: It's all done with a flick of the wrist. But you mustn't go too fast or you might splash yourself!**

 **Chloé: And soil my Chenal pants? Who's he kidding?**

Adrien sighed tiredly.

 **Tom: Look at this lovely emulsion.**

 _ **(Everyone is surprised.)**_

 **Rose: It's beautiful!**

 _ **(Marinette watches Chloé as she dials someone on her phone and starts whispering.)**_

"Ooh, something's up with that girl for sure." Strawberry smirked.

"I didn't even notice that," Alya looked at the screen in shock.

 **Tom: Now we need to chill it for half an hour. Marinette?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Marinette gasps as her dad calls her name.)**_ **Yes, dad?**

 **Tom: Could you put this in the school cafeteria fridge for me, please? In the meantime, I'm going to show your friends how to whip up egg whites!**

 **Marinette: of course!**

 _ **(Marinette starts walking out the classroom whilst Tikki pops up.)**_

As she looked around the room, Strawberry couldn't help but notice the oohs and ahs. She felt the need to say, " Hmm, are you wondering who that could be?"

Tikki flew up, smiling.

"Hey! I'm Tikki!"

Strawberry stared at her in excitement.

"No way!"

 **Tikki: Mmm, can I get a taste?**

 **Marinette: Not yet, Tikki. Control that sweet tooth of yours.**

"Can you blame her?" Alya smirked. "I'm sure your dad knew if he sent anyone else he'd get it back with less of it."

 _ **(Tikki giggles but gasps after hearing an alarm going off.)**_

 **Marinette: Hide, Tikki!**

 **Miss Bustier: Quietly, students. Single file line, please. Just keep moving.**

 _ **(The students in the school all leave consecutively and Chloé glares at Marinette.)**_

 **Student: Excuse me.**

 **Tom: I hope it's only a fire drill.**

 _ **(Marinette groans.)**_

"When Chloé's involved, it's never only anything."

Alya smiled at Strawberry.

"So true!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Mr. Damocles is explaining the false situation to the students.**_

* * *

 **Mr. Damocles** **: So, some smart aleck had the bright idea of calling the fire department.** _ **(the students gasp shocked)**_ **Somebody amongst us thought it would be funny to waste the fire captain's valuable time.**

 **Fireman: Yes, in fact, if you wouldn't mind I...**

 **Mr. Damocles Hold on! I want the guilty party to apologize to you.**

"Poor fireman," Strawberry whispered to Max. "He's only trying to do his job."

"Yes," Max frowned. "It's quite ironic, isn't it? Here Mr. Damocles is, wasting the fire captain's valuable time."

 **Marinette:** _ **(whispers to Alya.)**_ **I'm sure it was Chloé. I saw her on her phone right before the alarm went off!**

 **Alya: You seeing her make a phone call isn't solid proof.**

Alya cringed. _Whoops._

 _ **(Marinette sighs.)**_

 **Chloé: Mr. Damocles, sir?**

 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, Miss Bourgeois?**

 **Chloé: I saw a student leaving the classroom right before the alarm went off. It must have been her.**

 **Mr. Damocles Really? Who was it?**

 **Chloé: Let's see if she'll come clean. What do you say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?** _ **(the students gasp in shock)**_

Strawberry stood up and paused the screen. She turned to face the students. "I know for a fact that your friend Mari here would never do such a thing. Don't listen to Chloé." She sat down and unpaused it.

The class smiled, agreeing.

"I can't see Marinette doing that!"

"She's our everyday Ladybug!"

"And our real Ladybug, remember?"

"There's only a 0.0021% chance that it could have been her!"

 **Mr. Damocles: Marinette, do you have something to tell the firefighter captain?**

 **Adrien: Urgh, wait. Excuse me, sir!** _ **(Marinette pants)**_ **It couldn't possibly be Marinette. Why would she disrupt her own father's cooking class?**

Marinette smiled.

 **Alya: And I know for a fact that Marinette didn't even have her phone on her when she went out of the classroom.**

"How did you?" Sabrina asked curiously.

Alya smirked. "I had borrowed it for something and it was still in my pocket."

 **Fireman: Mr. Damocles, I must be heading out.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Just one more second. We're very close to discovering the truth.**

 _ **(The fireman sighs.)**_

"Poor guy." Strawberry shook her head.

 **Chloé: Oh well, we all know it can't be me!**

The whole class glared at the screen, knowing it had been her.

 **Marinette: I'm not gonna let her get away with this. I've gotta tell...**

 **Adrien: Hang on, Marinette. We don't know for sure it was her.** _ **(He whispered to her ear)**_

 **Alya: He's right. Let's not stoop to her level.**

 _ **(Chloé snickers.)**_

 **Fireman: I really have to leave now. Just call me if you find out who the prankster is. [turns to leave, but Mr Damocles stops him]**

 **Mr. Damocles: Fine. Since no one is owning up, the whole school will be punished.** _ **(The fireman and the students sigh in disappointment.)**_

 **Chloé: What?! I'm not so sure my father will react kindly to me being punished without any proof! [gets out her phone, preparing to call her dad]**

"What is wrong with you?" Marinette snapped. "I know you're trying to be a better person now, but if you just hadn't decided you needed the spotlight this whole thing wouldn't have even happened! Will you take responsibility for once in your life?"

To her surprise, Chloe looked down.

"Sorry," she whispered.

 **Mr. Damocles: Oh, no! Please, don't disrupt the busy mayor.** _ **(Coughs)**_ **The whole school is punished except for Miss Bourgeois!** _ **(The students are chatting amongst themselves.)**_

 **Chloé: That's more like it.**

"Don't you guys ever get tired of Chloé having that much power?" Strawberry muttered.

 **Mr. Damocles: Now you know how we deal with anyone who misuses the fire department's time.**

Marinette rolled her eyes. "They deal with it by wasting their time?"

Adrien shook his head.

 **Fireman: Okay, great! Bye!** _ **(The fireman leaves whilst the students and Mr Damocles leave apart from Chloé and Sabrina who stay still.)**_

 **Alya: Do you see what just went down?**

 **Marinette: I know. Adrien just talked in my ear!**

 **Alya: Seriously, Marinette?**

As she burst out laughing, Strawberry said, "Top-notch priorities you got there, Mari."

Marinette blushed.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. The students are working on their inclined task.**_

* * *

 **Chloé:** _ **(To Rose)**_ **Can't you see I'm trying to relax here? Go sweep somewhere else, Cinderella.** _ **(Rose whimpers and walks away and Adrien sees that Chloé made Rose cry while he was wiping the windows with a rag.)**_

"That's so messed up," Juleka growled.

 _ **(Adrien grunts and scolds Chloé by walking to her.)**_

 **Chloé: Adrikins!**

 _ **(Marinette stares from a distance and grunts.)**_

 **Chloé: Of course it was me who called the fire department. So what?**

The whole class screamed in annoyance, except for Chloe.

Strawberry watched them. It was kind of creepy, she wasn't going to lie.

 **Adrien: And it doesn't bother you that everyone's being punished because of you?**

 **Chloé: No. Why would it? They all seem to enjoy getting dirty making cookies. How's it any different than getting dirty, cleaning floors? They should be thanking me if anything.**

"It's way different, Chloe," Mylene rolled her eyes.

 **Adrien:** _ **(sighs)**_ **Chloé. How long have you and I been friends?**

 **Chloé: Since we were adorable little tots, Adrikins.** _ **(Pouts)**_

 **Adrien: Well, I'm sorry Chloé, but I can't be friends with someone who treats other people like this. You've gotta be nice to people.**

"Whoa, he's standing up to her," Alya deadpanned.

 **Chloé: N-nice?**

 **Adrien: Yes, nice. It's not that hard.**

"As much as Chloé can annoy me at times, I feel bad for her. She's clearly never known what being nice is." Strawberry walked over to Chloé and gave her a hug while Chloé protested and shrieked.

Marinette watched her thoughtfully.

 _ **(Adrien walks away while Chloé thinks about the situation adequately)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé is in her room thinking about what Adrien had told her.**_

* * *

 **Jean** **: Mademoiselle does not look very happy, today.** _ **(lifts up a plate of luxury chocolates and offers them to Chloé.)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(Grabs the chocolates all at once and eats them, concurrently, and then weeps)**_ **Adrien says I have to be nice to everyone or he won't be my friend anymore. How can he do this to me, Jean-Michel?**

Chloe frowned slightly.

 **Jean: Uh, my name is... hm, never mind. Ah, perhaps Mademoiselle can see comfort with Mr. Cuddly?**

 **(Chloé is delighted and grabs Mr. Cuddly, her teddy bear, and hugs it)**

"Aww!" Strawberry started crying. The class watched her a little warily.

 **Jean: If you would allow it, Mademoiselle, I could help you keep your friendship with Adrien.**

 **Chloé: W-why would you do a thing like that, Jean-Jacques?**

"What _is_ his name?" Adrien turned to Chloe.

Chloe shrugged. "Who knows?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I'm sure _he_ does."

 **Jean: Because that's what being nice is all about, Mademoiselle.**

 _ **(Chloé gasps)**_

 **Jean: I'm sure Mademoiselle can remember when she was a little girl when Mr. Cuddly was always nice to Mademoiselle when she was sad. Mr. Cuddly can teach you how to be kind to others!**

The whole class was uncomfortably watching at this point. Chloe because everybody was watching her have a teddy bear, and the rest of the class because they were witnessing something pretty embarrassing.

 **Chloé:** _ **(Chloé starts having flashbacks when Mr. Cuddly used to comfort her as a child, one of which is with her mother.)**_ **I remember, Jean-Luc. Adrien's going to see just how nice I can be.**

 _ **(Jean sighs in relief)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Alya takes pictures of Rose, Juleka and Mylène who are modeling Marinette's hat designs.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: And these are jewels I designed that you can customize yourselves.**

As she looked over the jewelry, Strawberry saw a necklace she loved. "Hey Mari, can I buy that from you?"

Marinette looked over in surprise.

"Well, sure! I think I have one with me, actually…" She pulled one out of her bag.

Strawberry shook her head. "Uh, I didn't bring any money… maybe next time I come?"

Marinette nodded.

 **Rose: Oooh. They are so cute.**

 **Alya: Hold on, nobody moves.** _ **(Alya takes a picture of Rose who is wearing a necklace designed by Marinette.)**_ **This one would make an awesome homepage image for your future blog. Wouldn't it? (** _ **A notice of a message from Chloe appears on her phone**_ **)... Chloé?**

 **Marinette: What does that bratty snob want?**

 **Alya: Chloé's inviting me to a party.**

 **Rose: Huh, me too!**

 **Juleka: Me too.**

 **Mylène: Me too.**

 **Rose: That's so nice of Chloé!**

 **Marinette: Chloé and nice in the same sentence? Can't be her!**

 **Mylène: Maybe somebody hacked her phone then?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(pulls out her phone)**_ **I haven't received a text.**

 **Alya: Then that means it must be from Chloé!** _ **(The girls laugh)**_

Chloe rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé is skeptical about sending an invitation to Marinette.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: Urgh. The baker girl as well?**

 **Jean: It's what Mr. Cuddly would do... yes.**

 _ **(Chloé sighs but sends an invite to Marinette.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette receievs an invitation to Chloé's party.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Huh?** _ **(Screams in shock.)**_ **Ewww, She invited me!**

Strawberry burst out laughing.

After a while, Marinette cracked a smile, and soon the whole class was laughing.

"What a great reaction, Marinette," Adrien swiped a tear out of his eye.

 **Rose: Awesome! This will be so much fun!**

 **Marinette: Wait! You're actually going to go?**

 **Mylène: She probably wants to say sorry for this morning. Maybe she's nice. Very, very, deep down.**

"Very, very, very, _very_ deep down," Marinette muttered.

 **Marinette: Chloé? No, she's the exact opposite of nice. Whatever, you guys can go but don't count me in.**

 **Alya: It's Nino. He's going to the party with Adrien.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Screams in shock.)**_ **O-okay, yes, you guys are right. We should totally give Chloé one more chance.**

Giggling, Strawberry stated, "Again, your priorities are amazing."

Marinette shrugged. "I guess I can't argue."

 _ **(Alya sighs and Marinette giggles.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window screen opens.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: A party being thrown by the most spiteful girl in all of Paris? Such a fertile breeding ground for negative emotions!** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my evil akuma, finding a victim to evilize should be a piece of Cake!**

"This dude should win best da- I mean villain of the year." Strawberry barely stopped herself in time.

Adrien smiled sadly. "It's okay, I know about him."

Strawberry frowned.

"Sorry."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé is hosting a party.**_

* * *

 _ **(The guests are all cheering.)**_

 **Jean: Mademoiselle should go downstairs and greet her guests in a welcoming manner with a hug and a kiss.**

 **Chloé: Uh, you're kidding, Jean-Claude. You really expect me to let their cheeks touch mine?**

 **Jean: Well, that's what Mr. Cuddly would do.**

 _ **(Chloé exhales.)**_

 **Jean: This way, you will prove to your good friend, Adrien that you really are nice.**

 **Marinette: This whole party thing is way weird.**

 **Adrien: Well, I've known Chloé for a long time. She can be really cool, sometimes.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(leaps on to Adrien behind his back.)**_ **Adrikins!** _ **(greets Adrien by kissing him on the cheeks.) What do you think of me hosting this party? Really nice of me, right?**_

 **Adrien: It's awesome, Chloé!**

 _ **(Marinette grunts.)**_

 **Rose:** _ **(To Chloé.)**_ **Hey there?** _ **(Greets Chloé by kissing her on the cheeks.)**_

 **Kim** _ **(To Chloé.)**_ **Hey Chloé?** _ **(Also kisses her on the cheeks.)**_

 **Max** _ **(To Chloé.)**_ **Thanks for the invite, Chloé.** _ **(Max kisses her on the cheeks too.)**_

Marinette smirked. "Admit it, guys. You totally only did that to annoy her."

Rose snickered. "Guilty as charged!"

Max pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'll admit my intentions weren't exactly… pure."

Kim didn't say anything. He had actually just wanted to kiss Chloe.

 _ **(Marinette and Chloé gasp as they unexpectedly encounter each other whilst Jean waves Mr. Cuddly to Chloé and Marinette looks at Adrien. They both kiss each other on the cheeks, and everyone gasps in shock and they both grunt and spit.)**_

Strawberry couldn't contain her laughter at the funny scene.

Marinette smiled. "I realize how dramatic that was, now.

 **Alya:** _ **(chuckles)**_ **I should have got you guys on video!**

"And now, you finally can!" Strawberry suggested.

Alya gasped. "Yes!"

 **Marinette:** _ **(mumbles)**_ **Don't rub it in.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Nino is controlling the DJ and everyone is enjoying themselves.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: I did it. Adrien seems happy. Are we done now?**

 **Jean: If I may be so bold, in order to reaffirm Adrien of her kindness, Mademoiselle might go and check that her guests are having a good time.**

 **Chloé: And why would I do that, Jean-Marc?**

 **Jean: Because that's what Mr. Cuddly would do!**

 **Chloé: (** _ **she shoves Mr. Cuddly out of sight, making sure no one saw**_ **) Alright! Fine, I get it.** _ **(grunts and walks off.)**_

Thinking back to Anti-Bug, Strawberry thought out loud, "I like how she's scared of people seeing the bear but isn't afraid of an akuma."

Chloe shook her head. "Are you kidding? That was my reputation on the line!

 _ **(Chloé walks up to Nathaniel only to hear him scream out of shock after she slams her hands on the counter behind him.)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(Shouts)**_ **Having a good time?**

Marinette chuckled.

 **Mylène: Wooh! All this dancing has made me thirsty. Do you know where the Ice cubes are?**

 **Chloé: How should I know? I'm not your servant. Go and find them yourself and if you're so hot, why don't you take off your fake sheepskin sweater? Throw it in the trash where it belongs.**

 _ **(Mylène gasps.)**_

"Now that was uncalled for." Strawberry shook her head.

Chloe grimaced.

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair.)**_ **I knew I wouldn't have to wait very long.**

 _ **(Akuma flies close to Mylène.)**_

"He was just watching the whole party?" Chloe shuddered. "I feel kind of… violated."

The rest of the classmates nodded in agreement.

 **Jean: Ahem!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(Looks at Jean and Adrien and chuckles nervously while she pats Mylene's head.)**_ **I'm totally joking. I love mutton. I'll get you those ice cubes.** _ **(She is going to bring for Mylene's cup)**_

 _ **(Mylène and Adrien sigh in relief whilst the Akuma flies off away from her.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: What are you doing, Miss Bourgeois? Where's that natural cruelty I'm counting on?**

Adrien rolled his eyes at his father. _Seriously?_

 **Marinette: This BFF act she's doing is just one big charade. She's just doing it to please Adrien.**

 **Alya: Ahem. How funny. That reminds me of a girl who didn't want to go to a party until she heard she heard Adrien would be there.**

 **Marinette: Please don't compare me to Chloé.** _ **(Alya giggles.)**_

"It's kind of true, though," Adrien smirked.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

 _ **(Chloé dumps the Ice cubes to Mylène's glass in an impertinent manner and Mylène and Nathaniel gasp. The next scene consists of Kim requesting Nino to play slow dancing music.)**_

 **Kim: Chloé, how about a dance with an awesome guy?**

 **Chloé: I'd love it, where is he?**

"That was a good roast, I'll admit it." Strawberry smirked.

Kim shook his head. "Yeah, whatever."

 _ **(Kim sighs whilst the akuma flies close to him. Jean, once again, waves her teddy bear to her.)**_

 **Chloé: Oh, here he is, right in front of me.**

"I literally thought you liked me," Kim shook his head.

Chloe stuck out her tongue. "Gross."

 _ **(Kim sighs in relief. As the akuma flies away from him, Hawk Moth grunts from disappointment. In the next scene, Chloé is dancing with Kim and waves at Adrien and he is proud of her for being kind and he gave her a thumbs up and a wink.)**_

 **Alya: Go over and ask him, girl.**

 **Marinette: Uh, what? Adrien? No, you're crazy.** _ **(Alya shoves Marinette towards Adrien. They both gasp after Marinette accidentally bumps into Adrien)**_

 **Adrien: Hey, Marinette. Wanna dance?**

"How are you so nonchalant about it?" Marinette whisper-screamed.

Adrien laughed. "S'not that hard, _Princess_."

Marinette turned bright red.

 **Marinette:** _ **(Stutters)**_ **I.. Uh.**

 _ **(Adrien grabs Marinette's wrist and takes her to the dance floor. Marinette and Adrien start slow dancing with each other around the room.)**_

Strawberry walked closer to where Marinette and Adrien were sitting. She knelt next to Mari and whispered, "Did you have fun?"

Marinette grinned. "Of course! Best day of my life!"

 **Chloé: What... I am speechless!**

 **Kim: Thanks. You're a pretty good dancer, yourself.**

 _ **(Chloé grunts. Jean continues waving Chloé's teddy bear at her.)**_

 **Adrien: See? Chloé's on her best behavior, tonight.**

"Is she really though?"

 _ **(Alya interrupts as she puts Marinette's hands on top of Adrien's shoulders and puts his hands on her waist and then continues slow dancing with Nino. However, they both remain dancing with each other.)**_ _**(Marinette blushes while she and Adrien are dancing)**_

Strawberry yelled, "ALYA IS THE BEST WINGWOMAN EVER!"

Alya smirked. "Why thank you."

Marinette smiled. "I can't help but agree."

 _ **(Chloe pushed Kim aside and she walks angrily to Marinette and Adrien but Jean pops up between them and Chloé)**_

 **Chloé: I'm not letting her dance with Adrien under my roof.**

 **Kim: Hey? This song's not over yet.**

 **Jean: If I re-say, Mademoiselle, or to...**

 **Chloé: Move, Jean-Jacques!**

 **Jean:** _ **(Pulls out Mr. Cuddly and speaks with a squeaky voice and Marinette, Adrien and everyone else sees Chloé's teddy bear.)**_ **Oh, please Chloé, dear. You've been such a good little girl. Mr. Cuddly is so very proud…**

"That was kind of… insensitive," Marinette cringed.

 **(Chloé tries to hide her teddy bear from anyone noticing.)**

 **Kim: Is that your teddy bear, Chloé?**

 _ **(Everyone starts laughing at Chloé's teddy bear.)**_

Strawberry started lecturing,"Please, like all of you didn't have a stuffed animal when you were kids. You probably still have it in your room, don't you?"

There were thirteen nods of agreement. Strawberry glared at Kim.

"What? I don't!"

She continued to stare.

Finally, Kim relented. "Okay fine, me too."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé starts yelling at Jean in the kitchen.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: I've had it with your stupid teddy bear, your stupid advice, and you, Jean, whatever your stupid name is!**

 **Jean: But, Mademoiselle, I was only trying to help.**

 **Chloé: There's no more Mademoiselle, no more help, no more anything. You are fired! Now, get out!** _ **(Chloé stomps out of the kitchen.)**_

"How can you just fire him?" Rose cried.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Easy. Just say 'you're fired'."

 **Hawk Moth: Ah, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed.**

"Weirdo." Strawberry shook her head.

 _ **(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Chloe's teddy bear, which Jean is holding. Jean looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Hello, Despair Bear. I am Hawk Moth. You've always been such a good influence on Chloé, but now, you get to be a bad influence for everyone, and a very evil one at that.**

 **Jean: With great pleasure, sir!**

 _ **(Jean is transformed into Despair Bear by the Akuma, who now is a bear controlling supervillain.)**_

 **Despair Bear: You've been very naughty, Chloékins. And Despair Bear is not proud of you. The time has come to make you pay!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Everyone is dancing. Despair Bear leaves the kitchen and starts searching for a victim to taunt Chloé. He then finds Sabrina and attaches himself on to her leg, making Sabrina mind controlled by him.**_

* * *

 **Sabrina: (** _ **gasp**_ **). Come here, Chloé.**

 **Chloé: Sabrina? What's gotten into you?**

 **Sabrina: Let me brush your hair. I promise I won't hurt you.**

"That's literally terrifying," Adrien cringed. Chloe nodded.

 **Chloé: Ahh! Somebody stop her!** _ **(Sabrina starts chasing Chloé and they run in between Marinette and Adrien. Chloé then finds Kim and hides behind him.)**_

 **Kim: If you touch one hair on Chloé's head, you'll have to answer to me.**

 **Despair Bear: Oh, what a gentleman. Despair Bear praises a knight in shining armor.** _ **(attaches himself on to Kim's leg, making him mind-controlled and Adrien and Marinette see this.)**_

 **Marinette: Uh, I think I had too much orange juice. I gotta go. See ya.**

 **Adrien: No problem. I have something to do, anyway. See ya.**

Strawberry rolled her eyes. "Y'all's excuses are the worst I've ever heard. Could you be any more obvious?"

Marinette and Adrien laughed.

"I often wondered that," Marinette admitted. "But somehow, nobody ever realized."

 _ **(Marinette and Adrien both leave discreetly.)**_

 **Sabrina: Chloé?**

 **Chloé: Don't you come near me.**

 **Sabrina: Why? What's going on?**

 **Chloé: Kim, do something.**

 **Kim: Would you like to dance, Chloé?**

 _ **(Chloé screams.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette runs to a staircase and Tikki pops up.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: I... I've gotta transform, Tikki. Too bad I had to stop dancing with Adrien. It felt like I was dancing on a little cloud. I'm out of body experience. It was like...**

 **Tikki: Marinette, focus.** _ **(People are screaming in the background.)**_

"Oh come on," Alya smirked. "It _was_ an amazing experience for her."

 **Marinette: Okay, back down to Earth.**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

"Gee, how didn't I notice the EXACT SAME HAIRSTYLE?!", Strawberry muttered sarcastically.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Kim is twirling Chloé around the room.**_

* * *

 **Chloé:** _ **(Grunts)**_ **Let go, you evil derp. You're messing up my hair!**

 **Despair Bear: I hope you're having fun, Chloékins!** _ **(Chloé continues grunting and yelling.)**_

 _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo and ties it around Chloé's leg and pulls her down onto a ball pit.)'**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(Spits out a ball out of her mouth.)**_ **About time! What took you so long?**

 _ **(Kim chases Chloé but Cat Noir uses his baton and Kim trips over it and falls into the ball pit.)**_

 **Cat Noir: That's a very slippery dance floor!**

 _ **(Ladybug grunts, and uses her yo-yo to capture Despair Bear. People are screaming with fear.)**_

 _ **Person:'**_ **Look out!**

 **Ladybug: Move aside. All of you!**

 **Cat Noir: Look out!** _ **(Pulls Ladybug to the floor.)**_

 _ **(Mind-controlled Max is about to throw a chair on Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**_

 **Max: How about a little game...**

 **Despair Bear: Of flying chairs?**

Max shook his head. "I would never say that."

 _ **(Ladybug ties her yo-yo around Max's leg as soon as Despair Bear leaves from his leg. Alya, who is now mind-controlled then approaches Ladybug and tries to attack her but Ladybug swiftly gets out of Alya's arms.)**_

 **Alya: Huh? Ladybug... What happened?**

 _ **(Mind-controlled Ivan is about to throw a coffee table on Ladybug and Cat Noir but Cat Noir stops him before he could do so.)**_

"You know, you guys have some pretty cool skills. Almost like you could have miraculouses too," Strawberry winked.

They looked away quickly.

 **Ivan:** _ **(Grunts)**_ **Huh, Cat Noir?**

 **Cat Noir: Huh? Where'd he go?**

 _ **(Ladybug is looking around the room and everyone gasps. Mind-controlled Cat Noir then grabs Ladybug's hand.)**_

 **Ladybug: Uh, what are you doing?** _ **(Gasps)**_ **Oh no!**

 **Hawk Moth: Despair Bear, if you want to continue playing this game, give me Ladybug's Miraculous!**

 **Despair Bear: Oh, pretty earrings.**

 _ **(Cat Noir fights Ladybug)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, it's me. Stop it! Uh!** _ **(Ladybug twists Cat Noir's arm the other way.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(Cat Noir tries to use Cataclysm on Ladybug but Chloé approaches and stops him.)**_ **Paws off, kitty!**

 _ **(Cat Noir falls on a couch and destroys it with his Cataclysm by accident.)**_

 **Ladybug: Thank you!**

 **Chloé: Hey, I was really nice, just then. Did you see? No?** _ **(Everyone is shocked and faints.)**_ **You're all so lame.**

Marinette chuckled.

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(A fork appears.)**_ **A fork?**

 **Despair Bear: You little brat!**

 _ **(Cat Noir chases Ladybug up the stairs.)**_

 **Chloé: She's crazy, she's never going to make it without me.**

"That sass, though!" Strawberry laughed.

Adrien smiled. "That's Chloe all right."

* * *

 _ **Scene: Cat Noir continues chasing Ladybug until they arrive at the Le Grand Paris rooftop.**_

* * *

 **Ladybug:** _ **(Looking around for clues, Ladybug figures out a plan on how to defeat Despair Bear.)**_ **Okay!** _ **(Ladybug now fights Cat Noir.)**_

 **Chloé: Hey, Stop!** _ **(Shrieks)**_

 _ **(Ladybug attaches her yo-yo on to Despair Bear's puppet's head.)**_

 **Despair Bear: Naughty naughty Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(Ladybug attaches the fork on to a Table Umbrella.)**_ **Chloé, would you be so kind?** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir both grunt as they continue fighting each other.)**_

 **Chloé: Okay, Ladybug!** _ **(Spins the Table Umbrella as the Yo-yo string attached to the Puppet head gets detached from Cat Noir's leg.)**_

 **Despair Bear: No. Stop! What's happening?**

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug? What are you doing?**

 **Ladybug: Oh, nothing. Just saving your skin with the help of our new little sidekick.**

 **Despair Bear:** _ **(Squeaky voice.)**_ **Give me your Miraculous. You haven't defeated me, yet!**

 **Ladybug: Watch your step, Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(Despair Bear is yelling.)**_ **I've got this guy under control.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(Ladybug detaches the string from the villain's puppet's head and the akuma flies out.)**_ **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Catches the akuma with her yo-yo.) Gotcha! (Releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal. Despair Bear turns back into Jean.)**

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the power of magic." Strawberry looked around.

Marinette smiled. "Our miraculouses are pretty cool."

"You got that right!"

 **Ladybug:** _ **(To Chloé.) Thanks for helping me out there. That was really nice of you.**_

 **Chloé: I know, wasn't it?**

 **Jean: Mademoiselle, I must confess. I don't remember anything!**

 **Chloé: Well, basically, you turned evil and I saved you. In fact, without me, Ladybug and Cat Noir would never have succeeded. I'm even better than you superheroes. I don't even need a costume.**

"You sure about that, Chloé?" Strawberry smiled.

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir both gasp as their Miraculous give warning beeps.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Gotta get going!**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, me too!**

 **Chloé: You know what? I'm suddenly feeling very generous. I think that thing of yours about being nice might actually make some sense. I've decided to keep you on, after all!**

 **Jean: Mademoiselle is so kind!**

 **Chloé: Don't let the guests go away, Jean-Baptiste. They mustn't miss what's coming up next!** _ **(dials up on her phone.)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth is infuriated with his defeat.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug, if you haven't been helped, defeating you would have been child's play. So you better watch out. Your day of devastation is coming soon!** _ **(His lair window closes.)**_

"His puns are pawful," Strawberry said, grinning mischievously.

Adrien gasped. "Did you just make a _cat pun_? Wow, you're even more awesome than I thought you were!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Everyone has baked macaroons with Tom.**_

* * *

 **Tom: Great job, kids. You've done some really good work.** _ **(Everyone cheers.)**_

 **Adrien: That was a great idea of inviting Marinette's dad!**

 **Chloé: I know. This way, no one can be mad at me for calling the fire department. I'm really nice now, did you notice, Adrikins? Even Ladybug said so! Didn't she, Jean-Pascal?**

 **Adrien: I'm proud of you, Chloé. I think you've proven that you're capable of making an effort to be nicer to everyone.**

Adrien frowned. _Because that had worked so well._

 **Chloé: Aww, Adrikins! So we'll always be best friends, forever? Pinky swear?**

 **Adrien: Pinky swear!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(Exhales and saunters off)**_ _**(To Kim)**_ **So, those macarons are dreadfully ugly.** _ **(Kim sighs.)**_ _**(To Mylène.)**_ **Those are so greasy, you can see yourself in them.** _ **(Mylène cries and faint.)**_ _**(To Marinette.)**_ **Urgh. Too disgusting for comment.** _ **(To Rose.)**_ **Those look horrible.** _ **(Rose faints.)**_

 _ **(Marinette makes faces behind Chloé.)**_

 **Adrien: She'll never change!**

"Dude! It's not _funny_ that all she does is be a bully!"

Adrien frowned. "Sorry."

 _ **(Marinette giggles as she notices Adrien.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(Leans close.)**_ **May I?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Stutters)**_ **Yeah! Sure! I mean... Uh, what?**

 **Adrien: Have a macaron!**

 **Marinette: Yes, of course.** _ **(Marinette accidentally drops the plates of macarons on the floor but Adrien manages to catch one.)**_ **Oh, sorry, I'm so clumsy!**

"Nice save, Marinette," Strawberry smirked.

"Hey, at least he caught one!"

 **Adrien: It's okay.** _ **(Eats the macaron.)**_ **Wow, this is really good. Your baking is good as your dancing.**

 _ **(Marinette sighs in relief as Adrien walks away while eating a macaron.)**_

"Adorable," Strawberry sighed happily.

Rose smiled. "I know! They're so cute!

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

Strawberry stood up.

"Well, I really should be going now. But don't worry, I'll be back in a few episodes!"

As Lucy appeared back on the screen, Strawberry disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Hope you enjoyed that episode," Lucy smiled. "Next is Prime Queen."

And with that, she disappeared, leaving the next episode to begin.

 **Yo. So first, all of Strawberry's dialogue was written by Strawberry herself (yes I got my friend to sort of collab with me). I hope you liked her because she'll be returning in a couple more episodes!**

 **Also I realize I've kinda been bashing on Adrien which, like, whoops. I love him, really, I just keep noticing things that aren't so good.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to read and review, they always make my day!**


End file.
